A Wish For Something More
by deGorgeous
Summary: When a crisis in the kingdoms becomes too much, Benjamin and Malinda are sent back to the 10th Kingdom by their parents, Virginia and Wolf. Years later, the two siblings come across a world of fairytale, and go on a journey.
1. One: Edge of the Forest

**A Wish For Something More**

**Note: **Please excuse the possible long wait for updates. I'll try to add new chapters as soon as possible.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Edge of the Forest

_Walking through the forest, a man and woman were carrying two children - one girl and one boy. They journeyed to the village where the Traveling Mirror had been hidden. Upon arriving there, they were attacked by trolls. The man desperately attempted to fend off the numerous trolls, trying to protect the young boy in his possession. As for the woman, she ran away with the girl tightly in her arms._

_Some time after, the woman returned to the sight of the attack. She found the man on the ground, bloody and bruised. Within the clutches of his arms, was the young boy, crying hysterically. The young boy was slightly hurt and shaken, but otherwise fine. The woman soon discovered that the man died in trying to save the young boy._

_Shortly afterwards, the woman found the mirror. She gathered her things and left with the two children for the 10th Kingdom, just as the children's parents has instructed. There the woman was to raise the children with care and maybe one day bring them back to the 9 Kingdoms._

_... many years have passed since then._

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda lay on her bed listening to her one of her cds. Her bed was small, but comfortable. The sheets were made, but Malinda remained on top of them. She could often be found there, resting on her bed and listening to music. It had become one of the few pleasures she had. When she heard the music she could go off into another world - somewhere where all you heard was the music and all you thought about was the song.

It was 4:42am. Since the summer began, Malinda's sleeping habits had suffered. But Malinda was not awake just because she wasn't tired. Since she was a little girl, Malinda was always wondering about her infancy. She always thought about what happened to her real mother and father, and why Benjamin, her brother, had so many memories of them, when she didn't. Sometimes Malinda would stay up all night wondering why she was sent away so young, and what her parents might have been like.

As her thoughts continued, Malinda realized it was a full moon. Although she herself never had a strong connection to the moon, she knew that her brother did. He would always get so calm simple by staring at it. Malinda couldn't wait for her brother to get home.

Suddenly, Malinda heard the apartment door close. It was Amanda Gale, her guardian. Malinda was always told that Amanda used to be good friends with her parents, but whenever she would ask her about them as a child, she could never get a straight answer. Now Malinda rarely even spoke to Amanda, often showing a passive attitude towards her.

Shortly after her arrival, Amanda came into Malinda's room, noting that the lights were on. "What are you doing up? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I wasn't tired," said Malinda, rolling her eyes as she got under her sheets.

"Well go to sleep right now. I don't want you staying up so late. It's bad for you."

"Yes."

Malinda always hated it when she was treated like a child. She was probably the most mature 17-year-old in all of New York City. She had never even felt like a child, always worrying about getting to school on time and making sure her homework was always done. She would often feel like she had to do everything herself, and yet she was still considered childish.

**x**

Benjamin was on the bus on his way back to New York. He had spent nearly the entire day on that bus, and couldn't wait to get off. In addition, Benjamin would have to take the subway and walk about 5 blocks before he reached the apartment. All this just to spend a few days with his sister.

Benjamin remembered when they were kids, playing around and teasing each other constantly, and staying up for hours just talking. Malinda would always ask about their parents, knowing that he had a lot more memories of them than she. But Benjamin would often feel guilty because he himself hardly had any vivid memory of them, either. But he would often humor his little sister and sometimes lie to her about what he remembered. But she could never recall what he told her anyway.

He missed those days, when life was simple. Now, he was off at college, barely passing his classes and up to his neck in student loans. And Malinda had become so bitter over the years. She didn't have many friends, and was usually very quiet. Instead of going out on Friday nights, she would often stay home and watch some movies or get a head start on her homework. Although he would occasionally bother her about her poor social life, deep down he truly felt sorry for her. She never really had anyone to depend on, including him. Sometimes he thought of _her_ as the older sibling. But he would be there for her for the next few days.

As he rode the bus, Benjamin saw that it was a full moon out. He could never explain his fondness for the moon. He could remember him and his father watching the moon together once when he was a todler. But there was more to his attraction than a simple childhood memory. Sometimes it seemed as if the moon was pulling him towards it.

As the sun came up, his ride was coming to an end. He was only a few minutes from reaching the station. He gathered his belongings and exited the bus.

After getting off the subway, Benjamin began his walk home. Although he usually walked along the street, this time he decided to take the route through the park. It was faster, and Benjamin wanted to get home as soon as possible. He could remember being advised not to walk through the park. Most people didn't, especially early in the morning or late at night. They were probably afraid of being mugged or something.

About midway through his walk, Benjamin noticed something strange up ahead. "What the hell?" Benjamin stopped. The strange enigma appeared to be in the shape of a rectangle.

"It looks like a wall... or maybe a door..." Benjamin continued to examine the figure further. It had a blue color to it, nearly see-through, closely resembling water. He moved closer and closer to it, almost to the point of touching it.

The alarm on his watch beeped. It was 10:00am. Benjamin should have been home by now, and getting ready to spend the whole day with Malinda. "You've done it now, Ben. She's gonna be real pissed off at you for being late." As Benjamin began to walk away from the figure, he quickly glanced back at it, still wondering what it could be. Benjamin eventually proceeded to walk to the apartment.

**xxxxxxx**

Within the 4th Kingdom Castle, King Wendell was pacing back and forth through the hall, awaiting word of the Traveling Mirror's whereabouts. He worried that it had been broken or taken by thieves and used for all kinds of evil purposes. He had been searching for that mirror for years, and still no word of where it could be.

Off at the other end of the hall, a soldier walked toward King Wendell with word from the General.

"Have you heard anything?" Wendell asked urgently.

"No, my king, we have heard nothing so far. But searches are continuing. I trust that the mirror should be found within a few months at most." The soldier tried to sound as optimistic as possible, but noticed that his tone of voice wasn't helping. Letting his curiosity take control, the soldier spoke.

"My lord, if I may ask, how did the mirror get lost in the first place? If it was hidden for reasons of safety, wouldn't _someone_ know where it is?" The young soldier almost instantly regretted the question, thinking it a silly one. The soldier was new and always wondered how the mirror could have been misplaced. But he never got up the courage to ask his officials, or any of the other soldiers for fear of being teased for being so clueless.

"Well it's actually a very interesting story..." As the King spoke with a sense of comedy in his voice, the soldier was relieved and payed close attention to King Wendell."... At first the mirror was taken to small town just along the border of the 4th and 3rd Kingdoms. Obviously it was placed there for safety reasons. After all who would dare enter the troll kingdom for a slight chance of finding the mirror. With several territories under seige, and Kingdoms under attack, the Council decided it best to remove the mirror from the extremely war-like 3rd Kingdom. However, because of much larger concerns over the war, the mirror's safety became somewhat... unimportant. The mirror was taken off to some distant place by some peasants hired by some of the Council members. But the peasants were never heard from again, and no one knew where the mirror was relocated. And now here we are, looking endlessly for it. So, does that answer your question, young man?"

"Yes, my lord. Thank you. And not to worry. We'll find the mirror." The soldier ran down the hall, disappearing into the shadows. King Wendell hoped that the soldier was right; that the mirror would be found soon. Wendell himself had little interest in it being found, but his friends - Virginia, Wolf, Anthony - wanted to go back to the 10th Kingdom, in hopes of seeing their home again, and finally meeting the children that had been sent away so long ago.

**xxxxxxx**

By the time Benjamin arrived at the apartment, he was practically dragging his bags. The elevator broke down, and the stairs were unnecessarily steep. As he rang the door bell, Benjamin prayed that he would be welcomed with loving arms and not yelled at for being over an hour late.

Once the door was opened, Benjamin was happy to see that Malinda had a huge smile across her face. Letting his bags hit the floor, he hugged his sister as she welcomed him home. "Hey! How are you?"

"Fine. The ride here was awful. I lost so much sleep riding that damn thing. But I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." As he made his way towards his room, Malinda continued to speak.

"Did you catch a later bus? Or did you come here so late on purpose?" Benjamin had hoped she wouldn't mention him being late, but if there was one thing he count on, it was his sister's inability to forget.

"Ah, about that. Look, I'm real sorry, but the bus got delayed a few stops before mine, and the subway was taking a while, and..."

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Just try to make it on time every once in awhile." Malinda slightly smirked, knowing Benjamin had to go through quite a lot to see her. "Oh, and please try to hurry up. I kinda wanna leave here early, okay?"

"You got it."

Within a few minutes, Benjamin was dressed. He went on to brush his teeth and fix his hair, and was done in record time. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Malinda waited until Benjamin was outside, and quickly thought if she forgot anything. After realizing she had everything they needed, she locked the door, and the two made their way towards the stairs.

"You know you could have told me that the elevator was broken. Then maybe I wouldn't have brought so many bags."

"No one asked you to bring all that junk. It's no one's fault but you're own. Why did you bring some much stuff, anyway?"

"Because I can't trust my roommate. I can't even trust him near my stuff for 5 minutes, so imagine an entire weekend. No, I prefer to break my back then have him rummaging through my things." Malinda laughed. She could only hope her college experience wouldn't be as horrific as Benjamin made his sound.

"So where's the wicked step-mother" Malinda knew he was referring to Amanda Gale. Benjamin disliked their guardian with a passion. When he was in high school, she always treated him rather unreasonably. Whenever he disobeyed her, she would scream at him until her point was made. Benjamin also despised her absence. She was _never _around when they needed her, but somehow she always conveniently there to scold Benjamin for every little thing. _"...you're barely around! Maybe if you weren't at your 'job' all the damn time, you would have some right to yell at me like some child. But you aren't, so shut up and leave me alone!"_ Malinda remembered Benjamin saying that to Amanda during one of their arguments. It was first time she had seen Amanda cry, and the first time she saw the pinnacle of Benjamin's anger.

"She went off to work a few hours ago. You know, you should really try to be a little nicer to her."

Silence.

"All you need to do is ignore her. It's really not that hard." Malinda noticed that he wasn't paying much attention to her. She stopped walking to show she was serious. "Please. Try to act decently around her. For me."

"If it means that much to you, then... okay, I'll try. But if she even mentions college..."

"Okay, I got it. Thanks."

As they made their way outside, Malinda looked at her watch. It was 11:17am. Still plenty of time to enjoy themselves. Malinda was very excited to have her brother around. She missed spending time with him; talking to him. Sure she couldn't really tell him everything she wanted to, but she still needed him around.

**x**

It was 4:26pm. Malinda and Benjamin had spent nearly the entire day roaming around New York City, having done nothing. Malinda had spent all her money on breakfast and lunch for the two of them. Benjamin had been broke for some time. Needless to say, Malinda wasn't too happy about the way things turned out.

"You didn't bring any money. Typical."

"I didn't bring any money because I had no money to bring. How many times do I have to apologize?" Malinda didn't respond. She knew that a small lack of money was no reason to get angry. Still, she had hoped that everything would have gone as planned.

"Whatever. It's getting late. Maybe we should--"

"I've got an idea. I've got to show you something. Come on." Benjamin thought of taking Malinda to the park, where he had seen that strange figure earlier that day. Maybe it wasn't the best way to make up for his mistake, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"What," said Malinda, with her arms crossed and hip slightly to the side.

"You don't see it?"

"No. Look, couldn't we just go home?" Malinda examined Benjamin. He seemed more excited than usually. Too excited to be joking around. Malinda soon joined in her brother's search. "What's this about?"

"I saw something here before. When I was walking home earlier today, I saw something. It looked real funny. Here! Look, here it is."

"I don't see --" Malinda paused. She had spotted it. Benjamin was right. It was funny looking. Malinda had never seen anything even remotely like it. Although extremely curious, she knew better than to further investigate what it could be.

"Well it is very... unusual."

"Oh it's more than unusual. I mean have you ever seen anything like it. At first I thought it might be like a wall, or a door. But it looks more like water. What do you think?" Benjamin couldn't keep his eyes from it. Ever since morning, Benjamin had been wondering about this mysterious shape before him.

"I think we should leave whatever it is alone and go home. So, come on, let's go." As Malinda began her walk home, she noticed that Benjamin was still fixed on the object. "Benjamin?" Benjamin continued to search it. He looked at it from all angles, but still had no clue what it could be.

Malinda was growing impatient. She made her way back to where Benjamin was standing. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and slightly tugged him away, but was of no avail. "Benjamin, come on..." Then Malinda noticed that her brother's hand was moving toward the shape. He was going to touch it. "No, don't!" It was too late. Benjamin placed his palm in the middle of the strange object.

Within mere seconds, Malinda and Benjamin found themselves in a completely different surrounding. Both in awe, neither one had the slightest idea what just happened. They had just entered the 9 Kingdoms.

"What Did You Do?"


	2. Two: Land of Fairytale

**Note: **For all those with questions concerning Virginia and Wolf's motives, it will be explained in later chapters. Thank you for your interest.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Land of Fairytale

"What Did You Do?"

"Whoa" Benjamin neglected his sister's question. All that went through his mind at the moment was the sheer shock and amazement of what just happened. "Hello?" Malinda had been calling him for some time.

"Yeah, what?" said Benjamin, still looking around. They appeared to be in what seemed like a cellar or basement. It was very dark, with no light fixtures of any kind. The room was only slightly illuminated with sunlight from a small window. It was engulfed with items - pots, pans, tools, weapons. Benjamin decided that they were most likely in a storage area.

"What...happened?"

"Well, we were in Manhattan... and now we're not. My guess is that we were transported somewhere."

"Brillant conclusion, Einstein" said Malinda, with a raised eyebrow and irritated look on her face. Why must her brother be such a smartass all the time? He was rarely ever serious around her, always cracking jokes and playing around. She would often feel stupified simply by being in his presence. Now, especially, was not the time to be funny.

Malinda began to walk around, observing her surroundings. "It's so dark in here. I can't see a thing." As she took another step, her foot became tangled with one of the pots on the ground, and she tripped, falling on numerous metalic items. The clash of her body with the objects, accompanied by her screech of pain, caused a loud echo within the cellar. The sound projected outside.

Some nearby villagers heard some noise from below. Worried about the cause of the racket, a couple of them went to inspect the cellar. "Intruders!" yelled one villager. "Thiefs!" shouted another. Eventually, all the villagers joined in, accusing Benjamin and Malinda of being nothing but troublemakers.

"No, you've got it all wrong. We just got here a few seconds ago. We didn't mean any harm" Benjamin tried his best to sound innocent and explain his case. However, he couldn't help but realize that the situation obviously made them look suspicious. Who would believe that suspected trespassers just magically appeared in a cellar full of valuable items?

Paying no attention to Benjamin's defense, they grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up the stairs. Malinda was soon lifted off the floor and forced outside, as well. "Let go of me... let go!" Malinda struggled profusely, trying to escape the villagers' grasps. She found it hard to believe that within the course of a few minutes so much had happened.

**xxxxxxx**

Within a house hidden in the woods, a woman sat on a chair which resembled the appearance of a thrown. The entire household was covered in ice, completely white and pure. The woman seemed old, but not weak. Although the temperature in the room was extremely cold, the woman did not seem at all troubled or discomforted by it.

In her hands was a frozen piece of thin stone. From it, she awaited word from her spy. The frozen stone soon began to glow, and a face appeared in the center of it. "My lady. I have news on the whereabouts of the child." The woman was pleased.

"And where is the child hiding?"

"In a small town in the 1st Kingdom. I'll be sure to keep close watch."

"I have faith in you. Now go."

"I shall not let you down, my fair Ice Queen." The man bowed down slightly, and went on his way.

Dormant for years, the notorious Ice Queen had been in hiding. She chose to stay in a woodland deep within the 7th Kingdom, protected and concealed by old magic. Over 10 years prior, the Ice Queen had waged a war against all the Kingdoms. With her loyal disciples and tremendous power, she was successful in conquering many of the 9 Kingdoms and promoting herself as a force to be reckoned with. However, with the coming years, her power diminished, and her plan was becoming more and more futile. The Ice Queen eventually disappeared, leaving the entire 9 Kingdoms to recover.

Now, years later, the Ice Queen had developed an entirely new plan to finish what she had started so long ago. But one minor obstacle stood in her way. Recently, the Ice Queen had felt a certain presence; a threatening presence. Concerned, she sent out one of her most trusted of followers to go in search of the one person who could potentially defeat her and ruin her plot to rule all of the 9 Kingdoms.

**xxxxxxx**

Benjamin and Malinda sat on the floor of an old, dirty jail. They had been sitting there for nearly 2 hours. Benjamin leaned his head against the wall behind him, seated opposite Malinda. As for her, she lay there with her head facing the ground, comtemplating how she got into this whole mess.

"I _cannot_ believe this." Malinda rubbed her temple, trying to calm down and think of how to fix this problem.

"We're just being detained for a little bit. Nothing to worry about" Benjamin gave a forced smile, hoping Malinda would see. But she was too busy scratching her head and staring at the floor. "Look, once they realize that nothing is missing, they'll be sure to let us go. We'll get out of this jam, I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Malinda lifted her head and faced Benjamin. "I told you not to touch it, didn't I. But no, you just had to touch it anyway. And now look. We're in ...who knows where!"

"Must you always be so pessimistic? We'll get out of here, okay. So stop worrying so much and just try to trust me for once." On any other occasion, Malinda would have continued their argument, making sure her point came across. However, she didn't have much interest in arguing. Things were bad enough as they were.

"Hey, two thiefs. You have someone here to see you." Benjamin and Malinda immediately got on their feet and made their way to the bars of the cell. Their visitor was a relatively tall man. He appeared to be about 40 years old, and had a trusting appearance.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Henry Rivers. I'm a civilian in this village. I've come to set you free, on one condition." Benjamin and Malinda glanced at one another, both having sceptical looks upon their faces. "And what condition would that be?"

"I'll explain that once we're outside. But no need to worry. The condition isn't too terrible. So, do we have a deal?"

"Give us a sec..." The two walked off into the corner of the cell, to discuss the deal.

"I think we should take it" whispered Benjamin.

"What? We don't know what the condition is. We don't even know who this guy is. How are we supposed to trust him?"

"Well right now it's our only option. And besides, we have to start trusting someone. We might be here for awhile." Leaving Malinda in the corner, Benjamin walked towards Henry. "We accept."

"Alright. You'll be let go shortly." As Henry walked away, Malinda came up to Benjamin, smacking him on the head. "What's the matter with you! _We_ never agreed on anything. Now we're obligated to do whatever he tells us to do. Thanks."

**x**

Escorted by Henry Rivers, Malinda and Benjamin followed closely behind. Malinda remained especially close, having many questions for their liberator. "So what's the condition?"

"It's nothing really. I just need for you two to help a woman I know. She needs some assistance around her house." Henry proceeded to take them to his home not too far away. "However, she won't be needing your help until tomorrow. Until then, you'll be staying with me." Henry opened the door to his rather modest household. Inside, the house seemed very well built. Almost entirely made up of wood, the first floor was mainly a living room. Upstairs most likely contained the bedrooms.

"Please make yourselves at home." Benjamin took a seat on a rocking chair, making himself comfortable. Although he couldn't explain it, he felt that he could confide in him. Malinda disagreed. Still standing, her posture unwavering, she continued to ask Henry questions concerning their task.

"How do you know this woman?"

"She's ... an estranged friend. Actually, she use to be my wife. Ever since we divorced over 2 years ago, she's been very lonely. Without a man in the house and two children to care for, she's been needing a lot of help."

"And why exactly did you two separate?"

"Malinda!" Benjamin was appalled by her rudeness towards Henry. He was being so polite and hospitable, but still she refused to trust him.

"Can't I ask a simple question?"

"It's getting rather late. I'll show you to the bedrooms," said Henry, quickly making his way upstairs. He had expected that Malinda wouldn't be so trusting. After all, they had only meet an hour ago. However, he was confident that she would learn to trust in him.

"At the very end of the hallway, you'll find two rooms." Henry pointed to where the rooms were to be located. "That's were you'll sleep."

"How convient. Do you expect guests often?" asked Malinda.

"Thank you, Mr. Rivers." Benjamin spoke immediately after Malinda's comment. He was becoming very disappointed in Malinda's behavior.

"Not a problem. Goodnight, both of you." With a quick smile, Henry turned around, and went downstairs. Without a single word to one another, Benjamin and Malinda made their way to the bedrooms.

**xxxxxxx**

Late into the night, a young man was bent down by a lake, hidden away within the deep forests of the 2nd Kingdom. Within the young man's hands was a pitcher. From the lake, he was gathering a vast amount of its mystical water. The water had a purple-like color to it, and was unusually thick. Once the pitcher was full, the young man hurried off, making sure not to spill any of the precious liquid.

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda lay awake on the bed she had been given. She found it impossible to rest when she had so many things on her mind. She wished that she was back in New York, in her room and listening to her cds. Malinda still wondered how she and Benjamin left Manhattan in the first place. Even more importantly, she was thinking about how to get back...

"That door thing!" said Malinda in a low, but excited tone. She had figured out how they would get back home. Now the only problem was how to get to the object without getting caught.

"I know. I'll sneak out of here and go into the cellar. Then I'll test it - I'll go through it and see if it takes me back. If it does, then in the morning, I'll tell Benjamin and we can leave. If not, then I'll just have to stay here for the rest of my life." Malinda went over her plan in her head. She then got out of bed, and proceeded to walk down the hall ever so quietly.

When she arrived at the stairs, she decended very carefully, making sure not to make a sound. Malinda suddenly paused, noticing Henry was in the living room. He was standing in the corner, his back turned from the rest of the room. As Henry turned slightly, Malinda saw a fine piece of stone in his hand. It was glowing. He soon began to speak into it, sounding very professional.

Malinda's hand slipped on the banister, forcing her foot to stomp of one of the stairs. Regretting her clumsiness, her heart stopped. Henry turned to face her, quickly placing the stone in his pocket. "Now I know you don't trust me, Malinda, but spying on me? And in my own home no less." Malinda's mind drew a blank - she was speechless. Malinda decided to abandon her plan, and instead try and explain herself.

"I didn't mean to spy. I was just... a little hungry." Henry looked at her with a raised brow. It was obvious that he didn't believe her, but he made nothing of it.

"The kitchen is over there. Although there isn't much to eat." As Henry walked towards his room, Malinda felt tempted to ask what he was doing before she was caught. However, she chose not to, realizing how rude she had been to him.

"The truth is I couldn't sleep. I have a lot things on my mind, and...," Henry turned around giving Malinda his full attention. "... I've been feeling bad for how I acted earlier. I'm... uh..."

"It's alright. No need to apologize. I can only imagine what you've gone through."

"It would be helpful if you explained to me what it is exactly that me and my brother are going to be doing tomorrow." Henry took a seat, and welcomed Malinda to sit near him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why would you want to help a woman you divorced?" Although Henry preferred not to talk about his past marital problems, he figured that Malinda deserved to know.

"Well actually she divorced me. We grew distant. Then, Claudia met someone else - a fugitive who was hiding in this village. When I discovered their affair, she begged me not to speak a word about it, for fear that her new lover would get caught. A few months later, when he left the village, she decided to divorce me. But she hasn't been with a man since."

"Did you ever have any children?" Henry smiled. He was pleased that she was interested in his past not because she was suspicious, but because she honestly cared. He hadn't talked with someone in that way for a long time.

"We didn't have any children ourselves, but I had 2 daughters from a previous marriage. When I first married Claudia, the girls didn't open up to her at first. But as years passed, they grew to love her as if she was their own mother. When we divorced, they decided to live with her instead."

"Wow... they loved her that much?"

"Apparently."

"Well, if your wife lives with your daughters, why don't they help her? Why does she need us?"

"That's just the way Claudia is. She loves my daughters, and wouldn't dare let them do any work. She treats them like princesses. She hires young men and women from time to time to help her, but none of them ever seem to stay for very long. That's why I had to make a deal with you two, that way you couldn't..."

"Leave." Henry wished he worded his comment differently. It sounded as if Malinda and Benjamin were going to become her prisoners, forced to do what she wanted.

"Well anything's better than staying in that jail." Malinda got up out of her chair, and made her way upstairs. "Goodnight, Mr. Rivers."

"Please, call me Henry. 'Mr. Rivers' makes me feel so old." Malinda laughed. She has actually enjoyed their conversation, and getting to know more about the man who was so welcoming and kind to her and her brother. Maybe things weren't going to be as horrible as she had thought.

Once Malinda vanished from view, Henry cautiously took out the stone from his pocket, and returned to his corner. When the frozen stone glowed once more, he continued his conversation.

"My deepest apologies, my Queen. I was unexpectedly interrupted. I think it best if I retire for the night, if only to avoid being discovered."

"Very well. I shall call for you some other time. All I ask is that you continue to keep a close eye on that child. You have no idea how important this is to me."

"Yes, my Queen. You can confide in me."

"I know. Goodnight, my loyal spy." As the Queen's appearance faded, Henry once again tucked the frozen stone away safely. He almost felt guilty for betraying Benjamin and Malinda, but his loyalties to the Queen were far more important.


	3. Three: A Life of Servitude

**Chapter Three: A Life of Servitude**

Malinda awoke with the sunlight shining upon her face. She had a reasonable night's rest, and was in a much better mood than the day before. As she got out of bed, she could hear several people talking downstairs. Malinda soon proceeded to put on her shoes and make her way down the steps.

Benjamin had woken up almost an hour prior. He had awoke to the sound of Henry arguing with someone below, and presumed it was Malinda. Wanting to prevent further embarrassment for him and his sister, he jumped directly out of bed and practically ran down the hall. When he arrived downstairs, however, he found that Henry was arguing with an unfamiliar woman. Once he became a part of their discussion, he discovered that she was the woman for which he and Malinda were supposed to work for.

When Malinda came down, they were all still conversing. Although she was visible, none of them seemed to notice she was there. Malinda tried to listen in on what they were talking about.

"Look, Henry. I never asked you for help. If this is your way of getting me to come back to you, you can forget it," said the woman. She appeared to be about 30 years old, and was very irritated.

"Oh please, Claudia. This has nothing to do with us. I'm just trying to make things easier for you - as a friend." Malinda then knew who the woman was - Henry's ex-wife.

As they continued to argue, Malinda noticed that Benjamin was seated near by, with a slouched posture and his arms crossed. Benjamin soon realized that Malinda was on the stair case, glancing in his direction. She gave Benjamin a look of pity, and had a smile on her face that signified she was laughing hysterically inside.

"Ahem..." said Malinda, facing Claudia." You must be our employer."

"I'm your master as far as you're concerned." Claudia paced toward Malinda, with her head held high and her eyebrows slightly arched. "Now get your self fixed up - both of you. I expect you to be ready within a few minutes. You are to meet me outside my barn." Claudia then walked away, taking one last look at Henry. "Don't think you're doing me some big favor."

"Never," said Henry, as Claudia slammed the door behind her.

"No wonder you two separated."

**x**

Once Benjamin and Malinda were ready, they were escorted to the barn by Henry, remaining substantially far behind him. After the spectacle that morning, Malinda had become notably apprehensive. She had seen what kind of women Claudia was, and knew that problems between them would inevitably ensue. Benjamin, on the other hand, was pretty confused.

"So how do you know Claudia again?" asked Benjamin, breaking the silence.

"We were once married," responded Henry, not thinking much of Benjamin's question.

"You were married?"

"Yes, but we have long since separated. What you saw this morning, unfortunately, happens quite often. And my daughters seem to be learning from her..."

"Wait. Now you have daughters?"

"Yes, Benjamin. I have two - April and Emily. Emily is 15, and April will be turning 18 in a few months. But there's no need to worry about them. They're good girls. Well, here we are." Henry stopped several feet from the barn. It was evident he had no intentions of going any further. "I hope you enjoy you're time with her. You'll be returning to my home when you're done. So long."

As Henry left, Benjamin and Malinda reluctantly walked to Claudia's barn door. Once there, Malinda knocked lightly on the barn door, but there was no answer. Having no where else to go, they decided to wait. "Did you know he was married with children?" asked Benjamin, feeling very left out.

"I did. So what?"

"'So what?' You knew and you didn't think to tell me. When did you find out?"

"He told me, last night. I went downstairs to... um... get something to eat, and I saw that he was in the living room. Then we just started talking. I didn't tell you because it wasn't that serious." Malinda lowered herself to the ground, sitting with her back against the wooden door and her arms wrapped around her knees. Benjamin remained standing, leaning on the barn wall.

"Did your buddy tell you anything else?"

"No, he didn't. Why so curious all of a sudden?"

"Well wouldn't anybody be? We sleep in his house, and we barely even know the guy. If it weren't for that argument this morning, I would have been completely clueless. And I bet you wouldn't have told me a damn thing."

"Weren't you the one who said, 'we have to start trusting someone.' What happened?"

"I changed my mind, okay."

From afar, Benjamin and Malinda saw Claudia, staggering. She had several items in her arms, and was in obvious need of assistance. Slowly arising from the ground, Malinda proceeded to walk toward her, Benjamin following behind. "Let me help you with that," said Benjamin, now in front of his sister.

"Here." Claudia sloppily gave all the items to Benjamin. "You two are late. I had to go to the market all by myself, and then walk nearly a mile back here. Some help you are." Claudia remained standing there, gazing at Malinda, and tracing her up and down. "Well?"

"Well what?" responded Malinda, disliking the way she was being looked at.

"Open the door. The boy is about to collapse, and you're just standing there." As Malinda went to open the door for Benjamin, Claudia continued to look at her, rubbing her hands to show she was still in pain from her hard labor.

Once the door was open, Benjamin quickly placed the items on the nearest flat surface. He was relieved when his arms were free. With a comfortable chair in his sights, Benjamin made his way towards it. "What do think you're doing. I don't recall ever giving you permission to go into my home," said Claudia. With a dispirited sigh, Benjamin walked back outside.

Benjamin and Malinda followed Claudia to barnyard door, where they had been standing just a few minutes ago. Once at the barn, Claudia stopped and turned around. "You..." said Claudia, pointing to Malinda, "When you get inside, I want you to organize the hay and sweep the floors." _I have a name you know, _thought Malinda.

"As for the boy, I want you to clear out all the equipment and put them in a corner. You are to begin immediately, and I expect you to be done by the end of today. And since you arrived so late, you will not be allowed any breaks. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Benjamin, entering the barn and beginning his task.

**xxxxxxx**

In the 4th Kingdom Palace, Virginia descended the main staircase, having woken up only a few minutes before. As she made her way towards the Dining Hall, she saw Wolf and King Wendell standing outside the Ballroom. Virginia noticed several decorations being brought in and out.

"What's going on?" asked Virginia as she approached Wolf.

"Oh, Good Morning, my darling Virginia," said Wolf, lightly kissing Virginia's hand. "The Ballroom is being decorated for Prince Gabriel's Birthday."

"But that's not for another 2 weeks."

"Lord Rubert thought it would be best to get a head start. He's been planning this for the last 2 years," said King Wendell, joining in the conversation. "Good to see you're finally up, Virginia. I trust you sleep well."

"Yes, but that's more than I can say for you." Virginia knew that Wendell hadn't been getting much sleep since Gabriel had been sent to the 2nd Kingdom. He was there on a mission of diplomacy, trying to make peace between the North and South. King Wendell worried greatly for Gabriel, that being is first mission by himself.

"There's no need to worry about me," said Wendell with a feigned smile.

"Well, I think I should go upstairs and freshen up." Before Virginia could turn around to go back upstairs, Wendell interrupted her.

"By the way, Virginia, searches for the mirror are improving. We should be able to find it soon." Virginia smiled. She was pleased that Wendell was still looking for the Traveling Mirror. He has spent years searching for it, and never gave up. She was truly fortunate to have such a devoted friend.

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda and Benjamin had been working for hours. Malinda finished stacking the hay, but was left to clean up after the mess she made in doing her first task. She was surprised at how large the barn actually was. But she held back from complaining, especially since Benjamin had a much harder job than she. He still had several tools and machines to organize. She could see that he was extremely tired.

Benjamin was sweating profusely. Although the items themselves weren't supremely heavy, he had so many to lift and arrange. The only thing that seemed to help him was concentrating about something else. Benjamin wondered about where they were and how to get back, even though he knew that thinking about it was of no use. Still, it was the only thing that helped...

Suddenly, Malinda heard a screech of pain. It came from the other side of the barn - it was Benjamin. She quickly dropped her broom and rushed over to his side. Benjamin was on the floor, in tremendous pain. One of the machines had fallen on his ankle.

Though Benjamin wasn't bleeding, he was still severely injured.

**x**

Upon getting assistance from Henry and Claudia, Benjamin was taken back to Henry's house, and placed in his room. Malinda remained downstairs, pacing back and forth. Her heart stopped when she heard him cry out.

"There's no need to worry, Malinda. Benjamin is fine. He won't be able to walk for awhile, but he'll be fine. Nothing to worry about," said Henry as she walked down the steps.

"I really wish you would stop saying that," said Malinda, who was unmistakably angry.

"Stop saying what?" Henry was a bit confused.

"Stop saying 'there's nothing to worry about.' Ever since we've gotten here, that's all you've ever said. It's getting really annoying." Malinda sat down, with her hands folded and back slouched. Henry followed her, and tried to comfort her. Malinda then turned to face him.

"Who are you? You take us out of jail, you give a place to sleep... but we don't anything about you. Then you make us work for a woman who obviously hates you. Why? Because you're trying to be her friend?" Malinda paused, and got out of her seat and continued to pace.

"I took you out of jail because I trying to help you two. And my motives are really none of your business..."

"Yeah, they are. They are our business. My brother is seriously injured because of _your_ motives. We have so many things on our minds. We don't even no where the hell we are, and you have the nerve to say that we have nothing to worry about?" Malinda was fed up. All she wanted to do was go home. But now she would have to wait until Benjamin got better to go back to Manhattan.

Just then, Claudia came down the stairs, still with her head held high. Though she was concerned for Benjamin's health, she was more bothered over the fact that she lost a worker. She could come up with only one other solution for her problem.

"Girl..." called out Claudia. "Due to your brother's unfortunate accident, it appears I have no choice but to give his choirs to you."

"What?"

"Well I can't just have all his work undone. Somebody has to do them. And it'll only be until the boy gets well enough. So I suggest that you get moving. There's still much work to be finished." Malinda couldn't believe she was still expected to work. Not only that, but her work was being doubled. But Malinda would do the work, and only hoped that her brother would get better.

Right when Malinda was about to walk out the door, she turned to Henry. "Just take care of Benjamin. I'd like to think he's in good hands."

"He is."

"He better be." With a cold look in her eyes, Malinda left.

**xxxxxxx**

The sun was beginning to set. A man walked through the town undetected. His cloths were tethered and old, and he had an unwashed appearance. As he scurried between houses, he finally reached his destination - a large barn. With a key in his hand, the man opened the back door. Inside there were hay stacks, and farming equipment scattered everywhere. Tired, the man found a secure hiding place behind some rusty tools, and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxx**

Claudia noticed it was getting dark. She has hoped that Malinda and Benjamin would have finished cleaning the barn before nightfall, but it was too late. The barn would have to remain the way it was. Malinda, however, was still bent on completing what she and her brother had started.

"Don't go in there." Claudia spoke in a loud tone. Malinda was confused. Claudia had instructed her to clean up the barn only moments ago. Now in a softer voice, Claudia continued, "The barn is clean enough. You can start working on my house. Now come along." Malinda did as she was instructed.

As she entered Claudia's home, Malinda saw two girls sitting down by the fireplace in the living room. She presumed that they were Henry's daughters - April and Emily.

"Girls, meet our guest. Your father picked her up and she is to work for us." Malinda could see the delight in April and Emily's faces. She noted that there was something different about them. Unlike the others villagers Malinda had seen, April and Emily were dressed as if they were going a fancy ball. Their hairstyles were elegant and proper, although their surroundings did not reflect those same qualities.

"Why is she so dirty? Is she always like that?" asked Emily, sounding slightly disturbed.

"She just finished working in the barn." Claudia turned around, taking Malinda with her. "Go take a bath. I will not have my daughters deal with unclean people." Without a word, Malinda did as she was told.

"It's getting rather late. I think you two lovely ladies should go to bed."

"Yes, mother," answered the girls in unison.

Malinda marched up the stairs, with April and Emily not too far behind. Once she reached the second floor, Malinda stood there, unsure of where she was supposed to go.

"The bathroom is on the left." said April, shoving Malinda out of her way. "I guess you can sleep in my dad's old room. Make sure to get all that grime off your face. And I had better not find anything missing when I wake up. You look like the kind of person who's stole a couple of things just to get by."

Malinda was tempted to respond to their rudeness and unnecessary remarks. But she was tired from all the day's work. All she wanted to talk a shower and go to sleep. She found it ironic that just 24 hours ago she thought this would turn for the better, when in fact they had gotten much worse.


	4. Four: Deceptions

**Chapter Four: Deceptions**

_Within a small crib, a baby lay crying. A young woman hovered above the baby, humming a lullaby. As the baby grew quiet, the woman lifted the baby, rocking it in her arms. The room in which they were in was engulfed in a blinding white light. With the baby still in her grasp, the woman walked towards the edge of the room, to a man who was working by a fire. With his tools in hand, the man sculpted a little piece of metal. As the man continued to bend the metal, it took the form of a bracelet. The woman was pleased._

Malinda's eyes shot open. Mildly out of breath, Malinda tried to calm herself down. "That was weird," said Malinda, referring to her dream. Still feeling a bit shaken, Malinda decided to take a short walk around the house.

With a groggy march, Malinda went downstairs to get something to drink. Although she was concerned about someone finding her, Malinda went ahead and looked around, trying to find something to place the water in. "C'mon. There has to be cup, a bowl, something." Her search unsuccessful, Malinda grew frustrated. As she bent down to continue looking, the front door suddenly opened.

Claudia stood in the doorway with a lamp in her hand. "What do you think you are doing?"

Shocked, Malinda immediately got up and faced Claudia, trying to explain. "I... I was thirsty. I came down here to get something to drink, but I couldn't find anything to drink from. So, I looked, but --"

"Enough. I should have known better than to let you sleep in my home. I guess old habits die hard."

"Excuse me?" said Malinda, somewhat confused by Claudia's remark.

"You know. Stealing, going to through people's things. Betraying people's trust. I bet you did this all the time before you got arrested. Well I will not have to stealing from me." Claudia proceeded to make herself comfortable, taking a seat at the dinner table.

"I didn't steal anything. You can see for yourself. All I wanted was something to drink, that's all." Malinda noticed that Claudia wasn't paying much attention to her. Malinda found it very bothersome how she was constantly seen as nothing but a theif. After some minutes of silence, Malinda felt a spark of curiousity take hold. "I thought you were asleep. Why are you just coming back now? It's almost sunrise. Where were you?"

"That, girl, has nothing to do with you! How dare you get suspicious of me!" Rising out of her seat, Claudia paused. Then, raising her arm, she slapped Malinda across the face. "I will do as I please, and I will not have some worthless piece of garbage speak to me as if I was a child! Do you understand?" said Claudia, with a look of anger in her eyes. Taken aback by her response, Malinda simply nodded.

"Since you're already awake, you might as well start on your work. I want this place spotless by the time the sun is completely up. Do I make myself clear?" Malinda nodded.

**x**

Benjamin tossed and turned in his bed, trying like crazy to get a comfortable postion for his aching ankle. After many minutes of fussing, Benjamin gave up and just rested, staring up at the ceiling. He had heard what Malinda was forced to do because of his injury. Needless to say, he felt terrible about it. The last thing any one of them needed was added stress.

After moments of silence had gone by, Benjamin heard something coming from downstairs. It was Henry. It sounded as if Henry was having a conversation with someone, but Benjamin couldn't determine who. Benjamin close attention to his dialogue.

"...Are you sure?... Yes, I understand... She's still in my sights... I'll get there as soon as I can..." Puzzled by what he heard, Benjamin tried to piece together the conversation. Suddenly, Benjamin heard distant footsteps. As they became louder, Benjamin quickly pulled his sheets over him and closed his eyes, making it seems as if he were fast asleep.

Henry entered the bedroom, noting that Benjamin was still sleeping. Once directly next to Benjamin, Henry lightly tapped him in the shoulder. In a simulated daze, Benjamin's eyes slowly opened. "Benjamin, I have to go out of town. I'll be back before tomorrow morning. You can handle being by yourself for a few hours, right?"

"Huh... uh, yeah. I'll be fine," said Benjamin with a reassuring smile. Henry then left the room, closing the door behind him.

**xxxxxxx**

Dawn approached. Along a path in the middle of the woods, a horse-drawn carriage rode. Dispite it's humble appearance, the carriage was property of the 4th Kingdom. Within it, a tired Prince Gabriel rested with his back on the seat, arms and legs everywhere. The young Prince was returning from a long trip to the 2nd Kingdom, where he would attempt to make peace between the warring North and South. He was quite successful, generating signed treaties and compromises between the two nations. Nevertheless, Gabriel couldn't help but feel that within a matter of years, all would revert to the way it was, and his long trip would have been in vain. But Gabriel had more important things on his mind...

With his driver focusing on the road ahead, Gabriel was given a substancial amount of privacy. Not wanting the boredom of the ride back home to consume him, Gabriel thought it to be a good time to speculate of his secret. From his pocket, he took out a tiny bottle. The bottle contained a purple colored water. As Gabriel stared at it, he remembered the effort he had put into actually finding the source of this precious liquid. Upon discovering it's location - deep within the woods of the 2nd Kingdom - the Prince volunteered to promote peace amongst the combative North and South. Not the wisest decision, but Gabriel figured the trip was worth it.

Still fixated on the bottle, Gabriel gave out a sigh of exasperation. Slightly concerned, the driver turned his head to the side for moment and saw the Prince in a indifferent posture. "Is something wrong, Prince?"

"Why would something be wrong?" answered Gabriel calmly, placing the small bottle back into his pocket.

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda swept the floors of the kitchen, humming to herself a familar lullaby. After almost 2 hours of cleaning, Malinda was nearly done with her chore. As Malinda cleaned, she recalled the events that happened earlier that morning. She could hardly believe that Claudia had actually hit her, and all because of a simple comment. As much as she was infuriated, Malinda continued to do her job to the best that she could.

Just as Malinda was finished sweeping, April and Emily both rushed down the stairs, causing a thunderous sound to echo thorughout the first floor. Running and pushing past Malinda, the girls frantically scanned the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Malinda.

"We're looking for the morning paper, obviously. Where is it?" demanded April, looking at Malinda for the answer.

"How should I know? I've been in cleaning all day." With a disgruntled expression, April once again shoved Malinda, making her way out the door. "Ah hah!" April had found the newspaper. "Here it is, on the front page!" When Emily saw the April's smiling face, she couldn't wait to see what the paper said.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Emily hurried to her sister's side, hopelessly trying to get a good view. The two girls read the cover in silence, their pupils dashing from one side of the page to the next. With each line, their grins grew larger, small bursts of laughter escaping every few seconds. Malinda couldn't find this display of desperation any more annoying. Finally, after one last screech of excitement, the sisters acted.

"We've got to tell mother!" said April, taking her sister's hand and dragging her up the stairs with the utmost enthusiasm. Once gone, Malinda let out a sigh of relief that the spectacle was over. Noticing that the newspaper had just been dropped on the floor, Malinda went to go pick it up. As she placed the paper on the table, Malinda was intrigued by it's headline: **_Heir to the Throne Prepares for Grand Celebration_**. Pulling up a chair, Malinda sat down at the dining table and continued to read. She noticed that unlike the newspaper from back home, the cover story was actually _on_ the cover.

**_In approxiamtely 2 weeks, the 4th Kingdom will be hosting a luxurious Ball. This party will be in honor of Prince Gabriel Anthony White's 18th Birthday. Since word got out of this spectacular gathering months ago, people from all around the Kingdoms have been frantically wanting to attend. It has recently been announced that, contrary to previous rumors, all citizens from the 4th, 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 9th Kingdoms are invited to the Prince's celebration . . . _**

Malinda stopped reading. Bored with the article, she moved on. Before she even finished turning the next, Malinda spotted a headline that immediately caught her attention: **_Convicted Thief and Murderer Still Runs Wild_**. The article was located in the bottom right-hand corner of the page, and relatively small compared to it's surrounding stories. The article read:

**_It has been announced that convicted fugitive James Roland is still on the loose. Dispite frantic searches by the Governor of Snow White Memorial Prison, and several of his guards, the wanted criminal has yet to be caught. Charged with theft of up to 10,000 gold Wendells, and the murder of 2 castle guards, James Roland was sentenced to 25-50 years of imprisonment. He only served 3 years before his successful escape. In upcoming weeks, a wanted poster will be distributed throughout all the Kingdoms, stating that there will be 100,000 reward for anyone who catches him, and a 2,000 reward for anyone with valued information on his whereabouts. _**

Upon finishing the article, Malinda turned to the front page of the newspaper, and shoved it to the corner of the table. As she got out of her seat, Malinda could hear Claudia and her daughters laughing and reveling in the fact they were eligable to attend the Prince's party. Malinda decided it was as good a time as any to visit her brother.

**x**

Benjamin sat on the edge of his bed, in a slight sweat. For the past hour he had been walking around the room, trying to rehabilitate himself. However, he would only manage to stand for a few minutes until his ankle became sore. Just as Benjamin was about to give it another go, Malinda walked in.

"What're you doing?" asked Malinda.

"Well 'hello' to you too." Malinda made her way towards Benjamin, taking a seat right beside him.

"How's your ankle?"

"Alright, I guess. What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" said Malinda, now with her entire body laying on the bed. She soon noticed Benjamin was staring directly at her, with a look of pity in his eyes. "Look, if you're worried about whether I can handle those 3 shrews on my own, you should stop. I can take care of myself." With a warm smile from Malinda, Benjamin was calmed.

"Hey, have you noticed anything weird about Henry?"

"No. Why?"

"Early this morning, I heard him talking to someone, but I couldn't figure out who. He was talking like a professional, and I think he was talking about some girl."

"Well that makes two of us. Just last night I caught Claudia sneaking into her own house. Then when I ask her about it, she gets all pissed off and then she... well, let's just say she overreacted."

"Very weird."

"Yeah. Well I think I should get going. I wouldn't want to get into trouble, now would I," said Malinda, arising from her comfortable postion. With a quick hug, Malinda went on her way back to Claudia's house.

**x**

The sun was beginning to set by the time Malinda reached Claudia's house. As she approached the front door, Malinda could see someone standing in front of of the barn, suspiciously locking it and glancing around. Although Malinda couldn't make out who it was at first because of the dark, as the person came closer, Malinda saw that it was Claudia.

Wanting to avoid a conflict, Malinda instantly made her way inside, only to find April and Emily waiting for her on the stairs. "Somebody's in trouble," said Emily teasingly.

"Where were you?" asked Claudia, appearing suddenly behind Malinda, seeming very displeased.

"I went to see Benjamin. Is that a problem?"

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave this household."

"Since when do I need permission to see me brother?"

"You do not talk to me that way, girl."

"The name's Malinda. Not 'girl'. Not 'you'," said Malinda, with a definite attitude in her voice. She then turned around to face Claudia.

"Who do you think you're talking to? You are to treat me with respect."

"Oh please. You of all people shouldn't be talking to_ me _about respect. Since the very moment I stepped into this house, I have been shown nothing but rudeness and insolence. And why? I do all my work, and without complaint even. But no. You and your spoiled daughters insist of treating me like trash. You all have this illusion that you're above everyone else. Well I've had enough!"

"Girls, go upstairs." April and Emily immediately ran up the steps, leaving Claudia and Malinda to themselves. "I've just about had it with you. Talking to me and my daughters that way. From now on, you are not to leave this house. And, unless specifically told by me, you are to stay inside the basement. Now go!"

"And what if I don't? What're you going to do, slap me again?" Aggressively grabbing Malinda's arm, Claudia dragged Malinda towards the basement. Malinda was astonished by the strength in Claudia's grip. Once inside the basement, Claudia pushed the resistant Malinda on the floor, and proceeded to lock the thick door.

**x**

Hours had past since Malinda has been locked inside. The room was pitched black, only illuminated by a small hole on the roof, which was semmingly connected to the barn. The room was also very small, leaving Malinda trapped. She could tell that the sun was just beginning to rise.

Suddenly, Malinda heard a loud squeak, which apparently came from the barnyard door. Curious, Malinda made her way to the wall, peering through the tiny whole on the upper corner. Upon further examination, Malinda saw that Claudia has entered the barn, and was walking towards the back. Although Malinda could barely see anything, she was certainly able to hear.

With only a small light from the candle she was holding, Claudia cautionously paced around the barn, searching. She finally found what she was looking for behind some old tools. He was asleep. It was clear that he just arrived there. Claudia knelt down beside him, and gently shook him until he opened his eyes. "Wake up, James."

_"James?"_ thought Malinda. That name seemed familar...

"Oh, Claudia, it's you." The man awoke, rubbing his eyes and stretching his muscles.

"I hope you don't mind the mess. I tried to clean the best that I could, but some things came up, and I --"

"It's alright. Did anyone see you when you came in?"

"No. I made sure I wasn't seen. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Not too long. The Governor and his men are still looking for me. I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"I'd do anything for you, my love." With a farewell kiss, Claudia got up and left the barn.

_"Oh my God!"_ thought Malinda. She finally figured it out. Claudia was hiding James Roland, the wanted criminal Malinda had read about earlier in the newspaper. It explained Claudia's suspicious behavior, and her sudden sensitivity. Now all Malinda had to do was figure out how she would use this valuable information.


	5. Five: The Prince & The Fugitive

**Chapter Five: The Prince & the Fugitive**

Malinda sat in a corner of the dark, empty cellar; her arms tangled around her folded legs and slouched shoulders. She had been in there all night, unable to get enough sleep. To her right was a small bowl containing an uneaten meal, accompanied by a shattered cup once filled with water. Despite her hunger and desperation for freedom, Malinda sat calmly with her back against the wall, thinking.

The images of Claudia's affair still burned in Malinda's mind. It had been hours since she had seen Claudia share a tender moment with her criminal lover. Although it was obvious she would use this information to her advantage, Malinda still pondered how to go about Claudia's exposure.

Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a well dressed April. "Get up. It's morning. Time for work." Still in a daze from the sudden appearance of light, Malinda remained on the floor. "What're you, deaf? Get up! I don't have all day." Without a single word, Malinda reluctantly arose, glaring at April with squinted eyes and a raised eyebrow, proceeding to the living room.

As she continued to walk, Malinda could see Claudia and Emily seated at the dining table, comfortably eating breakfast and each reading their favorite sections of the newspaper. Rushing past Malinda, April approached her mother. "There, I've brought her. Can I go now?" With a simple nod from her mother, April stormed out of the house.

"You know she's doing you a favor," said Claudia with notable swagger.

"What do you mean?" Malinda was greatly confused.

"She's shopping for her dress so you don't have to. You are to thank April when she returns."

_"Unbelievable"_ thought Malinda, making her way up the stairs, desperately wanting to separate herself from Claudia's arrogance. It was at that moment that Malinda figured out how she would confront Claudia about her affair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom. Is there a problem?"

"I suppose not. But after you're done, you are to come back downstairs immediately to receive your assignment."

"Yes. As you wish," responded Malinda, now with a wide smirk across her face. Claudia's rudeness only made it that much easier for Malinda to reveal her secret. Now it was only a matter of time.

**xxxxxxx**

Henry jogged through the misty woods, fighting his need to stop and catch his breath. He was running tremendously late and, although he himself had never been shown the Ice Queen's wrath, he shuttered at the thought of how she would react. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth once he saw the Queen's cottage just up ahead.

Gently knocking on her door, he awaited to be let in. As he stood there, Henry reminised of when he was called upon my the queen. "...Are you sure, my Queen?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been in hiding far too long. Making my presence known is crucial to my plan. Now I'll be expecting you here within a few hours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"I trust you've been keeping your eye on the child."

"She's still in my sights. Not to worry."

"Good. Now hurry. We haven't much time."

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

Unexpectedly, the door opened. The soldier at the door escorted Henry throughout the cottage. Henry was amazed by it's rather small size. Surely the infamous Ice Queen hadn't been living in such modest surroundings for all those years. "The Queen has been expecting you. She's right behind those doors."

Overcoming his anxiety, Henry fluently walked passed the doors. In her elegant chair and luxurious gown, the Ice Queen sat with both arms firmly against the armrests. Although she was obviously unpleased, Henry could see the leniency in her face. "My deepest apologies, my Queen..." said Henry, kneeing down before her highness. "My escort's carriage broke down and I had to travel on foot for most of the way. I'm sor--"

"Please, stop apologizing. It's getting rather pathetic. Now get up. We have much to discuss, and thanks to your unfortunate detour, we've lost valuable time. It's only a matter of days before he reaches home. We have to work quickly."

"If I may ask, my lady. When can I be expected to return to my household in the 1st Kingdom? I would hate to leave the girl and her brother all by themselves..."

"Do not concern yourself with such trivial things. You'll return whenever I say. Until then, focus completely on the matter at hand. Do I make myself clear!" The Queen's words echoed throughout the room. Slightly shaken by her outburst, Henry could only muster a simplistic nod.

**xxxxxxx**

Benjamin slowly walked across the hallway, limping for most of the way. Holding tightly to the walls for assistance, Benjamin tried to focus on his task and not on the incredible pain he was in. Although the throbbing from his ankle had subsided, Benjamin still had trouble moving around. It was only until Benjamin experienced the utmost boredom that he was motivated to get on his feet.

After several minutes, Benjamin finally reached the first floor, having completed his painstaking descent down the flight of stairs. Upon exiting the front door, Benjamin noticed that the sun was already beginning to set. Mustering up most of his strength, Benjamin took in a deep breath and began his trip across town to where he and his sister first arrived in the 9 kingdoms - the abandoned cellar.

**x**

The sink engulfed with plates and utensils, Malinda washed the dishes with new found thrill. With a large smile upon her face, Malinda thought, _"Just think. This is probably the last chore you'll ever have to do for that repressed bi--"_

The loud shrieks of laughter and exhilaration that came from upstairs could be heard miles away. All day Malinda had endured that annoying sound resembling that of a banshee. Taking one last glance at the full sink, Malinda gave a motivational sigh and headed up the stairs.

"You look gorgeous! The Prince will be left speechless!" said Claudia.

"He'd better. I paid good money for this dress. Can you imagine the look on his face when he sees me walk down the staircase?" responded April, clearly daydreaming about the grand ball.

"I'm so jealous!" proclaimed Emily.

As they all continued muttering away, Malinda slowly approached their room. Standing inches away from the entrance, Malinda quickly went over her dialogue, making sure everything would go exactly as planned. Without warning, Malinda entered, with her head held high and a cheerful appearance.

"Yes?" asked Claudia, evidently displeased by Malinda's sudden arrival. Malinda, however, simply stood in silence.

"Mother, she's annoying me. Please make her leave," said April.

"I'd be a little nicer to me if were you," responded Malinda, her arms crossed and a strong posture. With their confused and silenced faces, Malinda continued, "I recently found out something about your mother. And if all of you continue with the rudeness, I'll tell anyone I please, including a certain prison official."

"Silly girl. What can you possible know that is so shocking?" said Claudia, hiding her rising anxiety.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Last night, I saw you with a man in the barn. You two were awfully close. And after listening to your conversation with him, I figured out exactly who he was. James Roland, the wanted fugitive I read about in the paper." As Malinda paused, she noticed the look on April and Emily's faces - they were in complete disbelief. Even more entertaining was Claudia's expression, filled with dismay and bewilderment.

"Liar! How dare you make up such lies about me! Girls, don't believe a word she said. None of it is true."

"Oh no?" Eager to prove her accusation, Malinda sped across the hallway and down the stairs, Claudia and her terrible daughters not far behind.

Within minutes, Malinda arrived at the barn doors, awaiting the other three. Once they were all together, Malinda forced her way inside, intensely searching for James. His whereabouts were made clear as numerous stacks of hay suddenly toppled over. "There's no use hiding. We know you're here." James hesitantly arose, with a disappointed face.

"Alright," said Claudia, tears gradually forming in her eyes, "what must I do to keep my secret safe?"

**x**

Deep within the cellar, Benjamin doggedly made his way towards the very end. In the darkness, a mistifying glow could be seen in the distance. Benjamin found what he was looking for.

Coming up close to the rectangular object, Benjamin now noticed that it had the appearance of a mirror. As he looked closer, he could see his beloved Manhattan. Overcome with excitement, Benjamin cautiously reached out his right arm, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the possible result.

After several seconds passed, Benjamin realized nothing was happening. Confused, he began to bang and strike at the mirror, hopelessly trying to make it work, yet careful not to make too much noise. "What's wrong with you? Stupid piece of junk. Now how'll we get home." Uncommonly agitated, Benjamin began his painful march back to Henry's home.

As he exited the cellar, he looked on and noticed that his destination was farther than he thought. Turning his head slightly to the left, Benjamin saw that the lights in Claudia's cottage were on. Seeing as her home was much closer, he began walking towards it instead.

**x**

Seated around the egg-shaped dinner table, Claudia, April and Emily sat in silence, staring at Malinda, who remained standing, circling them every few minutes. Malinda greatly enjoyed this moment, but was soon interrupted by Claudia's repetitive plea. "What do you want from me? What must I do?"

"Well that all depends on what you think you deserve. You know, you haven't been the kindest to me. Maybe I should just forget this whole thing and leave you alone. Or maybe I could go right now and tell anyone I want. Who knows." Malinda was surprised at how corny all that just sounded, but apparently it worked.

She had never seen anyone so nervous before. It appeared as if Claudia would die right then and there. As she continued to look at her, Malinda began to think about the night she witnessed James and Claudia together, seemingly very much in love. She also recalled the story Henry had told her, about his wife falling in love with a crinimal and afraid someone would learn of their romance. Dispite Malinda's animosity towards Claudia, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Alright, here's the deal. All I want is for me and my brother to be able to leave his place. I don't want the fact that at any given moment we can be hurled off to jail hovering over us. So, in exchange for my silence, all I ask is that you let me and my brother go."

"Well that is very kind of you to make such a bargain," responded Claudia, apparently very relieved.

"Don't do it, mother," said April, rising out of her seat. "You can't trust her! As soon as she's free, she'll tell someone. That's just the kind of person she is. I think we should keep her locked away." Malinda was startled by her outburst, but it was obvious April was possessed by her fear.

"I think you should shut your horrific face and sit down. My offer is extremely fair. If trust is the problem, then I guess the agreement can't be made. All I can say is that I promise I won't say a word to anyone so long as you let me go. So, do we have a deal or what?"

"Yes, we do. Thank you," said Claudia, getting up and shaking Malinda's firm hand. With an honest smile, Malinda left to Henry's house to tell Benjamin the good news. As she opened the front door, Malinda saw Benjamin limping just a few feet away. "What are you doing?" Malinda hurried to her brother's side, providing him with much needed support.

"What are you doing out here. You should be in bed." Malinda guided Benjamin back to his room in Henry's home.

"Well, I was trying to see if the mirror worked."

"Mirror?"

"You know, that thing that we came through. I went down to that old cellar to see if I could go back home. When I reached it, I saw New York City in it's reflection," Benjamin paused, noting Malinda's growing happiness. "But when I tried to go through the mirror, nothing happened. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work." As Benjamin finished, he could see Malinda was not as saddened by his story as he had expected, seeing a slight smirk form on her face. "And what are you so happy about?"

"Well I am pleased to announce that we are official free to get the hell out of here."

"What?"

"I talked some things over with Claudia and she agreed to let us leave." Arriving at Henry's door, Malinda went inside and assisted Benjamin talk a seat in a near by rocking chair.

"You mean she just let us go, just like that?"

"Yeah. I mean obviously there's more to it, but I'm sworn to secrecy. Just be glad we can go." Giving a joyous smile, Malinda made her way upstairs to change out of the old rages she was forced to wear, and back into her original clothing.

As Malinda buttoned her jeans and pulled her t-shirt over her head, she heard the door opening from downstairs. Seconds later, she heard a familiar voice talking with Benjamin. While placing her shoes on her feet, Malinda hopped down the hallway and went down the stairs, seeing Henry had returned.

"Henry, your back!" exclaimed Malinda.

"Hello, Malinda. Why in such a good mood all of a sudden?" said Henry teasingly.

"We've been given permission to leave, although I'm not too sure how," said Benjamin, still seated in his chair.

"Well that's wonderful news," said Henry, hiding his concern. It was his primary duty to make sure they didn't leave his sight. However, after his meeting with the dreaded Ice Queen, Henry found that he had a change of heart. He knew what the two of them would have to face if he forced them to stay. Showing his rarely expressed mercy and compasstion, Henry refused to say a word.

Ready to go, Malinda completely descended to the first floor, slowly walking towards Henry. With a small hug, she bid her new friend farewell. "Goodbye, Henry. And thanks for everything." Touched by her show of affection, Henry couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon, sis, let's go," said Benjamin, finally able to get on his feet without trouble.

**x**

Nearly an hour had passed since they left town, each minute filled with an awkward silence. Still needing some help from his sister as he leaned against her for aid, Benjamin finally spoke. "So how exactly did we manage to be let free?"

"You're asking me this now? Now, that we're nearly half way through some forest?"

"I'm being serious, Malinda."

"Well, I promised I wouldn't tell..." Malinda was hesitant to continue, but the look of sincere curiosity in Benjamin's eyes forced her to tell him. "Alright. Remember when I told you that Claudia was acting strange? Well it just so happens that she was hiding a fugitive in her barn. He's the same guy she was with when she was still married to Henry. I spotted them together a couple of nights ago."

"Wow." Benjamin was at a loss for words. "So, what happened?"

"I confronted her about what I saw. I threatened to expose her if she didn't let us go. She agreed, and here we are. You should've seen the look on her face when I told her what I knew."

"You mean tell me you found out something like _that _and all you asked for was freedom? You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm too nice for my own good."

Suddenly, Malinda spotted a dusty road up ahead. Quickening her pace, Benjamin struggling to keep up, Malinda reached the edge of the path. "What now?" asked Benjamin, catching his breath.

"We follow this road. It's bound to lead us to a small village or something. Then we can ask how to get to some 4th Kingdom Castle. Maybe then we'll be able to find a way home."

"And what makes you think royalty will help us get home?"

"Well, from what I've read in the newspaper, these 4th people seem very diplomatic. They must be able to help in some way."

"Alright, fine. Let's say they can help us. It'll take us forever to reach them. We don't even which way to go. And what honestly makes you think that anyone will be so kind as to escort us to some palace?"

Just then, off in the distance, and horse and carriage could be seen coming in their direction. As it approached, Malinda waved her hand in the air and exclaimed requests of assistance, trying anxiously to get the driver's attention. As the carriage was about to pass them, an order to stop could be heard from within.

"Nice job, Malinda," said Benjamin, some sarcasm in his tone. The door began to open slowly. Within seconds, a handsome man was revealed. His attire and mode of transportation showed that he was royalty, and his arrogant stance demonstrated he was proud of it. "May I help you," said the man, with a slight accent in his voice.

"Yes. Can you take us to the, um... 4th Kingdom Castle?" asked Malinda.

"And who exactly are you?" Malinda's mind was stuck. She couldn't decide whether to tell the truth or make up some ridiculous lie on the spot.

"We're lost. We're far away from home, and hoping the dignified and just royals of the 4th Kingdom can help us get back home," said Benjamin in a calm manner, still leaning up against a neighboring tree.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. Please, come aboard."

"And who, may I ask, are you?" asked Malinda as she was assisted into the carriage.

"I am Prince Gabriel White, Heir to the Throne of the 4th Kingdom."


	6. Six: The Journey Back

**Chapter Six: The Journey Back**

Riding along the endless path, there was complete silence within the carriage. Benjamin, with his injured ankle resting upon the seat opposite his, glared at the floor, fighting the apparent feeling of awkwardness. Malinda, however, seemed to be in a world of her own. Staring out the window, watching the trees pass by, Malinda felt unexplainably relieved. She was unusually confident that things would go as she had wanted, and that she would be able to get home fairly soon.

Prince Gabriel, sitting directly across from the distracted Malinda, had been observing his guests for several minutes. Switching his focus every few seconds, Gabriel looked back and forth between the two, noticing something familiar within each one of them. There was something recognizable about the boy with the sore ankle. With his short, thick hair and odd demeanor, Gabriel was reminded of someone from back home, although he couldn't recall exactly who.

As for the lady seated before him, she wasn't as familiar. Her hair was a hazel brown, unlike that of her partner's, and her eyes had a glimmer of indigo that could only be seen in the bright sunlight. With her dazed expression, Gabriel sensed a sadness about her. Still, he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked with the sun shining on her face...

Malinda could sense she was being watched. Slowly, she tore herself away from the moving landscape and turned her head slightly, only to find the Prince's eyes seemingly fixated on her. "Yes?" asked Malinda apprehensively, breaking the enduring silence.

"Oh," responded Gabriel. "Sorry. It's just that... you remind me of someone. Both of you. Who did you say you were?"

"We didn't. My name is Malinda, and he's Benjamin." Those names. Gabriel distinctly remembered those names. However, he was reluctant to assume who these strangers were. He needed to know more.

"And what are you?" Malinda was visibly confused by the Prince's question. "I mean what are you in relation to each other. Acquaintances? Friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?..." Instantly, both Benjamin and Malinda shared a feeling of disgust.

"No, we're actually brother and sister," said Benjamin.

"And who are your parents?"

"Well, we don't exactly know..." responded Benjamin, growing somewhat uncomfortable. He never knew how to explain him and his sister's situation. Despite frequently being asked similar questions growing up, Benjamin never came up with a official answer.

"Surely you must know. Do you at least know their names, or something...?"

"We don't know anything about our parents because they left us. What's with the sudden interest in our heritage?" said Malinda, very agitated at the Prince's curiosity.

"Pardon me, Ms. Malinda, but I don't think it's wise of you respond to me with such a rude tone. I don't have to take you to the 4th Kingdom. I could just leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere. I am only interested in your lineage because I simply wanted to confirm an assumption. There really is no need to get defensive."

"Well excuse me, Prince, but _I_ don't think it's necessary to continuously ask about a subject that both my brother and I would rather not go into. I'd like to think a man of such sophistication wouldn't ask inappropriate questions," responded Malinda.

"Oh, so you don't think royalty is entitled to be a bit curious every now and then?"

"I don't think anyone should be so curious about something that is completely irrelevant. I don't understand why it matters who our parents are."

As they continued to argue, Benjamin just looked on from the sidelines. At first he was concerned that their banter would become more heated, resulting in humiliation, or worse, getting both of them deserted on an unknown road. However, Benjamin soon noticed some chemistry slowly growing between them. They could have talked for hours, and, certain they would do just that, Benjamin simply relaxed in his cushioned seat and decided to take a well needed nap.

**xxxxxxx**

Sitting in her extravagant chair, the Ice Queen awaited word from one of her numerous spies. The Ice Queen, although not a very patient woman, found herself constantly waiting. She waited nearly 20 years to recuperate from her failure in the war she waged. She waited for the perfect time to make her come back. And even now, she awaited news from her loyal follower. But through it all, the Ice Queen approached her excessive inactivity with willingness and grace.

Suddenly the huge, pristine doors that lead to the queen's chamber slowly creaked open, revealing the man the Ice Queen was expecting. "That took far too long. Tell me, do you enjoy testing me?"

"No, your highness. My men and I had trouble finding the bandits you hired. But we did in fact find them, and they should be executing your plan fairly soon. But..." the spy paused. The hesitation in his stare extremely noticeable, the Queen grew upset. Now of all times was not the time to try her patience.

"Stop with the dramatics! Tell me everything you know, or so help you."

"I... we discovered something while tracking down the carriage. The child. She's with him."

"What!" Anger raging within her, the infuriated Ice Queen swiftly arose out of her seat and struck her spy, gripping down with tremendous force on his throat. "That's impossible! She's in the 1st Kingdom, as planned. You're lying, and you know who much I _despise_ liars!"

Gasping for air, the spy desperately tried to formulate words in his defense. "No... I would... never... lie. Please... believe me!"

"If what you say is true, then give me an explanation!" Noting that her follower was on the verge of unconsciousness, she released him from her lethal grasp, hearing what he had to say. Massaging his aching neck, the spy proceeded to speak.

"Although we aren't sure how, we are certain that it was her. Some of my men caught a glimpse of her face when she was riding with him. We're certain it was her. She was traveling with what would appear to be another man, although we're unsure as to who."

"Well, now it seems that the success of my plan has greatly increased in importance. You have my permission to go. I highly suggest you don't follow in the footsteps of a rather irresponsible man."

"Yes, your highness." Bowing before her, he eagerly exited her room, grateful to still be alive.

Pacing around her quarters, the Ice Queen's mind continuously reiterated a sole, burning question - what possibly could have come over Henry to make him betray her? After many minutes of pondering, the determined queen brought herself back from her thoughts, knowing a more imperative task was yet to be accomplished. Making her way towards an enormous frosted stone hanging upon her pale white wall, she prepared to address a certain royal family and finally make her presence known.

**x**

Within the goreous garden outside the 4th Kingdom Palace, Virginia sat gazing at the beautiful roses that surrounded the marble fountain. As she inhaled the fresh summer air, Virginia opened her palm, exposing a rusted, aged bracelet. The refined piece of metal was small, clearly made for the wrist of that of a child. Holding the precious accessory, Virginia traced an engraved message on the flat plate on the bracelet. Although several sentences were carved, Virginia had only cared about a single word that she had noticed several years before - "Malinda".

Leaving the main entrance of the castle, Wolf wandered around the estate, searching for his wife. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew exactly where Virginia would be; where she was always found - the garden. She would often go there to relax and clear her mind. Her most frequent thought was of the children they had left behind. As for Wolf, he had put an end to constantly torturing himself years ago, trying his best to keep an optimistic outlook, if only for Virginia's sack.

Turning the corner, the garden had come into view. Sure enough, Wolf found Virginia deep in thought, sitting on the wooden bench facing the countless flowers and vegetation. "Virginia, you've been out here for nearly an hour. Don't you think it's about time you came inside?"

"But it's so nice out here. Besides, what more can I possibly do that I have't all ready done all this week?"

"Well, I can think of a few things." Virginia grinned, lightly kissing Wolf on the cheek. She then turned her head away from him and stared out into the fields, her smile diminishing. Wolf knew what was on her mind.

"Virginia, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?" responded Virginia, pretending not to have the slightest clue as to what he was referring to. Upon seeing the look of skepticism in her worried husband's face, Virginia gave in.

"I can't help it. I just keeping wondering how life would have been if they were still around. Sometimes I regret ever coming up with the idea of sending them away. They're just always on my mind." Virginia looked up, noticing the pity in Wolf's eyes. "How do you do it? I rarely ever see you get depressed over this."

"Well one of us has to be strong. And since your gender in known for being emotional, I guess it had to be me," said Wolf. With a loving smile, he took Virginia's hand, escorting her out of the garden. As she got up, Virginia heard a crackling noise unlike anything she had ever heard before. "What was that?"

Wolf heard it as well. The sound got louder and louder with each passing second. Listening intently to the source of the peculiar tone, Virginia followed her ears and began walking toward the fountain, Wolf staying close behind. Once the entire pool of water came into view, Virginia discovered the cause of the noise - the fountain's water was mysteriously freezing at an abnormally fast rate. Paralyzed by fear, Virginia remembered the only other time she had seen such a spectacle. "Wolf, get Wendell out here now."

"Why, what is it?"

"She's here."

**x**

Running faster than he could ever remember, Wolf hurried back to Virginia side after fetching Wendell. His legs could hardly keep up with the rest of him, Wolf led the trailing King to the garden. With no time to explain, Wendell had been left in the dark as to why he was so urgently summoned. Still, he had enough sense to realize the severity of the situation.

As they approached the fountain, Wendell saw Virginia's rooted position, and was greatly concerned. "Virginia, what is it?"

Before Virginia even opened her mouth, a voice spoke out from the fountain. Within it's icy water, an image of a woman could be seen - it the that of the Ice Queen's. "Well isn't this convient. Just the people I wanted to see." A coy look on her face, the Ice Queen reveled in her audience's horrified appearances. Exactly was she had hoped for.

"But it can't be...how did you..." The King could hardly form a complete sentence. It has been nearly 2 decades since he had last seen the dreaded Ice Queen. And yet here she was, looking as vigorous as ever.

"I can understand your shock, your highness. But I neither have the time nor the desire to make this conversation a lengthy one. I have contacted you for a simple reason: to inform you. The Prince is currently returning from a trip to the 2nd Kingdom, is he not?"

"Haggard witch! You leave my son alone!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I've also been told that certain abandoned children are with him. Would you know anything about that, Virginia?" Confused, Virginia took some time to think about the Ice Queen's comment. Seeing that she had given Virginia too much credit, the Ice Queen explained further. "Apparently you're dumber than I thought. The 2 children you sent away all those years ago. They're here. And with the Prince, no less. Shame really. They're all facing danger as we speak. Too bad you never got to see how much they've grown."

"But how? Benjamin... Malinda. They've returned?" Virginia could hardly take it all in. Barely able to stand, Wolf, equally stunned, guided Virginia to the same wooden bench they had been conversing on only moments ago. As for King Wendell, he remained firmly in place, hovering over the fountain, staring fiercely into the queen's illusion.

"You won't get away with whatever you're planning. You will be found, and when that day comes, you will be arrested. And if anything happens to either my son or my friends' children, I swear on my wife's grave I will have you executed. It was a mistake to show your face. I'll make sure you realize that." The King spoke with a rarely seen aggression. Although in utter disbelief before, he was now enraged by the Ice Queen's return and attempt to scare him and the one's closet to him. He would see to it that she was found and dealt with.

"Careful, King. It's not wise to make promises you can't keep. I've waited far too long to be deterred by a pathetic attempt to threaten me. If you thought what I did 20 years ago was devastating, you're in for a rude awakening. Consider this a warning of what is to come." As quickly as she came, the Ice Queen disappeared from view, the frozen water rapidly melting. Taking in a much needed breath, King Wendell hurried to Virginia and Wolf's side, assuring them that everything would be fine.

**xxxxxxx**

Still traveling the inside the carriage, Benjamin was in the middle of a deep sleep, softly snoring and repositioning himself every few seconds. Gabriel and Malinda had long since put an end to the conversation, and sat silently in their seats, just as before, this time purposely avoiding eye contact with one another.

With a vacant stare, Gabriel played with the bottle in his jacket pocket. He had hoped to have been home by now, but his offer to take Malinda and Benjamin along with him surely delayed his journey. Nevertheless, he didn't regret taking them. After his short interrogation, Gabriel was almost certain these were the children his father, Virginia, Wolf, and even Anthony talked so much about. He was happy knowing that he would bring something especially precious back home with him.

Without warning, the carriage came to a sudden halt, thrusting Benjamin and Malinda forward. Benjamin hit the floor, instantly awakened. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Malinda was in Gabriel's arms, worried looks on both their faces. "Since when did you two get so close? I guess a lot happens when you're asleep." Realizing the way she was positioned, Malinda immediately went back to seat, red tints slowly forming on her cheeks.

Curious as to the cause of their abrupt stop, Gabriel went to consult the driver. "What seems to the problem?" When he turned around, Gabriel witnessed his escort being stabbed by an unknown man, then collapsing. Shocked by this sight, the Prince quickly faced his guests, fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Benjamin.

Suddenly, the left door was pulled open. Each passenger in complete shock, two men began forcefully pulling everyone outside of the carriage, both Benjamin and the Prince being hurled to the ground. Malinda, however, refused to be taking away so easily.

"Don't you touch me! Let go," yelled Malinda, holding on tightly to the frame of the open window, kicking and struggling the best she could. In her frustration, the two men noticed her resentful eyes, their color intensifying with every passing second. With a final tug, Malinda's hands lost their grip, and she was pushed onto the dusty road.

Once outside, it was discovered that there were a total of 6 men, all dressed in coordinated outfits - light blue masks and black attire. While the same 2 men proceeded to ransack the carriage, the other remaining men made their way towards Benjamin and Gabriel, who were substantially far from where Malinda had been thrown.

On his feet, the Prince faced his attackers, firmly placed in a defensive stance. As one of the men approached him, he swung, hitting the masked man square in the jaw, causing him to fumble. But Gabriel was instantly ambushed by two other criminals, pounding him endlessly, the Prince desperately trying to fend them off. Then, Gabriel heard a tiny cracking noise. His bottle had broke, its liquid spilling all over his jacket pocket.

Benjamin's ankle had once again begun to ache, leaving him confined on the ground. In a cowardice move, the remaining bandit kicked the already injured Benjamin profusely.

Looking on in horror, Malinda finally arose. Worn out, Prince Gabriel was on the verge of defeat. Seeing this terrible display, Malinda felt an unusually pulsing sensation in her head, which increased as Malinda's fury continued to build up. Just as Gabriel was about to be struck once again, Malinda yelled from across the road, "Stop!" Suddenly, the combative bandit screeched out in pain, "My arm! My arm! It's so cold. What did she do to my arm!"

The look in Malinda's bright eyes was that of sheer outrage. "She's crazy. Let's get outta here," said one man, vast amounts of valuable items in his hands. Signaling for their comrades to follow them, the two thieves of the group ran into the woods, with several goods in their possessions, the remaining masked men close behind, quickly disappearing from view. Benjamin and Gabriel, meanwhile, stared at Malinda in awe, unsure of what they had just witnessed.

**x**

The sun was beginning to set. Upon resting on the barren path, Prince Gabriel got up and made his way towards the dismembered carriage. Benjamin remained on the ground, massaging his ankle, glad to see his injury was progressively feeling better. As for Malinda, she had been tending to the lifeless body that was formally their driver. She couldn't understand why those thugs had stabbed him. She understood why the masked men attacked and robbed them, but she just didn't see the point in killing an innocent man.

Inside the carriage, Gabriel intently brushed up against the velvet seats, feeling for a hidden compartment. Once found, Gabriel unlocked it, looking for a box he had always kept concealed in case of emergencies, such as this. He had hoped that it hadn't been stolen, like so many of his other possessions. After a couple of minutes of searching, the Prince found it - a small, lead package, surrounded by even smaller hinges and bolts. "I found it! No we can get out of here," proclaimed Gabriel, stepping out his carriage and making his way northward.

"Where're you going?" asked Malinda, still kneeing beside the deceased escort.

"What do you mean 'where am I going'? I'm going north, were I was coming from," answered Gabriel.

"And you're just going to leave him here to rot? I thought he meant for to you than that."

"He was a servant. I barely even knew the man. Besides, if we don't get moving soon, we'll be stuck wandering in the dark. I don't know about you, but I prefer not to." With that said, the persistent Prince continued on his way, expecting his guests to accompany him.

"Well, you might be able to dismiss the dead easily, but I can't. You can go if you want, but I'm staying here and giving him a funeral. It's the least I can do to thank him for his services."

"You've got to be kidding me." It was clear Malinda wasn't joking, as she began to drag the spiritless body out of it's gnarled pose.

"If she stays, then I will to. You're on your own, your highness," said Benjamin, coming to his sister's aid.

"You're serious, aren't you? Very well. I wish you luck in getting to the 4th Kingdom by yourselves." Gabriel proceeded to walk away from the scene, immensely concentrated on finding a place to stay within the next two days. Since his bottle was shattered in the brawl, the only thing on his mind was getting to safety, before his devastating secret would be revealed.

Malinda was greatly perturbed by the prince's disregard for his chauffeur. Watching him walk on, seemingly without a care in the world, compelled her to say something; to possibly knock some sense into him. Arising from the dirt road, she jogged toward Gabriel, pausing a few feet from his moving body.

"Wait!" The Prince stopped. "I know you may not like the idea of burying someone, and that you're opinion won't be easily swayed, but... just think. How would like it if someone just left your lifeless body stranded in the road?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm a prince of a highly dominant Kingdom, I don't see that ever happening to me. It's practically a crime to leave me neglected. So you're attempt to change my disposition won't work."

"Fine. But what if it were someone really close to you? How you would feel knowing that they were just left to perish? Knowing that there was someone around who could have helped, but that they just chose not to for no good reason? How would you feel then?"

Gabriel was at a loss for words. Malinda's statement hit a nerve inside him. He knew what she was referring to; he knew exactly how it felt. Despite his desperation to find civilization, the ruffled prince hesitantly turned around, facing Malinda. Watching Benjamin diligently dig a hole in the earth, Gabriel decided to stay. "Alright. You've convinced me. I'll help."

Almost an hour into the burial, they were nearly finished with their task. Gabriel had started to build a camp for them, certain they would have to spend the night within the unsafe forests.


	7. Seven: The End of the Road

**Chapter Seven: The End of the Road**

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, the befuddled Prince awoke. With his back against a thick oak tree, Gabriel looked on at the mesmerizing view before him - the feathery clouds painted over the blue and pink tints in the sky. He never realized how captivating the wilderness could be. Examining his surroundings, Gabriel felt a sadness wash over him, for this might be the last time he could ever lay his eyes on something so beautiful...

"Hey, you're up," said Malinda, creeping up behind the bemused Prince.

"Oh, good morning, Malinda. I didn't hear you get up. Is Benjamin still asleep, or is it just the two of us?"

"Sorry, your highness, but he's awake. He's packing up. You should do the same."

"Alright, but... just give me a few seconds."

"O-kay... but just don't take too long."

"Wait," said Gabriel, gently grabbing Malinda's arm, "Isn't it so... dazzling."

"What is?"

"The sky, the trees, everything."

"Yeah, I guess. Why all of a sudden so attune to nature? Is something wrong?"

"Can't a man just appreciate his environment?" Turning to face Malinda, he saw her distinct expression of indifference. "All right, let's go."

**xxxxxxx**

On his bedroom balcony, watching the sun emerge, King Wendell was deep in thought. It had been hours since he was informed of his son's terrible situation. Still, he couldn't devise a constructive plan to get Gabriel and his guests home safely. Nevertheless Wendell had to be strong. He couldn't even imagine what Wolf and Virginia must have been going through. He had to be strong.

"Wendell, are you okay?" Placing a comforting hand on the King's shoulders, Anthony came to check up on his friend. Now a grey-haired, aging man, Anthony mainly stayed within the castle, watching everyone around him move about. He was no doubt alarmed by the news of his grandchildren suddenly appearing in the 9 Kingdoms. Even so, he knew Wendell was going through his own ordeal.

"Anthony, what are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"There's no need to worry about me. How are Virginia and Wolf holding up?"

"Well, they're sleeping now. But Virginia couldn't stop crying. I think she was caught between feeling happy that they had come back and feeling depressed, knowing that they were in trouble. But she should be better when she wakes up."

"What do I do, Anthony? I've been thinking and thinking, but nothing. You know, in any other case, I would have just placed a notice in the newspapers and given a reward to whoever could find them. But this is far more delicate. If people were to find out that the Prince was missing and that the Ice Queen had returned, everyone would be in a panic. I want to go about this the most cautious way I can, but I have nothing."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, but you need your sleep."

"No. If I haven't thought of it by now, I don't think I ever will. It seems to me that the best way to handle this problem to deal with it ourselves."

**xxxxxxx**

Trekking through the thick woods, Malinda and Benjamin followed Gabriel, uncertain of where he was leading them. Looking on from behind, Benjamin couldn't escape the raging laughter within him. To avoid suspicion, Gabriel shead his princely apparel and borrowed Benjamin's cap and slightly oversized jacket. He truly looked out of place, but it worked.

"Where exactly are we going? And why are we traveling through the woods?" asked Malinda.

"We're going to the 2nd Kingdom."

"What? I thought you were taking us to the 4th Kingdom." Malinda was steadily growing aggitated. Frantically trying to keep up with the disguised prince's unusually fast pace, Malinda demanded an answer. "Explain."

He stopped. "The 2nd and 4th Kingdoms are substancially far from each other. It would take days for someone to travel between the kingdoms by carriage, so imagine how long it would take by foot. If my estimation is correct, we're closer to the 2nd Kingdom. So my plan is to go to the 2nd Kingdom and stay with the villagers whose hospitaility I enjoyed when I initially went there. Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

"Not quite. Why don't we just go back the 4th Kingdom? It might a little farther away, but that's where we were headed. It makes a hell of a lot more sense to just get the journey over with."

"It'll take too much time to get there. Time I... we don't have. I don't think you understand how important it is that we get to safety. It's just a half day's walk to the village."

"But - "

"Enough. Ever since we met we've been arguing and arguing. I gave you an explanation, and I'm sorry if it isn't preferable to you. We need to find someplace to stay, and soon. So stop refuting me and except it! You know, everything would have been fine if you hadn't insisting on burying that man."

"Don't even bring that up. No one forced you to stay. And this whole impatient thing is not cute. You're acting so childish! I'm this close to going to the 4th Kingdom on my own..."

"Then why don't you." Gabriel immediately regretted his words. The last thing we wanted was for her to leave. He knew how happy his friends and family would be when they saw Malinda, and Benjamin. Gabriel knew it was his fear talking. He had been dreading his oncoming birthday for months. Once the carriage was demolished and the lake water spilt, Gabriel had become even more stressed, and was desperate to find someplace to stay. He hadn't intended on coming off so infantile, but if it would get him housing, it would be worth it.

"Fine." responded Malinda coldly, clearly offended. As she began to march in the opposite direction, Benjamin followed, the hushed Prince remaining in place.

"Wait, Malinda."

"Let me go Benjamin. I know when I'm not wanted. I can't stand being around that pompous jackass. We don't need him to get to the 4th Kingdom. We just go on the path we were on."

"It's not that simple, and you know it. We need him. He's probably just a little stressed out. He didn't have to take us with him in the first place, you know. Look, I know it'll be hard, but please, just this once, could you just keep your opinions to yourself. At least until we get to the village."

"But he's so annoying. Acting as if he's some kind of a saint just because he agreed to give us a ride to somewhere he was going _anyway_. God forbid we waste his precious time."

"I know, but please, for me." Malinda instantly remembered her own words, asking Benjamin to remain calm if he ever encountered Amanda Gale. It would be hypocritical of her not to do as Benjamin so sincerely requested.

"Alright, whatever."

"Thank you." With some hesitation, Malinda succumbed to her brother's mild tugging, and made her way back to Gabriel, who had been watching their conversation from the sidelines, hearing first hand what Malinda really thought of him. Although somewhat downcast, without a word, he continued his trudge to the 2nd Kingdom, expecting Benjamin and Malinda to follow.

**x**

Night approached. With his head held high, Gabriel lead his companions through the thick forests of the frightful 3rd Kingdom. Malinda remained muted, just as Benjamin had insisted, resentfully accompanying the Prince, holding back several critical thoughts. Benjamin, however, couldn't keep quiet.

"Man this place stinks. Where exactly are we?" complained Benjamin, desperately trying not to inhale through his nose.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid this is the quickest way to the 2nd Kingdom. The 3rd Kingdom is known for its repulsive odors - beanstalks consume this place. But that's the least of our worries."

"'Least of our worries?' What else is there to worry about?" asked Benjamin, slightly alarmed.

"Well, there are trolls to watch out for, and giants to be weary of. I don't really think the stench should be your main concern."

"Why did we have to go this way, again?"

"Because it's the shortest way to the village I told you about. Look, don't let the inhabitants here scare you. We'll be out of here in no time."

Without complaint, Benjamin continued to march, slowly making his way back to his ever silent sister, with her arms folded and head turned to the side. "What do you have to say about all of this?"

"I was asked to keep my opinions to myself, remember. If we get attacked and assaulted by whatever's about here, that's fine by me. Just remember I wanted to go on my own, and only stayed because _you_ asked me to."

**xxxxxxx**

Deep within the woods of the 7th kingdom, the Ice Queen and her followers were busy emptying her small-scaled cottage. After she revealed herself to King Wendell, it was only natural to her that she continue on with the rest of her plans fairly quickly. It had been years since the Ice Queen step foot in her kingdom. Now she was eager to continue her reign in her arctic palace.

The only thing that halted her ever-growing glee was the thought of Henry's betrayal. Regardless of her worries over the success of her plot, she refused to let his dishonesty slide. She merely wished to speak with him, but if he still appeared unabashed by her scolding, then she would have no choice but to have her most accomplished spy be made an example of...

"Your Highness, we're nearly finished with the move. Most of the men are on their way to the 8th Kingdom. Is there anything that you wish to have done by those of us remaining?"

"Yes. Get me Henry Rivers. And tell him it's urgent," requested the queen, her eyes wandering around her empty, pale room.

"It shall be done, my queen."

**x**

Arriving at the cottage entrance, Henry noticed movement all around him. He could only assume the Ice Queen was prepared to move to her palace. Inches away from the mahogany door, Henry took a minute to organize his thoughts - something he learned from experience to be essential whenever facing the wicked Ice Queen. He knew she most likely summoned him because of the child's escape; he knew she would be more upset than usual. Nevertheless, Henry didn't regret his choice to let Benjamin and Malinda go.

"Well, I'll just have to tell her that she ran away at night, and just beg for her forgiveness. Same as always," mumbled Henry to himself, right before he creaked the door open. Looking around the barren household, he spotted the queen standing in a doorway, her eerie stare directed at him.

"You seem distracted, Henry. Is there something wrong? Something you forget to mention, perhaps?"

"Yes, your grace. I realize I have failed you. All I ask is that you give me the opportunity to explain what--"

"So you not only failed to complete a simple task, but to failed to inform me that you unsuccessful. It seems to me like you were hoping I wouldn't find out about it; almost as if you thought you could keep something of that caliber from the likes of me. Surely you couldn't be _that_ foolish, could you?"

"No, my queen. She escaped while I was sleeping. I tried to find her, but she had gone too far. I'm terribly sorry."

"You know what I think? I think you're lying. I think you didn't care about the whereabouts of the child, or worse, you let them leave on you own free will. Usually I would get incredibly infuriated with the man who dared to defy me. But you're different. I've already shown you what happens when you cross me. That is, after all, what got you into this whole mess, isn't it? Fighting for the 1st Kingdom Army, trying to defeat me all by yourself. And do you remember what I did, Henry?"

Henry stayed silent, cringing at the memory of the event that changed him permanently.

"Maybe I should refresh you memory." The queen continued, "I sent my men to ransack your beloved village. I had them search for your home, with your young bride and daughters. I ordered them to kidnap your wife, and bring her to my prison, where you were stationed. Right before your eyes, I slit her throat, and threatened to kill your daughters if you didn't give all of yourself to me. Do you remember?"

"Y-yes," responded Henry, fighting the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Good. I'm assigning you to the group of men in charge of relocating the girl. You won't have any position of power, but at least you'll be able to fix your mistake. Now go inside one of those carriages. They will take to my castle, where you'll meet up with your group members."

"Yes, your highness." Removing himself from her sight, Henry instantly began to weep as soon as he was completely outside. He hadn't expected his visit to take such a toll on him. It was clear to him that he infact choose unwisely in letting Malinda free. Now he was more determined than ever to find her, just as the Ice Queen had wanted.

**xxxxxxx**

Continuing their walk through the dark woods, Benjamin could feel the cold of the night all around him. Rubbing his frigid hands against their opposing arms, his teeth chattering, he noticed that no one else seems nearly as effected as he was. "God, it's cold. None of you feel it?" asked Benjamin, his hot breath practically forming his words.

"It is a little chilly, but it's not so bad," answered Gabriel, still facing forward.

"Well that's easy for you to say. You're wearing my hat and jacket. Man, when did it get so cold."

"Stop whining, Benjamin. Really, it's not that cold," said Malinda, annoyed at her brother's constant fretting. She observed his shivering and shaking from behind him, and assumed he was exaggerating, like always. She herself didn't feel a thing, except maybe a cool breeze.

"Typical," said Benjamin, noting his sister wasn't wearing more than a short-sleeved shirt, sneakers, and denim pants.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Malinda. Haven't you ever noticed that you never get cold?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel interjected, moving to Benjamin's side, suddenly interested in their discussion.

"Ever since we were kids, she never complained about the cold. Even in the coldest winters, she could just go outside in her pajamas and not feel a thing. It's like she's immune to it or something. She really freaks me out sometimes."

"I heard that! Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. I get enough of that in school, and I don't need it from you. It's not my fault you can't handle a small drop in the temperature..."

As Benjamin and Malinda continued to argue, Gabriel recognized something from behind a few beanstalks and vegetation up ahead. Slowly pacing towards it, he suddenly stopped to call his companions' attention. "Hey, stop talking! Look." Somewhat muddled, they both made their way towards Gabriel, eventually seeing what he saw. Behind the foliage, flowed a narrow river. On the other side, a small town, surrounded by the darkness of the night, could be seen. "This is it!" Gabriel exclaimed, "This is the village."


	8. Eight: Town by the River

**Chapter Eight: Town by the River**

"Thank you," said Malinda, taking the vinyl cup from her hostess's hands. Trying to keep her balance in the unsteady rocking chair, Malinda silently drank the warm tea, noting that Benjamin and Gabriel were doing the same. To Malinda's right, her brother was seated around the rectangular table, accompanied by the others in the household. To her annoyance, Benjamin savored every drop of tea, having a content look on his face after each sip, all the while draped in a wool blanket, yet still cold enough to shiver every now and then. As for the prince, he sat across from Benjamin, obviously happy to be out of the woods.

"I hope the tea is alright. I didn't have much time to prepare it, with you arriving here so suddenly and all."

"Oh no. The tea is excellent, Gwen. Thank you. I'm sorry again for coming back on such short notice," responded Gabriel. He felt a a bit of guilt for returning without say so. He especially felt bad for asking for her help after the way he stormed out of her house only a few days prior. But he knew Gwen was a kind, middle-aged woman who wouldn't deny him a thing.

"It's not a problem. But what I do want to know is _why_ you decided to come back. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy your company, young prince, but if I recall correctly, I remember you telling me that you couldn't wait to get out of this lifeless town and go back home,' " said Gwen, curious as to what Gabriel's response would be.

"Well, we ran into some trouble on the way back to the 4th kingdom. And since we could reach you sooner, I returned, hoping to possibly stay here for a few days." As they continued to converse, Benjamin couldn't help but notice that he and Malinda were gradually becoming neglected. After several minutes had passed, Benjamin purposefully coughed, making their presence known.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about you two. Care to introduce us, Gabriel?" said Gwen, somewhat embarrassed by her lack of courtesy.

"Well, um, these are my friends--"

"My name is Malinda, and this is my brother, Benjamin," Malinda interupted.

"Benjamin... That name seems very familar. But I don't think I recognize you, young lady." Malinda, feeling a bit insulted, arose from her rocking chair and spoke, terminating the uncomfortable silence that remained after Gwen's remark.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, and I'm getting tired. So, Ms. Gwen, where can I sleep?"

"Oh, now let me see..." said Gwen, her eyes shifting around the house. "I suppose you could sleep in that corner by the fireplace. I'll go fetch you some blankets." As Gwen left the table and made her way to an adjacent closet, Malinda simply stood in disbelief. She could hardly believe that Gwen was serious.

"Um, excuse me, but why exactly do I have to sleep on the floor? Aren't there any bedrooms or something?"

"Yes, but I only have three, and unfortunately, they're all reserved," said Gwen flatly, still looking for blankets. Looking over his shoulder, Gabriel glanced over to Malinda, with a scornful stare directed at him. She didn't even need to say it - Gabriel knew he was expected to gather an explanation from the distracted Gwen.

"Gwen, when I last came here, there was plenty of room. Why are you now so stressed for space?" asked Gabriel reluctantly, not wanting to test Gwen's generosity.

"Because, prince, my daughter Kate is coming to stay with me for some time. It would be unfair to her if she came home and her bed was occupied by a complete stranger. Besides, it's not like you need to worry. The third bed is for you. Here you are, Malinda. I hope these will do. Well, it is getting rather late. I'll see you all in the morning," said Gwen, yawning, as she proceeded to walk upstairs, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Is she serious? She honestly thinks that I'm going to sleep on this dirty, hard floor, while she sleeps in her nice, comfortable bed." Malinda angrily paced around the room, with her arms crossed and heavy breath. "And what's worse is that _you_ have a reserved bed. You people amaze me."

Separating himself from the fuming Malinda, Gabriel took Benjamin aside, near the base of the staircase, whispering, "Look, I think you should take my bed. You are injured, after all."

"What about you? Where're you gonna sleep?"

"I'll sleep with Malinda," said Gabriel, instantly wishing he had rephrased his sentence. Benjamin's protective glare burning a hole through him, Gabriel immediately corrected himself. "Um, I mean I'll sleep here, on the same floor as her."

"That's awfully kind of you," responded Benjamin sarcastically. "You wanna be close to my sister that badly, huh?"

"No, no. It's not like that. I just know that if I sleep in a cushioned bed, while you and she sleeps on the floor, I'll be dead by morning. Besides, you need it more than I do."

"Fine. Goodnight." His eyes glued on the suspicious prince, Benjamin marched up the stairs.

"Where's he going?" asked Malinda.

"I gave him my bed. He needed it more."

"If you think that's gonna make you look any better, you're even more naive than I thought. Now help me spread these sheets."

**xxxxxxx**

On his valiant horse, King Wendell was preparing to ride, his men surrounding him, to go in search of Gabriel, Benjamin, and Malinda. Thinking over his plan on last time, he proceeded to brief his comrades on their strategy.

"Alright. You all the now what you must do. Search the northern kingdoms for the prince and his companions. And remember to be as discrete as possible. The last thing we need is for others to get involved in our affairs."

"Yes, sir. We will do our best to respect your wishes." With some new found confidence, the King fastened himself properly and was ready to ride. Just then, off in the distance, Anthony, with the assistance of his maid, jogged towards Wendell, limping most of the way.

"Wait! Wendell... wait." As he reached the startled king, Anthony, still catching his breathe, managed to speak. "Where are you going? You're really thinking about looking for them yourself?"

"Anthony, it's my only option. If I don't take care of this myself, then I run the risk of people finding out. I can't have that."

"But can't you send your men, while you stay here. Your people need you. You can't run off without telling them where you are. I hate to say it, but it's kind of irresponsible of you."

"I don't mean to give off that impression. I would just feel reassured if I went along. I can't just sit around all day, knowing that the safety of the children are not directly in my hands. And besides, it's not as if anyone will really notice I'm not around."

"Maybe not, but what about Gabriel's party. I doubt you'll be able to find him in the course of a week."

"Well then tell Lord Rupert to postpone the party until further notice. He can make up any excuse he wants, so long as he doesn't tell the truth. And as for the kingdom itself... I'm sure you'll do a wonderful taking over while I'm gone."

"Your majesty... I - I can't replace you."

"I have faith in you, Anthony. Jane, take him back inside. He needs his rest. Goodbye, Anthony. I'll see you soon." With a reassuring smile, the King rode off into the woods, his men following behind.

**xxxxxxx**

The flickering light from the fire place illuminating the living room, Malinda slept, her legs and shoulders curled towards her stomach. Several inches away, lay Gabriel, resting with his back on the floor, also in a deep slumber. As Malinda slept, her eyes were moving rapidly behind her eyelids, and a slight panting could be heard.

_Within a small crib, a baby lay crying._ _A young woman hovered above the baby, humming a lullaby, calming the child. The room in which they were in was engulfed in a blinding white light. A man was working by a fire, manufacturing a bracelet. Once finished, the man placed the now cool piece of metal beside the woman, who seemed very pleased. On the bracelet, a sentence could be seen, ending with the word 'Malinda'. Suddenly, the baby began to cry once again. Rocking the fussy baby in her arms, the woman simply smiled and thought what was to come..._

"Malinda... Malinda. Wake up." Malinda's eyes shot open, letting out a small yelp. As she rubbed her eyes and calmed her breathing, she came to; noticing Gabriel's hand was gently placed on her shoulder as he hovered over her, a sincere look of concern in his eyes.

"What? What?"

"Are you alright? You were gasping for air a few seconds ago. What happened?"

"I'm fine. It was nothing. Don't waste your time worrying about me."

"It certainly didn't sound like nothing. What happened?"

"It's really none of your business. Now go to sleep and leave me alone," responded Malinda, rotating to her side, her back turned to the vigilant Gabriel.

"I think it is my business, seeing as your heavy breathing is what woke me up. So, tell me what happened."

Silence.

"You can keep ignoring my question, but I'll just keep nagging you. So if you expect to get any sleep tonight, you'll tell me what happened." Malinda was surprised by the prince's persistence. For a moment, he reminded her of herself, bothering her brother constantly and making sure she got her way. With a notable reluctance, Malinda sighed and turned on her back, her head tilted and facing Gabriel.

"I had a nightmare, okay. It's one that I've been having for past few days. It's not frightening or anything, but for some reason I get so...so tense whenever I have it. I can't explain it." An awkward silence creeping up on them, Malinda brought herself back and looked toward Gabriel, who seemed interested in her problem. "Well, is that good enough, or do you need to hear more?"

Gabriel chuckled at Malinda's response. He found it funny how one minute she could be so trusting and open, but then be so defensive the next. "No, that's just--" Suddenly Gabriel felt an intense pain in his eyes. Rubbing in between his eyes, Gabriel turned away from Malinda, leaning against the hard wood floor.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... ah! I think I'm just tired." Opening his aching eyelids, Gabriel could only see blurs, his anxiety steadily rising. Still, he refused to show his worry. "I'm going to step outside for a few minutes. You should go back to sleep."

"You sure you're alright? You certainly aren't acting like it." Slowly arising from the floor, Malinda tried to come closer to Gabriel, only to be rejected by his swinging hand.

"Don't. Please, I'm fine. Just go to sleep."

"Fine."

Jogging out of the cottage, Gabriel shut the front door, leaving himself secluded on the outside. Attempting to open his eyes once again, Gabriel found it even more painful than the first time. It was obvious his condition was getting worse - he was losing his eyesight. "Damn it. It's already begun. Happy Birthday, Gabe."

**xxxxxxx**

Back in her palace within the 8th Kingdom, the joyous Ice Queen resided in her bedroom, admiring it's beauty and grandeur. For years she had dreamt of the day she could return to her beloved home. Within her white walls and the cold air of her kingdom filling her lungs, the Ice Queen felt a peace she had longed for over the past several years. However, her tranquil state was interrupted by a knocking on her large, golden doors.

"You may enter," answered the Ice Queen reluctantly. As the doors were opened, one of her numerous spies was revealed, who evidently had important news to relay to his queen.

"Your highness, I have word from the men in the 7th Kingdom, and on the status of the 4th Kingdom."

"Yes, go on." Slowly walking to her throne, the Ice Queen made herself comfortable, then proceeded to face her spy, giving him her full attention.

"The workers have successfully buried your cottage, as ordered. It is several feet under the snow."

"Very good. And what of King Wendell and his kingdom?"

"We have news that the king has decided not to notify his people of the crisis and intends on looking for his son and the child on his own. He is planning to send out small groups of his men to search throughout the 9 Kingdoms in a couple of days."

"Well, now that doesn't give us much time, now does it. Notify the others. I want her found and brought to me before it's too late. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady. I'll get right on it." With a respectful bow, the spy left the Ice Queen's quarters, focused on the task she had assigned him.

**xxxxxxx**

Firmly placing his feet on the wooden floor, Benjamin sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. As he rose and began to walk, he could hear the creaking of each plank, sounding ten times louder than it probably was. "Damn floor." Looking to his side, on the wall was a small clock that read 2:00. "Oh god, Benjamin, it's two o'clock in the morning. No one's awake to hear you sneaking around."

Slowly opening his bedroom door, Benjamin scanned the hallway from side to side, making sure the coast was clear. It had been nearly an hour since Benjamin woke up. It had never occurred to him how rarely he had the opportunity to use the bathroom. It was then that Benjamin realized the urgency of his situation, prompting him to search for the bathroom. Being the man he was, however, he could never bring himself to ask someone, let alone a stranger, if he could use the bathroom. Thus, he was forced to sneak about and find the bathroom himself.

Nearly half-way down the hall, Benjamin still had no luck in finding the bathroom. Moving on the next identical room door, he slowly peered through the door, hopeful to find what he looking for. Benjamin was suddenly overcome with amazement. Fully opening the door, he saw was appeared to be another bedroom. Completely cleaned, everything organized_. Definitely a woman's room_, thought Benjamin.

Going deeper, Benjamin sat in the twin bed, with it's blue sheets and floral designs. On the wall was portrait of Gwen with another woman. Arising from the bed, he went to get a closer look. Examining the unfamiliar woman, Benjamin was entranced by her youth and beauty.

"I had that painted about a year ago. Like it?"

"Uh...oh, I'm so sorry. I di-didn't mean to intrude," said Benjamin, practically stuttering. So focused on the painting, Benjamin neglected to notice someone behind him. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly made his way towards the door, only to be blocked by the woman.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Kate." Extending her arm, ready to shake his hand, Benjamin couldn't help but stare at her face, seemingly hypnotized.

"Are you the girl in that picture?"

"Yes, that's me. The artist did a nice job. Making me look ten times prettier than I actually am."

"I think you look just as beautiful in person," said Benjamin under his breathe.

"What?"

"Um, nothing. I'm Benjamin. You wouldn't know me. Probably because you've never met me. So you wouldn't know me," said Benjamin, his heart racing.

"Okay, I get it. Well it's nice meeting you. So, what brings you to my mother's home?"

"Well, I came here with my sister and a friend. We ran into some trouble and found ourselves here. I hope that's not a problem. Your mom was real worried about you being uncomfortable."

"Oh no, it's not a problem. It'd be nice having a man around the house again. And I could really use the company." Kate paused, a serious look on her face steadily growing. "Look, could you not tell my mother I came home. I just came here to get few a things. I was supposed to come in the afternoon. So could you keep this secret, for me?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Thank you, Benjamin," said Kate, giggling at Benjamin's obvious attraction to her. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Walking into the hallway, Benjamin watched his new love interest as she gracefully walked away. Suddenly Benjamin remembered his initial goal.

"Wait, um, could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, it's across the hall from my room."

"Thanks, and goodnight Kate." Stealing one last glance at Kate, Benjamin entered the bathroom. Immediately heading towards the sink, he dampened his face with water, waking himself up. "Ah, Benjamin. Maybe this won't be such a time after all.


	9. Nine: The Green Man

**Chapter Nine: The Green Man**

Morning approached. Her eyes slowly opening, Malinda immediately felt the effects of sleeping on such a hard surface. A grunt managing to escape her mouth, Malinda tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable postion. Once flat on her back, Malinda noticed something from the corner of her eye. She saw someone sleeping unusually close to her. Reluctantly moving her head to the side, she saw Gabriel sound asleep, slightly snoring with each leaving breathe. Upon further inspection, Malinda realized that, not only was she sleeping side by side with the prince, but they were sharing a blanket.

Malinda quickly arose from the floor, startled by her discovery. "Hey... hey!" Malinda called to Gabriel in a whispering tone, cautious not to wake up anyone else. "Wake up."

"Ugh...what?" responded Gabriel, groaning. Peering thorugh his squinted eyes, he could still only manage to see blurry images. However, since the previous night, Gabriel had learned to adapt.

"Why were we... nevermind," said Malinda, realizing the hidden innocence of the situtation. "When did you come back in? I didn't hear you."

"I came back about four hours ago. Why? Worried about me?"

"No. I was just surprised to see you," said Malinda, attentive to what he was insinuating. _He sure seems a lot better than before_, thought Malinda. "Well since we're both up, help me put these sheets back." Tardily arising from the floor, Gabriel tried to manuver without any assistance, careful not to show his vulnerability.

**x**

Benjamin awoke from his pleasant sleep, secured between the matress and soft blankets. Still in a daze, Benjamin endlessly thought of the night before, when he met Kate. Their conversation repeated itself in his mind as he tried to remember every precious word spoken between them. He tried to recall her lovely face and her exquisite voice. Benjamin was trully mesmerized.

Loud footsteps could be heard emerging from the staircase. Malinda marched upstairs, clearly cranky from her poor night's rest. After waking uncomfortbly close to Gabriel, Malinda needed to see her brother to get some sense of normalcy. Once she arrived at Benjamin's door, she simply stood in the doorway, confused by Benjamin's facial expression. He seemed neither awake nor asleep. "What's up with you?

"Hello Malinda," responded Benjamin dreamingly, something that irritated Malinda.

"Should I leave you and your hallucinations alone? You look like you're in the middle of something."

"Oh Malinda. Can't I just be a little happy?"

"Look, can I talk to you?" said Malinda sincerely. Benjamin focused on her, sitting up and patting the edge of the bed, signaling for her to sit.

"What's wrong? You haven't asked to talk like this in what seems like forever."

"I just...I just feel weird. I know I'm reacting a little late, but this morning it just hit me."

"What?"

"Just the whole whimsical feeling of it all. This all just seems so unusual. And it's not just this place. It's me too. I mean I'm doing things I would've never even considered back home."

"Like what?"

"Like...sleeping in a complete stranger's house. And hitching a ride with a guy I never even met. And waking up so close to-- um, well you get the picture."

"I guess," said Benjamin, somewhat suspiciously."But that's to be expected. I mean we've been through a lot. Maybe experiencing all those things brings out certain parts of yourself that you never even knew were there; parts that are good, and some that are scary and unfamiliar. But as long as you're still who you were coming into this thing, there's nothing to feel weird about."

"Wow, Benjamin. That was really deep. I didn't know you could be so insightful."

"Yeah, I don't know where all that came from. C'mon, let's go have some breakfast."

**x**

Downstairs, Gabriel sat at the head of the table, awaiting for Gwen's return from the kitchen. Layed down were plates upon plates of food, engulfing the surface of the table. Dispite the variety of food, Gabriel would only eat what he requested and what was placed before him, for his poor eyesight disabled from knowing what he would ingest.

"Here you go, Gabriel. Oatmeal, just like you wanted," said Gwen enthusiastically, placing the hot bowl of oatmeal in front of Gabriel. "Are you sure that's all you want. There's plenty of food for you."

"No, it's alright. I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know."

"Yes, Gwen. Thank you," responded Gabriel, slightly agitated. As Gabriel lifted his spoon to his mouth, he heard gentle footsteps coming from the staircase. Turning his head, Gabriel could only see two unclear figures descending the steps, and assumed they were Benjamin and Malinda.

Malinda held on to Benjamin's wrist, helping him down the stairs, seeing as his ankle hadn't fully recuperated. Once at the bottom, Malinda led Benjamin to the dining room. "Oh, it's so good to see everyone is up. Please take a seat," said Gwen, pointing to the seats on either side of Gabriel. "I trust you both slept well."

"Everything was fine," said Malinda, fighting the temptation to voice her true opinion. Making herself comfortable in her seat, Malinda reached out to the bowl of apples in the center of the table.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Gwen, pushing away Malinda's hand. "Those aren't for you. If you want something to eat, just ask me what you would like and I'll make it for you."

"Well, if it's not trouble. I would like some pancakes, please," said Benjamin, looking over his shoulder to face Gwen.

"Alright. And you, young lady?"

"Well I wanted an apple, but since that's not on the menu..." said Malinda under her breath. "I would like some eggs." With a simple nod, Gwen went off into the kitchen, whistling a tune as she heated up the pan.

"So, how did you two sleep last night. Fine?" asked Benjamin, his eyes dashing between Malinda and Gabriel.

"We slept as well as one could on a hard, wooden floor. But thank you for your interest, Benjamin," said Gabriel, taking another spoonful of his warm oatmeal.

"And what about you, Benjamin? Don't think I didn't hear you wandering around up there, or that look on your face this morning. So, what happened?" asked Malinda.

"I was looking for the bathroom. That's all."

"And going to the bathroom made you _that_ happy? C'mon. Something else happened that you don't feel like telling me. But that's just fine. And you call _me_ secretive."

"Oh, calm down, Malinda. It's not that serious."

"What's all this noise I hear?" Gwen interjected, holding a hot plate of pancakes in her hand. "Here you are, young man. Enjoy." Placing the plate before Benjamin, Gwen sat down beside him, about to enjoy her own plate of food. Just as Gwen lifted her fork from the intricately folded napkin, she could feel someone's eyes upon her. Elevating her head, she saw Malinda's disbelieving stare directed at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. What did you want to eat again?"

"Nothing. I wasn't that hungry anyways." Malinda sighed as she stared at the table, her annoyance gradually turning into disappointment.

**xxxxxxx**

Just outside town, amongst the trees of the forest, Kate paced through the woodland, a coy smile of her face. Her eyes were bolting from tree to tree, looking to see if anyone was hiding behind them. "Come out, come out, where ever you are," said Kate, continuously searching. "I know you're here. I saw you from the marketplace. You can come out. Don't worry, I'm alone."

"You sure?" said a voice. Kate looked around, the sound echoing. The forest had that effect on sound - one could never be sure which direction it came from.

"Oh, c'mon Thomas, this is getting a little old--"

"Hah!" Swiftly coming from behind, a man grabbed Kate by the hips, hugging and swaying her in his laughter. "So you were telling the truth. You are alone."

"Don't be like that, Thomas. You know I would never do that again. When're you going to get over that?"

"Sorry. So why did you follow me all the way out here?"

"Because I wanted to return this to you. You forgot it last night." Folded neatly in her hands, Kate held an aged, brown vest. Carefully removing it from her hands, Thomas unfolded it and put it on, noting how clean it had become since the last time he wore it.

"Wow, you even cleaned it for me. You shouldn't have."

"It wasn't a problem. Just be a little more careful next time."

"Sure." Grinning at her worry, Thomas took Kate in his arms, lightly kissing her lips. Releasing herself from his embrace, she began to walk off.

"Well I really must go. My mom is expecting me in like an hour. You know you should head home, too."

"Nah, I think it's safer here. You sure you can't stay," said Thomas, drawing her in for another hug.

"Fine. But only a little while, okay?" A smile growing on her face, Kate followed Thomas deep into the woods.

**xxxxxxx**

Breakfast had finished, and Benjamin, Gabriel, and Gwen were seated in the living room, conversing about several topics. Malinda, on the other hand, was chosen to clean up. Piling plates on top of each other, Malinda noticed that the feast set aside was still as plentiful as the moment breakfast began. Glancing at the distracted Gwen, Malinda quickly stole her coveted apple, a mischievous happiness coming over her.

Bringing the plates into the kitchen, an apple shoved into her mouth, Malinda brought the dishes to the sink. _Looks like chivalry is dead_, thought Malinda as she scrapped the leftovers into a small pale nearby, remembering how neither Benjamin nor Gabriel offered to assist cleaning up.

Finishing her apple, Malinda proceeded to wash the dishes. Hearing the clashing of her beloved plates, Gwen hurried off into the kitchen. "Oh, it's alright, dear. I'll wash them."

"It's fine. I can do it. So you can continue your discussion with the guys."

"No, please. It's just that I don't really trust anyone else with my plates." With a frustrated breath, Malinda nodded her head, and went into the living room to accompany the others. "Oh, could all three of you go to the market for me?" shouted Gwen across the room. "All I need is some bread, milk, vegetables. That sort of thing. Can you?"

"Sure, we'd be happy to," answered Benjamin. Walking to Gwen in the kitchen, he collected the money and head for the door, signaling for Malinda and Gabriel to follow him. "We'll be back soon." Upon gathering his reluctant companions, Benjamin closed the door and went on his way.

**x**

After several minutes of traveling, Benjamin spotted crowds of people, all huddled together around numerous stands. "Look, there's the marketplace," said Benjamin, glancing back at Malinda and Gabriel, lagging behind.

As they approached the market, they each picked up a small fiber bag that was made available to them at the entrance. It appeared that the only person in the group even remotely animated was Benjamin, walking at an accelerated rate, searching for the supplies they needed. This sudden change in speed rattled Gabriel, as he was now forced to be cautious and quick, all the while trying to conceal is ever growing disability.

As for Malinda, she appeared to be somewhat annoyed with Benjamin abrupt cheerfulness. She always had a dislike for people who became overjoyed a moment's notice for no apparent reason. But it wasn't the happiness that bothered her - it was her lack of understanding as to what had sparked such a feeling.

Desperately wanting to finish their task as soon as possible, Malinda offered a solution. "Okay. It's going to take us forever to get everything we need. So, I think--"

"Oh, don't exaggerate. It's not going to take us forever. Why are you in such a hurry? It's not like we have anywhere of importance to go," said Benjamin, his eyes searching around the vast area.

"Can I finish? Thank you. Anyways, I think we should split up. I take the dairy products, you take the veggies. What'd you say?" On any other occasion, Benjamin would have brushed off the idea and simply consider it as Malinda being her normal, meticulous self. But he could see the sincerity in her request, and realized that no one was enjoying their errand except him.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll go get the fruits and vegetables, you two get everything else. I'll meet you where we entered. See you soon." Continuing on the main path, Benjamin walked off, disappearing amongst the vast crowds of people. Feeling a miniscule sense of freedom, Malinda happily roamed about, looking for the remaining items. As she walked, she could feel another presence close to her. Turning around, she saw Gabriel directly behind her, seeming more fatigued than usual.

"The idea was to split up, Gabriel. You know, so we can leave sooner."

"I know that, Malinda. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, so then why are you following me?"

"I have my reasons. Don't worry. I won't get in your way." With one last glance, Malinda continued to walk, sensing Gabriel's bad mood all around her.

**x**

Exiting the woods, Kate stumbled away from the persistent Thomas. Slightly out of breath, Kate looked around, between the thick trees, buttoning her blouse as she walked. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, Thomas, for the last time. You know you really need to learn how to be more dependent. Just because I'm the only one who will even take to you doesn't require me to always be around," said Kate, half jokingly. Despite his sadness over her departure, Thomas joined in his love's laughter.

**x**

Searching through dozens of breads, Malinda took her precious time as she was finally finishing her ever irritating shopping. Her boredom getting the best of her, Malinda's eyes wandered to the dense forests near by. Something immediately caught her eye - two people passionately kissing. _Disgusting_, thought Malinda, her eyes still fixated on the publicly displayed affection. Upon further inspection, Malinda noticed something odd about one of them. The man appeared to have a greenish color to him, similar to that off the trees surrounding him.

"You know, a few days ago I would have been completely surprised at the sight of some green dude making out with some village girl. But now, I'm not even in the least bit interested," said Malinda softly to herself.

"What was that miss? A green man?" said the baker, trying to get Malinda's attention.

"Oh, nothing. Just me, rambling."

"Will you be buying anything?"

"Oh yes. Let me have this loaf of bread here. Thank you." With a suspicious look in his eyes, the baker took the requested loaf to the back, rapping it for his bizarre costumer.

"Here's the milk. Have you got the bread?" said Gabriel, carrying jug of liquid in his hands, its contents heard splashing around inside.

"Yeah, I got the bread..." Malinda paused, noticing something unusual about the container. "Are you sure that's milk?" Picking up the container from Gabriel's hands, Malinda took a look at the label. "You moron. This isn't milk. It's cooking oil! Can't you read?"

"Well sorry," responded Gabriel, snatching the container from Malinda. "I'll take it back, geez. Can't a man make a simple mistake."

"You call that simple? How do you confuse oil with milk? I'll come with you." Slapping her money on the table, Malinda grabbed the bread, and followed closely after Gabriel.


	10. Ten: What Could Never Be

Note: Please the long wait for an update. I will try to get my story updating more efficiently in the future. Thank You.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: What Could Never Be

Strolling through the grassy plains, exiting the now seemingly empty marketplace, Benjamin, Malinda, and Gabriel continued on their way back to Gwen's cottage. Dragging behind, Gabriel walked at a substancially slower rate than his companions, holding a huge jug of oil in one hand, and a equally large container of milk in the other. Ahead of him, Malinda and Benjamin paced side by side, apparently imersed is an interesting conversation, laughter and smiles emitting from them every minute or so.

"So, Benjamin, you never did answer my question earlier today," said Malinda, still holding back some laughter from her brother's previous statements.

"Could be you please stop with that already. Why do you care so much?"

"It's not that I care, it's just... I haven't seen you this happy since we left Manhattan. I just want to know what's making you so happy, that's all." Startled by the innocence of her remark, Benjamin reluctantly gave in to his sister's question.

"Look, it's nothing. I just met someone recently and... I don't know, I think I'm falling for her." The instant Benjamin finished, Malinda's eyes lite up, and smile gradually forming on her face.

"I knew it! I knew it was a girl! But wait, when did you have time to meet someone? We just got here, and already your hunting for a girlfriend?"

"No, it's not like that. Look, I met her for like a minute."

"That must've been some minute to get you all giddy for the rest of day. What's she look like, or can you remember that far back?" asked Malinda, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"She was... she was just beautiful. She had golden shades in her hair - even in the darkness their glow could be seen. She had such pristine skin, in such a pure color. And her voice... it was so soft and calm. She was so well spoken and elegant and-- well, um, like I said we only met for like a minute," said Bejamin, managing to bring himself back.

"Whatever you say, Romeo."

**x**

The sun began to set. As they approached the cottage, Benjamin took on a more serious look, wanting to seem more presentable to his host. Reaching the door, Benjamin placed his bags on his forearms, and opened the door slowly, Gabriel and Malinda close behind him.

"Ms. Gwen, we're back! Sorry it took so long, we just--" Lifting his eyes, Benjamin was startled by what he saw. Sitting beside Gwen in the living room was Kate, smiling at Benjamin's arrival. "Kate? What... what're you--"

"Oh, so you know my daughter? Well isn't that nice. When did you meet?" asked Gwen, abnoramlly glad over the situation. Glancing over at Kate, Benjamin could see the worry in her eyes, who obviously wanted the truth to be hidden from her estatic mother. Still, he couldn't assemble an explanation.

"Um, well, we met at the marketplace," said Kate, noticing Benjamin's bags and supplies.

"You went to the marketplace? Why didn't you get anything, Kate?"

"Because... so Benjamin, what do you think of our little town?" Gently placing his bags on the floor, Benjamin joined Gwen and Kate's conversation, feeling a lot more comfortable. As for Malinda and Gabriel, they were left on the sidelines. Malinda, growing aggitated, quickly made her way to the kitchen, Gabriel following close behind. Dropping the bags, Malinda leaned against the counter in a notable huff. Feeling around, Gabriel found the counter and simple stood by Malinda's side.

"Look at them in there. It's like he was engaged to her or something," said Malinda, peeking into the living room. She took careful notice of Kate, the girl who stole her brother's heart. Aside from Benjamin's poetic exaggerations, Kate fit his discriptions. She had a classical beauty to her, and seemed very poised and reserved from the ways he spoke and sat next to her mother. "Well, she's not _that_ pretty. I've seen him with better," continued Malinda, a slight jealousy in her tone. "What'd you think of her?"

Surprised by her interest in his opinion, Gabriel was caught off guard. Although not blind, her most definately couldn't see Kate clearly. He could barely see Malinda, who was right in front of him. "Well, she's alright I guess," responded Gabriel, trying to make his statement as general as possible.

"Whatever. Could you help me organize the groceries?"

"Um, well, I'm actually rather tired. And it's not like you really need my help."

"Tired of what? Oh I see. You're 'tired'. Couldn't possibly be that you're just lazy. No, you're tired. Fine. But do me a favor - next time you wanna make excuses, you could at least make up a better one than ' I'm tired '," said Malinda, angrily picking a up one of the bags from the kitchen floor.

"Malinda, please believe me when I say I am honestly tired." Looking over at Malinda as she proceeded to put away the milk, he could see that she was fed up. "Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. It's not my fault you're jealous of Kate." Pausing, Malinda slowly arose from the floor upon placing the last of the milk on the bottom shelf, all the while staring at Gabriel with widened eyes.

"Don't do that. It's bad enough that I have to do everything where ever I go. So don't go blaming my anger on something else besides the fact that I'm stuck dealing with a love sick brother and a prince who can't even muster the strength to assist me in even the most menial of tasks. Now I suggest you leave before I get really pissed, " said Malinda in a disturbingly composed manner.

Making his way out of the kitchen, Gabriel slowly paced towards the living room, joining the others as Malinda continued to arrange the groceries. Gabriel deeply regretted having to act so ungentlemanly, but he knew that he wouldn't have been of much help because of his dulled vision.

"Oh, Gabriel, so good to join us.You've met my daughter Kate."

"Yes, I remember. But I haven't seen her in years. She appears to have grown so much," said Gabriel, making another assumption. "How have you been, Kate?"

"Very well. I just returned from school. And seeing how I'm not going to be busy all summer, I decided to come back to town to visit mother. So what brings you here to Pine Town? I thought you'd be getting ready for that big birthday celebration I've heard so much about."

"Well, um, my companions and I ran into some trouble on my way back home, and since Gwen had been so good to me in the past, I decided to return. But not to worry. I'm won't be staying long."

"So I assume Benjamin is one of your companions, then?"

"Yes, he is."

"And where's the other one? You did mention that there was more than one person traveling with you."

"I think I saw her going into the kitchen. Malinda! Could you come here for just a moment?" shouted Gwen, instantly grabbing Malinda's attention. Gradually pacing from the kitchen, Malinda walked into the living room. "Kate, this is Malinda."

"Pleasure to meet you, Malinda," said Kate, a wide grin upon her face, contrasting Malinda's expression of annoyance.

"Yeah, pleasure. I'm almost done putting away everything, Gwen. I should be done soon."

"You finished already? I would have helped you, Malinda," said Benjamin with a profound lack of sincerity in his voice as he remained exceedingly close to Kate.

"I'm sure you would have. But time flies when you're busy sucking up to your girlfriends mother," responded Malinda somewhat under her breath. "I'll just go back to work. Feel free to assist me at any time." Turning away, sensing the conversation was utterly phony and going nowhere, Malinda went back into the kitchen, completeing the task that she alone had started.

As Malinda walked away, something clicked in her mind. Looking over at Kate, who was smothered with attention, Malinda sensed a familiarity about her. _Where do I know that girl from?_ After much thought, Malinda finally discovered who Kate was - she was the girl that Malinda had seen kissing the green just outside the marketplace.

Startled by her own revelation, Malinda suddenly took pity on her brother. Obviously infatuated with Kate, little did he know that her affections belonged to another. However, Malinda's sadness rapidly transformed into anger. _How could she lead him on like this? She's practically on top of him in there, meanwhile she's with someone else. How dare she!_ Calling upon from her previous experience with confrontations back at the village in the 1st Kingdom, Malinda slowly formulated a way of approaching the devious Kate.

**xxxxxxx**

Deep within the woods of Pine Town, Thomas rested upon a tall free, aimlessly looking towards the dimming sky above. As he gazed into the stars, Thomas found himself wishing that he could step into the plains and treeless land of the town where he could see the stars without long branches and numerous leaves blocking his view. The only thing stopping him was who he was - a goblin.

Since the war with the Ice Queen, goblins had been considered to be outcasts all around the 9 Kingdoms. Forced to aid the Ice Queen, they were seen as the most terrible of traitors, never to be accepted by anyone. Thomas experienced this intense racism since childhood, right in Pine Town. Kate had been the only one who saw past his appearence and a lineage, and treated him as a normal person. Now he was forced to live secretly in the forests, awaiting Kate's visits and hoping that he may one day be able to step out of the darkness.

**xxxxxxx **

As evening came upon them, Benjamin and Kate had volunteered to organize the barn and feed the many animals that resided there. As Kate tended to the animals, Benjamin would gather the hay and arrange the tools, watchful not to repeat what happened the last time he attempted to perform the same task. Even while at opposite ends of the barn, Benjamin would glance over to the beautiful Kate, catching her wanders eyes on several occasions.

"Hey, Benny, could you hand that brush right there," asked Kate as she prepared to groom the horses. Benjamin had never been called "Benny" before in his life, and found the sound of it to be rather ridiculous. Still, anything Kate spoke was like to music to hears.

Slowly pacing towards Kate, he gently placed the brush in Kate's slender hands, completely silent. "Thank you," she replied, her eyes still locked onto Benjamin's. She knew how much he cared for her - he didn't even need to say it. His actions and expression spoke louder than any words ever could. Still, she belonged to someone else, and was bent on remaining faithful. "Do you have any water? My throat is so dry," said Kate, suspending the moment.

"Sorry, I don't. But if you need that badly, I could go back inside and get some."

"Yes, thank you. And could you also get me something to eat. I'm starving." Nodding his head, Benjamin turned around and strolled towards the exit. Upon leaving the barn, Malinda swiftly entered, completely avoiding Benjamin's sight. Malinda wanted to speak to Kate alone, without interruption.

"Beautiful horse you got there. What's its name?" said Malinda, startling Kate. As she Malinda came closer to her, Kate could see Malinda's discontent expression and quickly realized she wanted to discuss something of great imoportance. "Her name is Ruby... but you're not here to talk about my horses, are you?"

"Uh, ya caught me. Benjamin was right, you are a bright girl."

"Please, Malinda, could you get to the point?"

"Alright. My brother. How do you feel about him?" Kate paused for a moment, careful of how to answer the question. Unaware of where Malinda was going, Kate found that the only safe way to answer was with the truth.

"Benjamin is a fine man. He's kind and helpful. He's a great friend."

"That's it - he's just a friend? 'Cause he seems to want more from you than just friendship."

"I can't help it if he has those kinds of feelings for me, Malinda. So if you want to take the childish approach and yell at me for not liking back, then I think you're wasting your time," responded Kate, breaking away from Malinda to fetch some more tools.

"Don't walk away from me," said Malinda, following Kate. "It's one thing to not like him in return, but it's another thing to make him believe that you do.You're deceiving him, Kate. You're acting as if you're into him, always flirting and cuddling up to him."

"You're exasgerating. We've only just met! And who knows, maybe I will end up falling for him. But no, you just assume that what you see now will never change."

"But it won't change. Not as long as you're still seeing someone else." Kate suddenly turned stiff. _She couldn't possibly being referring to what I think she is, could she? _thought Kate, frantically trying to figure out how Malinda could have ever found about her and Thomas. "Speechless, huh? I saw you with a man by the trees just bordering the town. It was obvious you were an item, so don't try to play it off as me misinterpretting what I saw. And what's worse is that Benjamin doesn't even know about it! You're leading him on, Kate, and that what's gets me so upset."

"You know, you and the prince are getting awfully close. Don't think I haven't noticed. He is charming, isn't he?"

"If by charming you mean irritating, then yes, he is the most charming person I know. Look, don't change the subject, Kate."

"You're always arguing like some old married couple," continued Kate, "Not so long ago you were getting angry with him about where he was going to sleep tonight. But deep down, I bet you have feelings for him. You two looked so adorable all snuggled up next to one another the other night." Malinda was at a loss for words. There was no way anyone could have seen them together, unless...

"Hey, what's going on?" said Benjamin, curious as to what Malinda and Kate were discussing. "Malinda, when did you come in here?"

"Malinda was just asking me about my horse, Ruby," said Kate, taking on last look at the silenced Malinda, Kate made her way towards Benjamin as he gave her the food and drink she had requested.

"Well, I guess I'll just go back inside. It was nice talking to you, Kate. And please remember what we talked about. I think I might want to discuss your horses again with you sometime. Good night."

"Good night, Malinda," said Benjamin, escorting Kate back to the pen as they proceeded to continue their work.

**x**

Resting by the fireplace, her blankets and sheets all set up, Malinda lay down on the hard floor as she did the night before. However, Malinda's recurring thoughts kept from noticing the uncomfortable ground. Malinda was consumed with figuring out how Kate could have seen her and Gabriel the previous night. "There's something wrong with this picture. If she just came back this afternoon, she wouldn't have been here to see us," whispered Malinda to herself. Recalling all that she had been told about Kate and her whereabouts, Malinda finally pieced everything together.

The noise Malinda heard upstairs while she tried to sleep the night prior. Benjamin's delightful mood early in the morning. Benjamin's unusual infatuation with Kate after supposedly meeting her for a minute. Benjamin's lie about meeting her in the marketplace. Kate witnessing her and the prince sleeping close together. "I have it! Kate was here last night! She came here early, and she doesn't want anyone to know about it. And Benjamin's keeping this secret for her. Kate thinks she can keep a secret from me, does she. I notice everything. You can't hide anything from me!" Proclaiming her discovery in a low, but enthusiastic tone, Malinda felt overjoyed inside, a wide smile on her face and arms raised in triumph.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Benjamin, hey. You finished working outside?"

"Yeah, Kate said she woudl finish off."

"That's good. Well it looks like you're sleeping with me tonight. Gabriel stole the spare bed. It'll be so nice to have some quality time for ourselves, even if it is for just a little while. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Kate."

"Kate. We finally get to have some valuable time with one another, and you wanna talk about Kate? Typical."

"What did you say to her?"

"We just talked about horses, Benjamin."

"I think you're lying. She seemed pretty shaken after you left. Look, I'm starting to think that you don't like her very much. I'm not sure why that is, but I'm willing to accept it. But I need to know what you said to her, Malinda, so I can straighten things out."

"What makes you think that it was something _I_ said that make her get all freaked out."

"Because I heard you two practically screaming from the barn. I didn't catch what you were talking about, but I know it wasn't about horses. Now what did you say to her?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was 'shaken' after what she might have said to me, Benjamin, or is Kate the only one that matters?"

"Well are you shaken?"

"No, but that's beside the point. You're picking sides, Benjamin. You're picking sides, and you sure as hell aren't picking mine. Why is it that whenever something bad occurs, and I just so happen to be involved, it's always my fault?"

"Malinda, let's not do this. Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Why can't you ask someone else? You don't you ask your precious Kate what happened. I'm sure she'll be just as stubborn as I am. Wanna know why? 'Cause we were discussing something that I found about _her_, and she put on some scared facade and made it seem like she was the victim in all this."

"What was the secret?"

"You tell me the secret that you're keeping for her, and I'll tell you mine."

"Malinda, don't be like that."

"I'm tired, Benjamin. If you still wanna continue this conversation in the morning, you're more than welcome to. Good night, bro." Turning her back against Benjamin, Malinda drifted off into her forced sleep. She had hoped to talk with Benjamin calmly and enjoyably, like the way they use to back in Manhattan. But tonight wouldn't be that night, as the tension between them grew as the evening went on.


	11. Eleven: Love Is Blind

**Important Note: This chapter has been edited to suit the alteration in one of the character's history (Gabriel's curse has been changed from simply blindness to transforming into a dragon-like creature). I apologize for any inconvenience, and no other adjustments have been made to the plot. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Love Is Blind

Gabriel lay in the soft bed that belonged to Benjamin just the night before. Pleasantly sleeping, Gabriel was glad to give his eyes a much needed rest from the strain he had put them through since yesterday - his birthday. However, his cherished sleep was interrupted by a clicking sound against the hard wood floor. As the sound approached him, Gabriel could hear cups and plates lightly clashing against one another. "Good morning, Gabriel! Wake up sleepy head."

His assumptions confirmed, Gabriel removed his face from the pillow only to see Gwen hovering over him, with several meals and a glass of juice of the verge of spilling over. Rising from his vertical position, Gabriel reluctantly sat up, a false smile of appreciation on his face. "Thank you, Gwen. You really know who to wake up a person, don't you?"

"Well you had to wake up, sometime, young prince. Now, I brought you all of your favorite dishes. Please, feel free to eat as much as you want."

"Again, thank you," responded Gabriel, truly perplexed by the variety of foods set before him. Then, a thought crossed his mind. "Gwen, this is a lot of food for just one person. As you sure you have enough for everyone else here?"

"Not to worry. Kate and I already had breakfast."

"But what about… never mind." Realizing it was of no use reminding Gwen that she had other guests; Gabriel silenced himself and took a sip of his juice. Making her way towards the door, Gwen paused, and turned to face Gabriel.

"Say, Gabriel, how did you meet Benjamin and Malinda?"

"Oh, so you do remember them."

"Please, Gabriel. I sincerely want to know. I know I've heard those names before, but I just can't put my finger on it. Please tell me."

"Well... I don't think you'll believe this - I know I hardly could - but they're... they're the children of Virginia and Wolf." Upon finishing his statement, Gabriel could see the disbelief in Gwen's expression, as she covered he mouth with her hand and her eyes greatly widened.

"You mean... my cousin's children have been found? But I thought...I thought he had sent them to the 10th Kingdom? What— when did this happen?"

"A few days ago. I found them wandering on the road while I was on my way back to the 4th Kingdom. I decided to give them a lift and later realized who they were. I know it's shocking for you, but I must ask that you don't tell them anything about this. I could be wrong, and I wouldn't want them getting false ideas. Also, it would be nice if it came as a surprise to them when I get back home."

"I understand. Oh, but I'm just so happy. I should invite them to the bridal shower this afternoon. You'll come, too, won't you Gabriel?"

"Um... sorry, Gwen, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. I think I might be coming down with something..." said Gabriel as he dishonestly coughed, giving Gwen a look of tiredness. "It's probably better if I stay in bed. Besides, I don't think it's wise of me to show myself. After my last meeting with the town's people, I didn't exactly leave a good impression."

"Oh, don't be silly. When it comes to war, there's always going to be a side that won't agree with you, and hiding yourself isn't very dignified, now is it? But I guess if you're ill, then you can stay here. I hope you enjoy your breakfast," said Gwen, rising off the bed, and walking to the doorway.

"And Gwen, remember: Not a word to Benjamin and Malinda about what I told you."

"Not to worry, Prince, not to worry."

**x**

Going down the steps, Gwen could hardly contain her excitement as she saw Malinda and Benjamin talking in the living room, with Kate close by. Reaching the first floor, Gwen immediately made her way towards them, her face glowing with joy. "Well, mother, you certainly seem in a better mood," noted Kate, taking a seat next to Benjamin.

"I'm just excited about the bridal shower, is all." Taking one last glimpse at her guests, Gwen brought herself back and focused on getting ready for the party. "Let me just go get dressed. Kate, you do know what you're wearing, right?"

"Yes, mother."

"And you two? I'm sure you'll need something to wear. Benjamin, I think I have just the thing for you," said Gwen, smacking her palms together as she recalled a suit she had hidden away in her closet. Searching through the cabinet, she found what she was looking for. "Here we are! This should fit you perfectly!"

"Thanks, Gwen," he replied sincerely. "I hope it's not a problem that I wear it…"

"Nonsense. I would be honored. It used to belong to my husband, back when we were newlyweds. Rest his soul. You should look wondrous in it. I think you might even match Kate's dress," said Gwen, slightly winking in her daughter's direction.

"And what will Gabriel be wearing, mother? I don't think he brought any such clothing along with him _this_ time."

"Oh, he won't be coming with us today. He says that he might be coming down something. I think it's better if he stays here and recovers," said Gwen flatly, still glancing back and forth between Benjamin and the suit he would be wearing, trying to imagine how handsome he would look. "Now all we need to figure out is what Malinda will wear."

"Me?" Malinda was surprised that Gwen had even remembered her, let alone actually being considerate towards her.

"That won't be a problem. I should have something in my room that would fit her. I have so many dresses. What do you say, Malinda?" responded Kate in an attempt to make amends with Malinda. She considered the bridal shower to be a prime opportunity to get to know her guests better, even if they didn't share the same sentiment.

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline."

"Oh come on, Malinda. I know you don't like parties all that much, but can't you at least come to this one?" said Benjamin, disappointed that Malinda still retained her unsociable attitude.

"It has nothing to do with me not wanting to go. Someone has to stay behind and take care of Gabriel," said Malinda, glad to have been provided with a reasonable excuse for not attending the festivities. On some level, Benjamin had been right about Malinda's feelings about social gathering. She could never understand the point in being surrounded by complete strangers and dancing the night away, especially in such new surroundings. And she needed a night away from Kate, who she was developing a discontentment towards.

"Should have known. You two are practically inseparable, aren't you?" said Kate, with an evasive smile on her face, astonished at how Malinda and Gabriel always seemed to be near each other.

"I should think that you'd be happy about me not going, Kate. After all, without me around, you can two-time my brother all you want and not have any interruption."

"Now, now, let's stop all this chit-chat and get ready. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?" said Gwen, noticing tension between Kate and Malinda. Going back up the stairs, Gwen and Kate trotted to their rooms. As for Benjamin, he made his way towards the downstairs bathroom just across from the closets, giving Malinda a disapproving look as he left.

**x**

Benjamin and Gwen stood in the living room, both elegantly dressed and patiently waiting for Kate to come down the stairs. Gwen looked forward to see her daughter in her beautiful gown. Benjamin was especially anxious to see his new love looking even more glamorous and wonderful. As for Malinda, who was sitting in a rocking chair behind her eager companions, she was somewhat annoyed by the fact that Kate was taking so long to get ready. They all had at least an hour to get adjusted and Kate was unnecessarily dragging out the entire process.

"Um, Gwen, don't you think it's time that you all start to leave. You wouldn't want to be late to the party," said Malinda, hinting for Gwen to call her tardy daughter down the stairs.

"You do have a point, Malinda. Kate! Come on down, sweetie! Let's see how you look!"

"Coming!" responded Kate, running around upstairs, trying to get everything together. "Okay, ready." Slowly descending the steps, Kate straightened her dress and finished putting her hair into place. Benjamin was mesmerized by Kate's appearance. She was dressed in a graceful grey gown that came up to her knees, hugging her delicate figure. Her hair was picked up in a stylish bun, as some of her soft curls came down on the sides of her face. She wore a simple, yet gorgeous necklace, and her refined shoes finished off her look perfectly.

"You... You look... amazing," said Benjamin, just managing to get out his compliment. Watching her brother practically idolizing her new nemesis, Malinda felt some jealously as she noticed Benjamin's bedazzled expression, his eyes unable to leave Kate's form. He never reacted this way whenever Malinda wore something pretty, or whenever she was made over. Despite her feelings about the situation, Malinda arose from her seat, ready to wish her brother farewell.

"Well, I guess you all have to go. Bye, Benjamin. I hope you have a good time." Lightly kissing her brother in the cheek, Malinda shot a glance at Kate one last time, flashing her a feigned smile.

"Bye, Malinda. Hope you enjoy yourself. Take good care of Gabriel," said Benjamin, smirking.

Hearing them say their good-byes, Gabriel stood at the end of the hallway, listening in on their conversation, waiting for when he could go downstairs. Upon hearing the front door close, Gabriel saw his opportunity. Cautiously stepping down the stairs, tightly holding on to the banister, Gabriel squinted his eyes to see if he was truly alone, trying to be as secretive as possible. Malinda, who had been watching Gabriel for several seconds, looked on in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Malinda," said Gabriel, evidently startled. "I didn't see you there. What- What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the party."

"I wasn't up for it. Looks like you weren't either." With Gabriel finally on the first floor, Malinda approached him, trying to get a better look. "You certainly don't look sick. And you certainly don't feel sick," said Malinda, gently placing her hand in his forehead. "So you lied about being sick so you wouldn't have to go. Nice."

"What's so amusing about that?" responded Gabriel, noting a cheerfulness in her tone of voice.

"Nothing. I just expected a prince to be a bit more mature than that."

"It wasn't a lack of maturity that made me stay. I have my reasons for not wanting to go." As Gabriel rubbed his eyes, he began to wonder why Malinda decided to stay. "Why aren't you going, again?"

"I have my reasons, too. But I really should thank you. If it weren't for your 'illness', I wouldn't have a good excuse for staying."

"Your welcome, I guess. Look, um, I'm really not feeling so well. So I'm going to bed," said Gabriel, still feeling some irritation in his eyes. However, since early that morning, Gabriel's sight was slowly improving. He hoped that within a few days his sight would be cured. Until then, he still had to adjust to his blurry vision.

"Fine. I'll just be in the fields. I know it's far off, but I should be able to hear you if you scream loud enough," said Malinda jokingly.

"Thanks." Watching Malinda walk outside, Gabriel made his way up the stairs, surprisingly happy that she decided to remain.

**x**

Treading through the dry, grassy plain, Benjamin, Gwen, and Kate continued on their way to the party. Devotedly trying keep up with her mother while attempting to walk in her heels, Kate lagged behind, Benjamin right by her side. Exchanging glances every other minute, Benjamin was still in awe after seeing Kate in her dress. Still, there was a nagging thought that remained in his head. After some moments of silence, Benjamin finally spoke. "Kate, what did Malinda mean when she said that you could two-time me without intervention?"

"What?" Kate was taken off guard by his question. "How am I supposed to know what she meant by that. You know, Benny, Malinda and I haven't really been on good terms lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I don't know why she dislikes me so much. And now she's making accusations about me. I really think you should talk to her. I wouldn't want us to be on at odds."

"I know, and I've already spoken with her. Kate... what did you say to her in the barn the other night?"

"What do you mean, what did _I_ say? I told you, she said something to me that I didn't feel comfortable with. I tried to calm her down, but she still continued. I did nothing, Benny."

"Fine. I didn't mean to get you upset. Just forget I ever said anything." Quieting down, Benjamin realized Malinda was right when she said that Kate would be equally as stubborn about what happened at the barn. Growing suspicious of her story, Benjamin decided to keep a closer watch in his darling Kate.

"We're here! It's that house just up ahead," said Gwen, pointing to where the party was being held, speeding up in the process.

"So, whose wedding are we celebrating, anyway?" asked Benjamin, feeling awkward to be attending a celebration of someone whom he had never met before.

"Oh, just an old friend of my mother's. Don't worry, you'll like her, and I'm sure she'll like you."

As they reached the house, Gwen knocked on wooden door, awaiting to be escorted inside. Although they had arrived relatively early to the festivities, much chattering and buzzing could be heard from within. Finally, the door opened, revealing a very blissful woman, overjoyed at the sight of her friend. "Gwen, you made it! How have you been? It's been so long!"

"I'm alright. Congratulations! Here, I got you something special. I hope you'll like," said Gwen, handing her friend a giant present.

"Thank you so much. Uh, and who are these two fine people?"

"This is my daughter, Kate. You remember her, don't you?"

"Why yes. Oh, how she's grown! And who is this young man? I don't believe I've met him before."

"I'm Benjamin, ma'am. I just got here a few days ago. Nice to meet you," said Benjamin, obviously a little nervous. Still, he found some comfort in seeing how much Gwen and her friend were so much alike.

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal with me. My name is Annette, and old friend of Gwen. Please, come in, come in." Leading the way into her house, still holding on to the huge gift that had been given to her, she made her way into the grand living room, where even more people were found. Searching around, Benjamin could see the room was filled with young women and their mothers and other female relatives. There was clearly a profound shortage of men at the party. As Benjamin took a seat next to Gwen, he could sense other ladies' stares on him.

"You're probably the first attractive man they've seen in a while. Try not to let it get to your head," whispered Kate, noticing Benjamin's growing feeling of dominance.

**x**

Hours had passed since the party began. Since then, many more guests had arrived, who were mostly, coincidently, feminine. The day still bright and early, all the guests had moved outdoors, where candles and other decorations were placed and organized. Truly beautiful scenery. Food and drinks had been served, and people had been assigned to their tables. Having become bored awhile ago, Benjamin had decided to mingle and talk to several of the guests, usually accompanied by Kate.

But it had been nearly a half hour since the last time Benjamin had seen her. Growing a bit worried, he began to ask around for his dear Kate. "Gwen, have you seen Kate anywhere? I can't seem to find her."

"Oh, I'm sure she's here somewhere. She'll turn up sooner or later. Try not to worry so much about it."

"I think I'll keep on looking, but thank you anyway." Searching through the edges of the property, Benjamin wandered off from the party. He could remember seeing Kate walk off towards the woods, but assumed that she would still be at the party.

After several minutes of looking, Benjamin noticed some movement into the distance, near the forest. As he approached the woods, he could see people slowly emerging from the trees. Hiding behind a neighboring cabin, Benjamin watched on, curious as to what was going on. Upon further inspection, he could see that a man and woman were creeping out of the woodlands, most likely trying to conceal something. "I wonder what they're up to?"

Suddenly, as the couple began to come closer into the, Benjamin recognized the woman. "Oh my god. That's Kate! What is she doing with..." Focusing his eyes, trying to get a better look at her male counterpart, he noticed something unusual about him. "...a green man? She's kissing a green man?" Although greatly shocked by his discovery of finding Kate with another man, Benjamin found more disbelief in the appearance of the man she was with. "Never have I seen a man like that. I guess... I guess love really is blind."

Still dumb-founded by what he saw, Benjamin made his way back to the party. "I can't believe this. Kate, with a man like that. A _green_ man!" said Benjamin to himself, unable to get the picture of his beloved Kate being so intimate with another man out of his mind.

"What did you say, young man?" Without warning, a lady came rushing towards Benjamin, nearly spilling her drink, trying to figure out what he had said. "Could you repeat what you said, please?"

"Nothing. I was just, you know, mumbling to myself," responded Benjamin, unwilling to tell this unfamiliar woman of what he had seen. Even though he had little knowledge of what he had witnessed, Benjamin knew enough to realize that it was to remain a secret, at least until he could get a hold of Kate. Taking a seat at his assigned table, Benjamin took sometime to arrange his thoughts, noting that the party had only just begun.

**x**

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Gabriel started to get ready for a nap. Pulling back the sheets, Gabriel could still feel a burning sensation in his eyes. This only further convinced him that resting them was necessary. Lying into bed, massaging his pupils, Gabriel began to drift off...

Suddenly, he heard a crash. Thinking it to be a neighbor doing some work, he tried to ignore it. However, as the minutes passed, the noise continued, different instruments being heard. Realizing that the sound was too loud and precise to be coming from another house, Gabriel grew worried. "It can't be Malinda; she's working in the fields. Perhaps she changed her mind. Probably nothing to worry about. Just try and go back to sleep," Gabriel reassured. Still, he couldn't deny the feeling that something was wrong.

Hesitantly arising from his bed, Gabriel groped his way out of the room, and into the hallway. The noise still going, Gabriel could tell that it was coming from the general direction of the barn. Walking down the stairs and making his way to the front door, Gabriel could now hear the laughter of several people, and from the tone of their voices, he assumed they were namely men. Finally arriving at the barnyard entrance, Gabriel could make out the image of teenage boys playing outside the barn walls.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" shouted Gabriel, closing in on the boys.

"That's none of your business! Why don't you go back where you came from, and leave before some real damage is done," said one of the boys, clearly up to no good.

"No, see, I don't think you understand." Managing to walk straight towards them, Gabriel began to move closer, still conscientious about not giving himself away. "You're going to move away from the barn, or suffer the consequences. Now, I'm sure you're all intelligent young men here. Do you really want to get into trouble for something as idiotic as vandalism?"

"We're trying to spread the word! That little witch is helping to hide a traitor!" shouted another boy, pointing at the house in the distance. "And we, as proud citizens of this town, ain't gonna allow it. And this is the very house where the little wench lives," yelled another boy, unable to shake Gabriel.

"I think this guy thinks he can stop us? Well, since we can't have any of that, I guess I'll have to make sure you keep your mouth shut." Advancing towards him, all of the boys began to surround Gabriel, preparing for an ambush, as Gabriel was forced to stand idly by, or so he thought.

Only a few feet from delivering their promised beating, the boys heard a bizarre crackling noise from their would-be target. Gabriel heard it too, and felt the immense pain that surged throughout his whole body. He felt his skin dry at an alarmingly quick rate, and knew that his curse was progressing rapidly. Gabriel lay in a curled position on the paint stained grass, running his unaffected and soft palms along the roughness that was his arm, along the scales and cracks on his skin.

The boys watched in bewilderment and fear as the man who was weakly threatening them just seconds before cringed and moaned in agony. "What the hell! He looks like… like a dragon!" screamed one of the young men, not fully meaning what he yelled. Little did any of them know that his words were correct.

**x**

Carrying an empty bucket, Malinda walked towards the house, ready for get more water for the crops and vegetation. Then, Malinda heard what seemed to the sound of several men, roaring. For some inexplicable reason, Malinda immediately thought of Gabriel, sensing something wasn't right. Dropping the bucket, Malinda raced towards the location of the noise. "Gabriel!" screamed Malinda, seeing his helpless form on the ground, encompassed by numerous men.

"What did you do to him!?" The attackers were silent, much to Malinda's infuriation. "Speak, damn it!" But she still received no response. Malinda's focus dashed between the unwell prince and the crowd of adolescents. She realized she was wasting her time expecting a reply from the band of punks, and centralized her attention on Gabriel. She attempted to inspect him, but was unable to unfurl him from his pose. She watched in alarm as he rocked back and forth, with no solution to his problem.

"Is he…," started one of the boys, sounding only half-heartedly concerned.

"Get away from my friend!" Malinda shouted, not even bothering to look at them. "Just leave!"

They did as they were told, walking at an accelerated pace before giving into the running motion that all of them desperately wanted to engage in. Once completely alone, Malinda continued to comfort Gabriel, who was trying to arise from the dirt. She backed away from him to give him space, as he was momentarily alleviated from his soreness.

"Malinda," he whispered, not being about to see her face, but recognizing her voice. He reached his hand forward, looking for more assistance. Malinda swiftly caught his lingering body, suddenly realizing how heavy he was in comparison to her weaker frame.

"Gabriel, don't try to move. I've got you. Just grab on to my shoulder." Pulling him up, Malinda noted the message that was pained on the barn wall in a pale green hue: _Verde Lovers Will Not Be Tolerated_. Although unsure of it's meaning, Malinda was certain that it was extremely offensive. "Come on, let's get you inside."

After the painstaking journey towards the bedroom, Malinda guided him to his bed, careful not to hurt him in the process. She held onto him so tightly that the sharp bumps on his skin dug into her own, but she failed to realize it. As he tried to get comfortable, Gabriel opened his eyelids, only to see nothingness - complete darkness.

Once Gabriel was completely on the bed, Malinda paced around the room in a small panic, unable to fake her calmness any longer. "Oh lord, I cannot believe this. I mean I see this happen to a lot of people, but never to someone, you know, close to me. What came over those boys? What were they thinking? Why this house? Why did they have to hurt you? I can't believe this. Why didn't you yell for help, Gabriel? I told you I'd be able to hear you if you screamed..."

"Malinda," said Gabriel, trying to stop her rapid ramblings.

"I could have come sooner, and then maybe you wouldn't have been so badly injured. Ugh, I so mad at those stupid sons of--"

"Malinda!"

"Yes, what is it? Do you need anything?"

"I need for you to listen. I can't - I can't see, Malinda."

"What do you mean you can't see?"

"Malinda... I'm going blind."

"You're What!?"


	12. Twelve: A Change of Heart

**Important Note: This chapter has been edited to suit the alteration in one of the character's history (Gabriel's curse has been changed from simply blindness to transforming into a dragon-like creature). I apologize for any inconvenience, and no other adjustments have been made to the plot. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: A Change of Heart

"You're What?"

"I'm blind, Malinda. I've been losing my sight for quite some time now. And now it's completely gone," said Gabriel softly, not wanted to admit to her his weakness. "And I'm not sure what else will follow."

"But how..." At an abrupt loss for words, Malinda slowly sat on the edge of the bed in disbelief. She could hardly trust that she hadn't noticed Gabriel's constant state. As she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just heard, Malinda was finally able to make sense of Gabriel's odd behavior. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming feeling of regret wash over her. She felt ashamed at how she had treated him; all the while he had been dealing with this growing disability. "All this time. Gabriel... why didn't you tell me?"

"I had my reasons," said Gabriel, rotating towards Malinda, clearly sensing her dissatisfaction with his response "Look, I'd really rather not--"

"Lift your head a little," interrupted Malinda, a fluffed pillow in her hand. Placing it beneath his dried out neck and head, Malinda continued to inspect him. "Now let me see your eyes. I want to see for myself that you're really blind."

"Malinda, please..." said Gabriel, becoming increasingly fussy as Malinda proceeded to check him. Gently grabbing hold of his face, Malinda lifted his eyelids with her thumbs, revealing Gabriel's eyes hidden beneath thick yellow diamonds. It wasn't the picture she had envisioned; in fact, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. His pupils reminded her of things she had seen in science fiction movies, with aliens that had Gabriel's present features.

"Wow, okay. I guess you really are blind," responded Malinda, shocked by her own discovery.

"You thought I'd lie about something like this?" Jerking his head as to remove Malinda's hold on him, Gabriel tossed and turned in the bed, cursing his lack of vision and piercing skin. Malinda fully noticed his rough limbs, replaying the torture he displayed a few minutes ago, outside the barn. But Malinda didn't have to imagine his hurt as she reached out her arm to comfort the prince. Her arms were scratched all over, even bleeding in some parts.

However, Malinda refused to let her ache and awe distract her from attending to Gabriel. With a belated sigh, Malinda got herself together, arising from the mattress. "Hold still," she commanded. "I just want to see where you were injured. This shouldn't take long," she assured, trying to grad Gabriel arm.

"What are you, my nurse? Leave me alone to rest. Just because I'm blind doesn't me I can't take care of myself."

"Maybe so, but you're not just blind, now are you? I've seen your skin, and frankly it looks horrible," she stated firmly. "And like it or not, I'm the only one who _can_ help you. So unless you want those… whatever they are, get worse, I suggest you let me examine you." With a notable reluctance, Gabriel gave way to Malinda's persistent need to care for him. He had noticed that Malinda was unusually calm about the whole situation, and sensed she was in a deep denial.

"I'm only trying to help, Gabriel. Please just let me. It's the least I can do for not realizing you were, well, you know." Finishing her search, Malinda confirmed that affliction was plaguing a majority of his body. Like her, Gabriel's legs were bleeding and severely sore. She gently placed a thin blanket over the prince, forcing him to be completely flat on the mattress. Regaining her spot on the edge of the bed, Malinda sat for several moments, in silence, until finally gathering up the courage to speak to Gabriel. "Does anyone else know about this? Your family, your friends... anyone?"

"No. Just you," responded Gabriel flatly. "And I would appreciate it if it stayed that way."

"But— never mind." Malinda stopped herself. Despite the numerous questions that were trapped in her mind, Malinda knew better than to continue a conversation, or rather argument, when her companion was recuperated somewhat. "I'm going to fetch you some bandages. I saw some in the bathroom. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No." Arising from the bed, Malinda patted Gabriel's stray hand. Twitching at the sensation of Malinda's skin upon his, he turned away from her, obviously in a huff. But Malinda chose to ignore the princes' child-like reaction, and instead decided to put aside her pride and concentrate on helping her ailed companion.

**x**

Sitting at his table, Benjamin looked on at the rest of the guests at the bridal shower. Cheery music had begun to play several minutes ago, and a number couples had started to dance. Benjamin stared at their faces and joyful expressions, realizing the envy in his heart. He finally understood the severity of what he witnessed. The woman who he had come to adore was with another man.

Still, unlike his past reactions to similar situations, Benjamin could only feel a profound remorse. Aimlessly twirling the remainder of his drink in his glass, he saw Gwen approach the table, accompanied by a countless number of entrees and meals. "Hello, Benjamin," said Gwen, a wide grin on her face. "I'm surprised to see you here all by yourself. I thought you would have found Kate by now. You know, you two are getting so close. And it's about time, too. My daughter needed to meet someone and soon..." Taking notice that Benjamin was uninterested in her rant, Gwen quickly changed the topic of discussion. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh yeah, it's a blast. I can hardly contain my excitement," responded Benjamin, clearly sarcastic. "I did find Kate, but she was off - um, talking to some people. I didn't want to disturb her. I'm sure she'll come around some time."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm sure Malinda and Gabriel would have been having a splendid time here, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to the ladies' room. Feel free to take some food from my plate." As Gwen left, leaving behind her huge plate of deserts, a thought suddenly entered into Benjamin's mind. Malinda. Knowing his sister's knack for finding these things out, he assumed that she most likely knew Kate's secret. He then recalled their argument the previous night, and how she had tried to hint to him that Kate was being dishonest. "Once again, I am out-smarted by my kid sister. I hate it when she's right."

"Talking to yourself, Benny?" Gradually rising his head from its sagging position, he saw Kate standing before him, with a careless smile and twinkle in her eyes, as if absolutely nothing in the world was wrong. "You know that's not a good sign. If I hadn't known you better, I'd say you were going crazy," said Kate, a girlish giggle following her statement.

"Who knows, maybe I am going crazy," responded Benjamin, reverting back to his slouched manner.

"Oh stop, Benjamin. The party can't be that bad." As she made her way to sit beside him, Benjamin slowly began to let go all his growing resentment towards Kate. Now, Benjamin was becoming engulfed with the same feeling he had when he first layed eyes upon her, which brought a sadness to Benjamin's heart. "What's the matter? You seem so depressed. Are you bored? 'Cause if you are, we can leave this place. Maybe run off into the woods somewhere."

"You really like the woods, don't you? Just can't seem to keep away from them." Struck speechless by Benjamin's cold remark, Kate became greatly worried.

"Benjamin, what's wrong?"

"What really happened that night in the barn?" asked Benjamin, finally making eye contact with the lovely Kate.

"Oh, not that again. Is that what's been bothering you? I told you already. I was just--"

"Answer the question, Kate." Taken aback by Benjamin's angered tone of voice, Kate arose from her seat, seeing that Benjamin's mood was steadily getting worse.

"I think I'd better go. Talk to me when you're in a reasonable mood."

"Don't leave. We're gonna settle this tonight. I want you to tell me what you've been keeping from everyone." Standing face to face with Kate, the volume in his voice escalading, Benjamin stared into Kate's eyes, trying to get an answer.

"Please, Benjamin. People are starting to look this way. Now I know you might not care what everyone thinks of you, but I do. I won't have you making a scene. If you really want to discuss this, then I'll take you somewhere private, alright?" With a weak nod from Benjamin, Kate led the way. Taking his hand, Kate make her way towards an old shack that stood several feet from Annette's house. It provided a prime environment for an argument.

Once at their coveted location, Kate spoke. "This place is far enough from the party, but that doesn't mean they can't hear you if you start screaming. Now I know you're upset about that whole incident with your sister. But it's been blown way out of proportion. I'm begging you to please forget about it. Please believe me when I say that nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? That's not the way I remember it. In fact, you're the one who made this a big deal. You're the one who came crying to me, all distraught by what Malinda allegedly said to you. So don't try and change your story. Now I'm only going to ask you this one last time - what happened between you and my sister that night in the barn?"

"There's no need to use that tone of voice with me! I've told you plenty of times what happened. Why can't you just believe me?" Tired of Kate's stubbornness, Benjamin attempted a different approach. "What did Malinda say to you? We've only known you for, what, a few days? What could she possibly know that would get you all riled up the way you did?"

"She was acting the same way you are now. She just began accusing me of one deed after the other. Now I know we've only met recently, but I'd like to think that you'd both be able to give me the benefit of the doubt. It is, after all, the least you could do for sleeping in my home." Terribly frustrated, Kate began to walk back towards the party, disappointed in Benjamin's lack of trust. Seconds after Kate turned away, Benjamin decided to be direct with the woman who held his affections.

"Who was that man you were with earlier?" Kate was frozen in shock. For the entire duration of their dispute, Kate had hoped Benjamin was only following an assumption. Now her secret had been exposed to another person. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Kate looked over her shoulder, catching Benjamin's glare, then fixating her eyes on the dirt and grass below her. "H-how did you know a-about that?"

"I saw you about an hour ago, in the woods with a... a green man." Approaching the tearful Kate, Benjamin gently placed one hand on her shoulder, while the other pushed Kate's face to meet his. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make believe I had a chance with you? Why, Kate?"

"Because his life depends on me keeping this secret." Removing herself from Benjamin's grasp, Kate wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I made you believe that I had romantic feeling for you. The truth of the matter is, I really do like you Benjamin, but I love him with all my heart. And if I made people think that we were together, then no one would be suspicious of me. I hope you can understand."

"Now I know I'm not exactly thrilled about you being with another man, but why is his life at risk?"

"You really are new here, aren't you? He's a goblin, Benjamin."

"And?"

"He's a traitor, a green menace, a Verde. His people are hated all across the 9 Kingdoms, and they are especially hated here. If people knew that someone like him was wandering around town, they would kill him without even giving a second thought. And they'd probably do the same to me." Kate spoke with a profound distress in her voice. Benjamin had no idea the severity of her secret. "Look, we really should be getting back to the party."

"Kate, look, I'm real sor—"

"Benjamin, don't. You have every right to be upset. But please, don't tell anyone. I can't stress that enough," said Kate, taking hold on Benjamin's hands. "And please tell that to Malinda, as well."

"Malinda? So she did know... Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." With a reassuring smile, Kate and Benjamin made their way back to the festivities, both glad that they had resolved their argument.

**xxxxxxx**

Within her room in the 8th Kingdom, the Ice Queen lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her magnificent, frozen castle. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door - surely it was one of her servants. The Queen reluctantly arose from her heavenly bed, marching towards the doorway. "I thought I told everyone that I was not to be disturbed. When did it ever occur to you that you were in some way special and an exception to my command?"

"I- I'm terribly sorry, my fair Queen, but I- I was sent t-to inform you that the invitations ha-have been sent out, as you asked," said the young man, frightened senseless.

"Is that all? That's hardly enough to disturb me and risk serious punishment, now is it. Fortunately for you, I am feeling lenient today. Now leave, before I change my mind." Listening to her suggestion, the man quickly walked across the grand hallway, on the verge of running, as he made his way towards the staircase, thankful to have been unharmed.

Shutting the door, the Ice Queen began to give further thought to the idea of organizing a party. She had planned a feast for her entire Kingdom, only, in hopes that they could rejoice in her revival. She had even planned to give her guests a surprise - something they would never have expected. Still, the Queen was uneasy about her decision, a feeling that was foreign to her. She would constantly think of the numerous ways things could make a turn for the worse. Fortunately, she had another scheme to fall back on. "I think it's time I get my other plot into motion," said the Ice Queen quietly to herself, as she once again rested on her bed, smiling.

**xxxxxxx**

Night had approached. Malinda stood hovering over the sink, washing many plates and cups. Gabriel had been sleeping for a couple of hours, and Malinda had since become extremely bored. Still, she couldn't complain. After taking care of her comrade, Malinda saw first-hand how badly his sudden illness was, and decided to suppress her bitterness towards the ailing prince and be a source of comfort instead.

Then, Malinda heard a loud knock on the door. Placing her final dish in the cupboard above her, Malinda made her way towards the door, hearing several additional, unnecessary knocks along the way. Upon opening it, she saw Benjamin and Kate, both obviously giddy and slightly tipsy. As for Gwen, she was a couple of feet behind them, clearly tired from nearly an entire day of partying. "Well it's about time you all go back."

"Oh, we weren't gone for that long, Malinda," said Benjamin, fluidly walking past his sister, with Kate following close behind.

"How was everything here? I trust you took good care of Gabriel," said Gwen, surprisingly calmer than other two, something Malinda thought she'd never witness.

"Gabriel is fine. Just fine."

"Well I brought him some cake from the party. It's his favorite - vanilla! He'll he so thrilled." Watching as Gwen paced towards the staircase, walking up the steps, Malinda took action, instantly blocking her path. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea. He's sleeping right now, and I don't think we should disturb him. Besides, he has, uh… an upset stomach, and if you give him the cake now, he'll just throw it up later."

"Alright, if you say so." Backing away from the evasive Malinda, Gwen made her way to the kitchen. "I guess I'll just save this for tomorrow."

"So did you have fun here all by yourself?" asked Benjamin, taking a seat on a nearby rocking chair.

"Well?" Malinda descended the steps, her eyes focused on Kate, waiting for her response.

"What? Why are you looking at like that?"

"Aren't you going to make some clever remark about me being all alone with Gabriel, and having fun while you were gone?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I'm not in the mood to discuss your love life, Malinda. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go change." With her head held high, Kate brushed pass Malinda, not even giving her a second glance, as she went upstairs to her room.

"I think I'll go, too. Goodnight, you two," said Gwen, giving a sincere smile to the siblings and proceeding to the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Benjamin stood up and walked towards Malinda, clearly perturbed. "What's you're problem? You never quit, do you?"

"Here we go again. Benjamin, I don't like her, and I don't plan on trying to anytime soon. So just let it be."

"But she didn't even say anything to you. Why must you be so damn defensive all the time?"

"Please, Benjamin, I don't want to argue with you. I've had a rough day." Gathering the sheets from the closet, Malinda began to display them on the floor, as she had done many times before, making enough room for both her and her brother. "Just go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning."

"I'm not gonna let this go, Malinda. You need to fix things with Kate."

"Now why do_ I _have to fix things? She's the one with the problem, not me. But oh, I forgot, you're not on _my_ side, are you?" Sitting down on the blankets, Malinda heard Benjamin give out an exasperated sigh and his motioning footsteps against the hardwood floor. Shutting the door behind him, Malinda knew he had walked out on her, as he often did during one of their disagreements. Arising from the floor, she proceeded to follow her brother, if only to make things right.

**x**

Deciding to take a stroll towards the barn, Benjamin quickly walked away from the house, inhaling the cool night air, still consumed with Kate's secret. He had wondered if Malinda had told anyone; if she would ever be that irrational. And after their argument only moments ago, that notion became even more of a possibility. Reaching the side of the barn, Benjamin noticed the bright moon above him, immediately calming him down.

Then, Benjamin saw something from the corner of his eye. Turning around to face the barn wall, Benjamin could see a bright green message painted on it. Upon closer inspection, Benjamin read: _Verde Lovers Will Not Be Tolerated_. Benjamin knew what the message meant; what it referred to. Hearing the rustling of grass off in the distance, he could only assume it was Malinda. Coming closer to him, Malinda spoke.

"Look, Benjamin, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I just can't stand her sometimes. I just wish you could understand..." Malinda paused, hearing an unfamiliar sound emanating her brother. "Benjamin, are you... are you growling?"

"Did you know about this?"

"About the message? Yeah, I knew. I meant to tell you tomorrow morning. I don't know what it could mean though." Looking on with Benjamin, Malinda saw his eyes had widened and were intensely fixated on the sentence.

"You told someone, didn't you?"

"What? What're you talking about? Told what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I know what the two of you were talking about that night. I know that you knew what Kate was hiding - I know too. Tell me you didn't tell anyone, Malinda."

"Benjamin, I didn't say a word to anyone. When did...When did you find out?"

"Kate told me herself. She also told me that her life and the life of that green man depended on her keeping this secret. No one can know about this, but I see it may already be too late."

"Well I didn't say anything."

"I want to believe you, Malinda, I really do. But I know how much you can't stand Kate, and..."

"Are you serious!? Are you seriously trying to tell me that you don't believe me?"

Silence.

"I've had enough. I cannot believe you! I'm your sister, Benjamin. If there's anyone you should be able to trust, it's me. I'm going to sleep. I don't care what you do." Marching away from Benjamin, infuriated beyond compare, Malinda made her way back inside the house, slamming the door upon entry.

As for Benjamin, he remained outside, staring at the message. All that went through his mind was Kate's involvement in this atrocity. Not only was it known that a goblin was roaming town, but someone knew enough to pin point Kate's house. Now all he was concerned with what Kate's safety and seeing to it that no one else find out about her secret.


	13. Thirteen: Sounds & Silences

**Important Note: This chapter has been edited to suit the alteration in one of the character's history (Gabriel's curse has been changed from simply blindness to transforming into a dragon-like creature). I apologize for any inconvenience, and no other adjustments have been made to the plot. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Sounds & Silences

Benjamin stared at the barnyard wall, still concentrated on the sentence that had captured his attention the night before. The sun was just rising upon the horizon, brightening up the entire town with every passing minute. Benjamin firmly stood there, in deep thought, recalling the previous night...

_He had spent another hour outside after Malinda's exasperated exit. Benjamin knew that staring at the message wouldn't be of much help. He decided that when the morning came, he would go to the market, purchase some paint, and cover the words of hatred before anyone else could see them. When Benjamin entered the cottage, he saw Malinda sitting up right, towards the fire, completely still. Benjamin hadn't imagined that his mistrust in her could have affected her that much. Then again, Malinda was always more sensitive than the average person._

_"Malinda?"_

_Silence._

_"Ah, the good old silent treatment. Well, you let me know when it's safe to talk to you again, ok?" Approaching his muted sister, Benjamin laid down beside her, untying his black Nike sneakers, then throwing them against a nearby wall. Taking another glance at Malinda, he could see her grim expression, and proceeded to pull the covers over his head._

_"Do you love her, Benjamin?" Startled by her sudden need to speak, Benjamin arose from the floor, facing Malinda, giving her his full attention._

_"Yeah, I think I do."_

_"Even if she has someone else?"_

_"Yeah, I guess. I like to think that if she didn't, she'd allow herself to feel the same way for me. Why?"  
_

_"You're willing to help her no matter what, right?"_

_"You know I would. At least for as long as we're here. Why, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, Benjamin. Just making sure of something," said Malinda, giving out a relieved sigh. Resting amongst the sheets, Malinda prepared to go to sleep, with one last comment for her brother. "You're a good man, Benjamin. I know you would do the right thing."_

"What are you doing here so early, Benjamin? The sun isn't even fully up," said Gwen, adjoining the distracted Benjamin. Jolting at the sound of Gwen's voice, Benjamin brought himself back from his daydream.

"I, uh, I was planning on getting something at the market this morning. But I guess I woke up too early," responded Benjamin, trying to guide Gwen away from the tainted wall. "I think I'll have some breakfast before I go. So let's just go back inside and eat--"

"It's alright, Benjamin. I've already seen the message. You don't have to protect me." Making her way to the barn, a mug filled with warm tea in her hand, Gwen stood staring, Benjamin close by. "You know, no matter how many times this happens to me, it still surprises me."

"What do you mean? This has happened to you before?"

"Oh yes, many times before. But not in many years. It use to happen up North, in Queen Riding Hood III's part of the 2nd Kingdom. She wouldn't accept wolves as easily as the other Kingdoms. For years, us wolves suffered persecution and prejudice. It's what made my husband and I flee to the more forgiving South. I had hoped that the hatred would stop, but I guess I was mistaken."

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Gwen. I'll be sure to paint over it by the end of the day. I wouldn't want Kate to see this."

"There's no need, Benjamin. This type of thing isn't new to her, either. But thank you."

"Still, I think it's better if we keep this from her. This has to do with her, too--"

"Benjamin, I said forget it!" interrupted Gwen. "Please, Benjamin, just leave it alone." Calming down, Gwen walked towards the house, leaving Benjamin alone and confused by her sudden outburst.

**xxxxxxx**

Within the 4th Kingdom Palace, Wolf steadily descended down the pristine steps of the grand staircase, his every step echoing throughout the entire castle. Once completely on the main floor, Wolf made his way towards the dining hall, where he would await for his breakfast to be served.

Taking a random seat at the round, wooden table, Wolf quickly took notice that he was complete alone, as he had expected. With his profound fondness for the morning and his meals, Wolf would often be the first to arrive in the dining room. While sitting with his usual impatience, Wolf soon became lost in thought.

Since the departure of King Wendell and his men to search for the children, Wolf, as well as the other residents of the palace, had been unable to focus on anything else. It had been days since Wolf had gotten a reasonable night's rest. He could only imagine how his wife was handling all this, with her tendency to stress and worry too much for her own good.

"Good morning," said the maid, interrupting Wolf's consuming thoughts. "Here early as usual. Well I'll go prepare breakfast right away."

"There's no need to hurry, Jane. Take all the time you need," responded Wolf, a pleasant smirk across his face.

"Shall I get you the newspaper, then? So at least you'll have something to preoccupy yourself with while you wait for breakfast, which will unfortunately take some time to prepare. So, shall I get it for you, sir?" said Jane, speaking at an accelerated rate.

"Yes, thank you." Wolf grinned at the young maid's refreshing honesty and youth. When he envisioned his children, he would hope that they were both as happy as Jane always appeared to be. He assumed that Benjamin and Malinda would be about her age by now, and it pained Wolf to think of how much time was lost between him and his children.

"Here you are. I hope the newspaper will keep you entertained." Politely placing it on the table, Jane stood beside the silent Wolf for several seconds, continuously glancing at the kitchen. "Well, I'll just--"

"Actually, Jane, breakfast can wait. Thank you for the newspaper. I'll come back with the others." Kindly smiling up towards Jane, he could see a subtle look of relief on her face.

"You're very welcome, sir," she said, rapidly walking back to be sleeping quarters across the wide hall. Leaving the newspaper on the edge of the table, Wolf slowly ascended the stairs, on his way to meet Virginia.

**xxxxxxx**

Sitting alone in the living room, Malinda quietly read the newspaper that had been dropped off only a few minutes ago. The only sound being the crunching noise emitting from Malinda's apple as she devoured it slowly, Malinda soon became bored with the reading material, as she often did. Since her arrival in the 9 Kingdoms, Malinda realized early on the importance of being informed. Still, she found that nothing truly spectacular was ever written about.

Benjamin and Kate had supposedly gone off to the market, and Gwen had since been in the garden, watering her plentiful vegetation, Malinda saw her opportunity to visit Gabriel undetected. Setting aside her newspaper, Malinda arose from her comfortable spot, catching a glimpse of the bathroom door, reminded of the night before...

_Slamming the door behind her, Malinda angrily marched into the cottage, unaware of anyone else's presence. "I cannot believe him! He can't even trust his own sister anymore. I swear if he comes back here with that attitude, I'll--" Malinda stopped. Hearing some movement in the general direction of the bathroom ahead, Malinda slowly paced towards it curiously. "Is someone there? Hello?"_

_Silence._

_"Hello?" With still no answer, Malinda grew agitated. Hurrying to the bathroom doorway, Malinda swiftly turned on the light, only to find a sickly Kate hovering over the toilet rim. "Kate? What...what are you doing?" _

_"Just leave me alone, Malinda!" she responded apprehensively, her command vibrating inside the toilet bowl. "What is it with you and spying?" Getting up from her curled manner, Kate casually headed for the sink, still coughing as she washed her mouth fervently._

_"What's wrong, Kate?" demanded Malinda, a rare concern in her request._

_"It's none of your business! Just let me go to my room." Rubbing her stomach, Kate began to tear up, sniffling as she tried to get past Malinda, who remained unmoved. "Please, Malinda, just let me go. I know you don't like me very much, and you'd probably kill to get some dirt on me. But please, just let me go."_

_"You know me better than that. I'm not going away that easily. Tell me what's wrong." Sensing unfamiliar warmth in her voice, Kate looked up at Malinda, contemplating whether or not to confide in her. _

_"Knowing you, you'll probably find out sooner or later anyway." Wiping her nose, Kate gently grabbed Malinda's hand, guiding her out of the bathroom, into a small corner in the hallway. "But you have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone. Not Benjamin. Not Gabriel. No one. You promise?" Receiving a nod from Malinda, Kate proceeded, feeling the tears forming in her eyes once again. "I'm pregnant."_

**xxxxxxx**

"Good morning, sweetie." Feeling a gentle hand upon her forehead, Virginia's eyes fluttered open. Rubbing her eyes, Virginia saw the person who was standing over her - her father. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Daddy? What are you doing here so early?" Sitting up in the bed, Anthony took a seat by his daughter's side.

"Well I knew how upset you were last night. I thought I would just check up on you."

"I'm fine, dad, really. But thank you." Sitting up in the bed, Virginia ran her fingers through her hair, still trying to wake up. Looking at her father, who had taken a seat at the edge of the bed, Virginia noticed an unmistakable worry in his eyes. Choosing to ignore it, Virginia felt like something was missing. "Dad, where's Wolf?

"I'm right here, darling Virginia." Jerking her head towards the doorway, she saw Wolf standing there, leaning on the post, smiling at her. "And I see you have some company." Pacing towards the bed, Wolf greeted Anthony with a nod from his head, and then sat near Virginia, his whole body on the bed. "How are you feeling this morning, Virginia?"

"I'm fine. Just fine," responded Virginia, keeping her eyes fixed on her towards the mattress. Spending several of minutes in silence, Virginia grew tired of the awkward moments that had passed since Wendell left. Desperately wanting to address the issue, Virginia abruptly spoke, startling both men. "I don't think Wendell's having much luck finding them."

"Now, Virginia, don't say that. Have a little more faith."

"It's been days since he left, dad. He should have found them by now. Something's stopping him. Something's preventing him from finding them, I know it."

"And what do you suppose would be stopping him?" said Anthony, skepticism in his tone.

"I think she's doing this."

"She? You don't mean..."

"The Ice Queen is doing this, I'm sure. She's the only one who would do something like this. She so determined to keep them from us." Rising her head, Virginia scanned her father's and husband's faces, watching their unchanging expressions. "But I guess you're right. I should have a little more faith," said Virginia, feeling the quietness creep up once again. "How about some breakfast?"

**xxxxxxx**

Cautiously opening the door to Gabriel's room, Malinda slipped inside. Grabbing a chair on the other end of the room, Malinda quietly placed it on the right ride of his bed, careful not to make a sound. Taking a seat, Malinda took a moment to gander at the young prince. She observed how calm he was; how peaceful he looked. She was glad to see him at rest after witnessing what he had gone through in the past couple of days.

"Like what you see?" Shocked by his voice, Malinda let out a gasp.

"How did you..."

"I'm blind, Malinda. I'm not deaf. With all that noise you made coming in here, I'm surprised you thought I'd still be asleep," said Gabriel, teasingly.

"Very funny. You seem to feeling a lot better."

"I am, sort of. I just don't think there's much of a point in getting depressed over something that can't me helped." Sitting up in his bed, Gabriel repositioned himself in his sheets, facing where he presumed Malinda was sitting. She was reminded of Gabriel's affliction whenever he flickered his eyes open, and felt that she alone wasn't enough to help him.

"You wouldn't have to get depressed if you just told more people. Why won't you tell anyone else, Gabriel? What's the harm in letting people know—" Feeling herself about to go on another one of her rants that almost always ended in an argument, Malinda silenced herself. "But it is your secret to tell. If you don't want to say anything, then who am I to convince you otherwise." Letting out a dissatisfied sigh, Malinda stayed quiet, Gabriel following suit.

"Well, you must be hungry. I'll go get you something to eat," said Malinda cheerfully, as she got out of her seat. Hearing her movement, Gabriel instantly took hold of her wrist, pulling her slightly towards him.

"Don't go, Malinda. I need you to stay. Please."

"Alright." Startled by his reaction, Malinda sat back down, her cheeks glowing red.

"Did you mean what you said about us being friends?" Malinda recalled her outburst the afternoon prior, and knew she had voiced her opinion on their relationship, making the title of 'friend' official to a certain degree.

"Well, yeah. Yes, I did," responded Malinda, taken off guard by his random question. "I think after all we've been through, we've become just a little more than acquaintances, don't you?" Gabriel felt comforted by the innocent laughter that followed her comment, trying to imagine her lovely face with a smile. He was surprised by her answer, remembering the way she was when they first met.

"Tell me, why are you being so nice to me all of sudden?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Malinda I knew would've just shunned my question, and probably would have told everyone my secret by now."

"The Malinda you knew is sitting right here before you. Don't assume what I would or would've have done. You hardly even know me, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't make me out to be some cold, heartless bitc--"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Gabriel replied, throwing up his hands in defense. "I'm not use to being taken care of like this. I apologize." Malinda was right. They knew barely anything about each other, even after all the time that they had spent with one another. Gabriel knew it was unfair to still keep the entire truth from Malinda after all she had done for him. Rubbing his sore eyes, Gabriel prepared to tell Malinda everything.

"You probably want to know how I got this way, don't you? How I became cursed in the first place?"

"Look, Gabriel, if you don't want to—"

"I was 7-years-old. I had been completely alone for nearly a year, locked away in the highest tower of the castle. I had been imprisoned there all my life. She would often visit me - to scare, or warn me, or tell me all of the horrible things she had done. But that night was different. She rushed into that tower, exhausted and frustrated, wearing her white mask. She just stood there, looking at me. Her stares could burn a hole through you. I knew she wanted to do something to me, but she just stood there, all silent and angry. Finally, she began to walk towards me. She forcefully grabbed my arm, and raised me off the ground, my feet left dangling below me. She said to me, 'It's over. There's nothing more I can do. You've won. Right now, someone's probably coming to rescue you. Despite what you may think, there is someone who cares about you. So much so, they'd go insane if anything ever happened to you.'

"Please," Malinda started, seeing the prince's face contort as he told his story. "You don't have to—"

"Then, she let me go, dropping me flat on the floor," he continued. "She began to laugh hysterically as she placed her hand on my head, chanting something. Seconds later, I could feel my pupils enlarge, and I was blind. I felt my skin crack and wither, and the bones in my back sprouted outward, almost forming wings. The Ice Queen had cursed me. She finished by saying, 'You will return to your normal state in 3 days. But nothing except me can stop the curse I have put upon you: on your 18th birthday, you will fully transform into a winged beast; a hideous dragon. And once your change is complete, your hunger for human flesh will become insatiable. Then you'll know what it feels like to be hated by all.' After that, she left, never to be seen again."

"Gabriel, I..." At a loss for words, Malinda sat, perplexed by his story.

"Now do you understand why I can't tell anyone else? Imagine me, a symbol, a sign, a figure for the people to look up to. If am to be made king, I can't show any weakness. How are the people supposed to depend on someone who predestined to devour them when he comes of age? Someone who was undone by their worst fear? I couldn't do that to them." Hearing nothing from his companion, Gabriel was assured she now comprehended his reluctance to tell others of his hex.

Trying to brighten the mood, Gabriel forced a cough, pretending his throat was dry. "Um, Malinda. I'm feeling a bit thirsty. Could you please get me something to drink." Seeing him smile at her as if everything was resolved, Malinda gladly proceeded to fetch him a glass of water.

"Sure, anything you say, your highness." Pausing at the doorway, Malinda looked back, seeing Gabriel in somewhat of a new light. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me. For talking with me. For telling me. Thank you." Making her way towards the stairs, Malinda felt contentment in knowing that they had become a little closer.

**x**

Walking through the grassy plains, Benjamin and Kate had been wandering around the village for hours, making small talk and visits to several shops. Earlier that day, Kate had chosen to accompany Benjamin to the market, and spend the afternoon with him, to possibly discuss her situation. However, since their departure, not a sincere word was spoken between them.

Having bought the paint he required at the beginning of their walk, Benjamin's fingers were stricken with pain as the bag's handles began to wane, causing him to take several breaks at diners or stores. But Benjamin had become bored with aimlessly roaming about town, and decided to return back to the cottage. "Well, today was a good day, don't you think?"

"Yes. Thank you for letting me join you, Benny. I really did have a great time." Noting the way Kate carried herself, Benjamin knew she hadn't wanted go home. Spotting some land deprived of tall grass and rocks, Benjamin thought of a way to keep Kate pleased.

"Hey, um, there's a pretty good spot over there for sitting, or having a picnic, or something. Wanna join me?"

"Sure," said Kate, grinning widely. Leading the way, practically dragging the bags along the dirt, Benjamin finally reached the cleared patch, resting the paint on the center. Kate rushed behind him, eagerly sitting down on the ground. "This is great! I haven't had a picnic in so long!" Sitting near the giddy Kate, Benjamin was overjoyed to see Kate smiling once more. It had been so long since he had seen that smile, and he missed it greatly.

Suddenly, her expression changed. Her eyes glancing at the numerous trees ahead, Kate winced at the possibility of her beloved Thomas watching her from afar as she lay on the ground, enjoying her time with another man. Feeling his stare upon her, Kate looked to Benjamin, with an equally melancholy appearance on his face. "What's wrong, Kate?"

"You know what's wrong, Benjamin," said Kate, inconspicuously rubbing her stomach. "I feel so horrible. My father's barn is ruined because of me."

"You read the message?" responded Benjamin weakly, disappointed that he was unable to hide it from her.

"No, my mother told me about it. You should've seen the look on her face."

"Why would your mother tell you about that? If anything, I'd expect her to keep it from you."

"It's alright. I'm glad she told me." Still confused by the fact that Gwen would reveal something so terrible to her daughter, Benjamin decided to clear things up with Kate, before the chance slipped by.

"Listen, Kate. I really don't think my sister said anything about it. I mean, I know she doesn't like you that much, but I know Malinda. She would never--"

"I know, Benjamin. I never truly thought she told anyone. No, I think there's another reason why they targeted me." Glancing over at Benjamin, Kate could see his yearning to hear an explanation.

"A few years ago, while I was taking stroll in the forest, I got lost, and wandered off deep into the woods. Then I began to panic, and man heard me, and approached me. It was around midnight, and he was covered in shadow. He said his name was Thomas, and he agreed to escort me back into town. When I asked to see the man who was being so kind to me, I soon realized he was a goblin, and screamed. Nearly the entire village woke up. When they saw us together, they assumed Thomas was attacking me, and drove him away. A few days later, I felt guilty for the way I had acted, and tried to make amends with him. Since then, I've been trying to convince the townspeople to forgive his kind. I guess when they found out he had returned, they looked to me."

"Wow, um..." Benjamin began searching through his thoughts, gathering all the questions he had for her. "Tell me, why exactly does everyone hate goblins, anyway?"

"You're kidding, right? I thought everyone knew that."

"Sorry, but I'm being serious. What could they have possible have done to make everyone despise them?"

"When the 7th Kingdom was taken over by the Ice Queen--"

"Wait, who's the Ice Queen?" Shooting Benjamin a look of complete disbelief, Kate chose to let it pass.

"It's better that you don't know. As I was saying, when the 7th Kingdom was conquered by the Ice Queen, she threatened to kill their entire race if they didn't become part of her army. They did exactly what they were told - they killed, they destroyed anything the she wanted. Finally, when the war ended, goblins were forever branded as traitors, always to be considered as outcasts. Some areas have forgiven them, but not many."

"Well that explains a lot of things. Thomas's life really is in danger, then. Don't worry, Kate. None of this is your fault. I won't let anything happen to you. You can stop worrying so much." Giving Kate a warm smile, Benjamin guided Kate off the field, and proceeded to the cottage.

**x**

Night had fallen upon the 2nd Kingdom. The entire household peacefully resting, Malinda remained awake, sitting in the chair by Gabriel's bed. Unable to sleep, Malinda found herself drawn to Gabriel's room. She had spent nearly an hour by his side, watching him in a tranquil state. After their discussion earlier that day, Malinda realized that, although she hated to admit it, she had developed feelings for the young prince, recalling the way she blushed when he asked her to stay.

Still, Malinda felt an overwhelming amount of pity for him. The way he had suffered all those years as a child; the way he was suffering now. Gently taking hold of his hand, Malinda remembered the way he was when they first met: how he welcomed her and her brother into his carriage, and promised to take them safely to the 4th Kingdom. But the most vivid memory was when she caught him staring at her as they road along the dusty path, the silence engulfing the three of them. From the corner of her eye, she saw the look on his face; a look of adoration and delight. Never in her life had anyone looked at her with such content.

Desperately wishing she could do more to help her ill comrade, Malinda recalled Gabriel's telling of the day he had been cursed, the Ice Queen's words replaying her mind. "There has to be something I could do. I can't just sit here and watch him struggle..." Malinda still deep in thought, without warning, she felt a minor pulling sensation coursing through her body.

Thinking it was Gabriel, she opened her eyes, but saw that his palm was still relaxed and opened. Trying to separate her hand from his, Malinda found she was incapable of doing so. The tugging intensifying with each passing second, Malinda grew gravely concerned as she could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. Then, all at once, Malinda felt a sharp pain in her fingertips as she let go of Gabriel's hand before finally fainting in her chair.


	14. Fourteen: Truth Hurts, part 1

**Chapter Fourteen: Truth Hurts, part 1**

_A young woman stood hovering over a crying baby, a satisfied grin on her face. Humming a lullaby, the woman lifted the baby, rocking it in her arms. A man came to the woman, presenting her with a bracelet, then placing it on the table beside her in the purely white room. On the bracelet was inscribed a message, at the end engraved was a single name. Placing the baby the into it's crib, the woman continued to rock the craddle as she became filled with glee..._

Malinda tossed and turned in the bed, her eyelids ready to burst. Forcing her eyes open, Malinda found herself in an unexpected position - she was lying down on a cushioned matress and covered with a silky, light blanket. Malinda sat up, rubbing her temple, trying to recollect what happened to her the night before. She could remember being unable to sleep, wandering around the cottage, and being drawn to Gabriel's room. She remembered being by the prince's side, wishing he could be relieved of his curse, then feeling her right arm being persistently pulled at by an unknown source, and fainting without warning.

As Malinda sat on the edge of the bed, she scanned the room, realizing it was infact Gabriel's, although he was nowhere to be found. _But why was I sleeping in his bed?_ Suddenly, it hit her. "Gabriel." Jolting from the bed, Malinda darted towards the door, fearing the disabled prince might be in danger. "Gabriel," she yelled, but there was no answer. Growing profoundly worried, Malinda continued to rapidly walk across the hallway, shouting once more. "Gabriel!"

Making her way to the stairs, Malinda cascaded down the steps, making one more effort to call out his attention. "Gabri--"

"Oh, good morning Malinda." Malinda was startled by an abrupt, high pitched greeting, which she could identify as Gwen's. Gradually turning her head, she could see Gwen, Benjamin, and Kate immersed in their breakfast. Remaining quiet, Malinda noticed someone peering out from the kitchen doorway - it was Gabriel. "It's about time you woke up. It's almost noon already," said Gabriel teasingly. He was firmly standing, stirring the orange and yellow contents within the bowl he had placed securely between his elbow and forearm.

"Gabriel, y-you can...see?"

"Of course I can see, Malinda. Who can't," responded Gabriel, forcing himself to laugh. "Care to help me with breakfast?" Glancing over to his calm companions over at the dining table, each giving him a confused look, Gabriel simply smiled innocently, hoping they wouldn't realize a secret was being kept from them.

"Alright.." said Malinda, baffled by Gabriel's sudden ability to see. Completely muted, she followed the prince, numerous questions clouding her mind. As she entered the kitchen, she was surrounded by appetizing aromas and delectable foods, which obviously took Gabriel several hours to prepare. "You know, I never thought blind men could cook. Guess I was wrong about that."

Picking up an apple from the bowl in the center of the counter, Malinda leaned against the ledge, staring at Gabriel as he poured the batter into a shallow mold. "So what happened? Something occured last night that you don't feel like sharing with me?"

"Relax, Malinda," said the distracted Gabriel, putting his plate of mixture into the preheated oven adjacent to where Malinda was stubbornly standing. "The truth of the matter is I have no idea what you did last night, but I couldn't be more grateful." Approaching Malinda with a pleasent grin, Gabriel motioned to hug her. Feeling his arms wrap around her, Malinda's heart began to race, beating restlessly as her cheeks once again filled with a rosy complection. Malinda mentally cursed her lack of control over her subtle affection for the young prince.

Releasing her from his embrace, Gabriel could see Malinda was surprised by his action as she stood with her mouth slightly parted. "Now, can you hand me that pitcher of water right there. Gwen's been complaining about not having enough to drink for the past ten minutes." Hypnotically grabbing the pitcher, Malinda gave it to Gabriel, a smile still gracing his face.

Watching Gabriel as he prepared to serve his friends on the dining room, Malinda was left scambling to think of how to respond to Gabriel's recent act of appreciation, while feeling somewhat guilty. Although she had never claimed to have relieved him of his ailment, Malinda knew that refraining from complete honesty was just as bad as lying. It was this perception to her morals and principles that had often got Malinda into quarrels and disagreements with her peers and teachers. Still, Malinda knew it was always the right thing to do.

As Gabriel was about to leave the kitchen, Malinda spoke. "Gabriel, wait."

"What is it?"

"There's something... I didn't cure you. I couldn't have," said Malinda shyly.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriel, putting down the plates he had in his hands, giving his full attention to Malinda.

"I mean I didn't do anything to help you, at least I didn't mean to. I have no idea how you can see. I just don't want you to thank me for something I didn't do--"

"Of course you helped me, Malinda. You nursed me back to health. You kept my secret. And I saw you this morning - you were right next to me, holding my hand. Why else would you stay with me if you couldn't help me?" Malinda was at a sudden loss for words. His questioning eyes upon her, Malinda felt her pulse quicken yet again, fearing she would have to confess her true reason for staying with Gabriel.

"Gabriel! Where's my water? I'm dying of thurst!" shouted Gwen. Malinda was contended to have been spared from Gabriel's interrogation.

Gabriel sighed. "My hostess awaits me. Maybe we could continue this discussion later?"

"Sure. I can't wait," said Malinda, instantly regretting her immature and idiotic words. Since the past couple of days, she had felt reduced to an adolescent child left to worship her crush, a feeling that was all too familiar to Malinda. Finally alone, she took in a much awaited breathe. She was fortunate that Gabriel was especially naive that morning, as she could tell from the sincere way he looked at her after asking his question. She had missed his eyes and the way they made her feel when they were on her.

Malinda's unexpected yawning interrupted her thoughts. She only got a few hours of sleep, and now that Gabriel wasn't blind and bedridden, it was a prime opportunity for Malinda to finally receive the comfortable sleep she knew she deserved. Casually walking out of the kitchen, Malinda was immediately greeted by her eager brother as she contiuned her path towards the stairs. "Malinda! Hey!" Malinda didn't stop.

"Hey! I need to talk to you," said Benjamin, getting out of seat and hurrying off to block his sister. "You're still not mad at me, are you?" Malinda had forgotten about her previous argument with Benjamin, and had presumably forgiven him. Still, Malinda's face remained unchanged as she stared at Benjamin.

"People don't get 'mad', Benjamin, they get 'angry'. And no, I'm not angry. Not anymore."

"Well I'm glad." Looking at his feet, Benjamin felt ashamed for not trusting in his sister. He had been meaning to apologize, but never found the right moment. Now that he stood before her, Benjamin was reminded of why saying sorry was so difficult for him. Benjamin began, stuttering, "Look, I-I know I was a jerk to you, and I'm sor--"

"Please, forget about it. I already have. Right now, I'm really tired. I've have been forced to sleep on the floor since we've been here, and now I have the chance to get some rest. I'm going to bed." Weakly pushing Benjamin out of her way, Malinda tiredly proceeded up the steps, flashing her brother a reassuring smile before disappearing on the second floor.

**xxxxxxx**

The sun creeping into the thick woodland, Thomas felt the heat from the blazing star all around him. Arising from the grass and soil, Thomas stretched his arms, grunting and groaning at the aches he felt in his shoulders and back. He also experienced a numbing sensation in his left palm from resting on it during the night, as he tried to restart the bloodflow to it. The only setback, it appeared, from having to sleep the forest was having to wake up each morning to intense pain. Dispite this grewling rountine, Thomas preferred this to having to constantly to fend off the villagers that hated him so.

"Well, Thomas, another day begins." Standing up, Thomas carelessly brushed off the dead leaves and twigs from his clothes. As he swiftly brushed pass his chest, Thomas noticed a button had fallen off of the vest Kate had made him. It was by far his favorite item of clothing, and Thomas often felt bad for not being able to take better care of it. Needless to say, Thomas would much rather have Kate by his side, but at the time, the vest was all he had of her.

"Oh, my love, where are you? Why haven't you visited me?" said Thomas to himself. The loneliness of the woods was finally getting to him, to the point where he could barely take a day without seeing his love. But Thomas had to take it - he had no other choice.

**xxxxxxx**

Putting the last greasy dish into the sink, Gabriel let out a belated sigh. He had been tirelessly walking back and forth between the dining room and the kitchen all morning long. His feet burned and his arms felt weak, but he knew he couldn't complain - he would rather have a few aches and pains than be blind.

Still, Gabriel was slightly perturbed by Kate and Benjamin's lack of manners. All through breakfast, the two remained reserved and too themselves. Benjamin only spoke when he saw Malinda going upstairs. But at least he spoke. Kate didn't even make eye contact with anyone, not even Benjamin. Gabriel knew that many things had happened since he had become disabled, but he never thought it would be so serious that the once cheerful and lively Kate was now reduced to absolute silence.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Benjamin in a friendly tone, casually walking into the kitchen.

"Well I was cleaning up after everyone, but now I'm finished. And how was my breakfast, Benjamin? Did you enjoy it so much that you were left speechless?" responded Gabriel as he began to place the plates and cups into the cupboards.

"Whoa, what the hell is up with you? Are you not use to cleaning up after others?" Benjamin stood defensively beside Gabriel, ready for an argument. But the prince didn't say a word. Benjamin chuckled. "You really have been spending way too much time with my sister. Lighten up."

Exiting the kitchen, Benjamin noticed Kate frantically trying to place her brown woolen wrap around her bare shoulders, making her way towards the front door. He assumed that she was planning on seeing Thomas, the man she so deeply loved. Dispite Benjamin's heartache, he knew that their problems were none of his business. It was pointless to continue to hope that Kate would fall for him instead. Benjamin knew, regrettably, that he had to move on.

"I'm going out for a walk, mother," he heard her yell from across the room to Gwen. "I'll be back soon."

"Why don't you take the boys with you?" responded Gwen instantaneously. Kate paused, her hand only inches away from the door knob. She couldn't take Benjamin and Gabriel with her. She needed to go alone. But, knowing her mother, if Kate had rejected the offer, she would only be questioned until she agreed to take them. "With all the disturbances, I wouldn't want you to get--"

"Sure. Why not. Hey, Benny, Gabriel. Want to come with me?" Kate said weakly.

"We'd be glad to join you. Right, Benjamin?" said Gabriel, popping his head from the kitchen doorway. He could hear Benjamin's hushed growl as he hesitantly nodded, but paid little attention to it. "Alright then, let's go."

**x**

Minutes had gone by since the three left the cottage. Upon initialing leaving the house, Gabriel had tried to make small talk to ease the obvious tension, but was unsuccessful. For the remainder of their walk, they all kept from speaking, with Kate leading the way. She walked several feet in front of Benjamin and Gabriel, almost as if she was pretending - and wishing - that they weren't there.

Noticing Kate's pace quicken as she made an unusual turn towards the woods, Gabriel couldn't withstand this clueless feeling that had been surrounding since breakfast. "You're not just going on a walk, are you Kate? Where are we going?"

Kate huffed. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. It's actually better if you didn't. Both of you." Glancing over her shoulder, she could see that Benjamin was purposely restraining himself from making eye contact with her. Kate felt a hint of guilt when she thought of how Benjamin felt, which she often did. It was no secret that he was practically in love with her, yet he was still willing to help have a relationship with another man.

Kate suddenly stopped, Benjamin nearly clashing with her. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I'm not being very fair. To either of you. Gabriel, there's something you don't know." Kate inhaled. "I've sort of still been seeing Thomas."

"You've what?" Gabriel's jaw dropped. He had remembered hearing tales of Kate's romance with the goblin boy when he had previously visited Pine Town. Gwen sadly described how Kate and Thomas met, and how much embarrassment their short-lived relationship caused her. Kate watched on as Gabriel stood, dumbfounded. "How could you, Kate? Do you have any idea how this will effect you and your mother? Do you know how dangerous--"

"Yes, Gabriel, I know." Kate continued to walk, seemingly unphased by the prince's words. "But what kind of person would if I didn't fight for the man I loved? I'm not going to let a little controversy keep from him." Benjamin frowned at the sound of Kate's dedication towards Thomas. He wished someone spoke with such pride about him; with such love and affection. However, Benjamin was keen on being supportive for Kate, and not showing her his depressing feelings.

"What does Gwen think about all this? She must be going crazy," said Gabriel, trying to walk side by side with Kate.

"Actually, she doesn't know about us."

"Kate, really. Why wouldn't you tell her about you two? I always thought you were so close."

"We were. That was before she practically disowned when she found out the first time. She's just like rest of them, those ignorant town folk. The only reason why she's even a little sympathetic is because she's involved in all this, too, whether she wants to be or not. She just doesn't understand." Kate spoke with a seldom seen frustration in her voice. Looking back at her companions, Kate decided to come completely clean with her intentions to meet Thomas. "That's why I'm leaving in a few days. I'm running away with Thomas."

"What? Kate... y-you can't mean that. You can't just leave Pine Town. Where will you go? Goblins aren't just hated here, you know," Gabriel pointed out, scolding Kate more and more with each statement she made.

"It's already been decided. I just have to tell him something before we go." Discreetly rubbing her belly, Kate knew she had to tell Thomas about the child. He had been skeptical and somewhat nervous about leaving the place where he had grown; where he had learned to adapt. She was certain if Thomas knew they were about to start a family, all his insecurties would melt away. Now her only concern was how he, Gabriel, and Benjamin where going to handle the news about the baby.

**xxxxxxx**

Tiredly rubbing her eyelids, Malinda descended the steps in a groggy demeaner. Strenching out her arms above her head, Malinda felt remarkably refreshed and energetic. Her throat slightly parched, Malinda naturally made her way to the kitchen, quickly taking notice that no one else was around. As she reached the kitchen, Malinda could hear a chopping noise. It was Gwen, faithfully slicing through what appeared to be carrots. "Good morning, Gwen," said Malinda modestly, watching Gwen and fearing that she might chop off her own finger.

"It's the afternoon, Malinda. And if you're looking for the others, they went for a walk," responded Gwen, clearly in a bad mood.

"I wasn't looking for them, but thank you anyway," responded Malinda, receiving no reaction from Gwen, who remained focused as she cut through the vegetables. Malinda knew Gwen had been unsettled lately, and attempted to distract her with some light conversation. "What'cha making? Smells good." Still nothing. "I remember when my...um... when Amanda use to cook. She was never really good at it, but she tried. I bet you cook for Kate all the time. She's lucky--"

Without warning, Gwen slammed her knife against the cutting board, her head facing downward, causing Malinda to let out a minor yelp. "I'm making stew. I always make stew. It's not my daughter's favorite meal, but enjoying making it. It calms me down."

Realizing the extent of Gwen's bitterness, Malinda slowly turned away from her. _She's most likely still upset about the message on the barn_, she reasoned as Malinda began to exit the kitchen. Pausing, Malinda recalled something that she heard the previous night. Before walking into Gabriel's room, Malinda remembered stopping at Kate's room. There, she overheard her and Benjamin conversing about the act of vandelism, and how quick Gwen was to tell Kate all about it. Upon hearing their discussion, Malinda began to think of the logic behind what she had heard. The day the words were painted, no one had seen them, except for Benjamin. Early the next morning, Benjamin was informed that Gwen had already read the message. _But when did she have the time to see it?_ Malinda wondered. She hadn't heard anyone leave for the barn that night, or heard anyone go outside before her brother did. So how could Gwen have known what it said? How did she even know there was a message in the first place?

Malinda came to a shocking conclusion. Turning back around, Malinda angrily stared at Gwen. "I bet you're relieved that the barn wall was painted over."

"Yes, very happy," answered Gwen bluntly. "No could you please leave me to my cooking..."

"Tell me, do you remember exactly what it said? I forgot."

"Malinda, don't you think that's an inappropriate question to ask," said Gwen, now making eye contact with the coy Malinda.

"What? Don't you remember? It was a simple statement. It's pretty hard to forget a thing like that, Gwen."

"Of course I remember it. But you know what it said. I know what it said. There's no need to reiterate it."

"You know what I think? I think you don't know exactly what it said, because you didn't read it. You didn't have time to. But then how could you have known what it said so well that you were able to repeat to your daughter?" asked Malinda sarcastically, noticing Gwen's growing aggitation and anxiety.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at here, Malinda. I told my daughter because she had a right to know. And I know what the message said - something about the goblins. Now, could you please leave me be," requested Gwen, quickly facing once again towards the musing vegetables. _She doesn't know what she's talking about_, thought Gwen, ignoring Malinda.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. Don't play dumb with me. I have an unusual history of finding out people's dirty little secrets. I find it a tad odd that you're not a bit more troubled by what the villagers did to your property - almost as if you were glad they did it..."

"You don't know anything--"

"How did you see the message before my brother did? Why did you seem so collected when it happened?"

"Because it wasn't the first time this has ever happened to me!" confessed Gwen, finally breaking down. "For years, I had to deal with the stigma of being a verde lover. Do you know how long it's taken me to live that down?" Becoming out of breath, Gwen continued her furious rant, pacing along the kitchen floor. "And that daughter of mine is to blame for all of it. Sneaking around behind my back, as if I wouldn't notice. Her relationship with that repulsive green boy never ended, like she had swore it did. She lied to me! She's still been seeing him, and I knew the whole town would turn against me once again. I had to make her see the error of her ways. I had to make sure she would be too scared to ever see that goblin again."

"So I was right! You were the one who told the villagers about Thomas. That's how you knew there would be a message: because you spread the word to everyone yourself!" said Malinda, proud, yet greatly appalled, by her discovery. "How could you do that? To your own daughter?"

"She needed to realize what an impact their romance would have on this family. She had stopped seeing for some time after the town's people initialing started tormenting us. And why? Because she was scared. But now that things have calmed down, she thought it would be alright to restart the relationship. And now she's pregnant! My little girl, carrying the traitor's child!"

"You knew she was pregnant. But..but how?"

"Don't look so surprised. I was pregnant once, too. I know the signs. That's why I had to prove to her once and for all that loving a goblin was wrong. To protect her." Becoming more and more histerical, Gwen began to sob. "I can't handle the prejudice any more. All my life, I was cast aside because I was part wolf. I can't take it any more!"

"That's no excuse, Gwen. Mother's aren't supposed to act this way! They should be there for their daughters, no matter what. I can't believe you would betray Kate just to teach her a lesson," said Malinda, protective over her own immaculate image of what her ideal mother would be like. "You have to tell Kate."

"No! She mustn't know about this." Wiping away her tears, Gwen stopped her mad walking and looked straight at Malinda as she formulated a plan. "Kate doesn't really trust you, does she? Infact, I think she'd expect _you_ to do something like this. So that's what I'll let her think: that this was all your doing." Swiftly approaching Malinda, Gwen violently grabbed Malinda by the arm. "But I can't have you telling on me," said Gwen, pulling Malinda across the first floor, then up the stairs.

"What are you doing, Gwen? Let go!" Malinda persistantly struggled to be released from Gwen's hold, but found that she refused to let her free. "You're crazy! Let me go!" continued Malinda, but to no avail. Guiding her to Gabriel's room, Gwen's eye's rapidly searched the entire area, looking for a place to put Malinda.

"The closet. Perfect." Throwing the closet door open, Gwen savagely hurled Malinda into the dark, confined space. "That'll teach you to interfer. Sometimes, Malinda, the less you know, the better. And for your sack, I hope you remember that," said Gwen, forcefully shutting the door, then locking it with the miniscule latch that was screwed to the door. Walking away, feeling content, Gwen simply giggled as she proceeed to leave the cottage to go in search of her daughter.

"Don't leave me here!" screamed Malinda. Persistently pushing against the door, Malinda felt a wave of panic wash over her as she could feel the walls of the cramped closet closing in on her. Seconds after her capture, Malinda heard the front door slam, and she knew was all alone once again.

**to be continued...**


	15. Fifteen: Truth Hurts, part 2

**Note: **Thank you for your patience and reviews. I really do appreciate your positive comments. It gives motivation. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Truth Hurts, part 2

Kate, Benjamin, and Gabriel continued their walk along the fields of short grass. Gabriel and Benjamin quietly followed Kate as they reached the woods that surrounded the entire town. It was evident that Kate had an agenda from the way she steadily marched straight into the forest, confident that her companions would be right behind her.

Tempted to inquire on Kate's plan, Gabriel decided to keep is opinions to himself, a skill he had acquired from talking to Malinda on several occasions. Still, he logically assumed that it had something to do with Thomas. Glancing over at Benjamin, Gabriel saw that, as expected, Benjamin's eyes were toward the ground as he lifelessly paced along. Gabriel had never seen the extent of Benjamin's feelings for Kate, and frankly just couldn't understand them. They had only met a few days ago, yet apparently that was enough for love to blossom? Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it, he was interrupted by Kate's words.

"We're here."

"That's nice. Now what?" responded Gabriel, recieving only a long pause from Kate.

"I- I can't do it," said Kate blackly, staring off into the woods. She had managed to remain collected for the entire day, but now it was all sinking in. She was going to have a child. She would have to tell Thomas the news and hope that he would take responiblity. She would have to tell Benjamin, who would undoubtably be devastated. "We stood turn back."

"Oh no you don't," said Gabriel, rushing over to Kate's side. "I didn't follow you all the way out here for you to just go running back to the cottage." Manuvering in front of her, Gabriel tried a more gentle approach. "It's obvious you're not being completely honest with us, and that's fine. But you can't just run away from whatever it is that's bothering you. I'm sure our mute friend back there agrees."

"Alright. Thank you, Gabriel." Wiping her damp eyes, Kate kindly smiled at Gabriel, who was smiling right back. "You both should come with me. You need to hear what I have to say just as much as Thomas," Kate said loudly so as to get Benjamin's attention as well. "Let's go."

Taking a deep breath, Kate proceeded into the forest. After walking a long distance, Kate began to softly call out Thomas's name. "Thomas! Thomas, it's me, Kate! Thomas!"

After several seconds had passed, Kate noticed some movement in some near by bushes. Creeping out was Thomas, who was covered in dirt and dead leaves. Coming towards Kate, he instantly saw the two men behind her. "Who're they, Kate. I thought you'd be alone. What is this?"

"It's alright, Thomas. You don't have to be so paranoid. These are my friends, Gabriel and Benjamin. They came to protect me." Placing a hand on Thomas's shoulder, she could feel his tension gradually ease.

"I believe you." Closing his eyes at the relief of finally seeing his love, Thomas rapped his arms tightly around Kate. "I've missed you so much." Raising his head, Benjamin looked on in disappointment. However, Benjamin saw for the first time the purity of their relationship, and he knew he couldn't compete.

"You know, it's alright if you're upset by this," said Gabriel, trying to comfort Benjamin.

"I'm not. Not anymore. I'm happy for them." Benjamin casually made his way to Kate, who was still embracing Thomas. Separating herself, Kate looked sympathetically at Benjamin, and knew that now was the time to confess.

"There's something I need to tell you all. It's not something I expected, but I hope you can accept what I'm about to say." Her eyes dashing between all three men, Kate took in some air. "I've just recently... I just found out that... I'm... I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the area, as Thomas and Gabriel stood in utter shock, while Benjamin was in complete denial. "No, that can't be. You can't be pregnant, Kate. That's impossible." Benjamin laughed as he stared at Kate. With a uneasy expression across her face, she simply bit her lip and nodded her head. "But then...that means that you two both... at the same time.. with eachother..."

"Yes, Benjamin. I think that's pretty much a given," said Gabriel as he came closer to the trio, surprisingly calm. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well yes. Malinda. She, uh, found out. I asked her not to say anything."

"So, you mean I'm going to be a father," said Thomas, a grin forming on his face. Suddenly, Gabriel saw a small, flickering light in the distance.

"What's that?" Upon further inspection, Gabriel and the others could hear footsteps and chattering voices. "The villagers," Gabriel warned. "We need to get out of here." With that said, all four of them quickly moved deeper into the woods, only focusing on escaping the town's people.

**xxxxxxx**

It had been nearly two hours since Malinda was violently thrown into the closet. At least, she assumed it had been two hours. The images of Gwen's breakdown kept replaying in Malinda's bored mind. During the first twenty minutes or so of being locked away, Malinda continuously banged against the old wooden door. With her entire right arm bruised and her energy fleeting, Malinda decided to simply wait it out. _Someone is bound to find me sooner or later_, Malinda reasoned.

Now she lay on her back on the dust ridden floor, cracking her nuckles and cleaning her fingernails as she aimlessly stared at the roof. Malinda hummed a familiar tune, as she contemplated what Gwen had said right before closing the door. How, sometimes, the less you knew, the better off you'd be. It was nothing Malinda hadn't heard before. No matter how many times or in how many ways she was told basically the same message, Malinda could never truly see what was meant by that statement. She never imagined a case where being too knowledgable about something could be a disadvantage. That was, until now.

Repeating the scene over and over again to herself, Malinda knew she could've gone about the discovery in a different, wiser manner. It was Malinda's eagerness to reprimand Gwen that got her into this mess. "I could have told Kate," said Malinda to herself. "Puh, as if she'd ever believe me."

Malinda's thoughts then moved to Kate, and her dreary situtation. Gwen had told Malinda that she would be made the scapegoat in the whole scenerio. Malinda had hoped that Kate wouldn't believe her insane mother, but knew that Kate would find nothing illogical with blaming her. Malinda found it astonishing the lengths Gwen would go to just to teach her daughter a lesson. Once again, Gwen's disruption continued to echo within her. The way her expression openly showed her anxiety; the way she sobbed and dramatically told her side of the story.

Thinking back to when Malinda first arrived in the 9 Kingdoms, she was suddenly reminded of Claudia's own nervous breakdown back in the 1st Kingdom. The resemblence between Claudia and Gwen was striking, and clear. Malinda felt somewhat stupid for not seeing it before. _If I had, I wouldn't be in this mess_, she thought. _I wouldn't have opened by big mouth. Stupid Malinda - always has to open her mouth. _She thought of how radical Gwen's personality transformed from being a perky and nurturing mother, to becoming a bitter and paranoid woman willing to sacrifice her daughter's happiness for her own peace of mind.

Delving even further into her glum mind, Malinda found another connection to Gwen - Amanda Gale. The woman who had taken care of her and her brother for the majority of their lives. The woman who was cold and distant, and always seemed caught in her emerging depression. Malinda could never explain why Amanda was always so crestfallen, and after awhile, didn't much care. She had known Amanda all her life, yet knew nothing about her. Quiet as she was, Amanda had her share of episodes every now and then, usually involving Benjamin.

As Malinda ponderously recalled Amanda's absence, she stumbled upon a childhood memory. Malinda remembered when she was in her new middle school on the day report cards were being handed out to the children. Upon handing out all the sheets of paper, the teacher promptly stated that the report cards be signed and shown to the her the following day. This was a assignment Malinda frequently had trouble with. She continuously received admirable grades, so it wasn't because she hadn't wanted to show Amanda her scores. It was more that Amanda never seemed to have to the time to perform such a simple task as placing a signature on a small piece of paper.

The next day, Malinda timidly made her way to the teacher's desk when her name was called. As expected, the teacher found no signature on the sheet. "Malinda, why is it that you're the only one who didn't sign your report card?" asked the teacher. "Everyone else did it. Why couldn't you?" Malinda could hear the chuckles of her classmates behind her, and could come up with no excuse. "I want to see you parents, Ms. Malinda. Tonight, at 7:00. Will that be a problem?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Now take a seat."

Hours passing, the school day ended. Malinda hurried home, determined to talk to Amanda. Malinda waited at home alone, seeing as Benjamin had a basketball game that night. Malinda waited all night. Then, a few minutes after midnight, Amanda finally arrived home, drunk and dazed. Malinda decided to stay home from school to care for Amanda, knowing she'd be in trouble when she returned to class. It wasn't long before Benjamin was in on what happened - Malinda told him everything. Comforting his disappointed sister, Benjamin said something that Malinda never forgot.

"Malinda, you're not the only one Amanda has done this too. She misses all my games. She never comes to talk with my teachers, either. She doesn't pay attention to us. That's something that will never change. But still, just because she doesn't seem to care doesn't mean no one else does. You've always got me, little sis. That will never change. So next time you get something that needs to be signed, bring it to me. I'll forge her signature."

Although the event wasn't all that unusual or significant, it gave Malinda the opportunity to think of what her real mother would've done. It was something Malinda had done for years. She would imagine how her mother, and her father looked like. How they behaved and spoke. She fantasied about all four of them spending the day together, happily. Her mother would be perfect - the epitome of a woman. However, as the years passed, that notion became more and more unrealistic. Time and time again, Malinda had seen examples of motherly figures and the darkness within them. It made Malinda nervous to think if her mother would ever be capable of doing something so dire...

Malinda abruptly heard the faint sound of chickens clucking, disconnecting her from her thoughts. Noticing the pathelic state she was in, Malinda knew there was no use in moping around in the dark space. _I'll be damned if I'm gonna wait until someone finds me._

Arising from the dingy floor, Malinda dusted herself off and stretched her aching limbs. Feeling refreshed and alert, Malinda tried once again to shove open the aged door. Jerking the knob and pushing against it, Malinda was sure she couldn't force her way out. "Think Malinda, think." Rubbing her forehead, Malinda comtemplated different means of escape. Not a minute had passed, and Malinda had her solution. "I got it!" said Malinda proudly. "This is a closet, and closets usually have stuff inside of them, right," she said, reasoning with herself. Backing away from the door, Malinda went deeper into the closet. "So all I have to do is find an object to help me get free. Malinda, you're a genius."

Since the only light came from the natural sunlight that peered through the bedroom's windows, Malinda found it difficult to search, but managed. Going further, Malinda reached the end of the room, only to find blankets and pillows and towels. It was obvious that Gabriel's closet was mainly used for storage of the most useless items. None of the objects could assist Malinda escape the room. "No, this can't be it. There has to be _something _in here that can help me."

Malinda persistantly searched throughout the sheets and clothes, throwing the neatly pressed items on the floor beside her. Rumaging through for several minutes, Malinda finally stopped as she became out of breath and knew her plan was unsuccessful. "Well then, I guess I'll be damned," said Malinda, sitting back down in the middle of the floor.

Suddenly, a hard object fell on the ground, sounding as if it cracked in the process. Malinda jolted at the sound as she turned her head immediately towards it's direction. "What the hell..." Malinda curiously crawled on the floor towards the object, wondering what it could possibly be.

"A box?" Malinda held the hefty item in her hands as she sat with her legs crossed. Inspecting the box, Malinda knew the object had no business being among blackets and other bedroom furnishings. "Ow," yelped Malinda, pricking her finger on the edge of the box. She found the crack. Sucking her bloody finger, Malinda proceeded to open the lead box, finding it to be mainly empty. "Now how could something so heavy have nothing in it. This stuff must be important," Malinda deducted.

Inside were two folded papers and a piece of jewelry. Not wanting to strain her precious eyesight, Malinda moved towards the front of the closet to get more light. Retrieving the smaller paper Malinda saw that it had a giant read star draw on the page, nearly comsuming it. Malinda read the finely printed letters within paper: Prince Gabriel's Private Possessions. They Shall Not Be Disturbed. _Gabriel must've hid it away in here_, thought Malinda. Thinking back, Malinda remembered that it was infact Gabriel's. She remembered seeing him pull out an unidentifiable object back when his carriage got ransacked. He never made much fuss of it, so Malinda never noticed. It was obviosuly something of importance to him, seeing as he immediately checked for it after the attack. _Smart Prince..._

Although the message was intended to deter others from tampering with the box's contents, it only made Malinda want to look at them even more. Eagerly opening the second, larger sheet of paper, Malinda saw the great difference between the two papers. Even in the dark room, Malinda could tell that the larger of the two was whiter, thicker, and folded with extreme caution. On the paper, Malinda saw no words or huge warnings. It was only a rough pencil drawing of a woman sitting on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her form curled up into a ball. Looking at it with more attention, Malinda noticed the talent of the artist who drew the picture. She could see the woman's expression, which was that of a fear and loss. Her eyes were beautifully detailed, as they showed the woman's sadness. Malinda was truly moved by the drawing, wondering who the woman could be.

Upon further inspection, Malinda saw that the woman's clothing were dull and simple, which made her enchanting necklace stand out remarkably. _Necklace..._ Malinda let her eyes wander to the third thing inside the box. As Malinda had assumed, the piece of jewelry was indead a necklace, and extremely similar to that in the picture. Her glance dashing toward the drawing, Malinda looked towards the bottom where a signature was commonly found. Tilting the paper towards the light, Malinda could read the script initials: GAW. "Gabriel Anthony White." Below his name, was a small note that Malinda read out loud. "My light. My hero. My darling mother on her last day."

Collapsing against the wall of the closet, Malinda was speechless and deeply touched. "It's his mother...His mother must have died when he was still captured by that Ice Queen." Malinda took another look at the sketch. _The Ice Queen... evil woman. The things I would do to her..._ She found it mind-blowing how he could have remembered her appearance so well. She could only imagine his pain when he lost her. "Poor Gabriel. He was left all alone with the that horrible queen. At least he has all these things to remember her by."

Gingerly placing everything back in it's place, Malinda closed the box and put it back on the shelf from which it had fallen. The last thing she wanted was for Gabriel to think she was snooping aroung through his personal belongings. Besides, for the proud man that he was, he'd probably feel awkward around Malinda, knowing that she had discovered so much about him.

"Funny. The more and more I find out about him, the more I seem to like him. Who knew that under all that arrogance was a charming guy." Malinda smiled at the thought of all the reculsive moments they had spent together. When they slept by the fireplace. When she stayed by his bedside and watched him sleep. When Gabriel hugged her in the kitchen earlier that morning. Malinda had never felt so whimsical, or spacey, or sleepy...

Rocking back and forth, Malinda eyes grew heavy as she could see a thin layer of smoke seeping into the closet. Gently laying her head on the wooden floor, Malinda graudually dozed off and was soon fast asleep.

**xxxxxxx**

Gabriel sped through the thick woodlands of Pine Town, urgently trying to avoid the relentless villagers that followed. Close behind him were Kate, Benjamin, and Thomas, blindly guided by the prince. Kate and Thomas held tightly to each other's hands, as Benjamin protectively stayed in the back, watching over Kate. "Is there any place in particular that you're taking us? Do you even know where you're going?" asked Thomas impatiently.

"What's to know? I running away from the town's people, simple as that. I'd think you'd be happy to get as far from them as possible," Gabriel responded without removing his eyes from the path ahead.

"You'll have to excuse my Thomas. He's never been one to trust easily, and can be a little too paranoid. And thank you, Gabriel, for warning in us in time," said Kate, trying to sound as gracious as possible.

Feeling a tad paranoid himself, Benjamin nervously glanced back every other second at the miniscule torches that were behind them. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of them. He was determined to protect Kate, and the others. Then, Benjamin saw that the villagers' tiny lights began to motion in another direction, seemingly loosing the trail. "Hey, guys, I think we lost 'em," hissed Benjamin, careful not to alert anyone else.

"Are you sure, Benjamin," said Gabriel, stopping to look at him. "Just because they seem to have disappeared, doesn't mean they did."

"I know that Gabriel. I'm not stupid. I'm sure they're gone. So, this gives us time to wait here and relax."

"I'd rather keep going while we're ahead. We can hide out in the Gwen's cottage until you two have to leave," suggested Gabriel, unwilling to believe that their stalkers just vanished so seemlessly.

"No!" yelled Kate, her eyes widening greatly, silencing her companions. "No, no. We can't." Calming down, Kate sat down next to Benjamin on the ground. "She can't know. I want to stay here. I trust Benjamin."

"Kate, I know you don't want your mother to know, but you have to tell her sometime. She's your mother. You shouldn't hide things from one another. Besides, I'm sure it'll be safer than staying out here," said Gabriel, trying to reason with Kate.

"I agree with Kate and Benjamin," said Thomas. "Her mother never liked me. I highly doubt she'd let me stay on her property. She'd probably turn me in herself. I'm staying here." With now all three of his companions sitting stubbornly on the ground like 5-year-old children, Gabriel was outnumbered and had no choice by to stay, dispite his better judgement.

"Fine," sighed Gabriel. "But the moment I hear anything, we're leaving. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

**x**

Almost an hour had passed since the four chose to stay in the woods. Since then, it was decided that Kate and Thomas would camp out for the night, with Benjamin and Gabriel accompanying them for at least a few more hours. The mood had calmed significantly, and no angry villagers were in sight. As the night time approached, the sky filling with purple and blue color, Thomas and Benjamin went in search for twigs and tree branches to start a fire, while Gabriel and Kate stayed behind.

Not a word had been spoken between Thomas and Benjamin since their task began - the entire forest was silent. With Thomas's stern facial expression and stiff posture, Benjamin almost felt indimidated by the green brute. He was certainly taller and more built than Benjamin had invisioned. To ease his heartache, he imagined Thomas to be a spineless, pimpled-faced, shy and timid boy that Kate was all too kind to give any attention to. But now he saw the reality. He could see why people had feared him, and his kind. He understood part of the prejudice. But Benjamin knew that behind that tough facade was a man who simply wanted acceptance and to be with the woman he loved. And in the end, isn't that what all men want?

Feeling somewhat ashamed for his unfair presumptions of Thomas, Benjamin attempted to start a conversation, not so surprisingly, about Kate. "So, how did you and Kate get together?"

Thomas was startled by Benjamin's sudden question. "Come again?"

"You know, when did you guys meet and stuff."

"Well, I was a long time ago. Kate was wandering around in here, and I found here. She got scared, and ran off. Everyone in town found out. She felt bad, and visited me shortly after. Then we just started to see each other more and more, and now here we are, expecting a child. Funny how time flies, isn't it?" Benjamin listened on as Thomas bluntly and dryly told the story of how they met. His sarcasm and bitterness could be cut with a knife, as Thomas continued to look for branches militantly. Now Benjamin was upset. He had made an effort to be hosipitable, and was rejected.

"From the way you tell it, it sounds like you regret ever getting into a relationship with Kate. Do you really love her, Thomas? Or are you just being extra bitchy today?"

"What was that?" Thomas marched towards Benjamin, who was only a couple of feet from him. His nostrils flaring and eyes opened, Thomas felt greatly insulted. "Who do you think you are, thinking you know so much about us? You know nothing! I love her more than anything. And I'm sorry if my attitude is too much for you to handle, but I've had to hide all my life, and now my child is going to have to do the same!" Their faces only inches away from each others, Benjamin could feel Thomas's breathe as he stared him down.

The tension soon became too much, as both men broke away from one another, shifting their glances to the wilderness surrounding them. After several seconds had passed, Benjamin made another attempt to make peace with Thomas.

"Fine, so maybe you do love her. In that case, maybe instead of being so damn pissed off, you should try being supportive. Afterall, she's going through just as much as you are, and maybe more. I mean sure, she hasn't had to hide all her life, but she's putting her life at risk, too. Especially now that she's got a baby on the way. Be there for her if you love her," said Benjamin, trying to rationalize with Thomas. His words to the goblin almost made him cringe, as Benjamin became aware of how much like a therapist he sounded. Still, is didn't make his statement any less valid.

"You love her too, don't you?"

"Wh - What makes you say that?" Benjamin gulped, not knowing how Thomas could have caught on.

"I've seen the way you look at her; the way you're always around her, trying to protect her. It must be hard for you to see her someone else. I appreciate your help, but protecting his my job now," responded Thomas, giving Benjamin a tiny smirk.

"I understand. Look, I think we have enough wood here. I think we should start heading back."

Back at the site, Gabriel and Kate sat under a large pine tree, identical to all the rest. Kate hypnotically interwined her fingers, making designs that only she could see. Gabriel, on the other hand, quietly stared into the sky, watching the stars gradually appear. He was so grately to be able to see once again, and hadn't had any quality time to just enjoy his newly regained sense. Still, there were other, grander problems. Glancing over at Kate, he saw that she was absorbed in the same habit as the last time she checked on her. Gabriel knew talking would most likely ease her nerves, but knew that he would just wind up scolding her in the end.

Although he couldn't explain it, Gabriel saw Kate as a younger sister that was in need of constant guidance. He wished he would have stayed longer the last time he had visted them. Maybe then he could have been of more assitance.

"What're you thinking about, Gabriel?" Kate said suddenly, obviously bored and in need of communication.

"Nothing. Just observing the sky. It really is beautiful."

"I know you too well, Gabriel. You've always got _something_ on your mind. Please don't let what's happening to me affect you," stated Kate, wanting some kind of conversaion to take place. Gabriel was surprised by her blunt attitude. It was clear she was in no mood to play the victim. It made Gabriel proud to her acting so mature.

"Well, Kate, if you must know," began Gabriel, sliding over to Kate, "I have been a little worried about my family back home. They probably have no idea where I am. My father must be worried sick. I need to get home."

"They must be going crazy," giggled Kate. "Imagine! You've been gone for so long, and they haven't heard a word. If only they knew you were alright... acting like a true Prince Charming."

"Thank you, Kate, but it's not over yet. I know I should go home as soon as possible, but I won't leave until I know you and your child are safe." Taking hold on Kate's stray palm, he gently patted in, showing his support. But as sure as Gabriel had appeared to put his criticisms behind him, they began to flood his mind. Although Gabriel was usually lad back and indifferent, he was genuinely concerned about Kate. Concern made him criticize and question. "Still, I can't help but ask where you plan on going. There isn't a secure place you can go. Goblins, unfortunately, are a universally hated group..."

"I know. But everyone knows me here. I need to start a life for my own, with my family. I can't stay, even...even if there's no better place to go." Lying her head on Gabriel's shoulders, Kate took in Gabriel's insight, and knew he was simply being honest. It was something Kate had always appreciated. Like wise, refraining from honesty was something Kate dispised. She felt like her entire town, the place where she had grown and lived all her life, had betrayed her. _As long as I have Thomas, I'll be fine._

"Back so soon?" responded Gabriel sarcastically, slightly adjusting his shoulder as he addressed Thomas and Benjamin. "I thought it'd be at least another two hours or so until you returned." Tempted to give a comeback, Benjamin just chuckled it off, having grown accustomed to Gabriel's darker sense of humor.

Suddenly, Thomas bolted his head to the side, dropping all of the wood he had collected. "What is it, Thomas?" Kate asked, growing increasing nervous over Thomas's reaction.

"You don't hear that? Chattering, people talking."

"Do you think it could be the villagers?" asked Kate, now arising from the ground, going my her lover's side.

"That can't be," Benjamin exclaimed. "They're not after us anymore. We lost them a long time ago. There's no need to worry." Everyone stood in suspense, neither one making a single noise. To everyone's dismay, crowds of people could be heard off in the distance within minutes, their faint cries sending a shiver down Kate's spine.

"Let's go, before they see us," commanded Gabriel, already on his way.

"N-No. I'm sick of running," said Kate, overcoming her long-lasting fear of her own neighbors. "If we keep going, they'll keep going, too. The only way to take them stop is to face them."

"But Kate, they'll kill Thomas, and who knows what they'll do to you. This is no time for heroism," reasoned Gabriel.

"She's right - we can't keep running. You and I can stay behind, while she and Thomas go on ahead. If they think they caught someone, chances are they won't keep searching," said Benjamin, taking charge of the situation.

"No! I want to stand up to them myself. I'm not leaving!"

"Fine, then you and I will stay, and Gabriel and Thomas can go." Even though Benjamin hated the idea of Kate being faced with danger and the oncoming crowd, he knew that it would take too much time to convince her to go - time they didn't have.

"Benjamin!" said Gabriel, surprised by Benjamin's apparent willingness to put Kate in harm's way. "Kate, your safety comes first. You're with child! I won't let--"

"Gabriel, please let me stay. This is something I _need_ to do. Please understand," argued Kate, now in a calmer tone.

"There's no time for arguing! Just take Thomas, Gabriel. Hurry!" Realizing there was no use, Gabriel listened to his empowered comrade, grabbing hold of Thomas, whose eyes emitted his aversion to leave his love behind. Dispite his uneasyness, Gabriel was glad to see that Benjamin had fully come out of his pathelic stuper and finally take control. Gabriel admired Benjamin's strength and selflessness, a quality he himself rarely showed.

"Are you scared, Kate?" asked Benjamin, longingly gazing at her.

"No. Not when I'm with you."

**xxxxxx **

Fluttering her eyes open, Malinda sluggishly lifted her upper body from the floor. Feeling drozy, Malinda rubbed her head, wondering what possessed to sleep. It was only until about a minute later that Malinda had began to notice the smoke that surrounded her. Fully awake, Malinda could smell the distinct scent of something burning. Coughing spontaneously, Malinda immediately stood up, blinded by the layers of gray and white. Night time had fallen, creating only darkness - Malinda was completely sightless. Naturally, her first assumption was a fire had been ignited in the cottage. _But how?_ Malinda wondered.

Knowing that there was no time to ponder of how the fire got started, Malinda found her way to the door, persistantly banging and pushing against it, as she had done countless times before. "Please! Is anyone out there! Please, get me out!" screamed Malinda, growing increasingly alarmed. "Please! Anyone..."

Malinda's throat grew soar, unabling her to scream any further. It appeared that the only thing Malinda could do was think, an action she was tired of engaging in. Although he main question was how to get free, Malinda had considered it to be pointless to try. Now all Malinda could think about was who set the house on fire. _Could it have been one of the town's people?_ Malinda could imagine the villagers doing such a terrible act, but somehow felt that it wasn't them who were responsible.

_Maybe it was Gwen..._ thought Malinda, not taking the idea seriously. But Malinda began warm up to the concept, suddenly remembering what Gwen had been doing at the time of Malinda's interrogation - she was cooking. In her fury and irrationality, when would she have had time to turn off the stove? Malinda recalled that she had heard the front door of the cottage slam only mere seconds after Gwen stood before her, locking Malinda away. When did she have time to make sure her stew wasn't left to burn?

"That damn woman..." Regaining her voice, Malinda tried yet again to forcefully set herself free. Crashing her left and right arms simultaneously so as not to cause too much injury to herself, Malinda tirelessly thrusted her body against the door. She could feel the immense heat on the otherside, tempting her to stay within the closet if only to prolong her survival. It was situtation Malinda never thought she'd be in, but had grown accoustomed to such unusual occurances. Continually yelling for help, Malinda was profoundly worried for her life.

**xxxxxx**

Gliding through the thick trees and foliage, Gabriel held on strongly to Thomas's lagging arm. Thomas evidently was against leaving Kate behind, and seemed to have mentally checked out since they started to run. Gabriel was rattled by Thomas's depressing and childish behavior, and had to produce twice the effort to make their getaway.

"I know Kate doesn't want us to go to her mother's house, but it's the safest place I can think of," said Gabriel, attempting to wake Thomas up. "It should be just ahead--"

Gabriel stopped, losing grip of Thomas. Far off ahead, Gabriel could see multiple shades of red flickering. The only house in that direction was Gwen's. "What in the world..." Slowly approaching, having left the forest, Gabriel was horrified by the scene before him - Gwen's house was ablaze. A million thoughts rushing past him, his primary care was for a single person - Malinda. The last time they had spoken, Malinda hadn't mentioned any plans of going out for the afternoon. Malinda was never one to go for an unexpected walk or just run into town to pick up a few needed items. To Gabriel's ghastly realization, Malinda was trapped inside.

"Malinda!" Gabriel ran to the house, looking back to see if Thomas was close by. As expected, Thomas was simply sitting on the pasture, aimlessly gaping into the heavens. He knew his job was to look after Thomas, but at the moment, he could've have cared less what happened to that feeble man.

"Malinda!" Gabriel shouted once again, praying for her protection and dashing towards the house. "Malinda, I'm coming!"

**to be continued...**


	16. Sixteen: Truth Hurts, part 3

**Note: **Thank you for all the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. I hope everyone has a happy holiday and happy new year.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Truth Hurts, part 3

The smoke consuming the entire household, Malinda continued to bang her tiring form against the closet door. In all her previous attempts, Malinda had paused or halted her escape to think or to give her arms much needed rest. But Malinda was sick of thinking, and was willing to succumb her limbs to the continuous torture of it meant her freedom. With exactly 6-second intervals, Malinda steadily slammed on the door, concentrated on her task.

By this point, Malinda couldn't even see the door in front of her. She coughed on occasion, feeling the gases enter her lungs, but she refused to be stopped. Her right arm was black and blue, bruised all over. Her left arm, which was currently in use, was filled with tiny, painful splinters as Malinda came down with tremendous force each time. However, Malinda was hopeful - she realized that the door was aged and unstable. With the flame's help, the wood would become weaker and more breakable. Malinda's pounding would eventually break the door enough to have it unlocked. _Just a little longer..._

Then, to Malinda's excitement, she felt the door give way, as she could hear the wood chipping away. Pushing a little more, Malinda finally released herself from her closet prison. But Malinda soon discovered that Gabriel's room was in much worse condition. The immense heat was too much for Malinda to handle, but she quickly thought of a solution - to use the blankets as a form of protection against the flames.

Dashing back into the miniscule space, Malinda grabbed a thick sheet that was neatly folded on the top of the shelf. In the corner of her eye, Malinda could see the item that had caught her attention not too long ago. _Gabriel's box.._. Even through the heavy smog, Malinda could see the box, almost as if it were calling out to her. Malinda knew she had to bring it with her, no matter how much of a hassle it may be. Looking at the challenge ahead of her, Malinda took in a small breath, draped the sheet around her, and ran into the flickering lights.

She deflected falling bits of wood from the roof that came flying down like tiny missiles, all aimed at Malinda. She avoided the spots of fire that were frequent in Gabriel's room, moving with agility that Malinda never knew she had. It was here determination and fear, she reasoned, that made her so fluid. However, upon reaching the hallway, that was equally as hell-like, Malinda skidded on some fallen flakes from the ceiling, causing her to come crashing down on the already delicate floor. Her side aching greatly, and her shield of a blanket now far from her reach, Malinda was terrified by the image before her. Red and yellow flames were coming from every room and every corner, the heat devouring everything. The house was on the verge of complete destruction, and Malinda was nowhere near the exit.

_Come on, Malinda. Just Get Up! Get Up!_, yelled Malinda mentally, baffled by her lack of ability to move off of the floor. It seemed as if her body was stubbornly rebellious from her mind's demands. It was wasn't the first time it had happened, but Malinda never needed her body to be in motion more than she did at that very moment. Finally, Malinda was able to lift her arms and torso, but found that her lower half was still unmovable. Then, she felt it - her left leg was caught in a hole in the wooden floor. A hole that was caused by her clumsy fall no doubt.

Frantically trying to remove her leg from the floor, Malinda could feel the small fragments of sharp wood digging into her calf, causing immense pain. Then, in one swift motion, Malinda jolted her leg free, only to have the entire floor give way. Screaming in terror, Malinda tightly closed her eyes, envisioning her soon-to-be lifeless form on the first floor of the burning house. Suddenly, Malinda felt something grab her flailing wrist, stopping her from falling any further. Looking up in utter disbelief, Malinda widely smiled. "It's you..."

**xxxxxxx**

Their hands held behind their backs by the distrusting villagers, Benjamin and Kate were escorted from the forest to the town square, waiting to be questioned before a majority of its people. But Benjamin and Kate had smirks across their faces, now thinking the situation as being quite funny. The villagers chanted and chattered amongst themselves, feeling victorious, but the two of them knew the truth. Thomas was safe and out of sight, and the most the town's people would do was aimlessly question them as they would avert each question with ease and confidence. They couldn't help but smile.

Arriving at the center of Pine Town, there was large crowd of villagers, swarming by a bonfire stood in the middle. Benjamin and Kate had anticipated as much, and were ready. "Are you alright?" asked Benjamin half-heartedly, aware of Kate's mutual feeling of hilarity.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Silence!" said the apparent leader of the hunt. Taking their places in front of the town's people, the tall and anxious man proceeded to question the traitors. "We know that verde creature is here. And we know you're hiding him," he said, looking directly at Kate. "Tell us where he is!"

Kate refrained from speaking. The tall man now had his attention on Benjamin. "Well, tell us where he's hiding!"

"I was asked to remain silent, and that is exactly what I shall do," said Benjamin, reusing a remark he heard his sister say not too long ago to him while they were traveling through the beanstalks. He knew Malinda would have been proud.

"I won't ask you again," said the man, raising his hand, simulating what he would do had his question not been answered.

"He's not here," Kate said. "He was never here. What makes you think he was?"

"Don't play dumb, little girl. We know he's here! Need I remind you of your fate if you help the green menace? Now speak!""

"Did you see him? Have you heard from him? Why are you so certain he's still in town?" The man paused, thinking of how he first acquired such knowledge. He remembered hearing it from others; it was the town's gossip. He recalled hearing witness accounts from his neighbors. But he had never _seen_ Thomas with his own eyes, or heard from the green boy. Alas, the man had no legitimate reason for believing the goblin had returned.

"I - I have my ways of finding out these sort of things." Coughing, the man broke eye contact with Kate, turning to the eager people. "It's obvious we won't get any answers from her. But we will find him, with or without her help. You may go," he said, now addressing his captives. Hearing the roars of disagreement from the crowd, Benjamin and Kate's hands were released, as they smiled at one another.

Unbeknownst to her daughter, Gwen had been standing in the mob, silent and cryptic. She looked on, showing no expression of sadness, anger, or joy. Her face was stone, and eyes were still and focused. Nevertheless hundreds of thoughts raced through Gwen's mind. A part of her wished Kate had been persecuted and questioned further, if only to scare her into holiness. Yet, another part had hoped her daughter was set free and able to come home. That part of Gwen was willing to forget the entire scenario; to forgive her child and accept her fully. Unfortunately, Gwen ignored it, seeing only a single way to stop the prejudice and pain.

"Mother?" Gwen's thoughts were broken by Kate's sudden words. Though her face was still unchanged, her heart was pounding, as she hadn't planned on being seen. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Still no response, Kate grew worried for her mother, fearing something horrible had occurred since she was gone. "Mother, what's wrong? Please answer me..."

Gwen slowly turned her head, tears forming in her eyes as she laughed. Kate gasped at the sight, holding close to Benjamin's stray arm. "What's happened--"

"You should have told them. You should have told them where he was. I know you knew. Why are you trying to protect such a horrid thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Thomas, of course. I know you've been seeing him recently. You were probably with him when they caught you, am I right?" Staring at Kate, Gwen could see her daughter's confusion and worry. But Gwen continued, not letting conscience affect her. "I've known for a while, my dear. I'm not as stupid as you think. You love him, that much I'm aware of. But what I can't understand is why? How? After all the things your romance has put your family through..."

"He wasn't to blame, and neither am I, mother. It's those ignorant town folk who just can't see past their hatred because of something that happened years ago--"

"Then I suppose I'm one of those ignorant town folk. If you had just answered them, Kate, then all this would be over. They would catch Thomas, and surely eliminate him. His death is the only thing that can bring an end to the vandalism and taunting and torture of this family!"

"Mother, you can't be serious! I can't believe what you're saying!" cried Kate, massively saddened and appalled by her mother's response. Benjamin placed his occupied arm around Kate, attempting to calm her down. He couldn't believe that the once sweet and kind Gwen he was introduced to upon first coming to Pine Town was capable of such madness.

"I suppose I'm wrong. Even if he dies, it'll never end. Not now, that you have his spawn growing inside of you. How you could keep something of that nature from your own mother is beyond me. My little girl, pregnant by that awful verde!"

"You know... but how? I hadn't told anyone," said Kate, looking up at Benjamin for support. All this time, Kate was trying to guard her mother from the truth, but Gwen had known and it was eating her inside. Now all her repressed anger was coming out, like an unstoppable flood.

"Malinda told me. At least someone did." Kate's mouth dropped, feeling vulnerable and deceived. She had asked Malinda to keep her secret, and had trusted her. She knew their relationship was never one of friendship and kindness, but could Malinda be capable of such a betrayal? Malinda had never been pleasant towards her, but to tell Gwen that she was pregnant clearly crossed the line.

"No. Don't believe her, Kate," said Benjamin, coming to his sister's defense. "My sister would never go that far, no matter how much she might dislike someone. She would never--"

"Well, she did. And happily, too." Seeing her daughter with water streaming from her eyes, Gwen turned away, looking forward. "Whatever you decide to do with your child is entirely up to you. I'm tired of caring." Kate was overwhelmed with feelings of rage, and depression, and fear, and bewilderment. She couldn't stop her frantic crying, as she now become short of breathe, gasping for air. Caressing her hair, Benjamin glared at Gwen, enraged beyond compare. _How could a mother be so cruel?_

"Where's Malinda now?" Benjamin asked, assuming that Gwen was the last person with her.

Silence.

"Where's my sister?" Still, no answer. "Where is my sister, Gwen?" Benjamin was furious, tempted to smack some sense into the lifeless woman. Raising her arm, Gwen hypnotically pointed to the general direction of her cottage. Following her dead finger, Benjamin looked behind him, seeing a distinct light off in the distance. Above it, was a gray cloud, slowing growing in size. It was smoke, Benjamin determined. Which meant the light must be...

"Oh my God." Releasing his hold on Kate, Benjamin's expression was frozen with fright. "The house is on fire! Malinda's still inside, isn't she?" Gwen weakly nodded, still staring ahead. "Malinda." Benjamin rapidly removed himself from Kate's side, and sprinted across the grassy plain, hurrying off to possibly save his sister.

**xxxxxxx**

King Wendell steadily rode on his horse, trodding through thick woodland. A couple of his men where stationed behind hm, following their focused king faithfully. Their mission was to find the missing children, as it had been for the past few days. Since his departure, Wendell's search had begun slowly, with his enitre party by his side. He soon became aware that the most effect way to explore was to go in as many directions as possible and spilt up his soldiers.

There were seven groups of about three or four men each. Wendell was confident that they would find Gabriel, Benjamin, and Malinda soon. But as time went by, the king's faith was beginning to wane. He himself wasn't having much luck, and he could only imagine how his soldiers were doing. Roaming through the forests, Wendell felt somewhat lost and adrift. Wendell was preoccupied in his repeating thoughts and questions - it was driving him insane.

Suddenly, King Wendell heard his name being called off in the distance. "King... King Wendell!" Wendell could hear the voices coming closer, and assumed it was one of his men. Ordering the soldiers behind him to stop, Wendell hopped off his horse, approaching the echoing sound.

"My lord..." said one man, who was evidently out of breathe. Behind the young boy were two others, equally as exausted. "My lord, thank heavens... we've found you."

"Please, take your time. There's no need to rush," said Wendell, trying to calm them.

"King Wendell, we tried to get to you as soon as possible. We found this during our search." Reaching into his pocket, the young man grabbed a small, damp velvet bag, which notably had something within it. Handing it to the king, he proceeded, this time with more composure. "It's a piece of ice. There was a much larger portion where we came from. It was blocking our path. It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Ice?" Wendell pondered as he held the fragment of ice, slowly melting away. "How much was there?"

"A lot, my king. It appeared to be an entire wall. We knew that only the three of us couldn't break it down, so we decided to consult your opinion. I hope we did the right thing in coming to you, my lord," said the boy, insecure about his decision.

"Yes, you did the right thing in telling me. Thank you." Walking back to his horse, Wendell had come to a conclusion. He had noted the strange decrease in temperature since his search began. He noticed his lack of direcion and dizzy sensations. And now, the abrupt appearance of a large of chunck of ice seemingly guarding something. It was obvious - the Ice Queen was behind this. It was her who was hiding the location of the children, and leading him and his men off course.

"My lord? Is... something wrong?" asked the young man, timidly awaiting a response from his stern king.

"It seems I have no choice." Taking in a deep breathe, he got on his horse and faced his inquiring soldiers. "I do not wish to alarm you, but it is of my opinion that the Ice Queen has been interfering with our mission." Seeing the look of surprise in their eyes, Wendell continued optimistically. "It seems that our best option is to gather all the men once again and continue to search. This way, we can avoid further confusion and opportunity for the Ice Queen to apply her magic and trick us."

"That's a great idea, my lord."

"Thank you," responded Wendell, flashing him a smile. "Now where were you three when the ice appeared?"

"We were...near the second and third kingdoms. Around that area, my king."

"Good. When we get everyone together, I want you to take us there. The Ice Queen put that wall up there for a reason. She knows where the children are, and she's trying to hide them. We must move quickly." Starting to ride, Wendell felt uneasy about his choice. Yes, there was power in number, but what if his assumpsion was incorrect. He hadn't wanted to waste any more time. He knew that by doing this, he would be slowed down considerably. But he had to think about the bigger picture, and Wendell knew that rushing into something hastefully was not a rational way of approaching such a tender situation.

**xxxxxxx**

Through the debris and scorching fire, Malinda was being lead to safety by her rescuer - none other than the noble prince Gabriel. Traveling across the destroyed cottage, Gabriel imitated his actions when he pulled Thomas out of the woods, only this time his concern was far greater. Since seeing the burning house, Gabriel didn't have any time to think things through or formulate a plan, as he normally would in such cases. It was a tactic his father always taught and enforced: to think before one acted. But how could Gabriel think when someone he cared for on the verge of death?

If it were not for Gabriel's tight hold on Malinda's wrist, she knew she would have been lost in the flames. The smoke covered her eyes, causing them to fill up with moisture. The thick air was intoxicating her lungs, as she coughed profusely. Malinda honestly never expected to be saved. She was certain that her fall would be the end of her, and was overwhelmed with happiness and confusion when she felt someone take hold of her arm. Gazing up curiously, Malinda was gleeful to find Gabriel staring back with a smile. Malinda could never picture Gabriel being so heroic and selfless, but there he was, risking his own life to hers.

"Hang on, Malinda. We're almost out," shouted Gabriel over the loud crackling of the fire. He was surprised by Malinda's strength and energy, and it pained him to hear her coughs. Gabriel could only imagine what she had gone through since he left that morning. Now he was solely focused on giving her some clean air to breathe.

Once at the front door which Gabriel had left open, he guided Malinda, handling her with delicacy as the two finally escaped the cottage. Walking several feet away from the fire, Malinda could hardly believe she was out. Looking up at the distracted prince, she quickly motioned to give him a hug. Draping her arms securely around Gabriel, she lightly pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

Resting her head against his chest, her arms still around him, it seemed that the tables had turned. It was now Gabriel whose face was flushed with pink and red. _She's just thankful, Gabriel_, he thought, _that's all._ Suddenly, Gabriel felt a hefty object poking him. Malinda had felt it, too. Pulling herself away from him, Malinda remembered the item she had been meaning to show him.

"Oh, here. I almost forgot." Sliding out the lead box that Malinda had fastened between her jeans and belt, she presented Gabriel with the precious box. "I found it while I was in your closet. I, um, figured out that it was important to you."

"Thank you, Malinda," smiled Gabriel, staring at the glistening box. On any other occasion, Gabriel knew he would have felt embarrassed and slightly upset that Malinda had looked inside and saw all his private possessions. But Gabriel was instead inifinitely grateful that Malinda had been so considerate as to take the box with her, despite its weight.

"Malinda!" Sharply turning their heads, they could just see on the horizon, coming closer and closer, a man waving tirelessly. Malinda immediately recognized the man as her brother. He undoubtedly saw the cottage's flames, and was now rushing to the scene. Running along the grass, Benjamin couldn't have appeared more foolish, but it was that quality that made him Malinda's brother.

Approaching them, Malinda ran towards Benjamin with his opened arms. Meeting in an embrace, Benjamin was overjoyed in seeing Malinda was safe and in one piece. "Oh my god, Malinda. I was so worried. Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Is anything broken? Are you breathing alright?"

"Benjamin, Benjamin, I'm fine. Thanks to Gabriel." Glancing over towards Gabriel, Benjamin was ellated by the prince's alleged action. Nodding to him in appreciation, Gabriel was glad to accept any form of gratitude, knowing Benjamin had a renowned difficulty with that sort of thing.

"Malinda, how did... what happened?" It was question that both men had wanted answered. Releasing herself from her brother tight hold, Malinda didn't know where to begin. Then, off in the distance, Malinda could see Gwen slowly marching towards them.

"Her," said Malinda, unable to give a full explanation at the moment. Gabriel and Benjamin followed Malinda's eyes, seeing Gwen reaching them, Kate and Thomas not too far behind.

"Gwen?" questioned Gabriel, seemingly the only one who was unaware of Gwen's horrid transformation. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"She was the one who locked me away in the closet and set the house on fire," responded Malinda flatly, with no bitterness or sympathy in her tone. "She was the one who told the town's people about Kate and Thomas. It was Gwen."

"Gwen, is this true?" Gwen somberly shook her head up and down, her eyes fixed on the red lights ahead of her. "But Gwen, how? Why would you--"

"I don't know. I - I was just so tired and frustrated. What have I done..." Staring at her burning house, the house that her and her husband had acquired together in hopes of being free, all Gwen could only see what her irrational acts had resulted in. Her fear and disappointment had gotten the best of her. It made her into someone who was relentless and callous; someone who would abandon her own child just to make her own life more livable. Now Gwen could see the truth: her actions and behavior had caused more damage than anything else. It brought more destruction that anything the petty villagers could ever muster. She knew her husband would have been ashamed. "I'm so sorry, my love..."

Kneeing on the dirt, Gwen began to weep, showing her hidden humanity. Coming to her mother's aid, Kate rested beside her mother, rubbing Gwen's back and comforting her. Kate had never truly seen how the hatred had affected her mother. Despite all the chaos her mother had caused, Kate still loved Gwen was any loyal daughter would. With Thomas behind his woman, now fully awake, Gwen continued to speak. "I'm sorry, Kate. Please forgive me."

The touching scene before them, Malinda felt happy that they had resolved their problems and drama. Seeing them so lovingly almost made Malinda forget all that she went through since arriving in Pine Town. Almost. Now, more than ever, Malinda was eager to leave the crooked and strange town.

Arising from the ground, Kate approached Malinda, Benjamin, and Gabriel. Looking at Malinda's spotted face and ashy clothing, Kate knew Malinda had kept her promise - she believed her. "I knew it wasn't you. I might not like you all that much, but I do trust you." Placing out her hand, gesturing for a hand shack, Malinda complied, finally able to talk to Kate without an argument ensuing. "Here. Take my sweater. You could use something with a little more style."

Malinda laughed, and Benjamin was glad to see a small friendship forming. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Gabriel, still curious.

"They're going to leave Pine Town," said Gwen, finding some composure. "It's what you and Thomas want, right?"

"Yes, but I want you to come with us," smiled Kate. "My family isn't complete without you." The mother and daughter embraced once again, at last leaving behind the prejudice that had plagued them for much too long.

"We should go," interrupted Gabriel a few minutes later.

Separating from Gwen, Kate looked at Benjamin, knowing that it as time for them to part. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Benny," said Kate sadly, staring into Benjamin's eyes. "I hope you remember me."

"I could never forget you," said Benjamin, kissing her on her temple. "Bye." He knew he would never see Kate again, though he had hoped for otherwise. But Benjamin left confidently and with no ill will, as he was sure his sister felt the same. Following his already moving companions, Benjamin ran into the woods, ready for whatever was to come next.


	17. Seventeen: Pastries & Patience

**Chapter Seventeen: Pastries & Patience**

In the crisp evening air, the sun's light was beginning to fade as night approached. It had been nearly an entire day since Benjamin, Malinda, and Gabriel had been traveling without rest. Benjamin and Malinda followed their leader faithfully, each without complaint or question. Though at times insecure of where Gabriel was leading them, the siblings stayed quiet, not even speaking with one another.

As for Gabriel, he was glad to see his companions having so much confidence in him. Glad and uneasy. It was something he had never truly experienced: two people following him without command or obligation. Even back home in the 4th Kingdom, Gabriel always felt that it was his father that everyone respected, not him.

Upon first leaving Pine Town, Gabriel was overwhelmed with relief and appreciation, and he was sure Benjamin and Malinda felt the same. He took in the beautiful sights and scenery he never thought he would lay eyes upon ever again. Even the critical Malinda noticed his sunny disposition and appeared to be happy for the joyous prince. However, now things had changed. All of them growing tired, Gabriel felt the pressure of leadership as he found himself lost and misplaced in the infinite forest. He couldn't explain is lack of direction. It was almost as if some otherworldly force was leading the prince astray. He could only hope that his friends behind him hadn't noticed his lack of direction.

"Where are we?" asked Benjamin in mid-yawn. It seemed as if Gabriel had hoped too soon. "It didn't take us this long to get to Pine Town, so why is it taking us so long to go back? We aren't lost, are we?" Gabriel didn't have the heart to reply honestly, and painfully awaited Malinda's inevitable reprimand.

"Leave him alone, Benjamin," spoke Malinda, dozy and annoyed. Gabriel was pleasantly surprised by Malinda's protective remark, but was curious as to why she was remaining so positive. He had expected her to not only agree with her brother, but further Benjamin's questioning and pressure him for an answer.

"I'm not bothering him, Malinda. Geez, you're making me seem like some schoolyard bully. I was only asking a question."

"You were whining. Stop being such a baby. We'll find a way to the 4th Kingdom," responded Malinda, calmly and commanding. Although not her usual behavior, since her experience in Pine Town, one that neither of her companions fully knew about, Malinda had become more hopeful and optimistic. Learning more about the prince; seeing Benjamin love struck; witnessing Kate and Gwen reconciling after all the betrayal and hardship that had befallen their family. Unable to explain it, Malinda only knew that she had hope, even if it would only last for a short while.

"What if I am lost, Malinda?" asked Gabriel, testing Malinda. "What makes you so sure that I'm right?"

Malinda mannerly laughed at Gabriel's questions, seeing clearly his paranoia about her startling new attitude. "Because I trust you." As Malinda had experienced many times before, she had expected the befuddled prince to simply smirk and see the evident growth in their friendship. Gabriel would forget her comment and the subtle awkwardness that came with it.

But as Malinda continued to march forward, she saw that neither of them followed her. Instead, they plainly stood, staring at Malinda. It was a kind of joking stare; a combination of Gabriel's darker and sarcastic humor with Benjamin's teasing and silliness. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Malinda knew Benjamin and Gabriel shared the same thoughts, and were both equally as inquisitive about her unusual personality. It only added to her underline fury, which she was, at the moment, ashamed to admit to feeling. "Is it really that odd for me to be happy?"

Their silence and whimsical eye contact told her their answer. "Shut up." Instinctively hitting her brother in the arm, Malinda hadn't noticed that Gabriel was already moving ahead. Without even having to signal or speak, Malinda and Benjamin followed him, once again conveying their allegiance.

**xxxxxxx**

Within her artic castle in the 8th Kingdom, the cryptic Ice Queen sat silently on her dresser, hypnotically brushing her much longer, ember hair. Her dresser was made of mahogany, but painted over in pure white, blending in with the rest of her room. Carved on it were flowers with protruding thorns, birds and deer, and sharp, pointed leaves.

Looking into her reflection in the mirror before her, the Ice Queen admired herself, taking notice of her more youthful and healthy appearance. Her power was coming back, and soon she would regain it all and execute her final plan. On her dresser, next to her lipsticks and jewels, was a letter with no address upon it. It would be the next step in her plot for total control.

But despite her arrogance and assurance, there was still one problem the Ice Queen had to take care of. It was something so simple, yet remained unaccomplished after weeks of trying. Her fervent search for the child was proving to be a more strenuous task than the Ice Queen had expected. Now the queen sensed the child was once again on the move, forcing her to continuously use her aged magic. Her patience was gradually running out.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on her tall, thick door. Placing her brush softly on the dresser, the Ice Queen picked up her letter and made her way towards the door. A few feet from it, the queen loudly spoke to her servant on the other side. "You may enter."

Slowly opening the door, a young soldier's head emerged. Once entirely in the room, he closed the door behind him, already fearful of his visit with his queen.

"I take it you're here for the letter?" presumed the queen, sounding more amiable than usual. "Here, take it. Give it to your superior – he'll know what to do with it." Stretching her right arm forward, the young man hesitantly took it, preparing to run back outside.

"Is… is that all, my queen?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." The young soldier's heart was relaxed, as he eagerly made his way to the door. "Unless –" said the queen, "you wouldn't mind giving me your opinion on something?" Letting out a hushed sigh, the young man walked back to the queen, trying to hide his growing apprehension.

The Ice Queen slowly paced towards her wide bed, decorated with a multitude of pale fabrics, some falling from the ceiling, creating a barrier from the rest of her room. Through the sheer cloths, a rectangular block of ice could be seen in the middle of the bed. Though it seemed to be of ample weight, the queen lifted it with ease. Her substantial strength only worsened the young soldier's fears.

"You see this?" asked the queen calmly. "Can you see what it is?" Approaching the queen, the young boy squinted his eyes, trying to see what was beneath the thick ice. But he saw absolutely nothing.

"N- No, my queen. I can't see –"

"It's a gift of sorts, from a fellow queen. It's something I took the liberty of acquiring when they ransacked her castle, looking for anything harmful they could find. But I had one of my spies take this certain object before anyone else could." The queen spoke as if she was bragging, her eyes lighting up as she spoke. "It's something I intend to use when the time is right. If that time ever comes." Pausing in thought, the Ice Queen placed the wedge of ice back down, facing her attentive servant. "Do you remember the Evil Queen? Or perhaps you're too young to remember."

"No, my lady, I can't say I remember her. But I do know of what she did before her demise – "

"Most people can't remember her. But I do. She was a heartless woman; a sad woman. Her only goal was to exact revenge for another woman. Her plan was thought out, but flawed. She left too much room for error. Still, her time came too soon. I suppose she was never meant to be victorious. Defeated by some commonplace girl. Tell me; do think I'm meant to succeed? Do you believe that my plan with work?"

"I'm sure it will, my queen. I have complete faith in you," said the boy, not entirely truthful. "There is no need to worry." His final words pierced the queen. Already in an agitated state, she felt insulted by his carefree statement. His words were of belittlement and mockery.

Her eyes glowing bright red, the queen swiftly swung her hand, smacking the young soldier. Before he could even look up at his attacker, the queen grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground, his feet dangling. Gasping for air, terror in his expression, he looked down at his queen, wondering what he could possibly have done to make her so infuriated.

"Yes, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about," said the queen before throwing him on the cold, hard floor, breaking his neck upon impact. Her eyes returning to their normal form, she snatched back her blood stained letter that was clutched within his hands. "I'll just have to give this to your superior myself."

**xxxxxxx**

Approximately ten minutes had passed. Gabriel was aware of the darkness that surrounded them, and knew it would be foolish to continue. Glancing over to his right, he could see Malinda and Benjamin keenly forming a suitable area to spend the night. Although careful not to express it, Gabriel wasn't even sure if they were still in the 3rd Kingdom. No beanstalks were in sight, and he heard no echoing moans from the customary giants overhead. He was thankful that neither of his companions had taken notice, and couldn't find the nerve to tell them he was in fact lost.

"I think we're done here," shouted Benjamin to the diverted prince. "What now?"

"We sleep. It'll be much safer to travel when the sun comes up," responded Gabriel, walking towards them. Plotting his legs on the ground, Gabriel prepared to sleep; sure he would find the way back home in the morning. Waiting for the siblings to do the same, Gabriel could feel their stares upon him. "Yes?"

"We're hungry," said Benjamin drearily, Malinda nodding her head in agreement.

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Isn't there anything to eat around this forest? You know it better than we do," continued Benjamin.

"Have you seen anything to eat? This forest is barren. Unless you don't mind eating leaves and poisonous mushrooms, I suggest you deal with it until morning," responded Gabriel, feeling like he was talking to whiny children. "Now go to sleep."

"We're cold," said Benjamin. "Couldn't you start a fire?"

"Cold?" Benjamin bobbed his head up and down. "You too?" asked Gabriel, looking at Malinda, but she remained still. "Fine, if that's what it takes to get you to stop complaining." Benjamin grinned, his teeth showing.

"But I'll need you two to get some wood. It'll be faster than if I did myself. Do you think you can do that?" Malinda nodded, proceeding to walk into the woods, her brother not far behind her. "We'll meet back here, alright!" shouted Gabriel, unsure if they had heard him. Baffled by their childish behavior, Gabriel went in a separate direction, hoping they would start acting their age upon return.

**x**

They had been walking for what seemed hours. Benjamin and Malinda had circled around the identical trees and plants, unable to remember the way back to the campsite. They were both uncertain as to what came over them, and felt somewhat mortified by their annoying requests. Their arms overflowing with sticks and branches, they wandered aimlessly through the forest.

"Do you think Gabriel is worried about us?" asked Malinda, laughing at herself and her brother.

"Maybe," responded Benjamin, chuckling as well. "But don't tell him we got lost. We'll never hear the end of it." Benjamin's fun was interrupted by the loud growling of his stomach. It was one of many that had occurred since their search for wood began.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. I might just start eating these branches," said Malinda jokingly.

"I'm so hungry I can taste it," said Benjamin longingly. He couldn't remember the last good meal he had. Not even a few berries or other woodland treats could satisfy him.

"I'm so hungry I can smell it," continued Malinda, convinced she was losing her mind as she could swear she smelt dreamy cookies and pastries. Looking over to Benjamin, he looked like he could smell something, too. "So I'm not going crazy? You can smell that, right Benjamin?"

"Yeah… What is that?" Benjamin walked in a random direction, his nose guiding him. Malinda followed, perplexed by where the scent was coming from.

**x**

Gabriel sat by the fire he was forced to make himself. It was something he anticipated, so Gabriel brought back a massive amount of sticks with him. But that had been a while ago, and the fire that Benjamin had so immaturely asked for was now beginning to diminish. "Well I'm not making them another fire," said Gabriel to himself.

Still, despite his relief to have some much needed privacy, Gabriel couldn't shake off the feeling that Malinda and Benjamin were endanger. "They're probably just taking their time," reasoned Gabriel, trying to reassure himself that nothing was wrong. But the silence and loneliness were driving Gabriel close to insanity. His attempts to forget them proved unsuccessful as Gabriel reluctantly arose from the dirt, rushing off to find them.

**x**

Minutes had gone by, and Benjamin and Malinda were still following the smell that had intrigued them not too long ago. "There!" proclaimed Benjamin. "I think I see something." Walking a few more feet, Benjamin stopped and kneeled before a thick bush, staring at the sight before him.

"What? What is it?"

"Food," responded Benjamin slowly, his mouth starting to water. Sitting beside him, dropping the sticks she had secured him her hands, Malinda looked on in awe and amazement. "Have you ever seen anything so… beautiful?"

In front of them was a small cottage, seemingly fit for maybe one or two people. But this was no ordinary home – it was edible. Delectable treats and tantalizing snacks. The scent was invigorating, and Benjamin began to gradually move closer to it.

Able to snap out of her daze, Malinda regained some rationality, pulling back her brother. "Benjamin, what are you doing? You can't just walk on someone else's property."

"Of course not, Malinda," responded Benjamin, seemingly back from his trance. "I would never do that. How dumb do you think I am?"

"On a scale from one to ten?"

"Shut up," Benjamin retorted frustratingly. "But it looks like nobody's home. And I am real hungry…"

"Hey!" Jerking their heads to the sound, Benjamin and Malinda could see a figure running towards them, and assumed it was Gabriel. As he got closer, they noticed his loss of breath and sweaty forehead and realized he probably ran the entire way there. "Where have you been? It's been hours since –"

"Shh!" ordered Benjamin, his eyes once again focused on the cottage. Confused by Benjamin's comeback, Gabriel joined the two on the ground behind the shrub, imitating their actions. He tried to remain as silent as possible, but was too out of breath and tired. Malinda, who was kneeling beside him, took notice.

"You ran all the way here?"

"Well, yes. You were gone for so long…" started Gabriel, now facing Malinda.

"You were worried about us," said Malinda, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Worried? No, I was just curious. That's all," replied Gabriel, almost laughing at the thought. Although unwilling to admit it, Gabriel was genuinely anxious about their whereabouts and was relieved to have found them. It was a feeling that Malinda sensed, as she was touched by the prince's level of concern.

"Shh!" repeated Benjamin.

"Sorry." Gabriel was still unclear as to what held his friend's attention. "What are we looking at?" inquired Gabriel, his eyes dashing between trees.

"That house over there. Can't you see it?" whispered Malinda, pointing towards it. Finally spotting it amongst the foliage, Gabriel nerves were instantly shot. _Could it be?_ thought Gabriel. "You're not seriously considering going over there?" asked Gabriel, predicting the trouble such an action might cause.

"Well I don't see anyone. And I don't think I could take another second without eating," said Benjamin, breaking his silence. "I'm going." Benjamin leapt over the bush, too quickly to be stopped by Malinda.

"Benjamin, wait!"

"And where are you going?" asked Gabriel, gently holding Malinda back.

"I'm just going to get Benjamin. I'll be back soon." Malinda hurried off after her brother, leaving Gabriel by himself. "Benjamin, wait up," demanded Malinda, now catching up with him.

Treading towards the cottage, Malinda noticed a path was beginning to take shape, almost leading them right to the delicious dwelling. The intense moonlight shined on the property like a spotlight. The sight would be of shear exquisiteness had it not been for the eerie mood that came with it. But Benjamin paid no attention to his surroundings. He let his nose lead the way.

"There, now what that so hard?" Standing mere feet away from the little house, they saw that it was built of bread and covered with cakes, and that the windows were made of clear sugar. "It's even more wonderful that I thought," said Benjamin hypnotically.

Malinda too lost herself in the enchanting odors, her stomach and appetite taking control. Like a kid in a candy store, Benjamin reached up above and broke off a tiny piece of the roof to see how it tasted. Malinda leaned against the window and gnawed at the panes, savoring its flavor. Within seconds they had consumed nearly the entire top right corner of the cottage, unable to stop.

Suddenly, a soft voice cried out from inside. "Who is that nibbling at my house?" Stunned in panic, Benjamin and Malinda remained motionless and quiet, dropping the food they had in their hands. Minutes passed without a single sound, the voice apparently disappearing. Looking at one another for agreement and consent, they hastily continued their feast with no disturbance.

Benjamin proceeded to devour a huge chunk of the rooftop as Malinda pushed out the whole of one round window pane, sat down, and enjoyed herself. Once again the siblings halted their dinner, the door immediately opening. From it, an elderly woman appeared, supporting herself with a wooden cane. Terribly frightened, Benjamin and Malinda stared at the woman, but she simply smiled.

"Poor children. You must be starving." Malinda and Benjamin nodded. "Do come in and stay with me for awhile." Arising from the ground, they gladly complied as they followed her into the house.

**x**

It had been several minutes since Malinda went to fetch her brother, and Gabriel's patience was running thin. It was a quality he never had to begin with and had only truly emerged upon meeting Malinda. But it was a trait, Gabriel assumed, that all great leaders and men must have. _Just give her about another minute_, he thought. Biting his nails, Gabriel was aware of the stupidity of his alarm. _Oh stop, Gabriel. They're not children. You're not responsible for them._

Still, Gabriel wondered about the house before him. It was very much out of place in the vast woodland. Surely hidden from the census of the land. Despite its peculiar location, Gabriel couldn't help but feel as if he had seen it before. Or heard of it. A small, tranquil cottage in the woods with the aroma of candy and cake? Then, it hit him. _Oh my godmother. It's the witch's house._

**x**

Taking their seats in the old woman's cozy home, Benjamin and Malinda awaited the meals that were promised to them. Surveying the house, Malinda realized just how petite it actually was. Even acknowledging the woman's age and universal living situation, Malinda found it hard to imagine how she resided in such a place. It made the woman's apparent benevolence that much more endearing. Glancing over at Benjamin, he seemed lost and in a state of unconsciousness, slightly swaying back and forth, a foolish grin on his face.

Hearing the stomping sound of the woman's feet and equally ancient cane, Malinda saw her carrying two plates of scrumptious foods. "Let me help –"

"No, it's quite alright. Please, have all that you desire. Tell me if you want anymore," said the woman, a ghostly and agreeable tone in her voice.

"Thank you," said Malinda, her eyes fixated on the food put in front of her. Benjamin acted the same. On their plates where pancakes and sugar cookies, a glass of milk on the side, followed by sweet apples and nuts. They consumed their supper rapidly, not leaving a crumb untouched. The woman simply looked on pleasantly as they both rubbed their stomachs and smiled with joy.

"You two enjoyed your meals, I gather?"

"You have no idea," answered Benjamin, bloated but content. "Thank you so much for your kindness." Getting up from his seat, Malinda doing the same, Benjamin leisurely proceeded towards the door, only to be stopped abruptly by the old woman. Her speed and agility greatly surprised the siblings, seeing she had no sincere need for her cane as it feel to the floor.

"Just look how fat and plump you have become in mere minutes." She grabbed Benjamin cheeks, squeezing them and adoring them. Malinda looked on in shock, unable to find her voice. "I saved my most powerful foods for you two. And oh what a reward will I receive!" The woman promptly snatched Benjamin's arm with uncanny strength with her shriveled hand.

Because of the treats he had eaten, Benjamin lacked the might to fight back. He felt humiliated to be pushed around by an elderly female, and embarrassed to have fallen into her plan. With little effort on her part, the aged woman carried him into a little stable and locked him away in the room, guarded with a gated door. Benjamin understood that it was impossible for him to escape.

Frozen in the dining room, Malinda couldn't believe she was once again betrayed by a disarming façade. Her hairs stood on end as she heard the familiar sound on the woman's footsteps against the wood. "Now what shall I do with you?"

"W-Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Malinda asked innocently.

"I hold no title. I am merely a witch who loves the taste of children." Approaching the tense Malinda, the woman continued, sure of her hold over the girl. "I've been waiting for you, pretty girl. How naïve you are to have fallen into my trap."

"Wh-What are you going to do to my brother?"

"I'll eat him, of course. I only built my house for the sole purpose of enticing children into my grasp. I heard you coming from miles away. Now all my patience is paying off." The witch then snapped her withered fingers, a devilish look in her eyes. Seconds later, the house shook as a large, heavily muscular man stepped behind his mistress. "Take care of her."

Obediently listening to the witch, the man marched towards Malinda, seizing her forearms and shoving against the wall. "Lock her up! Make sure she can't break free." The man did as he was told. Malinda was soon in chains, too weak to even struggle. All she could do was bitterly weep, terrified of the fate that awaited her and her brother.


	18. Eighteen: Horror of the Witch’s House

**Chapter Eighteen: Horror of the Witch's House**

Gabriel sped towards the cottage that smelled of cakes and candy. Although he willingly admitted that the aroma was stimulating, he still couldn't fathom how Malinda and Benjamin hastily went to explore it. He deduced that the siblings were under a spell, and that the cottage he was rushing to was in fact that of infamous witch who lived off of children.

Walking several feet, Gabriel hadn't seen a vast change is his surroundings. Trees still overwhelmed him. Grass still tickled his ankles. Dirt still ruined his boots. But as he kept on, he found himself in a completely new place it seemed. Continuing his journey, he saw paradise. The moonlight highlighting the area, it looked as if it was morning. There was no more vegetation or foliage. Only delicate flowers in vivid purples, pinks, and whites remained. Butterflies and birds danced in the air, encircling Gabriel. It was the most welcoming of sights. He could see what had trapped his friends.

Gabriel shook his head violently, dispersing the insects that had now come to annoy him. Regaining his composure and focus, Gabriel could see the cottage off in the distance. Then, it hit him. Gabriel didn't have a strategy what so ever. He knew better than to simply force his way into the small house and demand his comrades' freedom. And diplomacy would go nowhere. Gabriel would have to liberate them himself. _All by myself._ It was a thought that scared the prince. He would have stood there for minutes, dazed, had it not been for the adrenaline pumping through his veins. _It's better than just sitting in the bushes._

**xxxxxxx**

In the dark, cryptic stable of the witch's house, Benjamin sat by the wall farthest away from the door, leaning against its wet and slimy surface. The air lost its sweet scent, as it was now filled with a toxic, unidentifiable smell. He shuttered at the thought of what the mysterious substance that smudged along his back could be. But his discomfort was the least of his worries. Lacking the stamina to move about, Benjamin was confined to that spot, left to think and think until he grew sick of it. It was a position he had been in before, back in the 1st Kingdom while staying with Henry Rivers.

As he sat, all Benjamin could think of was Malinda, who was unquestionably concerned about him, as well. He had no idea of her situation: where she was, what she was doing, what was being done to her. Benjamin wasn't even sure his little sister was alive. It was a concept that terrified him to no end. _No, Benjamin. She's a fighter. She'll be alright_, he reasoned, trying to focus on his own escape.

Benjamin cautiously arose from the floor, his clothes damp and somewhat soggy. Feeling his fingers and face, Benjamin realized that his chubbiness was only temporary, and he hoped that his strength would come back shortly. In the shadows of the stable, Benjamin could only see what the moonlight kindly illuminated from the bared window. Pacing around, Benjamin suddenly heard a crack. He had stepped on something, and cringed at the thought of what it could be. He cautiously bent down, careful not to lose his balance and fall on the nauseating floor. Moving towards the light with the tiny object in his hands, Benjamin observed that it was a bone.

Upon further inspection, the bone appeared to have come from a finger or toe. _What kinds of things has this woman done?_ Benjamin wondered, knowing him and his sister would not be exempt from a similar fate.

"Hey," a faint voice whispered. Curious, Benjamin followed the sound towards the window. On the other side, he could see a dark figure against the bright moonlight. "Hey," the voice said again. "It's me – Gabriel."

"Gabriel? How… how did you know where to find me?"

"Lucky guess," he replied, discounting Benjamin's feeble question.

Benjamin was relieved to hear a familiar tone, but masked his emotion with his blunt response. "Well it took you long enough. What, was the mighty prince scared?" Despite Benjamin's state, Gabriel refused to be put down and unappreciated.

"I was planning on rescuing you, but now, not so much. Good luck escaping without my help," said Gabriel, walking away from the window, fairly insulted.

"Wait!" Benjamin shouted, momentarily unaware of his surroundings. "Wait," he pleaded again in a lighter pitch. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you came," confessed Benjamin, slightly embarrassed. "I just… I just really wanna get out of here."

"I can see," responded Gabriel, surveying what he could of Benjamin's prison. "What happened? Did she drag you in here all by herself?" said Gabriel, laughing at the thought. Receiving no reply from Benjamin, Gabriel deduced that was exactly what had occurred. "Oh... well then she's going to be a lot harder to defeat than I thought," he remarked silently.

"Do you know here Malinda is?" Benjamin asked eagerly, hopeful and afraid of the prince's answer.

"No. I haven't seen her. She's no doubt captured, just like you. And there's no telling what the witch has done to her. Malinda would probably love to be where you are right now…"

"Okay, that's enough," Benjamin interrupted, visibly bothered by Gabriel's comments. "Look, there's obviously nothing you can do for me. Please, find Malinda. And save her." Gabriel felt a great distress in Benjamin's request. He had planned to do as Benjamin asked anyway, but was now filled with a new air of obligation.

"You know I will, Benjamin. Don't worry about it." Flashing a smile, Gabriel fled into the forest. Benjamin prayed for the prince's success, and focused on his own escape from his repulsive confinement.

**xxxxxxx **

"Open wide," demanded the elderly witch, tightly holding Malinda's jaw, forcing it to open. But Malinda shook her head feverishly, her mouth remaining closed. "I do not wish to bruise such lovely flesh, pretty girl. Open wide so I may feed you." The witch tightened her hold on Malinda, squeezing without trepidation. Malinda felt as if her jar would snap in two as the grip intensified. She now knew how her football-playing brother could have been outdone by her. Unable to withstand the pain, Malinda gave in, allowing the bubbling contents in the witch's giant spoon slide down her throat, disgusting her instantly.

The food Malinda once considered as being delightful she now found sickening. Now, the witch liquefied her treats for more efficient consumption. On a few occasions, Malinda was able to deter the witch with her doggedness and quick movements. Often, though, she was made to devour the fluid rations. It was a game that had progressed since her capture; a constant battle between the witch and Malinda's own self-control.

Malinda lacked the capacity to lift her head, letting it dangle from her neck, her shackled arms the only thing keeping her up. All she could hear was the witch's roaming footsteps along the wooden floor, her massive servant imitating her every action. "I'll be back soon, sweet girl. I must see how that appetizing boy is doing."

Hearing the door slam, Malinda's hairs stood on end at the thought of her brother's situation. "It's hopeless, isn't it…" Malinda mumbled to herself, having lost faith entirely. She was completely alone, yet she still felt like she was being watched.

"Don't get so down on yourself, Malinda." Jerking her head towards the left, Malinda could see from the corner of her eye a man standing by the mostly eaten window. She knew it was Gabriel. "I knew you were hungry, but not _that_ hungry," joked Gabriel, observing that a large piece of the house was missing.

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm in no mood for your nonsense?" said Malinda frankly, sharing Benjamin's awareness of their circumstances. Disregarding her remark, Gabriel proceeded to climb through the opening that was formally the window, walking towards the bound Malinda. "I thought you'd still be hiding behind the bushes. What made you come?"

"Oh, come on. Why is it you two find it so hard to believe that I would come help you?"

"Sorry," said Malinda, not intending to sound so demeaning. Observing Gabriel as he inspected the locks, she noticed he said 'two', inferring that he had spoken with Benjamin. She was relieved to know Benjamin was at least well enough to have a satisfactory conversation with Gabriel. "But what made you think we were in danger?"

"I remembered what this place was. I read about it for an assignment for school once. As you may already know, an old hag lives here. She depends on children to sustain life. Her candy house is only a decoy to trap kids. She used it on Gretel the Great and her brother, but Gretel defeated the witch. But I guess she didn't manage to kill her," explained Gabriel, suddenly realizing how useless the information was to Malinda presently. Gabriel was now directly in front of Malinda, continuing to study the braces around Malinda's wrists. "And I seem to have a knack for sensing when you're in trouble. I'm always saving you from one disaster or another."

"Oh, I would hardly use the word 'always.' You did it just once, and you're acting as if you've done it a billion times," said Malinda straightforwardly.

"That's no way to speak to your rescuer," countered Gabriel, having given up on trying to break the locks around her wrists. "I could just leave you and Benjamin to be eaten by that witch. I don't have to do this—"

"The hell you do!" shouted Malinda, fuming with excessive agitation. "If you didn't, you'd be exactly the brat I thought you were. Do you really want to prove me right? Do you?" Malinda's frustration allowed her to raise her head to meet Gabriel's eyes. She stared him down, recognizing that she might have spoke too dramatically. She knew inside that he wasn't serious, yet she was still irritated by his liveliness and lack of seriousness. It was a quality Malinda almost found charming, as Gabriel could frequently find the brighter side to even the most awful of scenarios. It was a quality she **_almost_** found charming.

Gabriel stood silent, with a childish guilt on his face. He knew he had been beat. He found it astonishing how nearly every encounter he and Malinda had usually ended in arguing. And whatever his comment, she was able to come back with her own sharp remark. He rarely won with her. Regardless of Gabriel's aggravation of that fact, he still acknowledged that Malinda remained the only person who ever successfully tested and tried him when it came to wits. Normally, the prince's confidence and cleverness earned him giggles and smiles from the ladies. Malinda, however, saw past it, and regularly put him in his place. On some deeper level, Gabriel took pleasure in finally having met his equal.

Unexpectedly, Gabriel heard rustling in the grass alongside the house. He dashed to the wall, swiftly climbing back to the outdoors. He assumed the sound was coming from the muscular brute he saw next to the witch when she left. Every step the ogre made vibrated through the ground, clearly making his presence known. "I have to go," said the distracted Gabriel. "I'll be back for you, trust me." Without giving Malinda a final look, he fled, only leaving a promise of his return.

**xxxxxxx**

Strolling towards her stable, the aged witch was on her way to see her other captive. She had a seldom seen expression of exasperation, as she just finished explaining to her idiotic and giant assistant the importance of watching the girl. It was a seemingly effortless task, especially for a creature of his size and strength. He was undoubtedly one her least competent creations.

Reaching her destination, she giggled with a chilling glee. "Oh, little boy!" she called, but only received silence. On the opposing side was a furious Benjamin, ready to scream profanities at her and tackle her to the ground. It was a tempting tactic, but he knew it wasn't wise to anger the woman who held his life and the life of his sister in her hands. "Silly boy, do you think you can hide from me? I know you're there. Please, don't make me come get you." she continued, luring Benjamin to speak.

Still, she obtained no response. It was something she was expecting, but had wished against. In the few minutes he was given, Benjamin had formulated a simple plan: stay quiet and wait for her to come to him, and then fight her in the closed quarters. He lingered there, ready and energized. Reaching for the keys to open the gated door, the witch felt nothing, no matter where she touched. _That fool stole my keys_, she realized, taken aback by the action of her helper. A little perturbed, the witch proceeded to the bared window at the side instead. This action maddened Benjamin, who now saw no chance of escaping as his plan crumbled.

"Now see what you force me to do with your silence," she said silently to herself, regretting the necessary measures she was forced to take. "If you do not show yourself, the girl shall suffer far greater than she already has." Benjamin wasn't surprised the wicked woman would resort to blackmail, but was distressed by the fact that she could make him do anything so long as his sister was left alone. He hesitated to say a word, exhausting the witch's patience. "Unless you simply don't care…"

"I do," he blurted instinctively. "What do you want?"

"Let me feel your finger," she said candidly. "I wish to feel if you will soon be fat." Benjamin grew nervous, knowing that, although his fingers were not as chubby as before, they stilled retained some plumpness within them. He realized that the sooner he became portly, the sooner she would devour him. Any sign of the potion taking effect would do him harm. Suddenly, Benjamin found a solution. "I'm waiting…"

"Yes, I'm coming." Benjamin felt around in the dark stable, trying to locate the lengthy bone he had stepped one not long ago. Moving towards the edge of the moonlight's glow so as to remain hidden, Benjamin stretched out the sizeable bone towards the witch, passing it off as his own. She motioned to touch his digit, but found it to be thin and slender.

"But how can this be? My concoctions have rarely failed me," mumbled the witch, significantly flabbergasted. "There is merely no way of fattening you." Walking back to the stable's door, she knocked softly against it to make known her location. "I'll return shortly with a more powerful brew." Displeased with the outcome of her visit, she went back to the house, determined to create another mixture. But her tolerance was waning. She hadn't consumed a scrumptious child in ages, and decided that be Benjamin stout or lean, she would cook him in the morning.

**xxxxxxx**

Striving to keep herself standing, Malinda felt her knees about to buckle. She had lost count of how long she had been in that same stance, but knew it was longer than anyone should ever be forced to endure. Several minutes had passed since Gabriel's departure, and Malinda wondered if he would return, as he promised. But Malinda trusted him, although she was hardly able to explain why.

Hearing the recognized footsteps of the witch, that smooth yet irregular beat, Malinda could feel a chill down her spine. It was a feeling she had hardly ever experienced – genuine fear. Even though Malinda couldn't see the wench, she could make out some of her words. She was obviously perturbed, and spoke in a condescending manner to who Malinda assumed was her servant.

"Wait outside, my foolish creation." Following her command, Malinda heard a memorable tremor and knew it was in fact the ruffian that had made Gabriel flee. Finally, the witch came into sight, but said not a word. She only stood, staring at Malinda. The witch couldn't rationalize her sense of familiarity of the girl shackled before her. Prolonging her evaluation, the witch at last recalled who Malinda reminded her of, but couldn't remember the woman's name. All she knew was that the person in question was a powerful, yet withdrawn woman who managed to defeat a famed queen many years ago. The resemblance was striking; the witch had to try her curiosity.

"What?" Malinda inquired, growing annoyed with the lasting stillness.

"You have not asked me how the boy is doing. Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have to. He should be fine," responded Malinda, her reply sounding more like a threat than an answer.

"Oh, he is!" the witch exclaimed, clapping her hands together in joy. "He's fattened up so much! He looks more delicious than I ever dreamed. He'll surely be ready to cook by morning." Malinda could barely believe what she was hearing. _She's lying_, assured Malinda. But what if she wasn't? What if her brother was dead by sunrise? "And you're going to help me," the witch continued.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to boil the water that the boy will be soaked in!" Malinda's eyes began to tear up at the thought of having to take part in her own brother's murder. _She really is going to eat him._ "But I'll only let you help me if you promise to be a good little girl and not run away." Approaching Malinda, the witch came inches from her face, tapping her nose lightly. Malinda motioned to bite her cursed finger, the wrath within her building up. The witch's mischief was working.

Walking towards the kitchen, the witch began to produce her improved potion. Malinda could hear its bubbling and fizzling, accompanied by the witch's evil laughter. "All of your pouting isn't going to save that boy," the witch commented. "There's nothing you can do."

Malinda had enough. She could feel her eyes changing, and soon a bright glow of a vibrant color could be seen within them. The wind started to pick up, thrashing Malinda's strands of hair out of control. The witch turned around, perplexed by the development. But her confusion quickly turned to apprehension. Malinda locked eyes with her foe, her pent up rage finally being released. "Don't touch Benjamin," Malinda whispered before unleashing a glacial force at the witch. Within seconds, she had the witch moaning in unspeakable agony. Malinda was pleased, a smirk painted on her face.

The witch fell to the ground, creating a moderate thumping sound. Snapping out of her state, Malinda was amazed by what just occurred. _How the hell did I do that?_ Her bewilderment was broken by Gabriel's head appearing minutes later through the whole in the wall, once again lacking breath.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Gabriel asked, inspecting inside the cottage. "Was that you?" questioned the prince, referring to the groaning he heard while spying outside.

"No," she said flatly. "It was her." Malinda gestured with her chin to where Gabriel was supposed to look. To his astonishment, he saw the witch collapsed on the floor.

"How the hell—" Before he could finish his statement, he was interrupted by Malinda's piercing scream at the sight of the witch's monster rushing towards the prince with a dagger in hand. Gabriel rapidly dodged the attack, the brute's weapon jamming into the candy wall. Their battle moved to the middle of the field, Malinda able to see everything from her spot. Thunder echoed in the sky, signaling the rain. Malinda's fear was elevated more by the sound of a wolf howling.

The energy pulsing through his entire body, Gabriel's fear was replaced with excitement. Throughout his whole journey, Gabriel had been coerced into taking part in the most mundane of tasks. He had been more patient and tolerant than he could ever remember back in the 4th Kingdom. He was forced to exude gallantry and delicacy. He had been made a fool of and obligated to act like the prince he had never been. But now, Gabriel could finally parade his talent. Gabriel admitted he was unskilled in many things, but combat – that was something he excelled in significantly.

**x**

Benjamin paced around in the cold stable, overwhelmed with nervousness. Although proud of his deception, he knew that it would only buy him day at most. He realized that, unless he found a way to escape, he and his sister were doomed. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Gabriel was doing to help them. However, he never considered the prince to be reliable, and something like this, Benjamin thought, was too much for Gabriel to handle.

Despite his inexplicable fright the witch's presence caused him, Benjamin had wished that she was still taunting him from the gated window. At least then he could retain some of his sanity, knowing that Malinda wasn't in danger. Walking back and forth inside the stable, Benjamin paused as he heard a strange moaning coming from within the cottage. _That doesn't sound like Malinda_, he thought. _Then who could it be?_ Making his way towards the door, he placed his right ear close to the surface for optimum hearing.

Minutes passed, Benjamin biting his nails in anticipation. Then, he heard it - a sharp shriek that could only belong to his sister. Benjamin had felt a range of emotions during his time locked away, but nothing compared to the fury he felt upon hearing his sister's supposed cry for help. He winced at the thought what was being done to her to make her scream in such a desperate way.

His eyes began to feel swollen, growing with rage in a bright yellow. Benjamin could feel fangs emerging within his mouth, and his nails becoming longer and thicker. But he was too crazed to notice his transformation. Benjamin bounced from wall to wall, trying to break them with the immense strength his has acquired. He found his way towards the barred window, feeling small droplets of water on his fingertips. The clouds parted, revealing a beaming full moon, surrounded by the black of the night sky. The moon that once calmed him was now the final element is turning Benjamin completely wild.

His only thoughts were of Malinda, and in his sorrow, Benjamin howled at the round object above him. He positioned each hand at opposite ends of the window, holding on to the last bars with intense force. He pulled each bar, ripping them from the wall. He proceeded to do the same with the remaining bars, doing so with chilling ease. Once finished, he contorted his body to fit through the window as he crept to freedom.

It took him mere seconds to emerge from the stable, a feat he never thought possible. The rain seemingly sobering him, Benjamin felt suddenly weakened and drained. It appeared that his transformation was only temporary. Hardly able to move his heavy feet, Benjamin's only motivation came when he replayed Malinda's scream over and over again in his head. Using the wall of the cottage for support, Benjamin was only feet away from the front of the house when he saw Gabriel was in the middle of a fight with an unfamiliar man. Watching on, Benjamin found himself impressed with the prince's fighting capabilities. _So he does care_, Benjamin thought, taking comfort in knowing he wasn't alone.

His eyelids now weighing a ton, Benjamin collapsed on the dirt, feeling the foreboding thunderstorm. He fainted, falling into complete unconsciousness.

**x**

Minutes had passed since the witch's creation attempted to stab Gabriel and their clash began. With several bruises and scratches, Gabriel stood still, just as his opponent did, equally as injured. They stood motionless, anticipating the other's move. Without warning, the brute lunged at Gabriel, seemingly with no method to his assaults. The same dagger in his fists, he swiftly motioned to pierce the prince. Gabriel shifted to avoid the attack, but was still slashed slightly on his right side. However, an injury of that sort was not foreign to Gabriel, as he had gotten similar wounds while practicing.

Still, he knew that he had to attain a weapon of his own to properly compete with the creature, who persistently charged towards him. Intercepting his attack with a sturdy blow, Gabriel punched the brawny man directly in the left eye, causing him to stumble back and miss his target. Using this rare opportunity, Gabriel hurriedly ran towards a long, seemingly durable branch which he had his eye on for awhile. It wasn't an ideal equivalent to his challenger's sharp blade, but it was better than simply fighting with his bare hands.

Inside the cottage, Malinda gasped every time Gabriel came into contact with the witch's assistant. The rain was pouring now, making it harder for her to see. Malinda noticed the large man struggle to get up from the mud. She was pleasantly surprised by Gabriel's mighty punches. Nonetheless, he wasn't nearly strong enough to defeat the brute just by striking him with his fists. She noted that what Gabriel lacked in raw physical strength, he made up for with agility and tact. She hoped it was sufficient to beat the creature.

Squinting her eyes for a better view, Malinda could make out a long branch being held by Gabriel. She was impressed with his creativity, seeing Gabriel in a seemingly new light. Suddenly, Malinda thought she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Fearing it was the witch, Malinda began her struggle with the chains, her wrists becoming severely bruised. Malinda winced at the pain, but was too petrified to let a slight soreness stop her directionless actions.

Outside, Gabriel used the branch as a makeshift bow staff, a weapon he had an affinity for. His opponent finally arising from the moist ground, he again aimlessly charged towards Gabriel, receiving a forceful blow to the head from the tree's limb. Instantly, he went down to the soil, apparently knocked out cold. Letting out a sigh, accompanied by heavy breathes, Gabriel walked toward the cottage, his branch still in hand. He could hear the clinking of the shackles, and knew Malinda was beginning to panic. _I don't know how I'll free her, but I'll figure something out…_

Gabriel thoughts were disrupted by a massive force dragging him down to the earth. It was the brute, who was had planned a sneak attack. Startled by the dominant tackle, Gabriel let go of the branch. He was unable to deflect the hit to his stomach, and the instantaneous blow to the chest. Gabriel cried in pain as he could feel that one of his ribs were cracked, or even broken.

Pounding weakly into any body part he could manage, Gabriel felt inadequate under the creature's extreme weight. His adversary remained on him, only needing one arm to hold the prince in place, using the other to reach for the dagger he had tucked away. The brute hastily grabbed his weapon, slicing it through Gabriel's left arm. Gabriel cringed in anguish, seeing no victory against the man hovering over him.

Despite their battle, Gabriel was still able to hear Malinda's desperate attempts to liberate herself. Gabriel knew he was her only hope, and wasn't about to let the brainless oaf lying on top of him prevent him from accomplishing his goal. Seeing the branch only centimeters away from his right hand, Gabriel stealthily slithered towards it. Summoning his last ounce of strength, Gabriel firmly clutched the branch and stabbed the creature's neck. Gabriel could see the streams of blood beginning to flow as the brute's eyes rolled upward.

Taking a few seconds to regain composure, Gabriel moved the man's corpse off of him. Gabriel eyes widened as his ears picked up a distinct jingling sound, like that of keys. Eagerly probing through the creature's torn pants and shirt, he felt the coveted item and immediately took it. Gabriel arose from the mud, his clothes soaked in dirty rain water, and ran towards the cottage, overjoyed to finally be able to free Malinda.

Within the house, Malinda put an end to her pointless resistance. She observed the witch painstakingly for minutes, and saw not movement or sign of consciousness. Still, she acknowledged it was only a matter of time before she awoke, and then her brother would be eaten. Turning her head to watch the fight, she saw only one body on the field, seemingly dead. _Oh no_…

"Why the long face?" said Gabriel, startling Malinda out of her blank stare. Making his way into the living room where Malinda was bound, Gabriel approached her with juvenile grin on his face. He dangled the keys with right hand, incapable of moving his left. He would see Malinda's face light up, as of her faith had been restored. He was delighted that he was able to make her feel in such a blissful way.

Rapidly going to Malinda, he tried each of the three keys that were held together by a tiny metal coil. "Oh my god, how the hell did you beat him! How did you get those keys? Oh, Gabriel, I was so worried. I thought he was going to kill you. You're not badly hurt are you? You look fine to me. I was so scared that she would wake up and kill me, Gabriel. I'm so happy you came back…" babbled Malinda, speaking at a speed Gabriel never thought humanly possible. He simply laughed as he unlocked the final brace.

Upon being removed from the chains, Malinda fell into Gabriel arms. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking up at the prince, greeted by his gentle smile. Using his arms as support, Malinda took hold of Gabriel, not realizing his severe cut.

"Ah…" Gabriel silently cried, not wanting to alarm the girl in his grasp.

"What did I do?" Malinda asked nervously. Moving her hands away from Gabriel, she felt a sticky fluid on her right hand. Raising her palm, she saw blood smeared all over it. "Gabriel… Oh my god. Are you alright? Why didn't you say anything…?" Gabriel lightly placed his index finger over Malinda's lips, anticipating another rant.

"I'll be fine," he responded kindly. "We have to get Benjamin before it's too late. Can you walk quickly enough?" he asked, putting her arm around his shoulder, serving as Malinda's foundation.

"Yeah."

Speedily walking outside of the cottage, Gabriel proceeded towards the back, where the stable was located, and the rain still dropping down on them. "Wait!" Malinda called out, seeing something moving in the shadows of the side of cottage. Separating herself from Gabriel, she approached the grunting figure, his eyes fluttering open. It was her brother. "Gabriel, it's Benjamin!"

Gabriel ran to Malinda, helping her raise the body off the grimy ground. Despite the mud smeared across his face, Gabriel was able to make out Benjamin's face. Baffled by the sight, Gabriel set aside his futile questioning as to how Benjamin escaped. He only focused on getting the two siblings as far from the cursed cottage as possible. "Malinda, help me carry him. We need to move fast, alright?" said Gabriel, making sure Malinda was physically capable of assisting him. Still, Gabriel knew that even if she felt weak, she wouldn't have admitted it, and would have helped him – she was that stubborn.

Elevating Benjamin, one arm around each companion, Malinda and Gabriel treaded through the field, the soggy soil slowing their already sluggish pace. Suddenly, Malinda gasped at seeing the cottage door opening violently, the witch's legs emerging from the opening. "Run!" she shouted, her heart ready to burst out of her chest.

Practically dragging the still drowsy Benjamin, Gabriel and Malinda darted across the pasture, leaving the sour wench alone. Stepping outside, her head aching, the witch was appalled at the sight of her dead creation, bleeding and contorted on her property. No longer did her hunger motivate her – now it was pure vengeance. Seeing her former captives running into the forest, the witch knew that only one of them was truly the blame. _That girl will pay…_

The witch's hands began to glow a foggy purple, small ribbons forming in mid-air. Structuring a spell within her mind, she was ready to unleash it moments later.

"Strings in my hand,

Prepare to disband.

Aim for the girl who runs into the woods,

Born of evil and of good;

The girl with eyes of blue and hair of brown.

Turn her wicked smile into a frown.

Bring her to me, as she will make a lovely meal

My rage and fury she will now know and feel!"

The glowing cords shot from her hands, rapidly departing in Malinda's direction. Having run several yards away from the cottage, it only took the witch's spell mere seconds to reach Malinda. Letting out a scream from her already sore throat, Malinda felt something grab her ankle, pulling her with tremendous strength.

"Malinda, what's wrong?" asked the now fully alert Benjamin, only needing Gabriel's assistance to walk.

"My ankle, something's pulling –" Before completing her sentence, Malinda fell to the ground, being hauled back towards the witch's home. "Help!" Before their very eyes, Gabriel and Benjamin saw Malinda disappearing instantly into the forest behind them.

"Malinda!" called out the prince, dropping Benjamin without a second thought. "I'm coming," shouted Gabriel, his feet set to dash back into the woodland; he was stopped by a commanding voice to halt. The voice was clearly of a man's, and it originated from behind. Gabriel knew it couldn't to be Benjamin, especially not in such a weakened state.

Benjamin gradually turned his head around, consumed with fear and angst. But Gabriel was unusually calm, as he could recall the voice. He chose to ignore it, as he began to follow the path created by Malinda's body. "I said halt!" the man repeated, sounding more threatening than before. Gabriel reluctantly faced the man covered in shadow, evidently not be afraid of him.

"I need to save her. Who are you to tell me I can't?" Gabriel questioned, imitating the man's demanding tone and arrogance.

"Be calm, Prince Gabriel. Your father sent me."

"My father?" Gabriel eyes expanded, not expecting the response. Gabriel now remembered where he had heard that voice before. It belonged to the captain of his father's army. "Sebastian?" said Gabriel, advancing near him.

"Yes, it is I. We need to get to the carriage, now," insisted Sebastian, grabbing hold of Gabriel's arm.

"How did you find us?" asked Gabriel, greatly curious as to how the king located them, stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"We heard a howling noise, similar to that of Wolf's. King Wendell told us to follow it." As Sebastian explained, Benjamin knew he was the one who got the king's attention. "Now, we must go."

"Not without Malinda," Benjamin stated forthrightly.

"That's being taken care of."

**x**

Only a few feet away from witch's cottage, Malinda was overcome with apprehension and pain. She was back to where she started. The roaring thunder and ominous clouds only amplified her anxiety. Minutes later, she was at the feet of the woman Malinda had grown to fear the most.

"You thought you could assault me and slay my baby, and not be punished? Silly girl, you can never escape me," reprimanded the witch in her customary tranquil pitch that made Malinda shiver with dread. The elderly woman continued to drag Malinda into her house, a large pot already boiling. "Get up!"

Malinda was too frail to pick herself up. Plus, she lacked the desire to do so. Snarling in annoyance, the witch seized Malinda's shoulder, lifting her with neglect. Her sharp nails dug into Malinda's flesh, but she could no longer produce any cries or screams. Her face, however, bore the expression of her excruciating discomfort. "Time to die."

Inches away from the heated pot, Malinda turned her sorrow into anger, not allowing herself to be conquered by a hideous, cowardly, merciless hag. Her eyes once again burned brightly, the room filling with an artic storm. But the witch refused to let go of Malinda. She was a witch of legend, and wouldn't permit another little girl defeat her.

Using a more aggressive method to free herself, Malinda clutched the witch's neck, squeezing it with unbearable power. Gasping for air, the witch stared directly into Malinda's, finally remembering the name of the girl's mother. Nearly a minute passed since Malinda began choking her captor, the witch steadily turning into ice. Once the wench was completely covered in frost, Malinda loosened her grip. Malinda purposely blinked her vibrant eyes, and upon doing so, shattered the witch into numerous chunks, her pieces flying all around the cottage floor. She was surely dead.

Malinda regained control and snapped out of her trance, now embracing her lapses of sanity and surges of power. Still shaken and dazed, Malinda jumped every time she heard the deafening thunder strike. Hurrying towards the door, she was abruptly confronted by a tall, daunting form, blocking the exit. Malinda couldn't help but generate another scream, perfectly synchronized with the sound of a thunderbolt crashing into the ground. She fainted, but was caught by the man that had terrified her so.

The man was none other than King Wendell White. He felt bad for having frightened Malinda to the point of unconsciousness, but was thankful that Malinda had no substantial injuries. "Poor girl," he whispered. "The things you must have seen." Carrying her with both his arms, positioning her head to rest comfortably on his chest, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Finally, he had found the children.


	19. Nineteen: The Return

**Chapter Nineteen: The Return**

Dawn approached, as hints of the sun beamed through the trees and forest. Wendell's search party had been traveling for a few hours, never stopping. The once eager and animated soldiers that rode their horses with such energy now slowly trotted along the path. Silence had befallen the men, the only sound being the steady clicking on the horses' feet, who were equally as tired.

Prince Gabriel stared up into the dark blue, cloudy sky. With his injured arm secured to his chest, he sat slouched and relaxed on his favorite horse, Lucy, as Sebastian gently pulled on the horse's reigns to guide it. Gabriel had been slightly perturbed at the fact that Sebastian had taken Lucy instead of the many other horses he was sure had been available. Since childhood, Gabriel had always fought with the captain, especially about property and possessions. But Gabriel was too weary to argue.

Riding next to him was his father, King Wendell. Not a word had been spoken between the two men since the rescue. It was an awkward stillness between them; a stillness both Gabriel and Wendell had grown accustomed to. Wendell would often glance over to his son, whose gaze never left the sky. Occasionally, Wendell had noticed, the prince would look back at the single carriage behind them, where Malinda and Benjamin were resting.

And, as expected, Gabriel once again turned his head, his eyes fixated on the carriage. Sensing his son's worry and non-verbalized uneasiness, Wendell spoke. "I don't suppose you'd prefer to be with them in the carriage."

"No, it's fine," responded Gabriel flatly, his focus returning to the heavens.

"Are you sure? It's alright if you stay with them. You're not obligated to ride with the men. And you do seem exhausted…"

"I said it was fine," said Gabriel, with some unintended fury. Seeing the subtle look of withdrawal from his father, Gabriel continued the conversation with more poise and respect. "There would be no room for me, anyway. Benjamin and Malinda are unquestionably taking up all the seat room. And I'm not exhausted… just bored."

"I'm sorry spending time with us lowly soldiers is boring you," interjected Sebastian, annoyed with the boy's superiority and blasé attitude.

"Sebastian, watch the road," Wendell ordered. Receiving a bitter nod from the captain, Wendell continued his private discussion with Gabriel. "Please excuse him. He…We have all been traveling for a long time, searching for you three. Such a long journey would make anyone irritable. Still, I know the last thing you want right now is to be yelled at, especially after all you've been through."

"That hasn't stopped you before," replied Gabriel coldly, progressively growing exasperated with their small talk. Wendell sat silently, recognizing that his son had been through a similar situation years ago.

"I went to the witch's cottage," started Wendell, attempting to change the subject. "I can only imagine what she put you through."

Silence.

"I saw a dead man on the witch's lawn." At hearing this, Gabriel turned to face his father. "The wound that was on his neck… it appeared as if someone stabbed him. It's a tactic that I know you're prone to using in training." The prince broke eye contract with Wendell as he continued. "Did you kill him, Gabriel?"

"It's not what it's seems…" began Gabriel, speaking in a more casual pitch than the situation required.

"I know. You did what you had to do. I'm simply surprised… and relieved," said Wendell with a smile. "I'm proud, even in spite of myself. I've always taught you to avoid killing when in battle, no matter how heated it may be. But I'm glad it wasn't you on that field. I know you just wanted to protect your friends."

"Thanks," answered Gabriel reluctantly. He hadn't expected his father to be so understanding, never mind proud. It had been one of the few times Gabriel felt validated by father; to be worthy of his royal status.

"So how did you meet Benjamin and Malinda?" asked Wendell, wanting to know more about his son's ordeal and the children who joined him.

"I found them wandering along the road. They seemed lost, so I offered to help. And now here we are." Gabriel intuitively looked behind him for another time as he spoke, suddenly curious about a detail he had overlooked. "Father… how did you know to bring the carriage?"

"We brought it for you, son," answered the king, evidently hiding something.

"That carriage is awfully big for one person. And I somehow doubt that you would be so considerate of my needs."

"Honestly, Gabriel. You're making me out to seem like I didn't care about you at all." Wendell was angered by his son's lack of reverence, yet was able to keep his calm. "I spent weeks worrying over you, driving myself insane with guilt and distress, and this is the thanks I get?" said Wendell sternly.

"Sorry." Gabriel diverted his eyes, glaring at the dirt beneath Lucy. "But there's something you're not telling me."

"Yes, there is," responded Wendell tranquilly, not wanting to lie to Gabriel and knowing that he of all people deserved to know the truth. "I knew you were with Malinda and Benjamin. How I know is something I do not want to tell you here and now. It's something that I think should be said in private," he continued, whispering so that only Gabriel could hear him clearly.

The prince only huffed in response, appearing not to care. But Wendell could tell that behind his son's tough exterior was a boy who was curious and even a little frightened by the mysteriousness that surrounded the king's secret.

"But I can promise you, Gabriel, that what I have to tell you is nothing for you to worry about. I'll make sure it's taken care of, and that you won't have to be bothered by it," reassured Wendell.

"Good," was all Gabriel could muster, noting his father's composed yet commanding tone. It was a demeanor that Gabriel had covertly hoped that he would one day obtain.

**x**

_A baby lay crying within a small crib in a purely white room. The child was lifted by a woman humming a lullaby, instantly calming the baby. A man was working by a fire, manufacturing a bracelet. He placed the object next to the crib when he was finished. It was a tiny bracelet, fit for an infant. Once the metal was cool enough, the woman picked up the bracelet with her vacant hand. She gently placed it on the wrist of the child while still humming her peaceful song. The woman smiled as she was greatly pleased with the item. Placing the baby into its crib, the woman continued to rock the cradle as she became filled with glee. The infant went to sleep, and the woman looked on in pride. "Powerful child that you are. You shall do great things."_

Malinda's eyes opened slowly as she awoke from her recurring dream. She was not shaken or unsettled by it, as she had been so many times before. Instead, Malinda welcomed the reverie whenever it came, interested in what it could mean. It didn't scare her anymore.

Regaining her consciousness fully, Malinda soon became aware of her surroundings. She was in a red room… no, a carriage. She was in motion, her body minorly bouncing every few seconds. Malinda felt the firm, yet restful cushion she was lying down on. Glancing directly across from her, she saw her brother, Benjamin, whose eyes were equally as fixed on her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not so great," replied Malinda, rubbing her aching temple. Benjamin was in a seated position with exceptional posture, much to her surprise. Malinda propped herself up on her elbows, but found it difficult to keep herself elevated. Her whole body was in pain, covered with bruises and scraps. Benjamin watched her actions, feeling sympathetic towards his sore sister.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" inquired Benjamin, seeing if she was experiencing the same loss of memory as him.

"Yes… unfortunately." Quietly groaning, Malinda gathered sufficient strength to become seated like her brother. "Except… I have no idea how I got here."

"Gabriel's dad found us. He's taking us to his palace," he said, smiling widely, waiting for Malinda to have a similar reaction. However, her facial expression was blank as she was evidently still deep in thought. "Malinda, this could mean we get to go ho—"

"Where is Gabriel," interrupted Malinda, her eyes scanning her environment.

"He's riding with his father, in front of us. But that's beside the point. His dad could help us get back to Manhattan, like you said. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, that's wonderful," said Malinda, feigning her excitement.

"I thought you'd be happier about this. I mean it is, after all, the whole reason for our travels. And it was your idea," Benjamin pointed out, still confused by his sister's response.

"I am happy. It's just… you know Gabriel was badly hurt. Shouldn't he be here, resting with us?"

"He's fine," said Benjamin, irritated by her lack of attention on his subject of choice. "In fact, he's the one who decided to ride with his dad. Something about how we needed the leg room. Anyway, don't worry about him. He'll been alright."

"Good," was Malinda's only answer. Inching her way towards the carriage window, she stared at the moving landscape, thinking of what awaited her and her brother at the 4th Kingdom Castle.

**xxxxxxx**

In her large, lavish room, and young woman stood by her balcony window, burning a hole through the glass with her staring. Her arms were folded towards her chest, clutching a worn out envelope. It had no address on it, but the girl knew whom it was from. With her index finger, she traced the part of the paper stained by drops of blood. It was a stain seen before, years ago. It was now considered to be the signature of the infamous sender.

The young woman had spent nearly an hour gawking lifelessly at the courtyard beyond her terrace. She trembled with fear at the thought of opening the envelope, but she knew she would have to eventually. The images of her inevitable fate flashed through the young lady's mind, never ceasing to exist. The only thing that made her anguish more unbearable was the fact that she was only person who knew of the letter, disabling her from seeking the comfort of those around her.

Her thoughts were broken by the abrupt chiming of her grandfather clock, located in the corner of her room across from the door. It was noon, and the girl had much to do in the day, for she was the princess Gretchen of the southern region of the 2nd Kingdom, daughter of Queen Gretel III.

Snapping out of her grieving trance, Gretchen pulled herself together and proceeded to her dresser. As expected for a princess, her dresser was cluttered with excessive perfumes and jewels. Make up, lipsticks, and lotions aligned the rim of the wooden desk. And the mirror which accompanied her prized piece of furniture was of a gargantuan width and height, certainly not suited for such a petit girl such as her. But Gretchen demanded that she have the best of the best, even if it didn't go well with her.

Braiding her lengthy, amber hair, Gretchen tried to remove her thoughts from the ominous letter by thinking about the outfit she would dawn for the day. _Should I go with the green, velvet dress… or maybe the white satin dress… or perhaps the red –_, Gretchen mentally paused, not wanting to adorn anything that reminded of her previous concerns.

"I'll go with the peach dress. Yes, that's a lovely choice," said Gretchen encouragingly. Finishing applying her blush delicately to her ivory cheeks, Gretchen arose from her cushioned chair, making her way towards her wardrobe. However, as she walked, she stopped in the middle of her room despite promising herself she would ignore the letter that now lay on the floor.

Still, its origin was more relatable to Gretchen than she had liked. The droplets of blood and the lack of a label were the same characteristics of the envelope that the departed queen of the 4th Kingdom received before her demise. Having been a close friend of Prince Gabriel since the age of 10, Gretchen was never without a reminder of the sender's power and rage. The sender was the notorious Ice Queen of the 8th Kingdom.

As a kid, Gretchen felt a similar grief as her childhood companion. From what the young princess had heard, Gabriel's mother was an immaculate woman. Everyone who spoke of her only said wonderful and breathtaking things about her. Even for the short time she had been queen, she made an impression that the 4th Kingdom citizens would no soon forget. Gretchen could only pray that when she passed on, her legacy would be half of that of the Gabriel's mom.

Yet now it seemed Gretchen would have her prays answered. Although not having read a single line of the note, Gretchen could all ready predict what it would say. Nevertheless, Gretchen would have to neglect her fears and insecurities, for her nation had no time to stress over a simple piece of paper.

**xxxxxxx**

The day had gone by at an excruciatingly sluggish rate for Wendell's men, and the children. The soldiers rode in a solid pace, each man in tune with their comrade's motions and stops. Wendell and Gabriel had kept their silence, occasionally giving one another an unnatural smile when ever they coincidently crossed glances. They had ample time to ponder on their previous conversation; Wendell wondered about the reactions of Virginia, Wolf, and Anthony at seeing the long lost Malinda and Benjamin, and Gabriel thought of his father's secret that he promised to tell him once in an appropriate location. Accompanying Gabriel's reflections was the escalating sensation of uneasiness and restlessness, and he often regretted not staying in the carriage.

As for Benjamin and Malinda, they too spoke few words amongst themselves. Their general feelings understood, there was hardly a need to talk. Malinda, for the most part, stayed inseparable from the window and the sights that flashed before her as the carriage went forward. Benjamin would normally consider her remoteness as annoying and gloomy, but he knew it was only the result of an entire day of boredom.

Benjamin had been slouching on his side of the carriage for hours, his body in a position that would make one think he owned the bench. He wished he had his ipod or PSP with him to dull the pain of dreariness. From time to time, Benjamin would stretch his neck to be able to see out of the window opposite Malinda's, causing her to give him her attention if only for a few seconds. He was surprised by how quickly the morning turned into evening, the sky no longer a shade of soft blue, but a dark navy.

With no landmark events to separate one hour from the next, the day seemed as if it would never end. Thus, when Benjamin and Malinda felt the abrupt stop of the carriage and the shouting of several soldiers ahead, the siblings were excited at the prospect of something of interest happening within their group.

Minutes later, the carriage door opened, revealing a merry Wendell. Benjamin instantly rearranged himself, somewhat embarrassed by his realized lack of respect. But Malinda remained collected, slightly returning the king's smirk. "What's going on?" asked Malinda as she followed her brother out of the carriage.

"We are getting some much needed rest," responded Wendell, speaking to her as if they'd known each other for years.

"We're camping out here? Are you sure that's safe, your highness?" said Malinda.

"I'm sure," laughed Wendell. "And please, just call me Wendell. We're practically family." At this, Malinda shot him a confused look, but decided to attribute it to the king's amicability and good nature.

Lending a hand to assist Malinda out onto the ground, he proceeded to lead them to where the main camp site would be. Walking behind, Malinda's eyes wandered all around her. She felt like a child on her first visit to New York City. The place that Wendell had chosen was unlike what Malinda had seen before. The trees were far taller, yet not menacing. Tiny flowers in light violets and yellows were sprinkled amongst the giant oaks' leaves. Despite the clear path made by travelers in the past, the sides of the roads were untouched, with patches of short grass and shrubbery everywhere.

However, Malinda's gaze soon found its way towards the horses and the soldiers who were arranging them. In the middle of them was Gabriel, who was receiving assistance from Sebastian in dismounting his horse. She noticed his bandaged arm, remembering how he had gotten that injury. Malinda was surprised that Gabriel even had the wherewithal to stand.

"Hello?" Malinda was startled at the sound of her name, and quickly turned her head forward. "Finally, I got your attention," said Benjamin, irritated at having to repeat her name several times. "Where do you want to sit? Now I was thinking that we could sit on the outside, you know, so that we don't feel jammed in with everyone. But then I was thinking that might look rude, so maybe we should sit in the middle…" continued Benjamin, Wendell having left to attend to his men. "…so what do you think?"

"Whatever you decide is fine by me," replied Malinda, still not giving her brother all her attention.

"But that's the problem: I can't decide." Benjamin sighed at Malinda's lack of responsiveness. "I wouldn't have asked you if I was capable of making the decision myself."

"I don't know why you're freaking out about this. Do you really think those men care about where _we_ sit," said Malinda, fully joining the conversation. "Really, anywhere is fine." Malinda stood firmly in place, raising her eyebrows at Benjamin to show her casualness towards the situation. Her brother was in a similar pose, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to create warmth. "Don't tell me you're cold."

"Let's not start this again," said Benjamin with a playful expression on his face. The two began to giggle as they made their way towards the crowd of soldiers in the center of the wide space that would soon become their camping site.

**x**

Hours had passed quickly within the camping area. The soldiers enjoyed chattering amongst themselves while chugging down the limited supply of liquor Wendell took the liberty of bringing with him. He predicted such an opportunity to socialize would arise in their travels, and didn't want to be without a suitable amount of alcohol. He was glad to see his men having fun, even if he himself refrained from drinking.

After the main feast had been served a couple of hours ago, everyone seemed to disperse and wander about. Wendell had separated from his intoxicated army, and sat with his son on a near by log. They sat happily, still devouring the remnants of the dinner that everyone shared by the fire. It was a comfortable silence that befell upon them.

Benjamin overcame his nervousness and mingled with soldiers who seemed to be of his age group. He intently listened to their vast stories of pervious battles they fought. They were as eager to tell their tales as Benjamin was to hear them.

Malinda had gone back to the carriage, sitting on the door's edge. She serenely observed everyone else's actions and motions. She was pleasantly full from her meal while she was seated by the vast number of soldiers that had been assembled. During most the feast, Malinda felt constrained and tense, and she understood Benjamin's previous concerns. Still, not even Malinda could stay perturbed for long. She was appreciative of the fact that so many men had been called upon for the simple mission of rescuing her, Benjamin, and Gabriel. At least, Malinda assumed they were all there for the 3 of them, instead of just for the prince.

Sitting alone, her thoughts were consumed with the idea that Benjamin had brought up earlier: the idea that they were so close to achieving their goal of returning home. It was a thought that astonishingly frightened Malinda to a degree that she never expected. Although on the outside, Malinda would frequently articulate her desire to return to Manhattan, she now felt torn.

She knew that returning home is what she _should_ want; something she had been mechanically hoping for. But, in spite of all Malinda had been succumbed to in the past weeks, she knew that a part of her would miss the 9 Kingdoms when… if she ever left. _Malinda,_ she thought, _going home is what you've been struggling for all this time. This place… these people are just something you'll have to forget._

Finishing his dinner, Gabriel slouched forward slightly, content with the amount of food that was now in his belly. Wendell chuckled at his son's behavior, delighted to see that his son's apprehensiveness had faded. "Good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Better than I thought you were capable of," Gabriel joked.

"I was always an exceptional cook. You just never had good taste." The two started to faintly laugh, growing closer to one another by the minute. "Tell me, Gabriel. What do you know about Benjamin and Malinda?" asked Wendell, not seeing the need in useless polite conversation.

"Well, honestly, there isn't much to say. They didn't tell me a lot about themselves. And when I tried to pry further… well, let's just say Malinda wasn't too happy about it."

"But they must have told you _something_. They don't seem like mysterious people."

"Malinda did say something about their parents."

"What… what did they say?"

"She said they didn't know who their parents were because they abandoned her and her brother."

"'Abandoned'? How could they possibly think that," said Wendell, somewhat appalled.

"Well it's not implausible that they think that way. I mean, they spent a majority of their lives without knowing their parents, right? They weren't even here when you found me."

"I understand that, but… Amanda. She was supposed to tell them." Wendell paused, evidently stunned. He didn't want to think that Amanda Gale, his most trusted of servants, could have betrayed him and his friends. Could she really have kept the intention of Virginia and Wolf to herself? Could she really have allowed Malinda and Benjamin to develop such contempt for their parents? It pained him that they felt in that manner about their family back home.

"Tell them what?" Gabriel asked, troubled by his father's heartbreaking reaction.

"If only they knew," said Wendell inaudibly, recomposing himself. "How do you think they'll react when they seem them?"

"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure she didn't mean her response to come off that spiteful. She was just mad at me," Gabriel replied, looking over at the secluded Malinda, seemingly lost in thought. "She'll be ecstatic to see them. And, of course, Benjamin, too."

"Go to her," Wendell said suddenly. "You've been wanting to since we left for home." The king smiled at Gabriel, having noticed Gabriel's obvious concern for his lady companion. He certainly saw a spark between them, and if it hadn't been for his son's reputation with seizing his desired woman's attention, Wendell would have believed that he had fallen for Malinda.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Go ahead." Flashing his father a grateful smile, Gabriel arose from his seated position and made his way towards the distant carriage.

Within seconds, Gabriel was close enough to grab Malinda's interest. "Hey," greeted Gabriel simply.

"Hi." Malinda coughed as she readjusted herself to appear more suitable, tucking back loose strands of hair behind her left ear. He noticed that she did look rather beautiful with her hair out, even if it was somewhat dirty. "How's your arm?"

"It's been better. It doesn't hurt as much as before. And, uh, how are you holding up. You know, after what happened—"

"Please, Gabriel, don't. I'm fine." They were both still, each ceasing to have eye contact with one another. Gabriel brushed his hair back with his more able hand, while Malinda flattened the tiny creases that formed on her now worn-out and muddy jeans.

"So… lovely weather out here—"

"You're kidding me, right?" Malinda interrupted, saddened by the fact that even after all they had been through together, they were reduced to small talk and chitchatting about the weather.

"What would you like me to say, Malinda?" answered Gabriel, a little disconcerted. It was clear that they didn't have much to talk about, which disappointed the prince. He had come to enjoy Malinda's talkativeness, but now she stricken with silence. "Are you excited about going to the palace? It's what you want, isn't it?" asked Gabriel, taking a page from his father's book and changing the topic of discussion.

But Malinda only responded with a faint "um hum" and a nod. Gabriel sighed, taking a seat next to Malinda. She hadn't meant to be so dismissive; she just simply had nothing to say, at least not anything she would want to share with Gabriel. She replayed conversations and gossip she had heard while sitting alone in the carriage, and noted how easily it came to them.

But Malinda hadn't solely been an observer; she had been eavesdropping, as well. It was something Malinda had often done in her childhood, sometimes ever without realizing it. But as a teenager – and especially since arriving in the 9 Kingdoms – it was a talent she embraced and utilized whenever she could. Although they spoke of numerous trivial and at time perverse topics, there was one specific issue that stuck out in her mind. It was the recurring subject issue of the Ice Queen, and how she might have been the cause for their delayed rescue. They also spoke of the queen's rumored return, and said she would be stronger than ever before conceived.

In her travels, Malinda had heard of the dreadful queen many times, yet still hadn't a solid concept of the woman. She was wicked, yes, but what had she done? She disappeared several years ago, but why? She started a devastating war, but what happened during it? These questions had always lingered in the back of Malinda's mind, but she always thought them too intrusive and, frankly, Malinda reasoned, they were none of her business.

Still, curiosity was Malinda's flaw, and a force she literally could not ignore. "Gabriel," she said, instantly getting his attention, "what can you tell me about the Ice Queen?"

"I think I liked you better silent," snapped Gabriel, starting to get up from the carriage.

"Gabriel, please," she said in a low tone. "I know it's not something you want to talk about—"

"No, it's not. You know, you finally start speaking to me, and it has to be about her," he said, slightly chuckling at the thought. Malinda sank her head into her shoulders and moved her eyes in the direction opposite the princes. She was frustrated at his aloofness, but knew he had every right to be that way. After all, she had cursed him with blindness, and captured him and his mother when he was young.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about what she did to you. I would never ask you to," Malinda stated, now looking towards the prince. "I'm only asking that you tell me facts about her; her history." Forcing out a heavy breath from his lips, Gabriel reluctantly returned to girl with the magnetic voice and sincere plea.

"Fine, but I don't think I'll be of much help. What you're asking… I only learned that in textbooks. The rest of my knowledge I gained from experience," explained Gabriel, taking his former seat next to the grateful Malinda. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, what is she the queen of?" asked Malinda, wanting to begin with a neutral question.

"The 8th Kingdom. It's up in the far north. It's covered with snow and ice, as you may have guessed. The people there are said to be very hostile and …unpleasant. And they are _very_ devoted to her… though I can't imagine why."

"Do you know if she's still around?"

"I know for a fact that she's not. I saw her die with my own eyes," Gabriel said with a smile, almost boasting. It was then that Malinda knew the full extent of his hatred for her. It went beyond being cursed from her. _What else did she do to you?_ Malinda was hesitant as to whether she should continue her questioning. She feared she might speak inappropriately, as she often did in spite of herself. But she knew that if she didn't ask him now – now, when he was willing to do so – she would never get the opportunity to again.

"Gabriel… what exactly did she do that made everyone loath her?" The prince stared at Malinda with pure astonishment. He had never been asked such a question, and was unsure how to answer; he couldn't answer it completely without recollecting his childhood, or his mother. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't have responded. But the way she looked at him. She could make him do anything.

"She started a war, Malinda," he started, diverting his eyes. "She always wanted to take over the entirety of the 9 Kingdoms. It was only until the death of the Evil Queen that she decided to take action. At least, that's what she told me. She started with the smallest of the kingdoms: the 7th Kingdom. Then she conquered the 5th Kingdom, which was easy for her. When she tried to take over the 2nd Kingdom, they fought for many months. Gretel II and Red Riding Hood III asked my father for help after several months of battling. He was reluctant to join them, so he just sent some supplies and a few weapons. But the Ice Queen was unhappy about this, so she figured out a way to get him fully involved: she kidnapped by mother."

"I'm sorry," replied Malinda, seeing Gabriel's face contort in way that showed he was holding back his remorse.

"Unless you're the Ice Queen, you have nothing to apologize for."

"What about you? How did… you end up—"

"She was pregnant with me when she was taken. I was born in captivity." As he finished his statement, Gabriel moved his gaze back to Malinda. He could see she was shocked, and didn't know what to say. Her face was caught between seeming sympathetic for him, and feeling ashamed for having asked in the first place. "Hey," he said, taking hold of Malinda's chin with his hand. "Cheer up. You worry me when you look sad. Don't feel so bad about happened to me. That was a long time ago. I've gotten over it. So should you."

Flashing her a vibrant smile, Malinda couldn't help but return the prince's action.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hearing her brother's voice so abruptly, Malinda turned her head forward, releasing herself of Gabriel's grasp. Her cheeks turned light shades of pink; she was thankful they were light enough that neither of the two men could notice. "You know, if you wanted privacy, you could always go _inside _the carriage instead of sitting on its step." Benjamin pointed to the vacant space within the royal wagon, speaking to Malinda and Gabriel as if they were hadn't known the area existed.

"Oh grow up," sighed Malinda arising from her seat. "Did you enjoy exchanging war stories with the soldiers? You know, they tell you about the countless times they shot and battled with other men, while you tell them about the time you 'accidentally' gave Robert Biggs a concussion during that football game Junior year because you were running too fast and couldn't stop in time."

"Yes, I did enjoy it," responded Benjamin proudly. "And so what if I told them that story? I don't see what's so wrong with it. It shows how strong I am."

"Robert was on your team."

**x**

It had been hours since they began riding again. Everyone was in a considerably better mood since their departure from the campsite earlier that morning. It was a much needed rest that even the children benefited from. As Wendell's men rode in the front, Gabriel decided to remain with Benjamin and Malinda this time. They were seated in the exact same way when the first met: Malinda and Benjamin side by side, while the prince sat directly in front of Malinda.

On occasion he would stare at her the way he did before, only this time he did it not because he curious and a stranger to her. This time he stared to admire her as he recalled all they had been through with one another. He hadn't expected her to be so strong and steadfast when he first saw her. She definitely exhausted him, and was… different from any other woman he had ever met. Gabriel was even somewhat appreciative that he had been attacked all those weeks ago. It gave him the chance to learn things about Malinda that he believed he never have had the chance to otherwise.

She noticed the prince's glances, but welcomed them. Malinda no longer saw him as the spoiled, arrogant boy who offered to assist her and her brother. He was braver and gentler than she had imagined. It was one of the few times she was glad to have been proven wrong.

As for Benjamin, he was just happy his ankle finally healed and that his goal of getting back to New York was becoming more tangible by the minute.

Looking out the window, Gabriel noticed a tall pine tree that had green and red leaves all-year round. It was his favorite tree as a child, and an ideal spot for hiding away, and gave Gabriel the privacy he often needed in his youth. He knew they were less than a half hour away from the 4th Kingdom Palace.

"We're almost there," Gabriel declared. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? We're just asking for help getting back home," Malinda said. "Why should we be nervous?"

"You'll see. I've got a surprise waiting for you," said Gabriel with a mischievous grin. Raising her brow, Malinda glared at the suspicious prince as she was not a fan of surprises. Still, she trusted him enough to know that what awaited her and Benjamin in the castle couldn't be all that astounding.

Several minutes passed, and the carriage came to an expected stop. Since Gabriel's comment, Malinda had grown uneasy about their arrival. She glanced over at Benjamin, and knew he was feeling the same. He was biting his nails, and staring vacantly into space. She would have laughed at his behavior if it weren't for the fact that she understood his anxiety all too well. _I'm so tired of being surprised._

Malinda and Benjamin took the liberty of exiting the carriage without external assistance, and saw everyone standing before the large, metallic gates. They stood without purpose, it seemed. They appeared lost and uncertain of what to do next. But Malinda rationalized that they were most likely waiting for something, and that their unusual lack of movement was somehow connected to the surprise Gabriel mentioned.

Wendell hopped off his horse enthusiastically, eager to open the gates that separated his palace from the rest of the world. He was the only one who crossed the golden barrier, and Malinda could see him whispering to his neighboring men. She started to walk forward, growing restless and annoyed at the peculiarity of the situation, but Benjamin stretched out his arm, stopping her. "I think we're supposed to stay here," he said, not making eye contact with his sister.

Malinda listened to her brother, but squinted her eyes to get a better view of Wendell's activities. _He's too happy_, she thought, _even for him_. She saw him jog to the main door, which was lavishly carved with intricate and memorizing patterns and shapes, and they were big enough that Malinda could admire their beauty from afar. Once at his destination, he knocked on the door lightly. Within seconds he was attended to, much to Malinda's amazement.

Upon entering his castle, Malinda saw only the blackness caused by the shadows within the palace and the single servant standing against the door, awaiting his king's return. She was taken aback by his loyalty and discipline. She could never see herself in that man's position.

Wendell had been gone for many minutes, causing a worry to fill Malinda's mind. When he finally reappeared, he had a childishly wide grin on his face as he walked back to the gate. "Alright. It's time," he said, staring precisely at Gabriel, who merely nodded. Benjamin and Malinda looked at one another with expressions of utter confusion.

The siblings walked alongside one another, both surrounded on each side by soldiers and horses. Although the path from the gate to front door was only a few feet, it felt like the longest distance either of them had traveled.

At last, Malinda and Benjamin were right in front of the castle, the door having long since been shut. Wendell maneuvered towards them, his body positioned in a way that signified that he intended to open the door for them. He said nothing, and only smiled.

He turned the knob, and as the door was pushed back, a woman and a man were revealed. Virginia and Wolf beamed with delight and glee. Before them were the lost children who had grown up so much more than any of them had expected. Internally, they cried with absolute joy and relief.

Malinda sensed these unknown people were the surprise she had feared. Inexplicably, she felt her blood pump quicker through her veins. Benjamin gawked at them, his mouth slightly parted. He could see something familiar in their faces, as they resembled him to an eerie degree.

"Hello," greeted Wolf, taking a few steps ahead.

"Hi," Benjamin responded. Malinda remained quiet, her heart beating faster and faster by the second. "Who are you?" he asked frankly.

"Well…" Virginia started, not seeing any point in dragging out their already awkward meeting. "We are your parents."


	20. Twenty: Tale of Amanda Gale

**Chapter Twenty: Tale of Amanda Gale**

_We are your parents_.

Those words endlessly echoed within Malinda's mind. Her thoughts were scattered, as she just stood in shock and disbelief. Aside from her alarm, Malinda felt acute pains throughout her whole body. She felt as if her fingers were being continuously pricked by needles, and her chest was on the brink of exploding. She had never imagined she could feel such immense throbbing, and her agony was only intensified by her confusion as to what could be causing it.

Only a few seconds had passed since the words were spoken, but to Benjamin it felt like an eternity. A million questions raced through his head, whether or not they were lying being one of them. His eyes dashed between the two adults before him. From their exterior appearance, it was quite plausible that they were in fact Benjamin's parents. Their resemblance to him only amplified his anxiety.

Virginia and Wolf looked on as their lost children simply stared at them with skeptical and scared eyes. Virginia partially regretted her frankness and hastiness in revealing to them who they were. Still, she hadn't expected them to be so surprised. They were acting as if they never had parents. Wolf felt similarly, but was overwhelmed by childish glee and excitement to take everyone else's emotions into consideration. He widely smiled, with his arm tightly wrapped around his wife's quivering shoulders.

"Well," Wendell intruded, "this certainly isn't what I expected." The king spoke softly, but load enough to snap the two siblings out of their trance. Although Benjamin still remained notably in awe, Malinda feigned her composure. The pain she was experiencing was still existent and she felt like she was going to collapse. But what Malinda lacked in physical endurance she more than made up for with mental strength. She suppressed the hurting, but her surprise was something that she couldn't ignore.

From afar, Gabriel watched as the family's awkward reunion transpired. He instantly recalled Malinda's words from the first time they met; how she was clearly saddened by her parentless past. He imagined her bursting into tears of joy then and there, but she didn't. She was positioned now as if nothing had happened. She was more suspicious and distrusting than anything. _Why am I not surprised?_ thought Gabriel.

"What _can_ you expect, father?" interjected Gabriel, walking up from behind. "Things like this need time," he whispered into Wendell's ear, reminding him of his own personal experience with a comparable situation many years ago.

"What do you say we all go into the living room and… talk," suggested Wendell calmly. Gabriel glanced over at Malinda, and placed his hand within Malinda's open palm, the action startling her. She looked up at the tranquil prince, and she knew right away that he wasn't fooled by her performance. He could see through her, just like she could him.

**x**

Standing inches away from the double-hinged kitchen door, Jane waited. She stuck out from her gossiping and talkative colleagues since Jane spoke not a word. The whole palace was buzzing with news of the prince's arrival, and the homecoming of the lost children of Wolf and Virginia. Jane was restless and nervous and energetic inside. The vast amount of extravagant foods gave off their delicious scents that surrounded the entire room, soothing all the working men and women. Jane prepared herself to observe every detail once she went into the living room, as she was expected to tell the eager maids and chefs everything about her trip.

"Here," said the head chef curtly, giving Jane a gigantic circular platter. "Put _all_ these tea cups on there. And don't spill _anything_. And be quick about it," he ordered, disappearing into the crowd as swiftly as he emerged from it. Jane did as she was told. She inhaled deeply, butterflies forming in her stomach. She had never been designated such a profound honor as being the first to serve the reunited family. It was a fact that horrified her. Little did she know that she shared the same feelings as Benjamin and Malinda.

**x**

Everyone sat around the small, wooden round table. Several minutes had passed since they initially settled into the living room, and only meaningless small talk had taken place among them. Virginia asked common questions about Gabriel's whereabouts and condition. Although she was truly concerned and interested about the prince's well-being, her main focus was on her children. A part of her felt bad for being so abrupt upon first meeting them, but another part – the more dominate part – knew that it was pointless to evade the issue, especially when it came to something as important.

Their seating arrangements were of no real amazement. Wolf sat beside his trembling wife, while Wendell sat next to his son. And Malinda and Benjamin seemed attached at the hip. Benjamin had come to terms with the fact that it was more than likely that the two unfamiliar adults sitting to the left of him were his parents. He was just as dumbfounded as they were. He didn't know where to begin, or if he even should. In his mind, they made the first move, and so he reasoned that he should respond next. But what would he say? What would he do? He knew nothing about them, yet was supposed to have an unbreakable bond with them. Benjamin was undoubtedly confused, and looked over to his sister for some instruction.

Malinda no longer felt the pain that surged throughout her body. Only miniscule aches could be felt in her fingertips, much like the ache she felt when she touched Gabriel that night back in Pine Town. Malinda noticed that the space was lavishly decorated with ribbons and arranged flowers. Although Virginia and Wolf helped, it was mainly the castle's staff's doing, as they wanted to have an illustrious welcoming for their beloved king and prince. _So this is what I've been missing out on all these years?_ Malinda joked to herself.

She was less willing to accept Wolf and Virginia as part of her family. Being a woman of logic and rationality, she found it too coincidental that the accident of going through the mirror in Central Park could lead to the one thing Malinda had been longing for since childhood. Perhaps that was why she had such trouble with acceptance – because she valued such a reunion so much that she needed more proof than others' hearsay.

Benjamin lightly nudged Malinda's arm, making their eyes meet. He saw that she was just as puzzled as he, but that she was comforted by the notion that at least someone felt the way she did. Malinda then glanced at Virginia and Wolf, and was on the verge of tears. She wanted so badly for Virginia's words to be true; for her quest to finally come to an end. But one thing prevented Malinda from fully believe her. She noticed that she didn't resemble them as much as she thought she should; as much as Benjamin resembled them. _Maybe it's just all in my head…_, she thought.

Suddenly, Wolf forced a cough, intending on speaking with the same courage his Virginia had. "If there's one thing I am, it's not quiet," he said laughing, facing the brother and sister. "I know you're both in shock. We were too when we found out you came back. We want to make up for all the lost time, and we will… or at least we'll try as best as we can. But there's just… just this thing that's been bothering me here," he continued, becoming more animated. "Did she ever tell you about us?"

The question caught both of the siblings off guard with its frankness and vagueness. "_She_? Who are you talking about?" asked Benjamin, finally conversing with his estranged parents. Wolf was surprised by Benjamin's level of bewilderment. Just like his wife and the king, Wolf had thought Amanda Gale, their guardians, would have explained to Malinda and Benjamin when the time was appropriate. It was why, although Wolf expected the siblings' astonishment, he was disheartened by their total lack of knowledge concerning him and Virginia.

"I mean Amanda… Mrs. Gale… Amanda Gale. She's your guardian, right?"

"Well yeah... but what does she have to do with this?" answered Benjamin, not seeing any connection.

"You mean she didn't tell you _anything_ about…us. Not anything. Nothing?" asked Wolf, sound increasingly panicked with each word.

As Benjamin was about to respond with a "no", Malinda spoke before her brother could. "She did tell us something. She wasn't too specific about it, but she told us enough," she said, not sounding like her normal, inquisitive self. She had no agenda; no intention of getting confessions from them. She responded with honesty and with vulnerability. "She told me that we were abandoned by our parents… who you two would be, I guess."

Malinda's response sent Virginia and Wolf into a hopelessness that they would not soon recover from. Wendell watched as he saw that his friends felt the same sense of betrayal as he did back at the campfire with Gabriel. He had to intervene. "It's not true," he retorted somberly. "Malinda… Benjamin. Your parents did _no_ such thing." The king proceeded to stand, while remaining composed. "They love you. They've cried each night that you were missing from their lives. That's the truth. The fact that Amanda would alter that truth is inexcusab–"

The king was interrupted and distracted by the clicking noise of Jane's tea cups colliding as her arm lost its steadiness. She heard nearly their entire conversation, but was caught between courtesy and curiosity; between making her presence known and then to be dismissed, or to simply stay unnoticed and observe the scandal. She was slightly upset that she had been detected, but more relieved that she was the means by which their unpleasant exchange was ended.

"Your tea has arrived," she said plainly, an unnatural smirk embellishing her face.

**xxxxxxx**

In her subservient apartment in Manhattan, Amanda Gale sat on the windowsill of her seemingly microscopic room. Or at least that's how Amanda would habitually describe it as. Aimlessly gazing through the unclean pane, Amanda slurped on her fifth cup of wine that day. She drank from an ordinary mug, surely not meant to have liquor within it. In the garbage next to her were three small, empty packages of Advil, which once contained two white pills each. It wasn't the first time Amanda mixed medicine with her alcohol, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

As she peered through the glass, she saw the noteworthy differentiation between herself and the active people below her. They had purpose and destinations and objectives. She possessed none of those things; she hadn't since the untimely death of her husband, Frederick. Just the thought of his name made her eyes water. He was the love of her life, and his last moments would constantly play over and over again in her depressed mind.

_Walking through the woods, Frederick and Amanda continued their journey to the dreaded 3rd Kingdom, where the Traveling Mirror had been hidden. Amanda couldn't see the reasoning behind leaving such a valuable item in such a dangerous place, but King Wendell reminded them that an agreement had been made between him and the ruling Queen Blabberwort that would ensure the safety of the mirror. _

_He also assured Amanda that under the agreement, any person sent from the 4th Kingdom was under the protection of the king, and harming them in any way would result in a feud. Still, Amanda had her doubts, as she didn't share her husband's blind loyalty towards Wendell._

_In their arms were the children, Benjamin and Malinda, awake by not at all fussy. Frederick had often joked that once they had children, he should be so grateful that they behaved half as well as the two infants in their care. It was a topic Amanda was not worried about. She was sure that Frederick would make an exceptional father._

"_There," said Frederick, pointing ahead of him. "We've made it, honey." He looked at his wife, and saw a distinct worry in her expression. "What's wrong, Amanda? You're not scared, are you?" he teased. Amanda hated it when he teased her, and was sure that of he ever stopped, she wouldn't miss it._

But Amanda missed everything about Frederick, and detested the king for falsely promising her that they would be safe. And she detested herself for being the one who survived and ran away.

_Not even five minutes since their arrival in the village had passed when a band of men…no, monsters, surrounded the couple. Amanda tensed up, practically squeezing the life from the baby in her hands, causing Malinda to cry out. Benjamin imitated his loud sister, triggering a buried nervousness that Frederick had tried to suppress for the sake of his wife and the children. _

"_Please," Frederick began, "we have permission from King Wendell… of the 4th Kingdom." His words were of no use, as the trolls collectively took a step forward. "We won't be here for long." They still came closer. "I'm begging you! Leave us alone." _

_The gang stopped for a few seconds, seemingly swayed by Frederick's desperation. Amanda signed, rocking Malinda side to side, calming the infant. Benjamin, however, kept producing noise, sensing the man's angst. _

_Amanda took advantage of the calm moment, surveying her soon-to-be attackers. She had expected them to be in ripped and unclean attire, bits of fabric falling everywhere. But to her surprise, and consternation, they were dressed all in black, with light blue masks covering up a majority of their faces, only their giant ears and jaws peaking through. She counted three in front of her, and shivered at the thought of how many remained unseen._

"_Di' y' say d' 4th Kin'dom?" asked the apparent leader of the group, his words slurred and partially incoherent. "Wif King Wendell? D' one who made th't trea'y here?"_

_Frederick nodded, thankful he was making progress. "Yes, exactly. Now if you let us go, we'll forget this whole thing ever happened. We won't speak a word of this to the king, we swear."_

"_Y' can tell 'im wha'ever y' want," said the leader harshly, stepping towards the shaky Frederick, with a malevolent smile. "Wer not from here. Wer from the 8th Kin'dom. D' Ice Queen sent us. Wer here for her!" he yelled, pointing directly to Amanda. She gasped, inching closer to her husband._

_In an instant, the trolls lunged at Frederick and Amanda. They were defenseless, and only cared about the safety of the children. Already prepared to run from the scene in her fear, Amanda was able to get away from the core of the assault. She ran a few feet and realized that Frederick wasn't beside her, and ran back. She saw nearly every single troll on top of him, kicking and pounding him into the ground. _

"_Frederick!" Amanda shrieked. "No!"_

"_Run away!" he shouted within the crowd. "Run as fast as you can! Go!" Amanda hesitated, not ever wanting to leave her love; her life. But it was his request that she keep herself safe, and she did as she was told._

It was a choice Amanda would forever regret. Taking another sip from her almost empty cup, Amanda cringed at remembering the sound of Frederick cry out in pain. She knew he fought back as best as he could without endangering Benjamin. She knew he could have fought ten times better if he hadn't held on to Benjamin and wasted all his energy on making sure the baby was secure. She knew he would have survived if he just had one selfish bone in his body. But it was his altruism and benevolence that made her love him so much, but now it was why she hated him.

_Amanda ran with such speed she felt as if her legs would fall off at any second. She could hear the deafening thuds of her pursuers' feet following her. She knew that only a portion of the gang was chasing her, while the others were continuing their merciless beating of Frederick. Amanda couldn't understand why they wanted her, and her mind raced to find the answer. It was knowledge that could save her life, but Amanda came up with nothing. _

"_Leave me be! What do you want with me!" Amanda asked frantically, not stopping. _

"_You? Stup'd wench! What makes y' t'ink we want you?" replied the only female member, laughing at Amanda's assumption._

"_If you don't want me, then…" thought Amanda out loud. Then it her: they wanted Malinda. The little girl in her arms was what they were after. She was the cause of the attack. _

That realization was the main reason why Amanda had always treated Malinda with such coldness anddisrespect. She resented Malinda for being one of the sources of her despair. It was a bitterness that Malinda eventually inherited. Although to this day Amanda was unable to come up with an explanation as to why eight angry trolls would want with a baby, she didn't care. Even if she figured it out, her husband would be just as dead and she would be just as alone.

At that moment, while they were trailing after her, Amanda had felt an overwhelming temptation to drop Malinda and run back to Frederick. Maybe if she had done just that, Frederick might have stood a chance. But so much of him had rub off on her; he had such a profound influence on her; he made her a better person. Amanda still held on to Malinda, forcing herself to ignore the terror and exhaustion. Staring out the window, she resumed her recollections.

_The next morning, Amanda had emerged from a large hole in the forest floor. She was covered with wet leaves and dirt, but it provided her with sufficient cover. She was amazed that such a simple hiding place was able to keep her safe. The trolls were most likely called off and long gone. Nonetheless, Amanda feared that they had seen her, and were only toying with her; that as soon as she was completely on the top, they would ambush her. _

"_Frederick, give me strength. Frederick, give me strength. Frederick, give me strength," Amanda repeated, seeing it her only means of calming down. With Malinda in her possession, Amanda made her way back to the area of the assault, praying that her love was still alive. _

_She found him on the ground, his arms and legs tucked towards his stomach. She ran to his side, shaking him back and forth with her free hand. "Wake up, honey. They're gone. It's alright now. They're gone. Wake up." She got no response from him. She pushed him on his back, revealing his bloody and cut up face, and bruised form. She yelped at the sight, her eyes flooded with tears. _

_Then, clutched in his motionless arms, Benjamin cried out with a tremendous volume, mimicking Amanda. She saw the contrast between the two. One was full of life, and one lacked it completely. She felt her husband's cheek, and it was frigid. He was surely dead. In Amanda's opinion, it was an unfair exchange. She could much rather have seen Frederick alive than the ungrateful baby boy who never ceased to cry._

_She hastily removed Benjamin from her departed husband's hold, and gathered her scattered belongings. She ultimately found the Traveling Mirror and crossed the bridge between the two worlds. She arrived in the unfamiliar Central Park, and right away hated it. This was her new home, were she would be without the one person who made her life worth enjoying. _

Amanda's thoughts were disrupted by a dinging sound. It was the microwave, and her reheated dinner was ready. She lazily arose from her position by the window, and slowly made her way to the kitchen, her cup glued to her hand. Even though Amanda wasn't fond of leftovers, she was glad that she didn't have to cook as often. Since Benjamin and Malinda went missing, it was probably the only thing Amanda saw as a benefit.

They had been gone for several weeks, and Amanda had grown somewhat accustomed to coming home every day from her second job – waitressing – to an empty apartment. _Waitressing,_ thought Amanda_, what a joke that is. I should never have listened to Virginia's suggestion. _

It was only after the third day of not seeing the two siblings that Amanda grew concerned. She contacted the police, but she herself wasn't of much use. She hadn't the slightest idea of where they could be. The never told her where they went, ever. They kept to themselves, just as Amanda indirectly trained them to act towards her. She thought of how Frederick would react to her having lost the children that he spent his last breathe guarding.

For all she knew, the investigation was still going on. The last bit of information that she was given concerning their disappearance was a woman's testimony. The woman said she had spotted two teenagers bickering in Central Park, but that they suddenly vanished into thin air. The police deemed it an implausible account, and only relayed the information to Amanda because of her persistence. It didn't take her long to realize that, whether they intended to or not, Benjamin and Malinda went back to the nine kingdoms.

Despite the fabrications Amanda told the two about their parents, she never truly intended to cause them harm. She did see some accuracy in her tellings, and simply wanted to be as frank with them as possible. In a way, Amanda reasoned, the giving one's children to the care of mere acquaintances, and allowing them to go into one of the most treacherous kingdoms with no guarantee of survival was a form of abandonment. And since her husband's murder, Amanda had lost all esteem and admiration for the inhabitants of the 4th Kingdom Palace, and cared little of what Benjamin and Malinda thought of them.

Still, so much time had passed since then. It would be wrong of her, she recognized, to wish the children any more ill will. She hoped they would be reunited with their real parents, and that they would find the happiness that Amanda had lost many years ago.

_It's what Frederick would have wanted._


	21. TwentyOne: In the Company of Strangers

**Chapter Twenty-One: In the Company of Strangers**

_Within a purely white room, a red-haired girl held an infant. A woman sat from a distance, watching patiently and proudly. As the child remained asleep in the girl's arms, she crept closer to a giant spinning wheel in the center of the colorless space. The girl then carefully lifted the baby's right arm, as she was instructed to do by the woman across the room. Suddenly, the baby awoke, sensing the girl's anxiety. But she continued, pulling the child's index finger from its curled position. The girl moved the infant's finger closer and closer to the sharp needle of the spinning wheel, intending to prick the digit. And then..._

Malinda's eyes fluttered open as her body shot up from its horizontal pose. Once again, Malinda's peaceful sleep was disturbed by the perpetual dream of the baby and the woman in white. "I thought I would have gotten use to this by now,"said Malinda softly, certain she had overcome the shock of her reveries. As she tried to calm her mind, the piercing cry of the punctured child still echoed in her head. She could feel the pain in her right index finger, too, as if it were real.

Rubbing her sore eyes, Malinda instinctively looked over her left shoulder to check the time. The purple digital clock she was expecting was replaced by an old-fashioned timepiece that was painted over in gold and bronze. She sighed and mentally kicked herself for imagining her own clock from her room on the nightstand. It was an item that Malinda at first despised when Amanda bought it for her, but it was something she had learned to love.

"I'm missing a clock. Snap out of it, Malinda." She squinted her eyes, trying to read the time, and determined it was almost midnight. She had only been asleep for 4 hours.

_After Virginia, Wolf, Wendell, Gabriel, Benjamin, and she had finished their tea earlier than evening, the silence resumed. Her supposed parents were considerably saddened by the fact that the woman they had placed so much trust in could let them down. Malinda, to some degree, had felt sorry for them and wanted to console them. Still, Malinda suspected that they weren't as helpless and faultless as they seemed. _

_When dinner time approached, a man named Anthony came down. He was drastically cheerier than the people around him. King Wendell introduced him as Malinda and Benjamin's grandfather – yet another surprise that Malinda was unable to withstand. Within several minutes, Anthony was told of the family's delicate situation, and his emotions dropped to Virginia and Wolf's level. Malinda felt deeply accountable for everyone's depression, and couldn't wait until the evening was over._

_The group all gathered in the enormous dining hall. Benjamin and Malinda were again stunned by the sheer size of it. The siblings exchanged glances, smiling for the first time since their arrival. Still, Benjamin sensed his sister was only feigning her contentment. They had sat beside each other, while the others seated themselves in obvious places, as well._

_Dinner was awkward, and the generic period of time spent sitting amongst one another after dinner was equally as uncomfortable. She felt as if she was obligated to care and feel love towards the three strangers across from her. It only made her fight the emotion further. Malinda remembered that it was 7:30pm when she looked away from the three pair of eyes staring at her, attempting to get some relief. She couldn't believe how slowly time was passing. _

_Thankfully, Gabriel and his father had taken charge of the discussions. The prince began detailing his visit to see Gwen, Wolf's cousin, and vaguely described the circumstances with her and her daughter. Wendell then went on to converse about Gabriel's delayed birthday celebration, but clearly didn't take the matter that seriously. _

_They both tried to include Malinda and Benjamin, but nothing productive came of it. "Perhaps it's time we get settled in," announced Wendell. "Come, you two. I'll show you to your rooms, and maybe tomorrow someone can give you a tour of the castle." _

Malinda now wished Wendell had given her a tour _then_ instead of waiting until the next day. She had no idea where the bathroom was, or where the kitchen was located. And surely the darkness of the night would make it especially difficult to find her way. She felt trapped in her gigantic room, and needed to find a way to get herself back to sleep.

As she forced herself to slumber, Malinda was distracted by a faint noise. After leaning her ear towards the echo, which she assumed came from the hallway; Malinda was able to identify it. It was the sound of cushioned footsteps on the marble floor of the castle's corridor. And she knew of only one person, other than herself, that suffered from minor insomnia: Benjamin. And she knew that only her brother possessed the audacity to wander through a royal palace barefoot.

Normally, Malinda would meet her brother and scold him half-heartedly, but she chose not to, at least not this time. She almost laughed at the image that popped into her head. Still, at least he found a constructive way of dealing with his lack of drowsiness. Malinda decided to do the same; to walk around and give her restless legs a small form of exercise. Except she would do so in the privacy of the room she was given.

She arose from her queen-sized bed, and went towards the large windows that were hidden away by the thick curtains. They were as heavy as they seemed, but Malinda summoned the strength to open them up sufficiently. She was instantly blinded by the moonlight, but grew accustomed to the brightness within a few seconds. She knew her brother would be ecstatic if he saw the full moon so clearly in the sky.

Feeling the velvety cloth that was caught between her fingers, Malinda noticed that the curtain's hue was a dark emerald. "Okay, their official color is green. I get it," she chuckled to herself frustratingly. Her laughter was suddenly disrupted by the menacing sound of howling, much like what she heard back at the witch's cottage. "Oh dear God," she gasped.

"You don't have to be scared." Malinda recognized the voice – it belonged to Virginia. However, she was incapable of removing her eyes from the illuminated glass before her.

"Wh-what was that…" asked Malinda, her fear concealing the fact that she was actually having a small conversation with her alleged mother.

"Well… that was… your father, Wolf." Although Virginia couldn't see Malinda's face, she knew that it must have been ridden with utter disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" said Malinda, turning to face the woman behind her. Virginia shook her head 'no', flashing an inviting smile. "So… 'Wolf' isn't just his name, then? That's really what he is?" she asked, not fully accepting what she had been told. _I must still be dreaming…_

"Yeah." Virginia was unsure of what else to say; she hadn't even expected their chat to have progressed as far as it did. Virginia paced nearer to her daughter, trying not to act too quickly. _What is she, a zoo animal? Come on, Virginia_, she thought. "Actually, he's only part wolf. And he's usually more discreet when he does this. He's just been especially stressed lately."

"Sorry," said Malinda, feeling a bit responsible. Now that room was partially lit, Malinda was able to see nearly all of Virginia. She was an ordinary type of beauty, and looked approachable. She could see her likeness to her brother, but failed to see any similarity between herself and her mother. The one detail Malinda took notice of immediately was Virginia's pajamas. All she wore was a blue, short-sleeved shirt and black sweat pants. Malinda was pleasantly surprised that Virginia hadn't let the extravagance of her home influence her personal style.

"Please, don't be sorry. I can only imagine how you must feel–" Virginia stopped herself, realizing it probably wasn't the appropriate time to bring up such a serious and sensitive topic. And she didn't want to ruin the precious moment. She could see so much of herself in Malinda. She was reminded of her reaction when she initially came to the 9 Kingdoms. She only wished that her daughter's experiences were better than her own.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Malinda asked, biting her tongue, not meaning to come off as rude as she did. "I mean… I just guessed that everyone was already asleep. I thought I was the only one who was awake. I thought I was… by myself."

"You're not by yourself. Not anymore." Virginia placed her hand on Malinda's shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. "Good night, Malinda. I'll see you in the morning." Standing there, perplexed, Malinda stayed quiet. Before she knew it, Virginia was gone. Malinda put her palm on the same spot, the sensation of her mother's hand still present. She never knew that such a small gesture could feel so calming until then.

**xxxxxxx**

"I've seen this chandelier before," Benjamin observed. "I'm going in circles," he declared, sighing as he realized that he hadn't even made it off the second floor yet. He had been roaming around the castle for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality came out to forty minutes.

Even though Benjamin was exhausted, his stomach overpowered his fatigue, as it often did. His body was on the border of shutting down, and his feet were as cold as ice against the stone floor, which held no warmth to it whatsoever. "Maybe I should have asked Malinda to get a snack for me. I'm sure she could handle it," Benjamin joked to himself.

He was now seeing the stupidity of his decision to walk without shoes. He rationalized that his dirty shoes would only pollute the palace even more than it already had, and he wanted to be as courteous as possible, especially amongst people he knew so little about. And since he couldn't find any slippers, he decided to get his food shoeless. _Bad idea, Benjamin._

Another ten minutes had passed until Benjamin finally found the main staircase, where he had been escorted to his bedroom by King Wendell just that evening. Benjamin gulped in anxiety as he looked down at the bottomless pit before him. In the dark, the staircase seemed significantly longer than Benjamin recalled. As he began his decent, he held on to the slippery, granite banister tightly, and mentally counted the number of steps to divert himself from his worry.

_It worked_, cheered Benjamin internally. _I made it here alive_. On his way down, he counted 39 stairs, and silently laughed at the imprecision of the number, knowing that it must have been driving at least one person in the palace absolutely insane.

Now the larger task lay before Benjamin – finding the kitchen on the even larger first floor. "Well, that's another hour, I guess," Benjamin remarked, still craving a midnight meal despite all the trouble his hunger was causing. "At least no one is here to see me."

He spoke too soon. Just as he moved his left foot off the floor, he heard an odd 'pop' that came generally from the right. He recognized that he was not alone, as he had hoped. And then the only feeling that was more powerful than his hunger – his curiosity – started kicking in. It was a quality that him and his sister shared, and was possibly something that they had inherited from their parents. However, Malinda was usual driven by logic, which guided her inquisitiveness. Benjamin apparently lacked it.

As he continued to walk, the sound proved to be continuous and in scattered intervals – it was clearly coming from a person. At last, Benjamin saw his unspecified destination. He waited before the doorway of what he presumed was a enormous room, the dim light beaconing from it. Benjamin was glad to have some light meet his pupils. And going against his better instincts, Benjamin spoke. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Right away, he heard someone intake a sharp breath and his silly question was answered. Benjamin cautiously entered the room, which was almost as big as he imagined. It appeared to be a kitchen, but clearly not the main one. _They have more than one kitchen?_

In the soft glow from the light fixture above, there stood a young girl with her back slightly turned to him. Her black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, but it still managed to grace her form. She was slim and wore a loose purple nightgown. Evidently she too had come down for a snack.

An apology was the only thing Jane could think to say. She couldn't distinguish the blurry figure from the corner of her eyes, and grew nervous to the point where her body was frozen. "I'm sorry if the light woke you. I was just getting something to help me with–"

"It's okay," said Benjamin quickly, never meaning to make her freak out. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have… knocked, or something. Actually, the light helped me. This place is so huge. I was getting lost in the dark." Jane simply nodded in silent understanding as she scanned him subconsciously. When she set her eyes on his naked feet, she let out a giggle. Jane was no longer nervous, as she could sense the stranger was quite amicable.

"I'm Jane," she introduced, stretching out her hand, a wide grin on her face. And it was a beautiful face, Benjamin noted. He was suddenly reminded a previous late night encounter with a good-looking girl. He tried to fight the memory, while not letting his disturbance show on his face. But he couldn't help but see the parallel between then and that night back in Pine Town, with Kate. This time, though, Benjamin felt a strange comfort that Jane effortlessly exuded.

"Benjamin," he responded, meeting her hand with his in a frail and curt shake. "Aren't you the girl that served us earlier?"

"Yes, that was me. And it seemed I came just in time. All of you were getting pretty riled up in there. Well maybe not 'riled up', but it was certainly getting intense. But I guess things would get complicated. I mean, they haven't seen you in… what… all your life." Benjamin tuned out momentarily as Jane continued her babble. It reminded of his sister's rants, except Malinda typically had a point. Jane, however, didn't. Still, he found it cute and entertaining. _Finally_, he mused, _someone who acts naturally around me._

"So…" he interjected, at last able to interrupt her. "Are you the maid? Cook? Gardener?"

"Well, I'm like an assistant. I help out when I can," she replied, going back to the kitchen counter.

"Very cool," mumbled Benjamin.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Where do you keep the snacks and stuff?" he asked, getting back to the original goal.

"There are some cookies in that bottom cabinet there," she said, pointing with an oversized spoon in her palm. "And there are some fruits underneath, in the basket." Instead of going straight for the treats, as his belly instructed, Benjamin was intrigued by the hefty utensil that seemed so out of place within Jane's small hand. He decided to engage her in another conversation, not wanting their private time together to end.

"What are you doing?" he asked teasingly.

"I have the hiccups, which I tried to tell you about before," Jane replied, returning his tone.

"Alright, but why do you need that giant spoon?"

"It's for the honey," she said in a matter-of-factly manner. She saw Benjamin's puzzled expression as she turned to face him. "I know it doesn't make sense, but it's something my mom always did for me when I had the hiccups as a child. It worked fine, so why stop the tradition." Benjamin envied Jane's memory of her mother. He wished he could have had that sort of experience with Virginia, or Wolf, or any one for that matter. Now, reunited with them, he had the opportunity to make up for lost time.

"You know, it's all in your head," Benjamin told her, purposely being vague. And by the irritated look on her face, his objective was achieved. "I mean that hiccups are caused more by the mind than by the body. If you don't think about them; if you find some way to distract yourself, then they go away," he concluded proudly, knowing he must have sounded very smart. It was actually a fact that his college professor in freshman year had told the class as a bad metaphor of how to handle an exam. Benjamin found it interesting enough to remember, and was happy to see it benefit his image.

"That doesn't seem to be right," Jane questioned. "How can keeping your mind occupied stop the hiccups?"

"Well, since we started talking, you haven't hiccupped once, am I right?" Then, he watched as she realized he was in fact right. She smiled at him, almost admiring his intellect. Nodding her head in playful defeat, she proceeded to put away the jar of honey and giant spoon.

"Thank you," she said amiably. "Really. Those hiccups were annoying the hell out of me. I couldn't even sleep. If there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"Well, actually, there is something. If you wouldn't mind, could you give me a tour of this place in the morning? You seem like the kind of girl who's been around." Immediately, Benjamin regretted his words. He hoped the phrase didn't have the same impact as it would back in Manhattan, and corrected himself. "What I meant was… I trust you."

"Alright, I'll help you," she replied, smirking at his remark, choosing not to take it offensively. "I'm going to bed. Want to join me?" The look on Benjamin's face after her comment was priceless: sheer shock and embarrassment. "Only joking. Night, Benjamin."

As she disappeared from view and into the shadows of the hallway, Benjamin esteemed her coyness. And even though he never got his snack, he found his trip was well worth it. _Yeah, I like her._

**xxxxxxx**

In the arctic cold of the 8th Kingdom, many men were gathered just outside the castle. They were assembled on a patio, with a wooden roof and thick pieces of cloth serving as the space's walls. Among the soldiers of men was Henry Rivers, who sat alone on a step of the elevated deck. Although the fabric that separated him from the cruel outside was transparent, all Henry could see was the white snow from the blizzard that just rolled in.

In the company of such eager strangers, Henry felt especially excluded from them. They were twenty-something puppets who knew nothing about the joys and pains life beyond serving a queen with sickening obedience. _No doubt they would all stab themselves in the stomach if the Ice Queen asked them nicely_, he thought.

These thoughts of rebellion and defiance sparked a reserved passion that Henry had hid away since the death of his bride, Amy. He constantly recounted the moment when he lost her, with even more vividness than the Ice Queen had done times before. She reminded him so he would be more compliant, but it had almost the opposite result on Henry. Simply hearing the Ice Queen speak his wife's name was enough to make him lunge at her neck. And it hurt him to know that Amy would be wholly disappointed in him if she knew what he was about to do.

_So why do I serve a woman that I despise?_

It was a question Henry always found himself asking, as if the doubt that came with asking it would give him the courage to leave his job. But the answer always came into his head before his bravery could take effect. He did it because it was his rebelliousness that made him attack the Ice Queen on his own, instead of waiting for the other 1st Kingdom soldiers, and it was his pride that made him think he could kill her. He did it because the lives of his children depended on it.

And soon, it would time to capture another child - _the _child. It was the reason so many men were brought together. As the Ice Queen had said, she assigned Henry to the group in charge of locating and imprisoning Malinda. Even though a part of him regretted letting her slip away, another part rejoiced that he had let Malinda free. It was a happiness that was brought on by the knowledge that his wife would be proud.

It was a rare action for Henry, who had become like a stone, unfeeling and unsympathetic towards the plight of others. But Malinda's lively spirit and attitude reminded him of his deceased spouse, and perhaps that was what enabled him to let her go. And since meeting her, Henry's disloyalty began to take shape once again. He wished he could thank Malinda, and felt apologetic for the immense difficulties she would surely face once his task was completed.

"Hey!" one man shouted from across the patio, calling Henry. He took his time turning to face the boy, who was appropriately named John. _A plain name for a plain man_, thought Henry. "Hey!" he shouted again, appearing to want a response.

"What?" Henry shouted back.

"The queen wants to see us. _All_ of us. Now," the boy responded, trying to duplicate the Ice Queen's signature pitch.

Henry was tempted to ignore John and tell him where he could put his command. However, he wisely decided to comply, as he was sure that if he did otherwise, Johnny would be the first to inform her majesty. So, he got up with notable displeasure, following the overly enthusiastic soldier back to the castle. He was going to be one step closer to accomplishing his mission.

_Forgive me, Malinda._


	22. TwentyTwo: Indifference

**Chapter** **Twenty-Two: Indifference**

The group of men dressed in black hurriedly walked to the 8th Kingdom Palace. Henry lagged behind, visibly disgruntled by the thought of not only seeing the Ice Queen, but also receiving orders from her. The distance from the enclosed patio to the main hall seemed significantly shorter to him, yet he was unable to keep up with the energetic pace of his younger team members. He cursed his old age and apathy towards his new life.

Henry nearly bumped into the man in front of him as the cluster came to sudden halt. John, who became the unofficial leader of the pack, stopped in front of the large, golden door that was the entrance into the castle. Henry was greatly annoyed at the boy's dramatic and affected behavior. _It's just the Ice Queen…_

After several minutes of remaining still, John finally moved and knocked loudly on the door, sure to get his queen's attention. He stood there firmly, as did the other men. Henry once again stood out; with his back slouched and arms crossed tightly over his chest. The door finally opened, and there appeared the Ice Queen, appearing more calm than usual. She gestured for her soldiers to enter, and they did as they were instructed with respectful silence. Henry would have marveled at their immense loyalty if it had been for a different master.

Once everyone was settled in the main hall, the Ice Queen began to make her common speech to make the regulations of the job bestowed upon them absolutely clear. And unlike the other monarchs of the 9 Kingdoms, the Ice Queen did not speak to motivate her subjects into completing their duties – her punishments were enough to inspire any man.

"The twelve of you have been appointed the task of getting the child into my possession. This is _the_ most important event any of you will ever be a part of. Needless to say, the penalty for failing me is… unpleasant," she paused, staring straight at Henry, who had purposely stayed in the back of the crowd. The men surrounding him froze in horror; their faces become as pale as the walls of the castle, fearing her gaze was directed towards them.

Breaking eye contact with the unflustered Mr. Rivers, the Ice Queen made her way towards an out-of-place table that was located in the center of the hall. Placed upon it was a wooden box, with engraving of leaves and animals consuming it. "Because your mission is so crucial, I have taken the liberty of having these made for you." She slowly opened the box, and within it were many necklaces, all with carved crystals at the ends.

Each soldier carefully took one, and delicately placed it around their necks, the heavy pendant falling down their torsos. They were all in the shape of a bird, and were all colored in diverse shades of blue. Only eleven were in the box, and Henry knew that he was not intended to own one. He ignored this blatant refusal, just like the other men tried to. "These necklaces were personally blessed by me. Now bow your heads in praise and appreciation." They did as they were told.

At that moment, Henry was relieved that he had not received such a silly object. He never believed in animal spiritualism, and certainly didn't believe that simply having jewelry around you would make you more capable of doing anything. And he especially didn't view the queen's witchcraft as a blessing. He was raised to reject superstitions, and knew the Ice Queen detested his lack of reverence for the values of her people. He knew it was the reason why only eleven had been prepared.

When they were finished, the Ice Queen addressed them one last time. "You will be stationed on the main road that links the 4th and 8th Kingdoms. She will surely pass through there in due time. And when she does, you are not to ambush her! Henry will be in charge of actually imprisoning the girl." At hearing these words, Henry's eyes shot open. _Why must she be so cruel?_ "Then, once she is captured, bring her directly to me." The men nodded. "Now, go."

As the group exited the main hall, the Ice Queen called out to Henry. "You stay."

"How may I be more help to you, my queen?" Henry bowed with a forced serenity. She saw past his act instantly.

"Get up, pathetic man," she ordered firmly, shoving his chin upwards. "You could not conceal your indifference from me!"

"If you are so displeased with my attitude, then why make me in charge of the mission? I recall you saying to me that I would have no position of power when I joined the group," responded Henry, desperately trying to control his rage.

"Because I enjoy causing you pain," she said with a devilish grin. "I'm well aware of your bond with the girl. And I know it must hurt you to have to do this to her. But your sorrow is of your own doing – you were never instructed to befriend the child."

"Why did you wish to speak to me?" he asked sharply, wanting to change the topic. The Ice Queen gave a faint grunt, and swiftly slapped Henry's check with such force that she left an imprint of her hand on his face. He fell to ground from the soreness.

"Know your place!" When he looked up at her, he could see her eyes glowing, her muscles flexed and fingernails extended. It was one of the few times Henry was ever petrified of her. "I tolerate much from you; much more than from anyone else. You should be grateful that you are still alive! But wait, I had forgotten: you pray for death, don't you? You make me sick." As she spoke, to gripped Henry's neck and elevated him from the icy floor. "You shall receive no such satisfaction from me!"

She then released him from her grasp, causing him to slam against the stone ground. "I…," he began, coughing as he spoke. "I apologize, my lad–"

"Once the child is in your sights, you are to sedate her with this," the queen interrupted, presenting Henry with a map to the road and a glass orb filled with a silver liquid. "Make her drink this, but do not harm her." Henry took the sphere from her, arising from the floor. "And I chose you because you're the only one she's familiar with. She'll be more trusting of you, and hence she won't struggle. Her wellbeing is of the utmost priority, understand?" she said with a softer tone of voice.

Henry nodded, and left the hall, rubbing is aching neck. He was surely encouraged by the queen's persuasive meeting.

**xxxxxxx**

Benjamin yawned loudly as he walked behind Jane through one of the many winding hallways of the second floor of the 4th Kingdom castle. He tried to cover his mouth so as not to appear so rude, but he was unsuccessful. Jane looked back at her companion, her eyebrow raised in mystification. "Sorry," he said quickly, with his hand still over his jaw.

"How can you be so tired?" she asked calmly. "You slept for so long that you missed breakfast. You amaze me."

"In a good way, though," he replied flirtatiously.

"Sometimes, but not as often as you're probably used to," she responded lightly, making Benjamin feel more comfortable. "We've been on this 'tour' for about an hour, and you still haven't asked me a single question."

"That's because you're such a good tour guide."

"I think it's because you haven't been paying attention. It's why you yawned; because you're bored, not tired." Benjamin was caught, and they both knew it.

"Sorry,"he repeated, not seeing any use in denying it. "It's not you—"

"Oh, I know it's not me. To be honest, I was getting bored myself," Jane grinned, seemingly spell bound by Benjamin's simplicity. As she took another step forward, she felt nothing under her right foot. They had reached the main staircase, and Jane would have fallen down the long flight of steps had she not gripped the marble banister in time. Benjamin let out a chuckle, triggering a mutual laughter between the two.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned but still humored.

"Yes, um, I'll be fine," she replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed. She brushed back a loose strand of hair and realigned herself, facing Benjamin. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to ask me? Nothing you're even a little bit curious about?"

"No," he said plainly, beginning down the stairs, Jane following. Half way down, Benjamin recalled the joke he made to himself the previous night; the joke about there being such an odd number of stairs, and how it must have been driving someone insane. He chuckled quietly, but managed to grab Jane's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… it's just. Well, last night I noticed that there were 39 steps here." Jane was still confused. "Usually big places like this would be very precise about insignificant things, like how many stairs are in a stairway. So whoever built this place must have intended to make 40 steps, instead of 39. So the mistake must be very annoying to some people." Benjamin still received no response from Jane, as she clearly didn't find his gag amusing. "Well, that was it. It was funny at the time…"

"It's not a mistake. There are supposed to be 39 steps. There are 18 steps to represent the age when the prince is seen as an adult, and 21 steps for when the prince can become the king. 39 steps in all," explained Jane.

"Oh." Benjamin regretted making the comment since now he felt terribly stupid. Jane noticed his facial expression, and immediately changed the subject.

"Do you want to get something to eat? Maybe a little snack. You know, since our tour is over," Jane asked, wanting to replicate their meeting from the night before.

"Sure," compliantly following Jane to the smaller kitchen. "But isn't lunch going to be served in a few minutes?"

"Yes, but I'm sure a little treat won't ruin your appetite," smiled Jane demurely, wanting to embrace each moment she had with Benjamin.

**x**

With the sunlight peaking through the velvet green curtains, Malinda was seated on the wooden floor of her massive room. The floor had become ice-like due to the cool breeze that came in through the large window, but Malinda was unaffected. Surrounding her were a bevy of books and numerous maps and charts. She had found them in the dark corners of her appointed space, and took to educating herself as a means to get herself back to sleep. Unlike her brother, Malinda hadn't woken up late, for she had been alert all night, especially after having been visited by Virginia.

However, Malinda's pursuit of sleep resulted in a sparked interest in the culture of the 4th Kingdom. In the entire duration of her time awake, Malinda had skimmed through a variety of books, from children's tales to how to make your own poisons.

Malinda had been reading and learning about the history of the kingdoms; a history no one wanted to fully explain to her. It was an extensive history that seemed to come straight from a fairytale. "Duh, Malinda. This _is_ a fairytale."

She read passages about the "Ice War", which Malinda quickly discovered was the name given to the conflict that the Ice Queen had started in an attempt to overtake the entirety of the 9 Kingdoms. Or, at least, that was how Gabriel would define it. But, again, the information was limited. Malinda was surprised that for such an important event, it was rarely discussed or written about. This was not at all the case back home, and it irritated Malinda to feel like everyone was in on the secret except for her.

After about an hour of researching the Ice War, Malinda gave up, deeming it irrelevant to her own circumstances. She proceeded to scan bits of literature until she had come across the oversized maps of the 9 Kingdoms, which really grabbed her attention. It was what she was immersed at the moment.

In her left hand was a map entitled: "The Nine Kingdoms"; in her right hand was a similar map: "The Nine Kingdoms, After the Ice War". Glancing back and forth from the two maps, Malinda realized just how much the war affected the kingdoms. She saw that the topography was vastly different, and that most kingdoms lost much of their land to enormous blocks of ice.

Malinda's eyes were instantly drawn to the 2nd Kingdom. She saw that in the updated map, the kingdom encompassed significantly less land. The entire southeastern border was covered in, from what she could decipher from the key, thick ice. Parts of the north were enclosed as well. Malinda's focus then wandered to the 1st Kingdom, where she and her brother had first arrived. "I can't believe we walked all that way," she said quietly, referring to the distance her and Benjamin traveled when they were let free from Claudia.

"And I guess Gabriel was right," she admitted hesitantly. Malinda realized that, when the three of them were attacks by the bandits, they were in fact closer to the 2nd Kingdom that to the 4th Kingdom. "Now_ I_ feel like the ass…"

"Eh-hem." Malinda turned her head sharply behind her, noticing a woman in the doorway. Malinda never recalled seeing the red-haired girl before, but thought nothing of her lack of memory. "Sorry to interrupt, but lunch is being served in a few minutes. And the King would greatly appreciate it if you joined everyone." Malinda nodded as she unfolded her legs and arose from the floor. She took notice as the girl surveyed the unclean area, and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry about the mess. I was going to clean it up—"

"Just get ready," the girl interjected. "It'll be taken care of."

"Ok…" Malinda mumbled, feeling extremely awkward. "Can I get some privacy?" she asked gently, not understanding why the woman remained by the door. _Why is she staring at me like that?_

"As you wish," responded the girl in an eerie tone. She seemed to vanish into the darkness of the hallway; Malinda didn't even hear footsteps after the girl left. She followed the girl's path, but when Malinda peaked out of her room, no one was to be found.

"And they say _I'm_ cold."

**xxxxxxx**

The scarlet-haired girl hid in an unlit corner until she heard the door of the Malinda's room shut closed. She let out a breath, thankful that she had not been caught by the perceptive child. The girl proceeded to place her hands on her head and slowly push downwards against her hair, transforming her once amber locks into the generic brown hue that so many of the other workers possessed – it was the perfect disguise. Off in the distance, she heard the clock strike twelve, and knew that it was time to report back to her queen. From her pocket, the girl took out a thin piece of frozen rock, and called out to her master.

"My fair queen, I have news." The rock lit up, and the Ice Queen's faced appeared.

"Speak."

"She's met with the family, but she doesn't seem eager to attach herself."

"And what makes you believe so?"

"She was awake all morning, but purposely missed breakfast. And last night, there was a bit of scene in the main living room. Her conversion won't be difficult."

"Pray you are right. Is there more?"

"The child is getting curious. I saw her engulfed in books not five minutes ago. But I'm certain it's nothing to worry about."

"Then why pass on the information to me? You obviously think that it's going to be an issue, and you're trying to spare me from getting aggravated. Does that sound about right?"

"Yes…No…I'm sorry, my queen. I meant no offense," the girl rapidly apologized, dreading she might be killed that very second.

"Job well done, Violet. Your purpose will be fulfilled soon enough. Keep me informed." Instantaneously, she heard a loud thud from the Ice Queen's end, and knew their exchange was over. Violet hurriedly tucked the frozen stone into her dress pocket, knowing she was supposed to assist in preparing lunch that afternoon and she was quite late.

**xxxxxxx**

In the 8th Kingdom, the Ice Queen lay on her bed, having just spoken to the spy she had stationed in the 4th Kingdom for several years. Beside the queen was her cracked night stand, her massive communicating stone on top. She was undoubtedly frustrated with the news Violet has relayed. "The child is going to be trouble," the queen said worriedly to herself. "If only a simpler way existed…"

She arose from her bed with a sudden determination, not allowing herself to be the reason for her own plan's failure. "I must move forward." She strolled from one end of her gargantuan room to the other, where her trusted desk was located. Ornamenting the wooden table was the final draft of a letter the Ice Queen had been formulating before she was interrupted by her spy.

It was to be the fourth letter she had sent to Princess Gretchen, yet the Ice Queen was sure that it would be the first one that would be opened by the young woman. It was the same with Queen Cecile, deceased wife of King Wendell. The Ice Queen relished in the royal's repetitive and predictable behavior, as it made her plans exceedingly effortless. _And even if she doesn't read this letter_, the queen thought, _it won't matter – these letters are meant as a warning,_ _without which her kidnapping with be made that much sweeter._

Then, looking up to meet the mirror attached to the edge of her desk, the Ice Queen marveled at her considerably younger appearance. Her lengthy, black hair that draped the now smooth skin of her shoulders; her delicate hands and fingers; her wrinkle-free face. The Ice Queen's strength was returning to her, and soon she would be as powerful as when she had begun her war all those years ago. _This time, they will not prevail over me._

She delicately placed the letter in the beige envelope, for which only the Ice Queen was known for utilizing. Licking the envelope with a sinister pleasure, and pressing down on it with remarkable force, the Ice Queen was ready to send it. As a finishing touch, she wrote a single cryptic message: **This is your last chance**.

* * *

**Note:** I plan on changing some of the plot of the story – the parts in which Gabriel becomes afflicted with his curse. I intend to change his curse entirely, but this will be the only change I mean to change. Hopefully this will be done by my next update.

Thank you.


	23. TwentyThree: Whisper of Awkwardness

**Chapter** **Twenty-Three: Whisper of Awkwardness**

It was noon, and the entire kingdom was made aware of it through the loud chiming of the grandfather clock, whose location was unknown to the now irritated Malinda. She could only assume it was close by, for even in a magical realm no clock could be that piercing from far away.

Malinda had been browsing through the closets of her room, looking for something other than her sullied jeans and t-shirt. It had been one the reasons why Malinda had decided against going to breakfast that morning. Or at least, that was the excuse she fed herself in order to deny the fact that Malinda was fearful about having to sit through another meal with her new family, in that agonizing silence and embarrassment.

The ringing had finally come to an end, and Malinda knew she was late for yet another encounter with Virginia, Wolf, Tony, and Wendell. She mentally reprimanded herself for sabotaging her own image, as she didn't want to think of the bad impression they most likely had of her. She knew Benjamin was having more luck, as he usually did in these types of circumstances.

"How is he having such an easier time with this?" Malinda said to herself, having given up on her search for another item of clothing. "Why does he have such a stronger connection with them than I do?"

Malinda promptly snapped herself back to the present time and out of the madness that had become her mind. Despite her unprofessional appearance, Malinda reasoned that it was better to go looking like a slob than to not go at all. With a deep intact of breath, Malinda walked out of her safe haven and into the hallway of the large palace, where she saw much movement from the staff all around. _Maybe I can find that creepy red head_, she thought.

**x**

In the lobby adjacent to the dining hall where lunch was to be served that afternoon, Benjamin paced back and forth. He hardly noticed the servants that walked around him, who occasionally asked his permission to pass into the room that he had come to dread. He, unlike Malinda, was not preoccupied for several hours, leaving him susceptible to his old enemy: boredom. He had taken a shower, which lasted less than 10 minutes due to Benjamin's need to be as punctual as possible. He has dressed for the occasion, with some help from the Prince, who was currently searching for Malinda.

Benjamin wished Gabriel would find his sister soon. He hated being alone, and knew of only one other person who shared his profound anxiety. Benjamin combed his shaky fingers through his damp hair, not concerned that he may have messed up his hairstyle. He sighed loudly, waiting, like an eager child, to see Gabriel pop out of the corner with Malinda behind him. But there was no Malinda – only the prince strolling towards him, with his hands in the air and jerking his shoulders upwards, as if absolving himself of further responsibility for finding the missing girl.

"Sorry, Benjamin, no luck," was all Gabriel said to a very disappointed Benjamin. "She must still be in her room, which I am not allowed to go in to. You know, women's privacy and such," he continued, acknowledging that fact that he wasn't giving a suitable explanation.

"Whatever," responded Benjamin, reverting to a child-like state. "Why hasn't lunch started yet? It's ten minutes pass noon."

"I was wondering the same thing, and was told by one of the scurrying staff members that there was a bit of a mishap in the kitchen, delaying our meals," said the prince, his eyes wandering and programmed to spot Malinda if ever she were to pass by.

"I still don't understand how you couldn't find my sister," huffed Benjamin. "You've lived here all your life, and Malinda isn't _that_ smart – no way could she successfully hide from you. Or maybe you just weren't looking hard enough," he observed, knowing Gabriel's tendency to manipulate situations in Malinda's favor.

"What exactly are you implying?" asked Gabriel, not entirely insulted, but not entirely comfortable with their discussion either.

"I'm saying you have a thing for my sister, and it's affecting your judgment. Did it ever occur to you that helping Malinda hide might not actually be good for her; that it's only hurting her in the grander scheme of things?" Finishing his statement, Benjamin looked directly at Gabriel, whose own eyes shifted to dismiss Benjamin.

"Lunch should be ready soon. If you're still hungry, the smaller kitchen is always open and at your disposal. As for Malinda… perhaps a little faith in her will help your nervousness," replied Gabriel flatly, leaving his guest's side to wander aimlessly throughout his castle until called for. As he walked away, he could sense Benjamin's protective glare burning a hole right through him.

_Does he really think I'm hurting her?_ thought Gabriel, never intending to do such a thing to Malinda. He simply understood that time alone was usually an optimum agent in coming to grips with a life-changing revelation. He related to Malinda probably even more that her own brother did. Gabriel pictured himself years ago, when he was rescued from the Ice Queen's captivity, and Wendell's techniques for adapting the prince to his new lifestyle. It was an awkward relationship between him and his father – a relationship Gabriel knew was developing among Malinda and the rest of her family. _I only want to help._

**x**

Malinda had left her room fifteen minutes ago, but found she hadn't even left the second floor. She wished she could have blamed her being lost on the enormous size of the kingdom, but recognized that such a scenario wasn't the case. The halls were engulfed in light, and Malinda recalled where the main staircase was located. No, it was Malinda's fear of facing the residents of the castle that kept her trapped on the second floor.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Malinda was startled by the sudden sound was a slightly familiar girl speaking. Lifting her gaze from the stone floor, Malinda saw that it was the one of the servants – the one who served her the previous day at dinner.

"Excuse me?" said Malinda, somewhat disturbed by the girl's frank comment.

"We have time to get you into some better clothes; cleaner clothes. We have time. Come with me," said Jane, all the while wearing her discerning smile. Malinda would normally have started an argument with the girl, but knew there was no point in defending her dirty jeans and tee-shirt. She was unclean, and was actually relieved that someone was willing to help her. But something kept floating around in Malinda's mind.

"Wait. What do you mean we have time? Aren't I late for lunch?" inquired Malinda to her steadily moving guide.

"Lunch has been delayed. Don't worry – you'll be ready in time."

"And your name is…?"

"Jane," she stated simply, not fully paying attention to Malinda's words. Jane came to a sudden halt, stopping at the room's closed door. "Here we are. This is your room, correct?"

"Yes, but… I, ah, I've looked all over this room, and I couldn't really find anything. So maybe we should look somewhere else," said Malinda, still trying to collect her thoughts.

"Don't be silly. The king specifically gave you this room for its high selection in outfits." Malinda didn't bother correcting Jane, as she was aware that she had not fully examined the room she had been given. Jane flung the wooden door wide open, letting out a small gasp when she saw the assortment of books, blouses, skirts, and dresses all in a big pile on the floor. "Well, someone was busy this morning," Jane laughed.

"What gives?" Malinda blurted out, still recovering from her embarrassment. Jane was perplexed by Malinda's response, giving her a puzzled look. "She said it would be taken care of. She said she would clean it up."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That girl… with the bright red hair. She was a maid. She said it would be taken care of."

"I'm sorry, but there's no maid here with red hair. There's no staff member in general with red hair." Malinda turned to the innocent Jane with an enraged appearance on her face.

"But, I'm sure of what I saw," said Malinda, calming down by the second. This certainly wasn't the most unusual event that had happened to her since her arrival in the 9 kingdoms. This was well within her sphere of control, and hence not worth her worry at the present time. "Forget it. Please excuse the mess. So let's get started on getting me dressed," said Malinda, flashing a strained smirk at the baffled Jane, who instantly returned Malinda's kind gesture.

**x**

It was 12:24 in the afternoon. Benjamin loyally stayed by the main staircase, waiting for his sister, as it felt like an eternity since the two had met. He had stopped his pacing when Gabriel left, having taken the prince's advice about having more faith in Malinda. But every minute that passed by, Benjamin grew more anxious and irritated. It never took Malinda this long to get ready for anything; in fact, she was usually the one rushing him. _Since when did Malinda become such a girl?_

"Any luck?" Benjamin was startled by the memorable yet unknown voice that came from behind him. He heard the stranger's footsteps approach him slowly, as if with caution. Benjamin assumed it was one of his estranged family members. He assumed correctly.

Tony placed his hand on Benjamin's shoulder with minimal force, yet not as delicately as everyone had before. He acknowledged that such subtle treatments of the siblings were unhealthy and unsuitable if a strong bond was ever to be formed. Tony could feel the tension in his grandson, and had caught glimpses of Benjamin pacing around in that same area earlier.

"You should leave the worrying to the grown-ups," he joked. "Lord knows we're much better at it." Benjamin let out a chuckle in spite of his growing jumpiness. Tony was comforted by the fact that he made his grandson laugh, even it was only slightly.

"What makes you think…" started Benjamin, suddenly feeling paranoid as he wasn't even aware he was being watched. However, Tony's hand smoothed away his tension and suspicious opinion of his supposed grandfather. He knew his question was a silly one, and proceeded to confess his feelings to a complete stranger. "I was just waiting for Malinda, my sister. She's been taking a real long time up there, and so I've just been waiting for her," he said with some difficulty.

"I remember when I use to wait for Virginia, when we used to live in Manhattan. She took forever sometimes," Tony related with a smile. "Come to think of it, she takes forever now too."

Benjamin grinned in return, but lingered on a statement that Tony made in his anecdote. "You… you used to live in Manhattan?" Tony was caught off guard by his question. He hadn't realized it was a big secret that he and Virginia originated from New York.

"Well of course, Benjamin. Why do you think we sent you there?"

"We were _sent_ there? But I thought…" Yet another surprise befell Benjamin; another giant puzzle piece that he could not yet fit anywhere. He didn't bother to finish his question, as it would have mentioned Virginia and Wolf's alleged abandonment that Amanda Gale had so apathetically let him and his sister believe for all most of their lives. He was amazed how much could come out of light conversation.

As for Tony, he was just as astonished by Benjamin's lack of knowledge about the actions of his daughter and son-in-law. What exactly had Amanda told them? And how long have the children had such misconceptions about their parents? Tony's thoughts were interrupted, thankfully, by Jane and Malinda's appearance at the stop of the staircase.

"Malinda!" Benjamin shouted, having followed Tony's enlightened stare upward. Malinda looked unlike herself, Benjamin thought. She indifferently descended the steps, staring towards the marble steps when she saw an older, white-haired man standing next to her brother. Jane followed behind her, careful not to take from Malinda's moment in the spotlight even if Malinda herself was oblivious to such a moment. She wore her hair was up in a tight bun, a few less than cleanly but fine strands of hair having come loose – such a hairstyle seemed the only solution for Malinda's insecurity about not appearing polished. She wore a form fitting spring-like dress that came just below her bare knees, and had spaghetti straps that she had covered by wearing a thin sweater. Tiny, yet noticeable earrings adorned her earlobe; no other item of jewelry was present on her body.

It was a simple ensemble, one suited for lunch as Jane had explained. But Malinda felt so dissimilar from herself; she felt out of place. That feeling was only heightened by the amount of perfume Malinda sprayed herself with in order not to let her paranoia and practically non-existent stench become an inconvience to anyone. It was a fragrance that Jane had picked out. _"This is just right for,"_ she had assured. Far be it for Malinda to resist.

Finally making it down to the first level, Malinda raised her head and looked delightedly into Benjamin's eyes, sharing his sensation of estrangement from a sibling. "Hello stranger," she teased, subsequently hugging Benjamin.

"I'm not the stranger," he retorted. "I'm not the one who looks like a socialite." Malinda gave a leer and cocked brow, which Benjamin knew his sister's way of warning him of the beating he was about to receive. But Malinda restrained herself after taking notice of the man who silently stood behind them, whom she recalled was her grandfather.

"Uh, hi," she said shyly, composing herself. "You're Anthony, right?"

"Please, call me Tony. Only Wendell calls me by my full name, though I still don't know why," said he, taking Malinda's extended hand into his own and drawing her into a brief, but loving hug. "I'll leave you two alone to get 'reacquainted' with each other," Tony mocked, making his way to the living room where everyone else was awaiting lunch.

Malinda waited until Tony was out of earshot to start speaking to Benjamin again. "I feel bad," she said frankly. "He doesn't like me, does he? I was so awkward just now. What were you two talking about before I came? Did I interrupt something, because he just had this poignant look on his face when I came down…"

"Calm down. You think too much. Your head's gonna explode one day," he pointed out, recognizing that his sister hadn't changed at all. "And of course you're going to be awkward around him. That's what you get for skipping breakfast."

"Don't scold. It's not like I missed it intentionally. I just got… preoccupied. I mean I didn't even have time to sho–" Malinda halted herself from revealing her, literally, dirty little secret. Yet she considered now a good a time as any to make sure she really didn't stink. "Um, by the way Benjamin: do I… smell a little funny to you?"

Benjamin was confused by her query, and reluctantly leaned in to take a small whiff. "Geez Malinda! You smell…" began Benjamin humorously, dramatically fanning his nose and contorting his face to appear absolutely distressed by her odor. "…good," he said finally, dropping the act and flashing his angered sister a goofy smile.

"Thank you," she ground through her teeth, slapping Benjamin lightly on the arm. "So what did I miss during breakfast? Did you get any closer to them?" Malinda asked, sounding frightened by his possible answer. And if he had answered 'yes', she would have been devastated. It had become a great fear of hers – the fear that Benjamin would have formed a stronger bond with their estranged family, and become the favorite.

"Nope," he stated casually, hearing his sister sigh with relief. He didn't bother to ask. "I wish I could have missed it actually, but I know that if I did, I'd have a lot of explaining to do…" he admitted laughingly, walking slowly to the living room. He noticed the effect his comment had on Malinda; he hadn't realized how much stress she was under. He chose to let the creeping silence come, knowing Malinda had enough noise in her head.

Malinda followed him, preparing an explanation in her head, as Benjamin inadvertently suggested. Words were flying around in her mind, none of which could formulate a suitable excuse for her.

"Just get ready," she heard whispered anonymously, a faint echo pulsating throughout the halls; a whisper apparently only Malinda could hear. But this she knew wasn't coming from within her; someone had spoken it.

"Did you say something, Benjamin?" she inquired, recognizing the phrase from earlier in the day.

"No," he replied confusingly. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason. Forget it." Flashing a feigned grin, Malinda waltzed in front of him and led the way, clearly still thinking about the mysterious whisper. It came from the girl with bright red hair; the girl that no one had heard of, and who had not been seen since their encounter in Malinda's room. This time she would not ignore it.

Benjamin was still attentive to his sister's fretful mood. It was then that Benjamin decided not to tell Malinda about the discovery his minor conversation with Tony had brought, as he had originally planned, having deemed such information beyond what she could handle in her present condition. _Poor Malinda. Your head really will explode one day._

**xxxxxxx**

Dressed in a light pink, see-through robe that elegantly rested on top of a long yellow summer dress, Princess Gretchen descended the steps of her 2nd Kingdom Castle. She imagined her light fabrics flowing against her self-made wind, and it gave her comfort. She missed feeling like a princess, instead of feeling like a prisoner in her home, which is what she had become.

Gretchen had tried to conceal the infamous letter from her mother, and the guards. The 2nd Kingdom was in a continuous state of unrest; Gretchen certainly didn't want to contribute to that disarray. But she couldn't have stopped the intrusive maid that swept through her room like a miniature tornado, invading what little privacy the princess had. Her mother had ordered for Gretchen's room to be searched, as she had observed her daughter's recently erratic behavior.

Upon finding the blood-tainted, unopened envelope, Queen Gretel III went rampant trying to protect her only child. She too knew the Ice Queen's signature, and was just as petrified of it. Since then, Gretchen has been under constant surveillance by the castle's guards. Even some of their army's soldiers were austerely instructed to make sure the Ice Queen would not succeed in kidnapping, or otherwise harming the princess.

It had been days since that summer afternoon, and Gretchen grew sick of being watched all day round. To add to her discomfort, she didn't even feel entirely safe. _This is the Ice Queen, after all_, she reflected. _She will not be stopped._

As she approached the garden, where her mother had been waiting, she stopped to collect her thoughts. She heard the once moving armor behind her come to a halt, as the guard often mimicked her exact actions. He would wait there, by the door, until her meeting with the queen and then follow Gretchen everywhere she went inside the castle. It was an exhausting lifestyle.

Pacing towards the shaded table and chairs where Queen Gretel III had been sitting, enjoying her light lunch and snacks, Gretchen paused to greet her. "Hello, mother," she said, bowing. "I apologize for being so late. May I please sit?" She awaited the queen's response, as was the costume since Gretchen was a little girl. She often felt so out of touch with her family; she couldn't even speak to them in a normal fashion.

"Yes, please dear. Take a seat, and begin eating before the food spoils."

Gretchen did as she was told, of course with the most refined decorum. Tucking her sleeves back gracefully, she ate the unsavory, yet beautifully crafted meal in front of her. She enjoyed the lack of exchange between them at the moment, however, for she knew that once the topic of the letter was brought up, Gretchen would not be spared from her mother's intolerable scolding and chastisement. Coughing politely, she started.

"Mother, I would like to discuss the guar—"

"This came to our doorstep this morning," the queen interrupted, not wishing to entertain her daughter's request. She delicately slid the green-tinted scroll to Gretchen while wiping away some strawberry jam that had smeared her cheek.

"It's another invitation to Gabriel's party," Gretchen declared, a mystified look on her face. "But I thought it was cancelled."

"Well clearly, dear, it was un-cancelled," responded the queen curtly, pushing her empty plate in front of her, signaling for one of the standing servants to take it away. The waiter did as he was instructed. "You are not going to attend."

"What?" she blurted, quickly trying to find the correct words to replace the rude ones that had just been uttered. "I mean… pardon?"

"You heard me. You are not going. It is too dangerous for you now that you are being targeted."

"Then why did you show me the invitation if my attendance wasn't up for discussion?"

"So you are that much more aware of our impending vulnerability. With nearly every kingdom preoccupied, it would be the perfect time for the Ice Queen to strike. And awareness is our best weapon." Gretchen simply nodded in compliance, secretly disheartened by the fact that she could not be present at her friend's birthday celebration. She knew her mother's worries were exaggerated; the party was weeks away and surely if the Ice Queen hadn't made her move by then, she was in the clear.

"Then we should write to Gabriel. He'll be disappointed that I won't be going."

"Please, dear, wipe that sour look from your face. I am certain he will understand, and there is no need to worry: it will take more than that to call off your unavoidable engagement." Gretchen rolled her eyes. It had been a subject her mother refused to let go: the subject of her and Gabriel's supposedly predestined marriage. It seemed everyone except her could see the two were merely friends. Gretchen would find the situation funny if her mother hadn't been so insanely serious about the match.

"Mother," Gretchen began, attempting to rekindle her initial question. "I would like to discuss the guards' assignments. I don't see the need for them to follow me wherever I go. I don't feel any safer, and it's becoming quite taxing. I want them to be called off," she concluded candidly, not giving her mother any room for interruption.

"Certainly not," she exclaimed sternly. "It is bad enough that such precautions were not taken sooner. Do not think I have completely forgiven you for keeping that letter hidden for so long. It is annoying, fine, but necessary. That is the last I want to hear of it."

"I can understand you're scared, but do you really believe the Ice Queen will be hindered by a few men in chain mail?"

"Do I need to remind you what happened to Queen Cecile all those years ago? I will not have you share that fate. Now finish your meal and go practice your harp. That is final." The flustered queen arose from the table, ready to depart. But the princess would not be silenced, a quality that was surely hereditary.

"Queen Cecile had guards, soldiers around her regularly, even before she received her letter, and the Ice Queen still got hold of her. And she's rumored to be even stronger than before. I agree that security should be increased, but not to the point where I can't take pleasure in the time I have left—"

"Do not talk that way! Yes, she had protection, but this time we are conscious and knowledgeable of her threat and will be prepared. I am sorry if your safety results in your inconvenience, but a princess is often required to make sacrifices. Excuse me for believing you were capable of upholding the simplest of royal duties." Tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear, Queen Gretel III stormed from the garden, leaving her daughter in the hands of her attentive guard.

Gretchen proceeded to finish her meal, frustrated beyond compare. This was the relationship between them. Her mother could only show her affection through yelling and reprimanding, it seemed. Gretchen was accustomed to such conduct, and only wished she could share a tender moment with her mother before she would be inevitably taken by the Ice Queen.

_She's coming, mother. She will not be stopped._

* * *

**Thank you for your patience and reviews. Happy New Year!**


	24. TwentyFour: The Dinner

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Dinner**

Virginia stood alone in the garden, hovering over the giant, circular fountain, making tiny waves in the water with her wandering hands, breaking the reflection of herself in the process. This image, Virginia thought, more accurately depicted her current state. It wasn't a depression; it was something less encompassing. No, what Virginia felt was frustration combined with a tiredness of having to endure so much, never seeing an end. _Is this how you were, Wendell? _Virginia thought, recollecting the condition the king was in when he rescued Gabriel from the Ice Queen, only to find that his son had no knowledge of him.

"Maybe that's why he's been so passionate lately," mumbled Virginia to herself. Since the sibling's arrival, Wendell had been very persistent, making sure that she and Wolf could deal with their kid's estrangement more easily. Virginia appreciated this quality about her dear friend, but at lunch, things got out of hand. His fervor arguably made matters worse between them and the children.

_A servant had taken away Benjamin's plate; he was the last to finish his meal. All that remained on the large table were identical glasses, filled with varying quantities of water or wine. The grand room echoed with the clattering of utensils upon the empty cups; not a word was spoken. It was the silence Malinda and Benjamin had dreaded; every meal with them seemed to only bring boredom and uneasiness to their hosts. At least it was only lunch._

_Recalling their dull and safe conversation during breakfast, Benjamin felt the sudden need to discuss something of actual importance. It was the only way, he reasoned, that this awkwardness would ever subside. He looked over at Malinda, almost asking for her consent, but all he saw was his sister with a tightened jaw and caressing her fingertips, as if in pain. He chalked her reaction up to her nervousness, and knew he had to speak._

_Clearing his throat to call attention to himself, Benjamin nearly regretted having done so. Numerous eyes were staring at him, expecting him to say something neutral or drab. "Uh, Tony," he started, unsure of what to call the man who was supposedly his grandfather. He saw a twinge of sadness in Tony's eyes upon hearing him; he really wished he had never thought of saying anything. "What exactly did you mean before?"_

"_About what, son," responded Tony with enthusiasm, anticipating a harmless question._

"_About being from Manhattan; about having sent me and Malinda there. What did you mean?" Tony was surprised. Such a trivial fact as being from New York was unfamiliar to the siblings. How could this have happened?_

_Malinda looked up, stunned by Benjamin's comment. How could he not have shared something as important as that with her? Her family was from Manhattan, they were from the same place she was. Not only that, but they had sent them there? The throbbing in her fingers was diminishing, only to be replaced with just as painful truths being revealed. _

_Before Tony had a chance to reply, Wendell stood calmly, his palms flat against the table clothe. "If I may be so frank," said Wendell, serenely glancing at Benjamin and Malinda. "What other lies has Ms. Gale told you?" The sibling's faces were like stone. Lies? How could they possibly know that? And despite Wendell's best efforts, they were still intimidated by him. After all, it wasn't everyday that they got spoken to directly by a king. "I only ask so that things such as this will not happen again. I wish to dispel all fabrications so that you can have an accurate view on your family."_

_Beside the standing ruler, Virginia sat quietly, able to hear Wolf's bothered mutterings. She feared such bluntness would only ruin their children's opinion of them. _

From then on, the room was just as it was before Benjamin had spoken. Virginia noted the expressions of Benjamin and Malinda: confusion and disbelief. The king was basically asking them to relate their entire childhood to him; such a task was unfair. "I don't know who's worse, the Ice Queen or Amanda," she said to herself.

Wolf had been spying on her for several minutes now. He let his wife believe she was alone; she needed it. Virginia didn't deserve all this stress. All she wanted was her fairytale ending. It hurt him that he couldn't make her feel significantly better. But that never stopped him from trying.

Combing his fingers roughly through his hair, Wolf let out a sigh, ready to end Virginia's private moment. "Huff puff, that's a good question," he stated simply, making his presence known. She let out a minimal gasp, half-knowing he was with her the whole time.

"But I already knew the answer," said Virginia softly, nearly ashamed to compare anyone to the wicked queen. "I'm just… I don't even know," she admitted, fed up with trying to rationalize her emotions. "How are _you_ dealing with all this?" Virginia turned to face her husband, slightly jealous at his capacity to express even a little composure, which, for Wolf, was quite the accomplishment.

"Honestly," he began, enthusiastically taking Virginia's hands into his, looking straight in her blue eyes. "I think Wendell feels enough for the both of us." He made Virginia smirk if only for an instant. "And because I let it all out at night, with the moon's help," he grinned back.

Virginia turned away, back towards the fountain, leaning her back against Wolf's chest. There they stood for almost a minute in silence, enjoying the view. Virginia's mind, despite the peaceful landscape, replayed Malinda's response to Wendell's inquest during lunch, which was equally as frank. Wolf wondered about the same thing; undoubtedly everybody thought about it.

"Virginia," he said pryingly. "Maybe it's time to tell her the truth."

**xxxxxxx**

Making soft ripples in the semi-transparent pool of bath water with her deadened fingers, Malinda sat silently in the opulent tub within one of the many bathrooms located within the 4th Kingdom castle. She could not accurately tell how long she had been in there, but she knew her time there would be too short. It was one of the few places that allowed for clear thinking since Malinda's arrival in the 9 Kingdoms.

She relished in the sensation of nearly her entire body being submerged in the lukewarm liquid, only her neck and head feeling the steamy air of the room. She would occasionally look down at her naked form, glad that the soap suds covered most of her unappealing frailness, especially from her own judgment. Malinda caught herself wishing that her self-esteem issues where her only problems; that she had never met her parents and simply stayed in New York.

Yes, their meeting was the one thing Malinda had consistently wanted since childhood, but she had always pictured such a momentous event to transpire much differently. Feelings of euphoria that she guaranteed herself she would experience were replaced with feelings of anxiety, sorrow… and anger. Letting her heavy eyelids take control, Malinda's neck vanished and her knees peaked through the water's surface as she drifted off into sleep, recalling lunch earlier that evening, remembering the exact moment she became aware of her rage…

"_What other lies has Ms. Gale told you?" Malinda was startled by the king's unusual guilelessness. Although unknowledgeable of the proper etiquette for living in such an extravagant palace, she could assume that to speak so impolitely was rare. She knew that had she spoken in such a way, she would never hear the end it. In a sense, Malinda felt as if she was granted permission to finally verbalize the ideas confined in her mind. "I only ask so that things such as this will not happen again. I wish to dispel all fabrications so that you can have an accurate view on your family," Wendell said again, attempting to lessen the blow of his first question._

_Benjamin, she noted, was paralyzed, just like their parents across them. He lacked the mental speed to answer the king's clear query. She felt sympathy for her brother, and a slight anger towards Wendell for making him feel this way. In fact, she felt anger towards every stranger surrounding her, and a bizarre need to defend Amanda Gale, despite all the treachery she was being accused of. _

"_Amanda might have lied about many things," Malinda started, "but she couldn't have lied about everything." At first, her remark puzzled Wendell. He himself felt that her remark was false, and was baffled by Malinda's apparent contradictory opinion._

"_I apologize," said Wendell, leisurely sitting back down at the forefront of the table. "Of course anything she told you both would not be conceived as lies, especially if all she told you where untruths. Allow me to rephrase: what did Ms. Gale tell you about your family?" Wendell patiently awaited the siblings' response yet again, wearing an enchanting smile._

"_With all due respect," Malinda began, now causing a great worry to well up within Benjamin, for he knew that such a beginning only meant the comment afterward would be that much more candid. "Amanda could not have possibly lied about everything," she emphasized. "She couldn't have lied about the absence of certain people, for example." Malinda glanced at Virginia and Wolf for mere seconds, unsure if they had seen her action. It didn't matter; her words were lucid enough. Malinda decided to end her response there, getting up slowly from the table, subsequently making Wendell and Gabriel stand as well. _

"_Malinda, what're you…" Benjamin asked, amazed by her irreverence. _

"_Excuse me," whispered Malinda, her head facing downwards. She knew if she did not leave then and there, she would have said something regretful. She felt too much at that moment; she was the least self-aware when her emotions overtook her. She could no longer bear her hosts' lack of responsibility; how everyone seemed to absolve themselves of all blame. The fact remained that Amanda Gale would not have lied about everything, and she didn't lie about the things most important to Malinda: the presence of her parents._

_Disregarding Benjamin's light scolding, she left. Malinda would go to her room and remove herself of the overly feminine clothing that did not suit her, and finally take her bath. _

Hours had passed since then.

Malinda's eyes gradually opened, becoming discomforted by the used water. However, upon lifting her eyelids, Malinda was instantly blinded by a white light that, from what she could decipher, engulfed the entire space. Malinda was immobile, but didn't panic. She felt inexplicably tranquil, still only partially awake. It all seemed familiar to her.

Lingering over Malinda was a mysterious figure, standing almost completely still, seemingly waiting for something. After several seconds, the woman moved closer to the dazed Malinda, the woman's shape becoming that much more distinct. Her most distinctive feature was her bright red hair; it was Violet. Regardless of this insight, Malinda remained stagnant, allowing Violet to gently lift her palm.

With her left hand, Violet held Malinda's index finger, separating it from the rest of her hand; an unknown object was in Violet's right hand, likely too small to see in the haze that had become Malinda's eyesight. "Are you ready?" she murmured, before abruptly pricking Malinda's finger.

She immediately shot up out of the water, the room returning to its multi-colored nature. Malinda held her digit, feeling the now customary pain that surged through her veins and made her skin burn. With much keener vision, she saw Violet dash out of the bathroom; Malinda refused to lose the ominous servant once more. With utter disregard for her appearance, she hastily grabbed a towel that was hung on the door, and ran after the scarlet-haired woman.

The hasty change in atmosphere – from warm and steamy, to cold and icy – went unnoticed by Malinda. The towel went down to just above her knees, allowing for faster movement of her legs. She could see Violet in the distance, ahead of her in the wide hallway, but Malinda knew she was falling behind. Solely concentrated on the target in front of her, Malinda didn't see Prince Gabriel, who himself was distracted, approaching her from a neighboring corridor.

The two crashed into each other, resulting in Violet's indefinite escape from Malinda. The collision caused the removal of Malinda's pain, as well as the loosening of her already scant towel. Gabriel and Malinda stared at one another for a long moment, both surprised and pleased to see the other. Gabriel could not hide his delight as effortlessly as Malinda could, and smiled at her.

Malinda, now aware of herself, realized she was indecent and blushed in embarrassment. She prayed that Gabriel had not caught a glimpse at her naked form, but knew her aspiration was unlikely. Gabriel laughed as Malinda rearranged the towel, turning away from the Prince as she did so.

"What's so funny?" she asked demurely, not completely interested in his response.

"We always meet under unusual circumstances," he answered, hearing Malinda's wet hair flick back, droplets landing on his bare neck. "The one time we are finally alone, and I can't even look at you. I just hope you'll be fit to come to dinner…" Gabriel drifted off, hearing Malinda's footsteps behind him. He turned around, watching Malinda move further down the hallway, tightly clutching her towel.

_Walk away_, Malinda thought. _Before you say something silly._

**xxxxxxx**

It was eight o'clock in the evening. It was time for dinner, a meal which, on that day, was looked upon delicately. Virginia, Wolf, Tony, and Wendell especially saw the need to progress slowly, but not so much so that no improvement was made. _Something needs to change after tonight_, deemed Wendell, determined to take the necessary actions that night.

A more formal occasion than lunch, everyone was already seated promptly as soon as the ancient timepiece struck the appropriate hour. There was no awkwardness; everyone had an agenda that they felt needed to be addressed as soon as possible – it was only a matter of when to address it. The stillness was unobserved as everybody's minds were occupied with such strategies.

Wendell himself pondered on the manner in which he had handled the sibling's fragile situation; he was not proud of it, nor was he ashamed. What he said was required, and his only regret was the reactions of Benjamin and Malinda in particular. This could be remedied, he thought, and proceeded to make his intentions known before the meal continued.

"Pardon," he said firmly, clicking his fork against his wine glass. "Benjamin, Malinda. If you would oblige me, I would like for the two of to stay after dinner is finished so that we may have a talk. I realize that perhaps it is better to tell our sides of this… mess, instead of asking you."

Benjamin straightened his posture, attempting to atone for his and his sister's behavior in the recent days. He felt so out of place in the elegance around him, but was resolute in making this place his home, and the people within it his family. He knew – rather, he hoped that Malinda shared the same objective. "Um, okay," he stuttered. "But I… we can't really participate in it as much as we'd like. I mean, this is all just so…"

"I understand," Wendell laughed, not intending to distress his guest. "The discussion would be one-sided; it would only be informative. You need not worry." Benjamin nodded, a nervous smirk forming on his mouth. Wendell reciprocated the young man's expression, and began to sit back down into his velvet and gold seat, satisfied that no one else had any comments.

**x**

Jane presented Tony with his plate of appetizers, as the other waiters copied her actions. Gabriel had settled the air with pleasant conversation, engaging as many members of the party as possible. He even managed to get Malinda to laugh on a few occasions; that alone made his efforts worth it. The prince mentioned gossip of the other kingdoms, and some trivial complaints by their officials on the 4th kingdom's policies. Malinda was appreciative, but not discouraged in her desire to remark upon Wendell's suggested "one-sided" discussion. It was simply not who she was to remain quiet.

She waited until a majority of the hors d'oeuvres were devoured, not wishing to disrupt anyone's eating. She cleared her throat, and instantly brought all attention to her, as the room was filled with an underline phobia of what might come from the fervent girl's lips. "There are a lot of good books in my room," she said, causing no alarm in the room.

"Yes," Gabriel agreed, "our collection is scattered through out the entire castle. I'm sure they'll preoccupy your curious mind." Wendell, Virginia, Tony, and Wolf chuckled as Gabriel's comment; Benjamin, however, knew Malinda wasn't done.

"I've read most of the one's in my room. They are mostly _one-sided_, aren't they, King Wendell." Her words were sharp as knives; her eyes concentrated on the king, awaiting a response.

"What do you mean exactly, Malinda?"

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't expect a one-sided conversation to make much progress." Wendell was flabbergasted. He would usually have dismissed such rudeness from the table, yet his kindness got the better of him. Wendell merely permitted Malinda to continue, as he was sure she would. "I found nothing in those books that would make things better," she concluded stridently.

"Malinda…" Virginia uttered softly, her face asking for the current dialogue to cease. "Please."

"You gotta understand," huffed Wolf, noting his wife's condition. "Things are more… complicated than that. You gotta trust us."

"I don't 'gotta' do anything," Malinda snapped. He words seemed to overstate her true emotions, but Malinda knew of no other way of expressing herself than through arguing and tempered language. "What is so complicated? It took my brother's question to even spark a discussion on our separation from all of you. It took my brother to come _here_ to all of you, instead of the other way around. How–"

"The mirror," Wendell interrupted, realizing he was the more capable person to handle Malinda's statements. He had dealt with the similar stubbornness of the adolescent Gabriel; he would surely deal with her – or so he assumed. "We were unable to reach you because we could not find the Traveling Mirror; the one I'm sure both of you came here through. Now, if you please, can you hold your comments until after–"

"You couldn't find it? You're the ruler of the most powerful nation in all the 9 kingdoms. After 17 years, you couldn't _find_ it?" Malinda's skepticism and critical tune penetrated through her hosts, for they knew she spoke the truth, and only the simplest of explanations sustained it.

"Magic." Tony testified austerely. "It was hidden by magic. It's a hard concept to wrap your mind around, I know." He reached out to Malinda as far as his aging hand could extend, demonstrating his support. "I understand you're upset, but we're here for you. Just, please… relax."

"I can't," Malinda said sorrowfully, both eyes filling with tears; she would not allow any to fall. "Why do you act like you've done nothing wrong? Why are you trying to be so supportive _now_? Where were you when I really needed you? Where were you when I got my appendix removed when I was 7? Where were you when I had my first crush… or when I needed help on my homework? Where were you when I was being bullied at school? I needed a family… but not anymore." Malinda wiped her damp eyelids, jerking her head upward. She would not leave like she did earlier that day; she would depart with more confidence and assurance.

Everyone watched as she left, none except Benjamin disappointed by her speech. They had no conception of the anger within the young female. Malinda verbalized her thanks for the meal, and made her way up the main staircase, her brother not far behind. "Excuse me," he said quickly, not giving enough time for any kind of answer.

**x**

Benjamin hurriedly caught up with his sister, whose pace was also accelerated. Malinda has passed the steps and was already mid-way into the length of the hallway leading to her room when Benjamin grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. He was clearly agitated

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Don't, Benjamin," Malinda retorted, livid at her brother's lack of encouragement; she thought that he all of people would truly comprehend her train of thought. "You were never good at scolding. That's my job, remember."

"You think this is funny," he barked, seeing her sarcasm as mockery. "You can't do that Malinda! I went through the same things as you, but you didn't see me exploding back there."

"You have no idea what I went through. You were always away, playing your basketball and football games and going to parties until 11 at night. Don't pretend to know what_ I_ went through, Benjamin." The siblings stared at one another for a long while, never having been this angry with the other. Benjamin calmed down, noticing Malinda was still melancholy; he knew she wasn't completely pleased of the way she reacted. His reprimanding was only making matter worse.

"You could have at least waited until after dinner," he said faintly. "I just thought… that you'd be happy to see them, that's all."

"So did I," she whispered, releasing her herself of Benjamin's grasp and walking to her room.

**xxxxxxx**

Benjamin awoke to the loud sounds of his empty stomach growling. His dependence on food must have come from his animal father, he was sure. Not to mention his odd fixation on the moon. "I'd better find out what else I inherited from my dad," he joked to himself. That word, "dad." It was weird to think it and actually know exactly who he was talking about.

His stomach rumbled a second time; Benjamin couldn't take it. He knew his way around the castle well enough that getting a midnight snack – or meal, rather – would not be as big of a problem as the last time he followed his belly's demands. And so he initiated his march to the kitchen, this time while wearing shoes.

**x**

Benjamin had gotten to his destination in record time: 20 minutes. He set his sights on the giant bowl of fruit on the marble counter, the produce covered by a circular glass. Although he never enjoyed apples, bananas and the like, he hadn't wanted to disrupt the order of the place. Fruit was his only option; his craving would have to settle for that.

Having kept his ears open in case Jane, for example, was to interrupt his eating, Benjamin heard a clicking of plates and some laughter. It came in the direction of the hallway, but he was aware of the hallway's ability to deceive: the noise could have come from anywhere. Finishing his pear, Benjamin followed the sound, hoping it was Malinda, finally deciding to come out of her room. He knew, however, that such a scenario was highly improbable.

Benjamin was a few inches from the living room, where he was sure the cackle had originated. He peeked into the room, curious yet cautious. He saw his parents, sitting on the chairs adjacent to each other. They were still chuckling, as Wolf had spilt his glass of water. He was on the floor, trying to wipe up the liquid from the expensive rug. Virginia put the turned over cup in place, looking down at her impractical husband.

Benjamin watched in surprise – these were the not the people he had been shown. They were relaxed and loving, not at all proper like he and his sister had imagined. In all his reflecting, Benjamin neglected to realize the unsteady position of his body, his torso leaning away from his legs. He felt himself slipping, unable to keep his balance, feeling like Wolf's glass. He instinctively stomped his left foot forward, catching himself, but causing a thud that was heard by his parents.

Virginia and Wolf's eyes dashed to the living room's entrance, seeing Benjamin frozen there. Their laughing ceased gradually as they rearranged themselves on their respective chairs. "So-sorry," Benjamin stuttered. "I was just looking for a snack… I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," Wolf blurted out, not wanting his son to leave. "That's why I can down too. But all I could eat were –"

"Fruits," said Benjamin, finishing his father's sentiments. Seconds elapsed. "Um, about that talk," he began, moving closer to his parents. "Is it okay if we have it… now?" Wolf and Virginia were unsure of what to say, even though if they agreed to Benjamin's request, he'd be doing all the talking.

"Alright," Virginia said. "But what about…"

"Malinda?" Virginia nodded. "Somehow, I don't think she'd want to talk. She's not really in the mood," admitted Benjamin, not wholly sure if it was good to speak on behalf of his sister. "She'll come around, though," he reassured, wanting to erase the saddened looks on their faces.

And so their conversation began as Benjamin grabbed a chair and sat in front of his eager family. He began nervously by stating his age – 19 years old – and where he attended college. He divulged a little about Malinda, as well, as a way to keep her involved even though she was not present, such as her own age of 17 and the high school she was going to currently. He bragged about her intelligence, and touched upon her lacking social life. Benjamin spoke about the sports he participated in, and some of the funny experiences he had while engaging in those sports.

His speaking seemed to comfort Wolf and Virginia – he himself had never seen them so jovial. Even when bringing up the subject of Amanda Gale, they were invested in their son's words. Benjamin reluctantly related his opinion of Ms. Gale to them – how he frequently got into fights with her, and how doing so bothered Malinda. As for his sister's view of their guardian, Benjamin was clueless, and confessed as much.

As their discussion progressed, Virginia and Wolf started to address their own light experiences in Manhattan, especially Wolf's trouble adjusting to the city. Benjamin genuinely laughed at their stories, happy to be getting closer to his goal of having a true family. And fortunately for him, their talk would not end soon.

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda had been awake for several hours, taking the occasional nap if only to stop her mind from over thinking. She was underwent the effects of hunger some time ago, and had since become numb to her churning stomach. It was a tactic she learned years ago, when she tried to lose weight: it was unhealthy, she knew, but it worked. The silence of her room was suspended by plural laughter.

Lazily walking to her door and opening it just enough to slide herself through it, Malinda continued to hear the giggling. She was able to hear the commotion better than most in the castle since her room was located above the living room area. She paced into the hallway barefoot, unaffected by the coolness of the stone floor. Malinda leaned against the balcony that extended throughout the entire second floor. She could see a faint light beaconing from a room, and guessed that it was the source of the clamor.

Malinda distinguished the voices of Wolf and Virginia, and was surprised to hear them elated. A part of her was angry that they were able to joke while Malinda could muster even a chuckle in her state. Yet another, more rational part knew that they had the right to experience joy; Malinda hadn't been the only one suffering. Still, she could not understand the delay of their reunion. She stood by her statements at dinner.

Suddenly she heard a third person give a giggle. Her eyes widened at the recognition that it was her brother, enjoying his private time with their parents. It wasn't jealously she felt, nor was it fear that he would get closer to them than she. No, it was the realization that such contentment could be had without her, or worse, because of her absence. And she agreed with her assessment. Her fury, as justified as it was, stopped Malinda from attaining a relationship with her family. _But why do I care?_ Malinda thought. _They were never there for me. So why do I care that I'm not with them?_

The notion appeared to compose Malinda. Gripping the granite top of the balcony, Malinda let go of it, making her way to her room somberly. She didn't notice that she had turned the stone into ice.

Malinda slithered past the partially opened door into her personal space. She shut the wooden entrance, her body gliding to the floor, her back glued to the door. Unable to even make it to her bed, Malinda began to sob uncontrollably. Tasting her salty, flooding tears, she reminisced on the moment she began to question the whereabouts of her parents…

_It was a Tuesday during autumn. The long school day had come to an end. Malinda stood by the fence at the rear entrance where her class was always dismissed from. Holding a heavy math textbook in hand, and carrying many books in her book bag, she waited. She lingered there in hopes that Amanda Gale would come earlier than usual to pick her up. But even at the age, Malinda was cynical and expected her guardian to be late. _

_An hour passed. There was still no sign of Amanda. Malinda's feeble arms were on the verge of giving way to the thick item now lodged within them. Her shoulders were aching as the strap of her bag dug into her. But this physical pain she could muster – she had done so before. It was the emotional pain that was depressing Malinda. All around her, she could see her fellow classmates being taken home by the mother or father or aunt. They were all so giddy. _

_She wondered why she never had that happen. Even when being taken by Ms. Gale, Malinda felt nothing – no thrill or excitement. Without Amanda, Malinda didn't know how to assuredly get home. Their relationship was as simple as that. _

_Two hours had gone by. There were no more children near. Malinda saw the occasional adult walk pass, causing Malinda to grip her book tighter, fearful of strangers. Her knees were throbbing beneath her plaid skirt. Although the sun was covered by clouds, Malinda could tell it was beginning to set. And those clouds: they foretold the rain that was starting to fall. Small droplets at first, the water came down harder within a few minutes. She had no means of shielding herself from the downpour. _

_As if the rain had spoke to her, convincing her, Malinda decided then that she would have to go home by herself. And so she began her trek that, luckily, could be completed through merely walking. Her apartment was miles away, and Malinda had never personally traveled that distance without a car. Hence, she never knew how far it actually was, providing her with an essential sense of valor._

_Half way through her journey, Malinda understood the length of her trip. Her feet were flattened and her ankles hurt. She had since passed buildings and sidewalk, and was now somewhat lost in the park. She could see her apartment complex, but knew not how to escape the greenery. She would just have to walk until it ended. _

_Her hair was soaked, along with her textbook and clothes. She might have caught something, but she couldn't feel it. She was, even at that young of an age, impervious to the cold._

"_Mommy…" she whispered, afraid of the secluded place and of never finding her way home. "Daddy… where are you?" she asked again, knowing she would not receive a response. Malinda fantasized about her parents running toward her from the other end of the park, embracing her and apologizing for being late. She envisioned herself laughing and being overcome with happiness. It was all she could do forget about her present predicament. _

_That was the basis of her connection with her parents: imagination. It was the only medium through which she could say she had a father and mother._

_Malinda reached her building, letting out a relieved sigh as she paused in front of the door to look for her key. She was able to check the time on watch on her bruised wrist. It had taken her an hour and a half to get home; she totaled that time with how long she waited by school. It came out to almost 4 hours. Malinda wished she could just relax, but knew she had homework to do and a test to study for the next day. _

_She wanted to cry, but to who? No one was in the apartment when she entered it. Benjamin was probably off playing a basketball game, and Amanda… who knew. She was alone, just like she had been for the duration of her entire day. _

_Malinda sat on her bed, preparing to change out of her wet uniform. Staring at the ceiling, she began to wonder if she even had parents. But an elementary study of biology told Malinda that she did indeed have parents, and that the alternative was merely impossible. It was impossible, yet she was experiencing it. Letting her drowsiness take over, Malinda weep herself to sleep. _

_She was in the fourth grade when such a revelation occurred to her. She was only 9 years old. _


	25. TwentyFive: Traveling Reflection

**Note: I'm sorry for the delay. And I do plan on finishing the story completely. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Traveling Reflection**

In the small village in the 1st Kingdom where Malinda and Benjamin first began their journey, several of the 4th Kingdom's soldiers stood around an abandoned cellar. The sun shined in fine rays, divided by the looming clouds. Sebastian was embittered by the kingdom's consistently unfavorable weather. The men under his command had been investigating the cellar for what seemed an eternity with no results.

Sebastian sat on the confiscated horse Lucy, which the prince seemed to guard with his life. But the captain paid Gabriel no mind; Sebastian reasoned that the horse was actually his because it was a gift from him to Queen Cecile. His eyes were set on his men that were preoccupied with scavenging through piles of valueless items at the bottom of the deserted basement – it had been where Benjamin told them to look, but Sebastian began to doubt the boy's claim.

After several minutes of looking, he had commenced his usual daydreams of his moments with his secretly beloved Cecile. He pictured her running from the castle's main entrance toward the army's quarters to be with him, forgetting her king. Despite never having returned his affections, Sebastian allowed himself the immaculate pleasure of thinking that, had she remained alive, she would have grown to love him.

"Captain!" a soldier shouted, waking Sebastian from his vision. He was not upset, though, for her knew such a dream would return again as it always did.

"Found it?" the captain asked simply, not even expecting a negative reply.

"Yes sir. It's at the far wall of the cellar. The others are recovering it as we speak."

"Well done." At receiving the compliment, the soldier gave Sebastian a look of distress and perplexity. The captain detested his men's gentleness, wishing they had the wherewithal to plainly address what was on their minds, instead of forcing him to pry. "What is it now?"

"The mirror – it… doesn't work."

**xxxxxxx**

King Wendell sat on his favorite stool in the western tower of the 4th Kingdom castle; the stool was his favorite because it was the only one that accommodated him completely, and of course because his wife had purchased it shortly before her kidnapping. It used to pain Wendell to think of her, but he was satisfied by the fact that now his only memories of her were happy ones – he could finally remember her with a smile on his face rather than with tears in his eyes.

He had been there for nearly an hour, staring at one of his coronation presents from long ago. _Too long ago_, Wendell thought, shuddering at his older age. It was the Truth Mirror that he had the honor of seeing before it was given to him – it was the item that proved him to the be prince of the 4th Kingdom instead of a dog, thus saving him and his friends from the wrath of the dwarfs. Wendell chuckled at the remembrance, but continued to stare seconds later with a serious look upon his face.

Wendell felt like a hypocrite. He saw himself sitting before the mirror of truth, and yet he had been keeping the truth from Malinda. The king felt overcome with guilt and suddenly resolved to reveal his secret to her that very day. _She needs to know. It will hurt her, but she needs to know._

"There you are." Wendell turned quickly to see his son standing in the dark doorway, leaning against it with the relief of finding his father. "I've been looking for you."

"Now you've found me," the king replied smilingly. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to know where you were," he said defensively, not ready to admit his reliance on his dad. "I would never have thought to look for you in here. I forgot we even had a spot like this."

"I come here for that very reason: no one can find me, hence I can't be disturbed." Wendell arose from the stool, dusting off his burgundy pants. "Though it seems I'll have to find a new hiding place since now you know precisely where to locate me."

"Very funny," Gabriel said, crossing his arms. "What were you gaping at?"

"Just an old gift. Never had any real use for it, so I decided to put it here." Wendell glanced at the prince, realizing he required a more detailed description of the item. "It's a Truth Mirror. It shows the looker's true self. But is this really why you wanted me?"

"Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you… or rather, someone."

"Let me guess: Malinda?"

"Yes, uh, how did you–"

"I'd be surprised if you could think of anything other than her," Wendell affirmed. "I felt that way too about someone once; in fact I still do." He came to meet his son in the middle of the room, placing an arm around him. "She's really gotten under your skin, hasn't she?"

"No, that's not it," denied Gabriel, feeling his father gently push them out of the room. He followed suit, choosing to talk as they walked. "I noticed that Malinda seemed a little… flustered the last time I saw her. And I don't think she meant everything she said at dinner."

"She certainly sounded as if she meant every word of it, son."

"I know, but it's just a front. She pretends to be angrier than she actually is. I'm not exactly sure why she does that; maybe it's a way to keep people at a distance."

"Well you seem to have put much thought into this." Wendell noticed the worry in Gabriel's expression; he truly cared for the girl. "Relax. I don't believe her to be an unkind individual; no one here does. We simply wish to get through to her."

"I can understand that, but nobody else is coming to her defense. I know first-hand what she's experiencing. I would hate to see her repeat my mistakes, and if I can't talk with her, then perhaps I can help by talking to you."

"That was very considerate of you, Gabriel. You'd make a fine diplomat," he said laughingly, never having witnessed the prince so anxious over another person before.

"Thank you." Gabriel let his father guide him down the steep steps that led to the highest floor of the castle, waiting until they reached the bottom to propose a solution to the king. "May I suggest t-telling Malinda about the Ice War," he muttered hesitantly. "In order to clarify the circumstances you and their parents were facing that caused them to, you know, leave them."

"Yes, I was thinking of doing just that."

"Then why hadn't you earlier?" Gabriel said hastily.

"It was complicated, but since politeness is getting us nowhere with the siblings, it is no longer an option." Wendell wanted to give the prince a more thorough answer, halted by his reverence in keeping Malinda's history a private matter. Wendell knew that in conversing about the Ice War, Malinda would inevitably discover the secret he was keeping from her. However, the king no longer feared the truth and hoped that next time he wouldn't be ashamed of looking upon his beloved mirror.

**xxxxxxx**

In their amber tinted room in the palace, Wolf and Virginia were together yet separated. Virginia sat quietly on their bed, the sheets disheveled from an eventful night. She intertwined a piece of jewelry in her elegant hands: Malinda's cryptic childhood bracelet. Virginia sighed heavily, glancing at her husband from across the room.

Wolf was leaning against the window, gripping the velvet white curtains, his eyes fixated on the geometrically cut garden below. He hated the unnaturalness of it and missed the woodland that use to exist in its place. He would, nevertheless, compromise his preference for forests as he always seemed to compromise his wants. However, Wolf refused to give in once again. He desperately wanted to tell their daughter the truth, but Virginia was against it. It was that topic that was at the core of their argument earlier that morning.

He caught his wife staring at him, barely spotting her pupils as they dashed in another direction when he looked at her. This secret was tearing the kingdom apart; the truth would truly set them free.

"Huff puff," he said in a low tone, almost whispering. "Why don't you wanna say anything? It's the most reasonable thing to do, ain't it?"

"Malinda is not a reasonable person; no teenage girl is," she responded lightheartedly. Wolf smiled while shaking his head back and forth in disagreement. He couldn't stay angry at the love of his life for more than a few minutes.

"It was only a suggestion," said Wolf, softening his resolve. He could not have foreseen how his comment in the garden the previous day could have spawned such a grave dispute between him and Virginia.

"It's not necessary to tell her," she blurted out, having developed the thought some time ago. "I'm sure it's not," Virginia mumbled in order to convince herself of the fact more than her opponent. "I don't think she can handle anymore surprises. I know I wasn't able to." Naturally she referred to own startling revelation in the course of her arrival in the 9 Kingdoms many years past. She was eventually glad for the knowledge but had always wished it came at a more gradual rate. It was a courtesy she wished to grant Malinda.

"Oh, but it's different with her," Wolf stated, rubbing his wife's back gently. "Not the same as with you–"

"It is the same!" she interrupted, almost yelling. "How is her situation any different from what mine was?" Virginia's sensitivity allowed her to feel an irrational offense at Wolf's words. She felt he was belittling the problem, not giving it the gravity it deserved, which caused her outburst. She stood moments later, separating her husband's hands from her skin.

Suddenly, they heard a deliberate cough and turned, neglecting their quarrel. Wendell stood in the doorway, his hand curled in a fist to cover his mouth. His other hand was firmly against the wooden entrance, a sterner look upon his face than previously seen. It was clear that the couple's fighting disturbed him and he sought to put an end to it.

"Stop," he said calmly. "Why add to the commotion already present?" The king entered the space slowly as if a quick movement would excite them. Virginia became seated once more, strongly exhaling at Wendell's statement like a kid who had just been punished. Wolf uncurled his posture as the king neared, growing jumpy as he always did when in the presence of royalty.

"Gabriel was looking for you," started Virginia, aware of the inevitable conversation about to befall the trio and wishing to change the subject. "Did he find you?"

"Yes," he plainly replied.

"Where is he?"

"I sent him away." Wendell found a suitable place to stand for the duration of the upcoming discussion, and firmly stood. "Since he doesn't know about Malinda's secret, I thought it would be unwise of me to include him in it before Malinda herself was told."

"So we _are_ gonna talk about this?" interjected Wolf, relieved that the specific problem was not confined to their bedroom.

"Rest assured, my friend, we will," Wendell confided, facing Virginia. "Right now."

"Then I'll say to you the same thing I said to him: I don't think it's necessary to tell her. In fact, I think it'll do her more harm than good." Virginia spoke decisively, knowing personally what her daughter would experience if the king and Wolf had their way.

"Malinda sounds so much like you," the king chuckled, recalling all previous moments between them. "I can understand you want to protect her. It's your definition of protection that I'm refuting." Wendell leaned in to be more candid with the duo. Wolf met the king's gaze while Virginia refused to look at him, engrossed on the rusted bracelet she had discovered seventeen years ago. "I completely agree with Wolf: Malinda needs to be told the entire truth."

"You… you do?" said Wolf impulsively, comically surprised by Wendell's parallel intention. "You actually agree with me?"

"Do not think it so absurd an occurrence, my dear friend," he smiled.

Virginia, who would have normally giggled at her spouse's reaction, was utterly focused on her own train of thought, thinking up arguments to successfully counter their viewpoints. She could come up with none in which she had not already verbalized. Virginia was stuck with her same contention. "But why–"

"Because," Wolf retorted, allowing a pause to provide him with adequate time to organize his jumbled thoughts. He peeked in Wendell's direction before returning full attention to his wife, silently asking the king's permission to explain a sentiment they both shared. "Knowing our kid, we can't tell her the whole story without telling her…_ that_."

Wolf guided Virginia's right hand away from the piece of jewelry, bringing it up to his lips to give it a tender kiss. Her pupils followed her hand, her facial expression becoming entirely apparent to her husband. He noticed small amounts of water forming in her eyes. Wolf was satisfied to know he had somehow finally gotten through to her. A nod from Virginia assured Wendell of the break in her stubbornness. "I just don't want to cause her pain," she murmured.

Wendell grinned, straightening his stance. "That's precisely what Gabriel said."

**x**

Ten minutes had gone by since Wendell's conversation with the anxious couple about the fate of Malinda. It was agreed that she would be told the reality that very evening, preferably before dinner. The king found himself growing nervous, remembering the discomfort he felt when approaching his own estranged son. He hoped the girl would forgive them all, as Gabriel eventual had.

Wendell finally arrived at his master bedroom with the intent of changing into more flattering, less flashy garments so as not to intimidate Malinda. Still, he knew that she was not daunted easily. The skin on his hand barely touching the doorknob, the king heard hurried footsteps behind him and an expected holler of his name. "King Wendell!" a young man shouted from across the hall. "Your highness!"

He turned slowly to counteract the messenger's fast actions. The boy reached his lord, out of breath and heaving, undoubtedly having ran throughout the entire castle. Wendell inwardly applauded his efforts and hesitated to speak until the young man was calm. "What news do you bring me so fervently?"

"I have… news," the boy started, still gasping. "I have news of the mirror, sir. The Traveling Mirror, that is."

Wendell gave his full attention to the lad, delaying his wardrobe change for much more imperative matters. "This is in fact news. I can see now why you were in such a hurry," he laughed, opening the door to his quarters. "Please come in and have a seat." The boy nodded and proceeded to enter the space, his king right behind him, almost shutting the door.

"The captain located the mirror," he began, sitting on an embroidered futon, his fingers fooling around with its tassels. "We've brought it here, like you had instructed."

"Good work," Wendell congratulated, sensing something more was troubling the man. "Is that all?"

"No," the boy faltered to say, facing the ruler. "I'll just be frank: it doesn't work."

"I don't think I have to ask you to explain."

"From what Sebastian has been alleged about the mirror's usual, functioning appearance – that of blue waves and an image of somewhere beyond – that would indicate its ability to transport is… not there." The king sat on his bed, his chin rested upon his palm. As he contemplated how such information was valid, the messenger continued. "It's as if a spell was placed on it. At least, that's what the captain inferred."

"That is a very likely possibility," responded Wendell, his thoughts making numerous connections in mere seconds. "It would explain why no one was able to find the mirror, as I had thought. It was concealed and disabled by magic." And Wendell knew precisely who did the deed: the Ice Queen herself. "Yet I wonder…" he whispered to himself, the boy in awe of his king's thought process. Wendell questioned how the siblings were able to pass through the mirror. Then, it hit him.

"Have you come to a conclusion, sir?" said the young man, taking notice of Wendell's epiphany.

"Yes. Just tell Sebastian not to be alarmed about the mirror. And I would like you, exemplary herald that you are, to send word of a meeting among myself, Virginia, Wolf, Anthony, Benjamin and Malinda to be attended this afternoon in the living room."

"Of course, my lord," the boy stood, letting go the entertaining fringes and leaving the room, bumping into the lingering Gabriel once he reached the hall. The prince was caught off guard by the emergence of the king through the door, yet bore a perturbed expression on his face.

"Seeing each other twice in one day; that's certainly a first," the king joked, trying to lighten his son's annoyed look. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I didn't hear you say my name."

"Care to elaborate?" Wendell asked, walking down the corridor, on his way back to Wolf and Virginia's room to alert them himself of the assembly.

"Did you forget to mention my name on your exclusive list, or am I simply not invited?" Wendell knew what the prince was referring to and sighed at the fact that another explanation was required for his son. "Why am I not expected to come?"

"Because it does not concern you," he answered bluntly, stopping so as the prince could catch up with him.

"What?" It was clear Gabriel felt insulted, especially after having confided to his father about his worry for Malinda. Realizing the prince's unconditional interest on the subject, Wendell proceeded to give details.

"Son, think of the topic you would least want discussed in the whole world." He gave a moment's hiatus as Gabriel pondered on it. Wendell knew Gabriel's reply would be anything involving the Ice Queen. "That very topic is what we'll be discussing. Now, do you still wish to accompany me?"

Gabriel shook his head in negative opinion. His father's justification was reasonable, but still irksome. With a final glance, the king resumed his march to his friends' chambers while the prince stayed in place, disgruntled by his lack of participation in such central affairs.

**xxxxxxx**

A standard blizzard swept across the 8th kingdom. In her arctic fortress, the Ice Queen was secluded in her massive bedroom, light seeping in from the highest window only. The radiance reflected off her much loved mirror on her dresser, where she was seated. The Ice Queen had been staring at herself for hours, caressing her long, darker hair and her wrinkleless skin. She wore a white porcelain mask, a design of roots carved on its left side. She put it on her now delicate face as it had become youthful in recent times. It was a sign of her regaining her powers.

In her isolation, the Ice Queen's personnel and laborers knew not to disturb her, not to give her a message or to alert her on any new developments. Such was the influence of pure fear that the menacing queen had perfected. Soon she would be at the pinnacle of her strength and her plot to rule could be fulfilled. And the Ice Queen was aware the child would alleviate the burden of dominance.

"When I have that child in my possession, all will be well," the Ice Queen said, delivering her utterance to her own likeness. "What's that?" the queen asked, curving her ear toward her reflection, having heard something in her psychotic mind. "How am I so certain the girl will come?" She snickered loudly at the foolish inquiry. "Oh, but the answer is so effortless: if she truly is_ the_ child, then she will surely come to _me_."

The queen arose from her chair, playfully pushing against the mirror as she stood. In the shadow on her room, she glared at the illuminated window, looking to the world outside; the world where the child existed. "It is fate," the Ice Queen deduced. "She cannot fight it."

**xxxxxxx**

The living room was prepared with the utmost scrutiny. It made been ages since the king demanded a meeting among many of the castle's guests. Several servants made finishing touches on the daybeds and tables, dusting and scrubbing any imperfect areas; Jane was there as well. She found herself less concerned for the adults than for Benjamin. It was obvious she was taken with him and could only wish he felt the same way in the slightest. The palace's recent events displayed a more disheartened Benjamin, one that Jane did not like. She would undeniably be peaking through the servant's doors across the room to spy on the meeting's happenings.

Jane knew to make her way out of the space when she saw Malinda coming the down the stairs with a roughness that seemed to erase the training Jane had given her when they first made acquaintances. Malinda wore a pale blue dress with short sleeves and considerably less formal than her previous attire. She was indifferent about her appearance, however, and only sought to get the meeting over with.

Closely behind her was Benjamin, purposely giving his sister adequate liberty from his hovering and clinging. They had yet to reconcile, but like most of their fights, direct apologies were seldom required. Except this instance was atypical; Malinda would not going to let her anger go and Benjamin refused to oblige her. He wore a white shirt, Jane noticed, that opened a button more than she was accustomed to viewing. She was tempted to stay and converse with him until Wendell arrived, but Jane decided against it. _Give him some space_, she thought. _You'll talk to him later._

Malinda sat on a futon near the doorpost, keen on the escape routes that she was likely use to make yet another dramatic exit. She was embarrassed by her actions in the former days, but not the reasoning behind them. She sat with a stiff back, constantly readjusting the dress she now regretted ever putting on. More comfortable clothing was found in her closest, yet she still felt the desire to fit into her glamorous environment. "I can't breathe," she murmured.

"Well that outfit is kinda tight," Benjamin said, empathic to his sister's discomfort.

"I was talking to myself," she snapped, not intending to sound so rude but not feeling the need to defend her response. They were not on good terms, and Malinda was unwilling to mend their relationship.

Benjamin minorly flinched at her words, taking a seat opposite her instead of beside her. He was unwelcome beside her, he knew. "I guess it's better you get that junk out of your system before the others come."

"We're already here, Benjamin," announced Tony, a wide grin on his lips. Malinda found it ironic that the man with the most energy in the castle was the most elderly. She was, still, put off by his enthusiasm. Their meeting, she assumed, was not to be a happy one. Accompanying their grandfather were their parents and the ruler of the 4th kingdom. Malinda yearned for Gabriel's presence as he always provided the emotional break when circumstances became too animated.

Virginia and Wolf sat next to Benjamin, the woman seated between the two men. Wendell sat to Malinda's right while Tony sat alongside the king, leaving her left side free. With a flick of Wendell's index finger, a lingering servant moved to the sliding doors concealed along the doorways of the multiple entrances to the area. They were all shut to encase the family in thorough privacy. The room was filed with a musky atmosphere and darkness for a minute until the servant made his way to the curtains and windows to allow sufficient airflow and light. With a turn of Wendell's wrist, the servant disappeared. At last, they were alone.

"Before you ask any questions, let me begin with the purpose of this gathering," Wendell started, staring straight at the apprehensive Malinda. "I am going to explain what happened to you and Benjamin, and why such things happened. I would appreciate it if you stayed for the entire duration of this meeting," he securely stated.

"I'm not going to budge," Malinda entrusted.

"Very good." The king cleared his throat and arranged his body to face both siblings, and commenced his story. "I'll initiate with the woman who started his all: The Ice Queen. She was, as most sovereigns are unfortunately, a power-hungry lady who sought to control the 9 kingdoms." Wendell paused, collecting his thoughts. Malinda almost rolled her eyes at the generic scenario, directly from an unoriginal fairytale; but she forgot that she in fact was in a fairytale. She continued to listen, without a sarcastic concept, to the king as he prepared to speak again.

"She rules the 8th kingdom," Wolf interjected, attempting to rekindle Wendell's synopsis.

"Yes she does. Thank you, Wolf," he replied, readying himself for a more heartfelt testimonial. "My wife, Cecile, was kidnapped by the Ice Queen because she was outraged by this kingdom's aiding of the 2nd kingdom during the early years of the Ice War, as I came to understand. I was, needless to say, devastated and called upon Wolf and Virginia to assist me, for they had tangled with an evil queen before."

"I was already here," Tony explained. "Virginia and me first lived in New York. We came here the same you guys did: through that mirror."

"And all three of you helped me a great deal," Wendell carried on, for a moment addressing his loyal friends. "But the war grew increasingly hazardous. And as selfish as it may seem your parents' role in assistance to the kingdom was too vital; they could not leave. I needed them exceedingly." Wendell's confession about the children was pending. He saw their invested expressions and broke eye contact with them upon telling them their past fates. "So Virginia and Wolf sent you two to live in Manhattan in their former apartment. You were to be taken care of by trusted staff members Frederick and Amanda Gale."

"What?" Benjamin blurted, covering his mouth instantaneously.

"I can see now how much a stretch it is for you to consider Amanda trustworthy. But I have a theory as to what caused her turn to gloominess. Some time after they were sent to flea the kingdoms, Frederick's corpse was found in the 3rd kingdom, but Amanda and the two of you were nowhere to be found. It was her husband's death that prompted me to move the Traveling Mirror to a safer location."

"But you still couldn't find it," Malinda questioned, her face saddened by her guardian's tragic history.

"We found it," the king countered. "But it becomes clear to me now that a spell was placed upon it, which had disabled us from finding it. It is not functioning as of now, but measures of being taken to fix that."

"Alright," was Malinda's lone rebuttal.

Virginia glanced at both her children, suspecting their comprehension of what Wendell had told them. She was relieved. "Do you understand?" Virginia asked, her voice low and quivering.

"Yeah," Benjamin said, taking hold on his mother's hand and signaling to his probing father.

Malinda was jealous of their bond and felt the pinching sensation in her fingertips again. She panicked in secret, massaging her digits in hopes of removing the feeling, but to no avail. As the seconds passed, Malinda felt a pulsing in her veins and a shortness of breath. She suddenly focused on the image of the prince's hand cupping her own days ago, and she was cured temporarily.

**x**

The gliding doors had been opened minutes prior, the family having scattered around the first floor of the residence. Off in the distance, Malinda saw her parents and grandfather huddled in a corner, likely discussing the success of the meeting. Malinda, on the other hand, considered it a failure in some respects. She was presented with excuses, not explanations like she was promised.

Benjamin was chatting with his new girlfriend of sorts, Jane. Malinda often became nauseous at the sight of her brother flirting with a girl in public. The only remedy she saw was for them to finally become an item; but Malinda knew her brother's ineptitude for sensing Jane's attraction to him would slow down the resolution. _At least he's happy_, Malinda thought, admitting that she was not remotely in that state. The proof was in her current situation: she was alone, watching others live and rejoice.

Her brother noticed her loneliness, glimpsing at her through his conversation with the maid. "I'll be right back," he said quietly, knowing Jane would understand. Malinda saw Benjamin walking towards her and was frustrated, not knowing what to say or if she should feign reconciliation. He reached her sooner that she would have liked. Before saying a word, he lightly wrapped his arm around Malinda's shoulder, grinning at her. "How was it for you?"

"It was good," she said in a high pitch, excessively nodding. He knew she was being fictitious, but appreciated her desire not to start drama. She squirmed underneath his arm, still not prepared to make amends. Benjamin detected it.

"When you're ready, you let me know," he said, less offended and more consoling. Still, Malinda held a grudge against Benjamin for not backing her sooner and taking her opposing side yet again. He walked away, returning to the patient Jane, resuming their talk as if he had never left. She watched on from the column, unsure of whether she was allowed to go upstairs to her room. She needed to get away.

"Malinda," she heard abruptly, causing her to gasp. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said Wendell, resisting making physical contact with the child as a means of support; he learned that such treatment had no effect on Malinda. "Can we talk?"

"But king, didn't we just do that very thing," she replied stridently. Despite having just cause for his actions, Malinda was repelled by Wendell's tone with her at their assembly, and thus decided to portray her distaste.

He sighed. "More specifically, can we speak privately, just the both of us?"

"You act as if I have a real chose in the matter," Malinda mumbled bitterly. She brought her eyes to meet the man standing before her, and caught a disappointment and eagerness in his face. She hadn't answered question, and resolved to end her mild tormenting. "Sure. Lead the way." Wendell smiled, jerking his head to indicate the way in which they were about to travel. Malinda followed with no expectations.

**x**

Several minutes has passed. Malinda and Wendell were almost at their destination, almost completing their climb to the attic where the king had been just that morning. Malinda was tired, but more bothered by the needlessness of their long walk. She had seen many corners and rooms in the castle that were empty and begging to be inhabited. Why, she wondered, did they have to go so far and be so hidden? The location only heightened Malinda's worry about their talk. _I hate surprises. _

Wendell, however, had his motives for taking her to the attic, the place where he got most of his private thinking accomplished. It was discrete enough that they would not be disrupted by anyone except Gabriel, who already knew not to get involved. And then there was the Truth Mirror that Wendell sought to appease. He did not need to clarify why he chose the attic to Malinda, for once their conversation started its surrounding would be irrelevant.

"Have a seat," he offered, pulling up his favorite stool, presenting his palm.

"I'd prefer to stand," Malinda said, flippantly crossing her arms and a slouched pose. Wendell would have insisted, but doing so would only produce a squabble between the two, resulting in the girl's exasperation. Her stubbornness, he realized, was not to be contested.

"Fine," Wendell said quickly, rubbing his torso. He felt sick and nervous; it was something he hadn't felt since he was a boy. He was unaware of how to begin his declaration, wishing he had practiced before requesting Malinda's exclusive audience. But she was situated without criticism or judgment, a flicker of concern in her expression. Malinda was oblivious to the fact that what he wanted to tell her concerned her past and would shutter her world.

Wendell focused on the Truth Mirror in front of him, about to acknowledge it to the girl and describe its history. _She's not interested in that,_ he convinced himself. _She wouldn't believe our long walk was for the sake of a mirror._ _Just tell her._

"I'll be honest, I'm having a difficult time formulating my words," he admitted, directing his gaze to the grimy ceiling. "I'm not even entirely confident that you can handle what I _am _going to relate to you. But it is something I… we all feel you should know about. I fear you may hate us even more if we had kept it from you," Wendell chuckled to ease the tension that he alone was creating.

"I can't know if I can handle it unless you tell me," Malinda replied sincerely, attempting to relax him. "It sounds silly, and I think you're right – I probably would hate you more if you didn't say anything." She smirked at the king, stroking her arms to keep busy.

"You might not be who you think you are," he started. "Rather, your history may not be what you conceive it to be." He sighed, relieved to have at least gotten that far in his enlightenment. Malinda nonetheless was clueless, tilting her head and squinting her brows. "Here." Wendell handed Malinda an old piece of jewelry. He had confiscated it from Virginia with great reluctance on her part. It was none other than the bracelet from Malinda's youth, its engraved letters barely legible and its size much smaller, barely able to fit around three of her fingers.

"What is this?" Malinda questioned, narrowing her eyes to get a better look at it. Those eyes sharply widened at the sight of her name on the bottom, unmistakable and in a larger font. "Why… why is my name on it?"

"How did you get here, Malinda, precisely?"

"I went through the mirror. But you know that," she responded, getting edgy and scared of the terrible surprise she was sure awaited her in the coming instances. "What does that have to do with–"

"Who touched it first, you?" Wendell interrupted. Malinda slowly took a seat on the stool behind her, shaking her head. "It was Benjamin then." He wondered about the fact which disordered his conclusion. He fancied gradually telling her the truth by introducing his revelation by using the Traveling Mirror. But now he was at a loss.

"I told him not touch it. I tried to get him away from that thing, but he wouldn't listen," Malinda recalled, amused by the memory.

"So you touched him?" he asked enthusiastically, his hypothesis renewed. The girl nodded, irresolute about what the king was alluding to. Her hands subconsciously played with the bracelet, running her fingers across the imprinted words, tempted to read them but not wishing to show the ruler disrespect. "Then my theory still stands." Wendell moved closer to her, steadily inhaling now. "The mirror was cursed."

"I know. You told me that downstairs."

"Yes, but more importantly, it was cursed by the Ice Queen. And knowing her power, a curse like that could only be broken by her." He exhaled bit by bit. "She's been planning this from the beginning," Wendell said as an after thought.

"She's been planning what?" Malinda's query went unnoticed, the king unprepared to confess. "And if she put a curse on it, then how were we able to get here?" Wendell's silence spoke volumes. His expression was reluctant, as if Malinda had unbeknownst stumbled upon the secret herself. "Unless I'm…"

"Malinda, that bracelet you're holding was from when you were a baby," he explained quickly, rupturing her train of thought. "You were wearing it when we found you."

"_Found_ me?!" she nearly yelled, suddenly comprehending why she was brought so remotely.

"Malinda, you were adopted by Virginia and Wolf, who love–"

"Adopted? You're not being serious!" She stood; ready to escape the situation as she had grown accustomed to doing since her arrival in the castle. She envied the ignorance that she possessed while coming into the attic, or even before passing through the mirror. She needed to be in New York, in her humble apartment, where at least she could pretend she came from a family.

"Please, Malinda," Wendell lightly grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the tiny wristlet.

"Is there more?" The king bobbed his head up and down remorsefully. His eyes pleaded with hers to stay until he finished. Malinda, still somewhat in denial, listened to him, more angry than sad. Anger she could handle; she could still function when angry.

"The emblem on the back of the plate of the bracelet is that of the 8th kingdom," Wendell continued. "It's why you were able to come to the 9 kingdoms. She knew you would be able to break the curse because…" the king paused, watching Malinda on the stool. She began to cry softly, already aware of the truth he wished to bestow upon her. And it angered her more to know that he would insist upon saying the revelation aloud as if only to further convince her of a reality she was now making sense of. "Malinda, the Ice Queen is your birth mother."


	26. TwentySix: Runaway

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Runaway**

Malinda ran. Her form was a blur as she frantically sprinted across the hallway and away from the pursuing king. Instants ago she had been in the attic, being told the revelation of her life. She was adopted, she recalled, and the daughter of a treacherous queen. Tears blew past her cheeks, ceasing to end. She told herself to stop crying, but to no avail.

Her mind went wild, rivaling the speed of her feet against the marble floor. Malinda had trouble remembering exactly what was said in the conversation with King Wendell except for the obvious news she would not soon forget. She simply had to get away from Wendell; his pity and anxiety only fueled her own. She needed to be alone; to let out the pain without a watchful eye observing her every reaction.

Her dash seemed like an eternity. She could hear footsteps that were not her own, in wider intervals, clearly that of an older man. Malinda noted that if the king had wanted to catch up with her, he could have. She appreciated his acknowledgement for her privacy, but esteemed nothing else. Malinda saw her room only a few paces in front of her. She slipped through the opened door then immediately locked it. It was her only safe haven.

Benjamin and Tony caught of glimpse of Malinda just as the wooden entrance hit the frame. A pleasant chat in the foyer was interrupted by a muffed shriek coming from floors above them. Benjamin recognized his sister's voice and rushed to the second floor, his grandfather closely behind. And his worries were confirmed: it was Malinda and she was in grief.

"Malinda?" he called out to her, softly hitting the door with his palm. There was no response, only the echoes of troubled breathing from within. "Please, what's wrong?" he inquired again.

Tony, however, didn't need to inquire. He knew what most likely transpired moments before he and his grandson arrived. Tony noticed when the king requested an audience with the girl after dinner and knew that his friend had mustered the courage to reveal the truth to Malinda. Now he was witnessing the consequences of such a brave act.

Tony's thoughts were disturbed by Benjamin's loud knock on the door, frenzied to get a reply from Malinda. He knew she was alive, but nothing else; nothing of her condition or the incident. "Benjamin, you've done enough," Tony said with a smirk.

"But you heard her scream. Something's wrong with her. I need to know what happened, but she's being so...," he sighed, "difficult." Benjamin distanced himself from her room, feeling a firm hand on his back. "Why aren't you trying to help me break down this door?"

"Because," Tony hesitated, trying his best not to involve the boy any further, "I have a good idea of what happened."

"What?" Benjamin asked eagerly, unconsciously releasing himself from his relative's touch.

"Nothing a kid should ever have to go through."

"I agree." The two gentlemen turned, already aware of who was at the rear of them. Wendell was not out of breath like his companions were. He stopped running minutes ago, not wanting to bother the girl. He had done enough damage that night, he reasoned. "She's not going to be coming out any time soon, Benjamin," the king disclosed as if able to see into the future.

"What did you do?" Benjamin solicited, his tone placing a miniscule amount of blame on Wendell for Malinda's state.

"It would seem I made her distressed once again," said Wendell, irritated by his penchant for causing her so much sadness. "I told her something she needed to hear. That's all." Benjamin accepted the king's vague answer, concentrating his efforts on Malinda's door once more. He placed his ear against it, interpreting random noises. Wendell and Tony locked eyes. With a simple nod from his comrade, Tony understood what occurred.

"You did the right thing, buddy," assured Tony, approaching an insecure Wendell. "Someone had to do it."

The king smiled, feeling the much needed support from his friends. "Benjamin," Wendell muttered, "we need to give her some privacy."

Benjamin walked away from his sister's sanctuary, walking reluctantly to the others. "How is that different from any other day?"

**x**

An hour had passed. Malinda had fallen asleep on the futon adjacent to her balcony window; she had been asleep for several minutes, her mind succumbing to required respite. Malinda's eyes were swollen from persistent crying and her pupils darted under her eyelids. She was having another one of her visions of, whom she had realized, the Ice Queen. This time, however, Malinda would complete it.

_In a purely white room, within a small crib, a baby lay crying. A young woman stood hovering over the baby, a satisfied grin on her face. She hummed a lullaby, calming the child. The light was blinding, making only near by items clearly visible. As the baby grew quiet, the woman lifted her, rocking the child in her arms. With the infant still in her grasp, the woman walked towards the edge of the room, to a man who was working by a fire. The blacksmith was forging a bracelet. The woman – the Ice Queen – was pleased. _

_Once finished, the man placed the fragment of metal beside the queen, the smile increasing on her lips. On the bracelet was inscribed a message, at the end engraved was a single name: Malinda. When the tiny armlet was cool enough, the Ice Queen picked it up with her vacant hand. "Nicely done. Place our emblem on the back," was the woman's plain command._

_She gently placed the piece of jewelry on the wrist of the infant while still humming her peaceful song__ The little girl was falling asleep. The queen waved her free arm, signaling for a servant to come forth; a red-haired lady appeared. "Powerful child that you are, you shall do great things," whispered the queen, handing her baby to her servant, Violet. The Ice Queen took a seat on her throne, watching patiently and proudly. "Now mark her," she demanded._

_Violet moved toward a giant spinning wheel in the center of the colorless space, its point sharp and ready. She then carefully lifted the infant's right arm, as she was instructed to do by the queen across the room. Pulling the child's index finger from its curled position, she pricked the baby's finger on the sharp needle of the spinning wheel. Upon being punctured, the girl started to cry uncontrollably, her eyes illuminating. Suddenly, Violet's hair began to chill, her breathing becoming harshly irregular. _

"_Stay calm," ordered the Ice Queen. "She cannot do any damage. She's too young." Violet was more composed, yet still eager to release the baby from her possession. She hurriedly placed Malinda back in her crib, the queen laughing off in the distance. The Ice Queen cooed, swaying the cradle. "You will handle her with more care when you deliver her to the 4__th__ kingdom," she declared sternly, addressing the nervous attendant. _

"_Yes, your highness," replied Violet, aware of her ruler's pitch which foreshadowed crueler actions. Her task was merely days away; enough time, she hoped, to overcome her fear of the queen's successor. _

"_She is more than my heir," said the Ice Queen, seemingly reading Violet's mind. "She will be my greatest spy; a mole inside the home of my strongest enemy." She glanced at her trembling servant, noticing a perplexed look on her face. Indulging her desire to hear her own voice, the Ice Queen proceeded to explain her plan. "The bracelet is to inform Malinda of her purpose when she comes of age. The message upon it can only be read by me and by extension her. They will know of her origin, and in their stupidity they will accept her regardless. The king and his companions will believe themselves capable of reforming her, but they shall not succeed." The Ice Queen paused, directing her gaze at Violet. "And do you know what the puncturing of my baby's flesh on the needle was for?"_

"_No, my lady," Violet admitted, "I cannot say that I do."_

"_It was a curse. Malinda's finger was pricked so that whenever she comes into contact with Virginia and Wolf – such foolish names, don't you agree, even for such foolish people like them," she digressed, reveling in the sound of the name she had chosen for her child. "When she is near them for a prolonged period of time, she will feel an overwhelming sensation to harm them. Her blood will rush, her mind will race. Malinda will be commanded to do as I wish, whether she wants to or not." _

"_I comprehend now, my queen. Thank you for__enlightening me." Violet bowed, yearning to end their conversation. _

"_This is the reason for her creation," the Ice Queen continued, gazing at the infant. "She is a precaution for the unforeseen conclusion to my war. In the event of my demise, she will continue my legacy; just as mighty, just as vigorous. In the event of my survival, she will fuel my strength and fight by my side. And in the event of her rejection, she will be terminated, for I cannot allow one as formidable as me to live." _

**xxxxxxx**

A troupe of men marched through the 7th kingdom, fully visible at dusk. The land was covered in snow and beneath the snow was solid ice. The trees were still in bloom, but grew leaves of frost instead. It was beautifully but tragic, not a single original inhabitant in sight. The kingdom had lost all its magic.

Henry led the way, he and his crew trekking through the coldness, a recent blizzard in the area having come to a halt. With a metal pipe in hand, Henry repeatedly pounded it into the ground, a sturdy click forming after each hit. He had walked numerous feet performing this action, waiting for something. The men found it bothersome, but Henry knew they would not gamble by speaking a word of their discomfort. The Ice Queen ordered them to accomplish something, and Henry was in charge.

Finally, the sound produced by the stick was hollow. He had found what they were looking for: the Ice Queen's abandoned cottage, the snow around its burial site less dense than the surrounding flurry. "We found it!" he proclaimed, the men assembling vigilantly. Henry enjoyed having such influence. He noticed the annoying Johnny in front of the group, ever the overachiever. "As instructed by the queen," he emphasized, "you are to dig a hole, where this metal staff is located." Henry lifted the rod, slamming in into the ground.

"How big?" one man asked, his hand slightly elevated. Henry said nothing, unsure of the question. "The width, length, height?"

Henry was dumbfounded, not having thought the plan through. He was a soldier, not an intellectual. He was unfamiliar with any measuring system, usually going by sight and instinct. "Make it big enough for a teenage girl, but not so big that's she'll get hurt," he answered, throwing a thin stone at the boy. "And don't forget to leave that at the bottom. When it's cracked by her fall, it will signal us to her capture, so it's very important."

"Anything for her highness," mumbled John, grabbing a shovel from the crate, distributing other materials to the squad. It made Henry sick to hear that woman being praised.

"You, John," he shouted, "You can start. Show them how it's done." To that, John was surprised and troubled, knowing that breaking through the ice would be the hardest part of the operation. Henry knew it too and laughed, having gotten his minor revenge on the lad. Watching the team begin their job, Henry wandered off, imaging his wife Amy laughing at his deed. Then, the image of Malinda laughing came into his head.

Henry stopped, wholly recognizing the reason for his incapacity to harm Malinda. She reminded him of his deceased bride. He sought her friendship in an attempt to hold on to a part of Amy, and was now regretting that subconscious doing. He peeked at the digging spot, abruptly turning and walking further away, wanting to physically distance himself from the trap that would be used on Malinda. _I can't wait until this is over with_, he thought. _This is killing me._

John, having almost completed his appointed duty, searched for the leader. He was feet to the right, his hand rubbing his forehead in palpable frustration. He was disobeying the Ice Queen once again, not participating in the mission. "And what are _you_ doing?" asked John, curious as to Henry's position.

Henry heard the boy's piercing voice. He coldly gave his reply, not even looking at its recipient. "I'm supervising."

**xxxxxxx**

The 4th kingdom was going deep into the night, yet no one except Malinda and a few staff members were asleep. Virginia and Wolf were coming indoors, having talked in the garden, interrupted by the rain fall. She had heard of Malinda's reaction to the news that she was adopted and the offspring of a most hated adversary. Virginia told Wolf what a mistake it was, but was eventually convinced otherwise. She wanted to talk to the girl – her little girl – and restore her confidence.

"Cheer up, Virginia," Wolf said, holding his wife's hand as they walked. "Now we can get closer to her. You know, without any secrets."

She smiled, her sour expression replaced with one of hope. He had a valid point. Now they could converse without the burden of concealing Malinda's true maternity. Virginia wondered if she would have been capable of accepting someone else as her mother, even after discovering that she was the Evil Queen. It was a devotion and determination to connect with her actual mother that Virginia prayed Malinda did not share. The Ice Queen was born malevolent, not a human woman converted by evil.

"But, huff puff," Wolf continued, "we can't ever talk to her if she doesn't come out of her room."

**x**

Her vision coming to a blurry conclusion, Malinda awoke from her slumber, wiping away the dry drool from the edge of her mouth and cheek, subsequently wiping the dried tears in the corner of her eyes. Her neck was sore from her inactive position and the stiff futon she rested upon. It was dark everywhere, the parted curtains revealing the small source of the light that came from the moon. She sat up, massaging her temple and stretching her muscles.

Malinda could remember her dream: the Ice Queen's plot and motivation for bearing a child. She wondered if what she saw was reality, but was more inclined to believe it was due to the ruler's ruthless reputation. It was a complex and ingenious plan, Malinda had to admit. Feeding on the kindness of others to do what one was too lazy to carry out on their own. Malinda wondered if her exchange with King Wendell was a dream as well. _No, it happened. With my luck, it had to._

A multitude of things started to make sense to Malinda; why inexplicable incidents occurred. She was the daughter of the Ice Queen, and hence had some of the ruler's ability. She froze the bandit's arm when their carriage was attacked. Malinda killed the witch in the gingerbread house with her artic power. It was why she was resistant to the cold, as Benjamin always teased. It was why they arrived in the 9 Kingdoms at all, since Malinda broke the spell placed on the transporting mirror. Furthermore, Malinda's roots explained her keen sense for spying, like she had when in the 1st Kingdom. _After all, that's what I was made for._

"Maybe that's how I cured Gabriel," she verbalized, thinking back to the miraculous healing in the 2nd Kingdom. At least, Malinda theorized, something good came from her link to the Ice Queen. Yet it didn't seem to balance all the crimes Malinda had the potential of committing, and the crimes her mother had committed already.

Pushing the heavy drapes to the side, Malinda noticed the beginnings of a rainstorm, the teeny puddles reflecting the moonlight. It was past midnight, she deduced, and about to be sunrise in a few of hours. It reminded her of the day she began to question her parent's existence and love; that day in the fourth grade when she walked miles to her home because no caring adult was available.

And now, eight years later, Malinda sat there, chuckling at the fact that she at last found her parents. They did exist, except they were not her parents; they never had been. Her wish was granted and now Malinda wished it hadn't been. It was nice to pretend she had parents that were nice. She even made up a story that they had died proudly and left her and her brother to live with a wicked step-mother, Amanda Gale.

"My 'brother'," Malinda laughed miserably. "He's not even my real brother."

That day, when she was nine years old, she swore to find the truth about her family. Then and there, Malinda vowed again to do the same, this time in regard to the Ice Queen. And unlike before, she did not seek affection or a Hallmark reunion, only answers to her burning questions. Perhaps, Malinda boldly thought, she could even destroy the woman. But she had to go alone, without the weight from her hosts. Not even Benjamin could come.

"And they don't know," Malinda realized. Only Wendell, Virginia, Wolf and Tony knew about her origins. Whether they judged her based upon her treacherous heritage was of little importance to Malinda. She cared about what people in general thought about her, cramming the adults she had come to know into that broad category. Benjamin and Gabriel, however, were different. Benjamin couldn't have known, and Gabriel showed no signs of possessing such knowledge. The prince especially would despise her, his grudge against the Ice Queen strong enough to extend to even the ruler's most distant of relatives.

In addition, Malinda was cursed. It was the cause of her bodily anxiety attacks – her veins about to burst, her skin almost jumping. From her dream, Malinda recollected her forced undertaking of injuring Virginia and Wolf by simply being in their proximity. Before long, she would lose the control she had gained over those sensations and wound them. Malinda would be a threat if she stayed. Although lacking an amorous association, she cared enough to safeguard them.

Malinda needed to go on this journey by herself with the utmost secrecy, but how?

**x**

Guiding Lucy out of the drizzle, Gabriel rushed to the stables, tending to the rest of the horses. Grabbing the brush beside him, the prince catered to the neglected steeds, the kingdom consumed with other matters. It was refreshing to be outside despite the weather being gloomy, paling in comparison to the despondency inside. Lucy's hair was on knots, Sebastian's negligence disturbing Gabriel. "Even when you're tangled, you're still so calm," said Gabriel, chatting with his mare. "How do you do it?"

He noticed the clock hanging on the wall in the main walkway leading to the castle, curious as to how much time he killed riding Lucy. He calculated it had been nearly two hours, much shorter than he aimed for. It was late at night, and he was surprised the lights of the palace were still on. He was surprised further by his own insomnia, having become accustomed to getting his beauty sleep at a decent hour. Gabriel found he was thinking like Malinda, wanting to be distant from his father and friends. He felt fairly rejected and excluded, sensing his presence would be unwelcome regardless. "What do they need me in there for?"

The rain was getting heavier, but was still gentle enough to remain outdoors. Clouds were forming, possibly signaling lightning. When it hit, the prince decided, then he would enter the castle and secure the stable. But Gabriel was enjoying the smell of the wet grass and misty air, a scent he never appreciated before. He stared at the field, the timber barrier surrounding it remote. In his blank gaping, Gabriel detected some movement in the darkness. He jerked upward from his metal chair, alert and probing.

It was a caped figure, moving rapidly by foot in cautious intervals, stopping every few moments to presumably survey the region. The individual was going to the fence, but for unknown reasons. Had he or she posed a threat, Gabriel wouldn't have been the one to catch them. Guards stood at every entry point, even in a rainstorm such as this. Gabriel yelled, attempting to get the person's attention, but was ignored.

"Hey!" he tried a second time. "Come inside! A thunderstorm is nearing!" In his urgency, Gabriel could still not catch the figure's interest. He feared the impending downpour and grew worried. He hushed the rattled horses, seized a cloak of his own, and followed the seemingly deaf individual.

The caped figure was Malinda, having fulfilled her escape with some unconventional assistance. She wore her signature t-shirt and jeans, a medium sized sack slung over her shoulder. Within it was, among other things, the deceased Troll King's magic slippers. They made its wearer invisible, or so Malinda had read. It was the only way to get past the guards without causing a disruption. Her plan was fail proof, until she heard a low echo calling out to her. Even in the noise from the coming storm, she could recognize it as Gabriel's voice. She had hastened her pace, hoping to go unnoticed; a mirage in the night.

But then Malinda heard wet footsteps and became conscious of Gabriel's pursuit. She walked faster, her newly washed converse sneakers getting muddier. His loud strides and persistent yelling would not cease. She heard him say it was dangerous, but it was a risk Malinda was willing to take. And stopping to place the magic shoes on her feet would be too time-consuming. "Great," she murmured sarcastically. If Gabriel caught her, he would know her secret and hate her for eternity.

The thought made Malinda increase her speed to the point of running. The wind was blowing hard, combining with Malinda's self-generated velocity to trigger her hood's fall. She turned her head to adjust it, exposing her face to Gabriel, who was now close enough to see the mysterious figure clearly. He let out a gasp, shocked to see her this way.

"Malinda?" he inquired, standing in place. Malinda gave up her effort in concealing herself. She was so wet that the hood would not be significant in her aridness, and her identity was already revealed. They stared at one another, a number of feet apart yet able to see the other distinctly. Gabriel was confused, observing the desperation in Malinda's eyes as she let the hood fall completely. He took a step forward, disrupting the stillness. Malinda jolted back into motion, jogging to the pasture exit, continuing her escape. Once passing it, she would utilize the troll's shoes to bypass the guards at the main entrance.

Gabriel let her run, presuming she would not even get past the wooden fence of the track. But the prince suddenly remembered he had overlooked leaving that gateway locked, permitting Malinda to leave the castle grounds. She was fleeing and he was unable to stop her, or so he initially thought. "Malinda!" he called out, instantaneously covering his mouth to prevent more commotion. Gabriel recalled his own desire to run away when he was a boy and sympathized with Malinda.

His eyes dashed from the rear entrance to the castle to the stables, caught between telling his father of Malinda's getaway and following her with his horse's aid. Gabriel searched for Malinda, her body getting smaller as she kept scurrying, his chance to help her slipping through his fingers. He had to take action. The prince darted to the stable, knowing that if he didn't pursue her that very second, he would lose her. Clutching Lucy's reigns, Gabriel rode off after his female comrade.

**x**

In his quarters, Wendell sat on his bed, his head against a fluffy pillow, his knees bended and his foot bobbling. He was holding the simple engagement ring he had given Cecile. In his opinion, she deserved a much lovelier ring, but he honored her affinity for plain-looking objects. It used to belong to Cecile's mother; Wendell merely polished it before using it to propose marriage. However, presently it was dingy and rusted, his wife having worn it during her imprisonment by the Ice Queen. She had given it to Gabriel apparently; his son had presented it to the king as a birthday gift.

There was an urgent knocking at the door, followed by its prompt opening, startling Wendell into a sitting pose. It was Wolf, his tail wagging out of joyless excitement. His quick entrance was slowed when he saw Wendell was in meditative contemplation. Wolf was intent of relaying information to the king, but deemed it less important that he originally conceived. Wendell noted Wolf's budding composure. "Did I stop something?"

"Just some recurring daydreams," Wendell replied. "I can only hope you never have to experience what I have, my friend." Wolf's initial puzzlement was alleviated when he saw a ring in Wendell's hand with a small diamond in the middle. He had been thinking about his wife.

"Well I almost did a few times, but, yeah, I hope that never happens to me," Wolf said, never having a good insight when dealing with sentimental instances. Still he shuddered at the idea of permanently loosing his only lady love, Virginia.

"I apologize for being so candid with you, Wolf. I just…" Wendell paused, finding no words that could properly articulate his emotions. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, uh," stuttered Wolf, reassembling his formerly lost thoughts as he scraped his forehead swiftly with two fingers. "Well, no one can find Malinda."

"She's in her room," the king answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "She probably won't leave it for a while. She deserves some level of privacy," Wendell carried on, unable able to fight the feeling of sounding repetitive.

"Well she _was_ in her room. Benjamin went up to her room again but the door was wide open. And Malinda wasn't inside," Wolf finished, his tail shaking as Wendell's face changed, his eyes enlarging. He arose from his mattress as hurriedly as Wolf had entered the room. Before he could blink, the king was already in the hallway, leaving him lagging behind.

"Wendy, maybe it's better if Virginia _doesn't_ know about this," Wolf suggested, nearly the whole castle keen on not informing the fragile Virginia. Wendell appeared to ignore his friend's request. His first instinct, Wolf identified, was to travel Gabriel's room since he and Malinda were very close to each other. Then the king came to a halt, Wolf all but crashing into him.

"Its better if Gabriel doesn't know either," he deduced, not wanting to alarm the prince.

Minutes later, the two men arrived in the main living room, hunting for a familiar face along the way. Finally, Wolf saw Jane approaching, an array of dirty trays balancing in her hands. "Jane!" Wolf shouted, tugging Wendell's sleeve to get his attention. "Have you seen Malinda?" he immediately asked. Jane nodded her head to their relief.

"Where is she?" the king solicited. It soon became evident that Jane was preoccupied with chewing her latest snack, disabling her from speaking. She would normally push the food in her mouth to her cheek and utter her news, but she would not dare be so rude in front of his highness. Instead, she positioned her dishes on one hand, which consumed valuable seconds. With her unoccupied hand, she pointed behind the men.

It was Malinda – or someone who replicated her likeness. Wendell drew nearer to the girl, Wolf too timid to attempt a meeting. She bore a resentful air, uncharacteristic of Malinda, even on her worst days. Then again, Wendell reasoned, she had never been told the life she considered was false. "Malinda, we were worried about you," he said, leaning to show Wolf at the back him.

Malinda was silent, her eyes ignited with a quiet fury. With a deadly stare directed at the king, she walked back from where she came, ascending the staircase, vanishing when she reached the top. Her gaze sent chills through them all. "Cripes, she's mad," blurted Wolf, glad he stayed in place.

**x**

Once entirely in the deserted room of the authentic Malinda, the disguised Violet let out a relieved sigh. Her heart skipped a beat when the servant aimed her digit at her masked self. Violet had mastered the physical illusion, but not the duplication of the girl's voice. She dragged her coveted crystal from her scull to her toes, her true form gradually materializing. Violet was conducting a favor for the Ice Princess, who sought to reunite to her creator.

_I'm happy to help the next generation._


	27. TwentySeven: Left Alone

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Left Alone**

The rain was pouring intensely, but Malinda kept on running. She had passed the wooden barrier of the horse track where she had been spotted by Gabriel, and was now surrounded by trees and tall grass. The soil path provided the only route to the main exit but Malinda would eventually diverge in order to avoid the pursuing prince. Her bag was bouncing behind her. She knew she had brought too many items but was convinced she needed each one: a map, some food, a sweater, a blanket, and of course King Relish's magic shoes.

Malinda was scared, never having done something so drastic in her life before. She was the good girl, the responsible one. Yet here she was, with a pair of stolen slippers in her hands trying to evade armed guards, running away from a castle and a prince."He can't catch me," she said to herself, unable to maintain a coherent thought in her head. "He can't see me." Malinda was many feet in front of him, giving her time to put on the troll's magic shoes. Malinda had remembered reading about the shoes' origin, but not its powers. She hoped Violet wasn't lying to her when she said they would turn her invisible. Malinda hid behind a tree, leaning her right hand against its bark, elevating her leg. "Here goes nothing," she said, placing the last slipper on her foot.

Malinda felt a gust of air run through her, unlike the winds of the storm around her. Sparkling particles engulfed her, tickling Malinda's skin. She placed her palm in front of her face and couldn't see it. In its place was a clear, watery image that resembled a hand._ It worked! _Malinda thought, overjoyed and eager to keep running.

She peered from behind the tree that was hiding her, still not use to the concept of being literally invisible. She could see the soldiers posted at the main, metallic gate, much stronger than the timber fence Malinda bypassed minutes ago. There was no way for her to sneak past the gate, which she assumed would be locked, and despite her invisibility she could not get through it undetected. _How am I gonna get outta here? _

Then her solution came riding along the path hurriedly. Gabriel was on his horse, hurrying along, encouraging Lucy with distinct clicks and whistles. Malinda saw the method of her escape: she would follow the prince. He would easily be allowed through the fortified entrance. All Malinda needed to do was walk at the rear of his steed to use the opening. _Brilliant._

As the horse approached, Malinda prepared to run after it, unsure if she was capable of doing so at the necessary pace. And she had underestimated Gabriel fervor in catching up to her, his speed like that of light. All Malinda saw was Lucy's tail flowing in front of her face, immediately sprinting into action. The slippers, Malinda realized, were not made for such swift movement. She viewed her plan getting away from her and was heaving from lack of breath. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Malinda could see Gabriel was about to pass the gates, the soldiers standing firmly in place and with no intention of halting him. But suddenly, she heard a stern demand which momentarily paused her pathetic jogging. "Stop," one guard said, his head never moving.

"Let me pass, Sam," shouted the prince over the stormy winds. He gave no further explanation.

"It's too dangerous out there, your highness," Sam stated. "I cannot let you go."

Gabriel looked at the other soldier to the left but he was silent and too subservient to contradict the prince's wishes. "I am royalty. I am your superior. You lack the authority to stop me," he pronounced. It was a thought that had not entered his mind since meeting the siblings – this feeling of supremacy over all he encountered. It pained him to revert back to that if even for a moment, but the girl who taught him better depended on his being worse. "Now open the gates. I will not ask you again."

She stared in awe while deftly creeping closer, her feet making unnoticeable but existent holes in the mud. Malinda was reminded when they fought over burying his chauffer. His tone was similar but this time it had more purpose behind it. That time Gabriel's motive was protection of self; this time it was for her safety. _My hero._

"As you command," uttered Sam, bowing down before proceeding to unlock the metal doors. Once fully open, Gabriel made a clacking sound with his teeth and Lucy propelled forward. Malinda was right behind them, stepping into the dents the horse already created so as not to reveal herself.

The golden gates closed behind her, and Malinda let out a relieved sigh that would have been audible had it not been for the heavy rain and thunder. She noticed it was lightening up, which was important now that she would have to stay outside until she got to her ultimate destination: the 8th Kingdom. So Malinda continued walking with her sneakers between her fingers, watching Gabriel ride away from her. It was cruel, she thought, deceiving him. He was chasing someone who was right behind him. Malinda however would rather mislead him than afflict him with her true identity.

Several minutes passed. Upon reaching the denser woods surrounding the palace, Malinda could wander in peace. The troll shoes still on her tired feet, she eventually found a few large rocks hidden under a hovering pine tree. Its leaves were dripping water and the stones were soaked. Nevertheless, to Malinda they looked like beds in comparison to the mucky forest floor. "This is where I sleep tonight," she whispered, still a bit paranoid.

From her sack she unfolded a blanket reluctantly. She hadn't wanted to get it wet – it was the only one she possessed. "It's either this or freeze to death," Malinda reasoned. "You're gonna have to get use to this. So quit bitching."

She put her face down, her body adjusting to the makeshift mattress. The coveted blanket was the only remnant of a bed. Malinda used her hands as pillows and fought her reflex to kick the troll shoes off. They protected her from the unknowns of the wilderness, not to mention prying castle servants. The rain was starting to let up. Malinda would sleep for a few hours and resume her journey. Letting slumber take over, she recollected the events that contributed to her successful departure.

_In her room, Malinda sat on the futon adjacent to the window in her room. She sat contemplating her escape from the castle. She had the motive but lacked the means. Malinda would call on her rudimentary knowledge of television and movie getaways. She could recall kids running away from home in special episodes of teen dramas on TV, and prison plots on film. All Malinda knew was the imperativeness of silence and quickness. If only she had the guts to make a rope out of the bed sheets and wasn't afraid of heights. _

_So preoccupied with her grief, Malinda neglected to scope her quarters until that second. She became aware of folded clothing at the edge of her couch across the room: her cleaned jeans and t-shirt. At least she had comfortable clothing to run off with. "OK, just make a list of things you need," Malinda said gently. Organization always had a calming effect on her. On her mental list were clothing – check – food, a blanket, and a map. She would add more items as time passed._

_Several minutes later, Malinda was physically prepared to leave. She had found a big enough bag to fit her essentials. She ripped off the page in one of her room's books containing an updated map of the 9 Kingdoms, a somewhat thick sheet from her bed, and had changed into the attire she wore upon first arriving in the fairy tale land. "All I need is sustenance and I'm good to go." _

_Malinda tiptoed past the numerous doors along the hallway. She hadn't been this stealthy since her stay in the 1__st__ Kingdom many weeks prior. It was sufficiently dark and she assumed everyone was asleep at that hour. But she soon realized her assumption was incorrect. Malinda could hear echoes throughout the castle of concerned relatives and hosts. _

_Every step she took sounded like earthquakes in her mind. She could hear her heart pounding as she delicately descended the staircase. Malinda regretted not having become familiar with the palace's alternative routes. Her isolation from all locations outside her room was unveiling its consequences. Malinda almost opted to depart without food, but she knew the importance of preparation._

_The servant kitchen was empty presently. Malinda was reminded of sneaking into the kitchen in her apartment in New York. Amanda Gale despised movement in the night and would continually scold her and Benjamin for making the slightest noise. Malinda considered herself a master at retrieving a midnight snack without reprimand by the age of 10. Her skills had since rusted as Amanda's indifference towards all aspects of life – including its petty annoyances – was starting to consume her. _

_Malinda scanned the small space, spotting only fruit and wheat products. She took a red apple, an orange, a few slices of bread, and some nuts she saw on the counter. Then Malinda heard approaching footsteps and darted out of the kitchen, her loud thuds increasing her anxiety. This was much harder than she anticipated._

_After an eternity went by, Malinda reached the main door. Less obvious exits existed but Malinda felt time constricting and her opportunity fading away; she had no time to search for other ways out. She pulled on the heavy door ever so slowly until someone called her name. "Hello Malinda."_

_She could not recognize the voice right away and thus was not so alarmed by it. "Who's that?" she asked, unable to turn around and release the door's handle._

"_You know who I am…" the woman said, lightly grabbing Malinda's harm and motioning her away from the entrance. "Princess, you're finally ready."_

_Malinda's eyes shot open as she finally realized who was standing behind her: the red-headed woman from her dreams. She turned to face Violet, who had an eerie expression. "You worked for the Ice Queen. You're the one who helped her…" Malinda paused, elevating her right index finger. "You're old."_

_Violet ignored Malinda's last comment, shaking her head in frustration. "I assisted the queen, yes. And I see you are at last ready to meet your mother."_

"_She's not my mother," blurted Malinda, cutting Violet off. "I just need to get some questions answered. I'll be back."_

"_Oh yes you'll be back," Violet laughed. "In about five minutes. Did you honestly think you'd escape through there?" Violet pointed to the giant door at the back of Malinda, still giggling._

"_Well yeah," she admitted embarrassingly. "I've never done this before."_

"_Take these." Violet revealed her palms. She showed Malinda the troll king's magic slippers, sparkling and radiant. Malinda gasped, never having seen anything like them, except perhaps in extravagant fashion shows documented in magazines. "They'll make the wearer invisible." _

"_You're kidding. Invisible?" Malinda was in disbelief, and was hypnotized by the shoes as if controlled by an external force. Her hand dashed forward to grab them from Violet only to be swiftly rejected._

"_Ah ah ah. These things are dangerous. Only someone of your bloodline can truly overcome their tendency for causing obsession." After a few seconds, once Malinda was unruffled, Violet handed the slippers to her. Malinda tucked them away in her sack, ready to leave. "Wait. I need something from you."_

"_I don't have anything."_

"_The bracelet that King Wendell gave you – I need it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Never mind why. You won't need it where you're going." Malinda hurriedly patted herself down, searching for the piece of jewelry. She could not find it on her person._

"_I don't have it on me. But I'm sure it's in my room somewhere."_

"_Very well," Violet huffed. "Just take the back exit that leads to the barn. No one should be there this late. You'll be undetected. Just go down this main hall and make a left." Malinda nodded in appreciation, clumsily scurrying down the hallway. "And don't forget: the best way to get there is through the 7__th__ Kingdom." Malinda kept moving but was close enough to hear the helpful message._

_Violet smiled. She completed the main portion of her task and now only had to conceal the girl's actions. Unbeknownst to Malinda, Violet would impersonate her with some old magic. The spell would only imitate Malinda's appearance, not her voice, forcing Violet to be mute while in mixed company. However, Malinda's previous outbursts ensured no one would complain about her silence. "The Ice Queen was right. She would come to her."_

**xxxxxxx**

Princess Gretchen was running out of breath. Her intakes of air were becoming louder and in shorter intervals. She hid in a corner of the hallway which was painted in ice. Gretchen could see the heat from her exhales and prayed no one else could.

Her pink nightgown was torn in multiple places and was hardly made to withstand the coldness that had become her home. Gretchen's fear of being found outweighed the frigidness of her bare arms and feet. While contemplating her next move, the princess's eyes were fixated on the dead soldier a few feet in front of her. He had been assigned to monitor Gretchen that day and paid the ultimate price for his duty. It had been mere moments since he was struck by a glacial force, but his skin was a dark blue reminiscent of frostbite. _I have to find mom._

Gretchen slowly crept up the wall, unstitching her legs from its surface in the process. The blood on her forehead and knees are chilled to the point where moving became difficult. Silence engulfed the space. The princess could hear her heartbeat and faint cries from other parts of the palace. She wondered if her attacker was waiting on the other side of the hallway's entrance. _I'm not going to stay here and find out._

The princess darted across the corridor, fully acknowledging that such swift movements in a sea of stillness would surely get her noticed. But Gretchen reasoned her whereabouts were already known. The Ice Queen could not loose track of her prey so easily. Yet the merciless ruler had not been the one who killed the guard; a trigger-happy 8th kingdom combatant who had a large stone was the murderer. "She's everywhere," Gretchen whispered as she completed her sprint. Even when the Ice Queen was not present, her work was still done.

The sight before Gretchen was no more pleasant than what she had witnessed. More men were splayed across the once marble floor. Doors were broken and ajar. Pillars were crumbling and fractured from the intense exposure to the artificial winter. The castle had been so transformed by the Ice Queen's attack Gretchen could barely recognize where she was. The only indication that she had arrived at the master bedroom was its giant doors that blocked nearly half the hall.

The doors were opened somewhat, a frozen man serving as a doorstopper. But a layer of ice blocked the exit; inside, Queen Gretal III had been sleeping. She would have still been in bed because it was only eight o'clock in the morning. The assault was truly barbaric. Past the sheet of frost, an unconscious figure would be identified.

"Mommy!" Gretchen yelled, sliding past deceased bodies and rubble. She pounded on the frigid wall, calling for her mother desperately. "Please be alive!" she wept, not believing such words could come from her so soon. The princess had to reach her injured parent and crying would not accomplish that goal.

Gretchen snatched a sword from a soldier's artic hands, snapping off his frozen thumb. She did not care. Repeatedly plunging the blade into the ice barrier with a vigor her petite form was not accustomed to, Gretchen finally broke threw the ice partition only to find a lifeless sovereign. Her mother's pose was that a woman reaching for a way out but falling short of her objective.

Before she could reach down to lay a hand on her mother, Gretchen's arms were seized by a strong claw. She let out a cry of pain as the Ice Queen's nails dug into the princess' already brittle skin. Opening her eyes, Gretchen could see a shadow covering the image of Queen Gretal III. Her captor was tall, strong, and cruel. She didn't need to turn around to distinguish the demon. "Just leave me alone," Gretchen pleaded through streams of tears.

"But you will be alone, little lady," the Ice Queen snarled. "All alone."

"Stop," she begged once more, her voice cracking from desperation. "Please!"

The Ice Queen let out a feral growl, revolving the princess to face her. Gretchen saw the queen's eyes turn a bright red in deep contrast to the white surroundings. Her wrist was bleeding drop by drop. The Ice Queen picked up the opened letter she had sent her hostage and let it be stained by Gretchen's blood. "This is going to be fun."

Gretchen was punched in her temple, knocked unconscious. It was the only peace she experienced since that day began. The Ice Queen calmed down and mentally summoned her cohorts. History was repeating itself, but this time she would come out victorious.

**xxxxxxx **

Drops of water were hitting Malinda at the same point on her forehead. Hundreds had hit her until the irritating sensation caused Malinda to wake up. She stretched first, careful not to fall off the stone and onto the dirt ground. Her crushed hands lacked sufficient blood circulation, making them tingle. Her back was aching but Malinda was comforted by the incoming light. Although unable to feel cold, she was still able to enjoy the warmth that came from the sunrise. All this occurred while Malinda kept her eyes closed.

When she opened them, Malinda's heart stopped. Sitting about a foot away from her was Prince Gabriel. Malinda panicked because he was staring directly at her. She remembered she was invisible and calmed down. But she was still too close to him even if she couldn't be seen. Or so she thought.

"Good morning," he greeted caustically. Malinda was startled a second time. She bent down slowly to check if the troll slippers had stayed on her feet. They had. So who was he speaking to if she was concealed by their magic? Unless…

Malinda continued to test her visible condition. She waved her palm back and forth in front of Gabriel's face. He grinned and chuckled at the girl's silliness. Now she was almost certain the shoes were not functioning. "You… you can see me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, Malinda, I can."

Malinda let out a grunt. She had officially deemed Violet a liar and her luck nonexistent. She properly readjusted herself to sit regularly on the rock, mechanically folding the damp blanket in the process. "But how? I had these slippers on the whole time."

"The Troll King's magic shoes are defective. Their spell wears off after a short while. It's a good thing too, or I might never have found you." He assisted Malinda in getting off the boulder, his hands firmly around hers as if she was going to flee that very instant. "Though I wouldn't need to find you if you hadn't run away." Malinda dusted herself off, purposely remaining quiet. For the first time, she had no response for him. "By the way, why _did_ you run away?"

"Well I was just… I was trying to... I thought I could…" She stopped herself. Keeping his hands over hers, Malinda made eye contact with Gabriel dejectedly. "I'm not going to lie to you," she said. The prince was pleased by her presumed honesty. "But I'm not going to tell you the truth either." His expression sank.

"I suppose the reason is irrelevant," he sighed. "Just as long as you're safe that's all I care about." The prince smiled and let go of Malinda so she could continue gathering her things. "Let's just go home." He began walking ahead of her, convinced she would follow him. He uncurled Lucy's reigns, petting her neck. But he heard no footsteps or commotion from Malinda, so he rotated backward. He saw Malinda simply standing there, silhouetted by the sun's glow.

"I'm not going back," she stated decisively.

"What?"

"I left for a reason, Gabriel. I have somewhere I need to go." Malinda coolly placed her converse sneakers on, tying the laces while leaning on a tree. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Normally I would," he replied, walking slowly towards her. "But I think I'll take my own advice." Gabriel recalled a conversation he had with Benjamin about giving his sister some space. He recommended it was the best way to her help. And now Gabriel realized how hard of a task it was. "No, I'm not going to stop you. And I'm not going to tell our parents that you ran away."

"Really?" Malinda was surprised. Someone finally did as she wanted without contestation. She feared and wondered if her complaining and dramatics had made the prince apathetic about her issues, thus enabling him to leave her alone. "Why?"

"Because I'm your friend. And it's not as if I'm covering up a murder," he laughed, pausing. "I'm not covering up a murder, right?" he asked quickly, quite seriously.

Malinda giggled, shaking her head. Amused by his charisma, she finished her preparations and was ready to go. "I guess this is goodbye," she said, gesturing her hands to signal her departure.

"What makes you say that?" Gabriel hollered. "Lucy and I are going with you."

"Very funny," she shouted back, maintaining her stride. Then she heard galloping and grew concerned. Before she knew it, the prince was riding next to her, evading the branches and foliage. "You're not being serious. What happened to being my friend?"

"I'm accompanying you precisely because I am your friend. Now get on." Malinda was stuck. She could neither ignore him nor escape him. In order to avoid suspicion, she would have to comply until she saw an opportunity for her secret separation. And it was a long walk to the 7th kingdom.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. Please excuse my great delay. I will update my story more frequently. **


	28. TwentyEight: A Few of My Favorite Things

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Few of My Favorite Things**

A mixture of brown and white slush existed beneath the would-be kidnappers of the 8th Kingdom. Leading them was Henry, ever stoic and silent. He lagged behind his men, watching their move and supposedly protecting them from unseen harm. Truthfully, Henry had insecurities about people walking behind him. It was a self-enforced rule he created while serving in the 1st Kingdom military: never let someone be at your back. He reasoned that doing so would make him vulnerable. Even many years later, Henry still maintained that paranoia.

And he was of no use in the front. Johnny had taken over that responsibility and was excelling at his task. Digging further into his own psyche, Henry became conscious of his underline jealousy of John: he envied the young boy's enthusiasm and naiveté. He missed not having to fight since, at that young of an age, an uprising seemed preposterous. This feeling was the reason he looked forward to sitting quietly and waiting for something; it required minimal effort and kept him away from the dreaded ruler while still appeasing her.

Then, Henry felt something vibrating. The wave of movement in his coat pocket became too profound for him to ignore. He knew what it was; he knew who it was. But Henry thought he was done with her, at least for a little while longer. _What does she want now?_

He ceased to tread momentarily, but his team did not notice. His station as the leader was a joke, and now Henry would have to assert himself over young men who were uninterested in his words. Henry stopped advancing conclusively, and waited for someone to take note. No one did. Before removing the lively item from his vest compartment, he had to make a scene.

"Halt," he yelled, never having used such a sophisticated word as a command prior to this moment. Some of the men looked back, while others continued to ignore him. Henry chalked it up to the distance between them and the lowness of his voice. "The Ice Queen is making contact." _That got their attention. _

Henry finally pulled the thin, frigid stone from his jacket. It was motionless in his hand, gradually revealing the queen's masked and angered face. His palm was becoming numb, but Henry would hide his pain in order to keep the Ice Queen from reveling in it.

"Why the delay, Mr. Rivers?" she asked calmly, her eyes starting to glow a smooth red. The group of faithful boys eagerly eavesdropped in the discussion.

"I had to gather my team. They were being a little difficult," he admitted. While it was not his intention to report such irreverent details, he knew that by doing so the Ice Queen would be irritated and subsequently call her soldiers into a meeting. Henry wanted them to know how it felt to be out of her favor and on the brink of death.

"Were you trying to ignore me?" she catechized, her elevating wrath depicted though featureless mask.

"Of course not, my lady," he insincerely replied, attempting to disable his gag reflex. He was beginning to sound like John.

"I'll be brief. There's been a change in plans. You'll be stationed in a new location."

Henry shook his head in vexation, which luckily overlooked by the Ice Queen in the unclear reflection of the rock. He was tired of moving around and did not look forward to kidnapping his temporary friend, Malinda.

"Go to the border of the 7th Kingdom, the central entrance. She will come to you. Simply wait," she continued, her tone more resolute and stern. The Ice Queen didn't query about Henry's understanding of her demand; she lacked the tolerance.

"Yes, my lady. As you wish," he replied, quickly tucking the stone in his pocket and ending the conversation. He would deal with the repercussions later.

He raised his head to stare at the crowd of wide-eyed men. Henry just walked past them to the front of the group, not saying a word. He enjoyed keeping them in suspense. Surprisingly, they followed him, awaiting a rejoinder to their silent inquest.

"Well, what did she say?" asked John, insulted by his removal of his high position. But he got no response. Henry simply gestured with his hands for the men to follow; he didn't even look back to see if they did as he commanded since he knew the Ice Queen's authority stood behind him.

It would be warmer there, along one of many boarders departing the 7th Kingdom. Henry resented the constant movement to which he and his faction were subjected. It seemed every few hours the Ice Queen would change her mind.

**xxxxxxx**

"Why are you laughing?" Malinda asked, her feet stopped advancing. Gabriel, who was now slightly in front of her, slowed down and was still fighting back some chuckles. He stopped out of courtesy and turned about face her, only to find an annoyed girl with one hand to her hip.

"Because it sounds ridiculous," he stated with certainty. "Nobody's done that for years."

"Well I'm doing it. If you're gonna laugh at me, you can stay behind." Malinda began to stroll once again, heatedly passing the prince. The situation that caused the minor quarrel was the disclosure of Malinda's reason for leaving the castle unannounced: she was in search of someone in the 7th Kingdom for magical purposes. It was a slight fib on Malinda's part, but too close to the truth for Malinda to tolerate. She had wanted to squash the discussion, but Gabriel found some hilarity in her mission. He assumed she was going to meet some elf or fairy to answer her questions or make a potion for her to drink.

"I apologize," Gabriel said, quickening his and Lucy's pace to catch up to Malinda. "Whatever your destination is, I will take you there," he promised, steadily regaining composure. Malinda knew how excessively serious she was behaving. She recognized that it was better if Gabriel believed her silliness than doubt her explanation.

"I guess it is kinda funny," she admitted, trying to ease the atmosphere. "But it's something I need to do, so please – no more jokes." The prince nodded, his horse's reigns firmly in his palm as he guided Lucy along the wide dirt path.

They had rested for a few hours, but upon Malinda's insistence the two of them continued. Gabriel felt pity for his loyal steed and had decided to give her back some rest. And a part of him was relieved Malinda's destination was close by; nonetheless, he was still suspicious. Gabriel knew she wasn't being completely honest. She had told him of her intention to not reveal her true plan to him. When the time came, he would confront her, but for now he was simply enjoying her company.

In the silence that settled, Gabriel's mind wandered in search of other humorous moments between them. Recently their encounters had been solemn. It seemed as if the more acquainted they became, the duller their discussions were. He missed the liveliness of their first meeting. Suddenly, he recollected a time he wished to share with Malinda, who appeared to be in a more pleasant mood.

"Remember when you called me an ass?"

"Vaguely," she responded dismissively, embarrassed by the memory.

"Well I recall it quite vividly," he grinned. It had been such a long time ago – when they were traveling to the 2nd Kingdom. But it stood as a testament to how their relationship had evolved: it went from one of loathing to one of camaraderie, with only the occasional clash.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," she muttered after a long pause. "You're not an ass, even though you were one when I said it. No offense."

"None taken," he laughed.

"You're a better person than I thought," Malinda admitted, looking at a perky Gabriel. She smiled back. "I misjudged you. So I'm sorry."

"Thank you, but you were right." She gave him a confused glance and grew concerned when the prince's face shifted from merry to pensive. "I see a maturity in you, Malinda. And you've infected me with it. I can call myself royalty only because I've met you."

She began to blush, her eyes still fixed on his. He was genuinely enamored with her and truly grateful. It was something she never felt: appreciation. Back in New York, all her work and effort often went unnoticed. Her responsibility was expected and anything less than perfection from her was ridiculed. But in the 9 Kingdoms, she had a clean slate; with Gabriel she could start over. If only her name wasn't already tarnished by a certain sovereign.

Suddenly a gigantic shadow passed over the pair, breaking the staring match that had formed between them. Malinda gasped loudly, her eyes moving to the ground, which was completely engulfed in darkness. The outline was in the shape of a winged creature. Her pupils darted upward, expecting to come face to face with a large reptile that breathed fire.

However, the dragon was high above them, gracelessly soaring in the indigo sky past the occasional cloud. Malinda shuttered at the idea of how big the mythical animal must be if, from a distance, it was so alarming. Still, a part of her was brightly awed; it was something she only saw in movies. Now she had witnessed it. But her partner had an opposing appearance. Gabriel looked reflective and weighty. He then let out a faint sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just," he stammered. "I would have been one of those things… had it not been for you." She reddened in a way only he could trigger. Malinda had mostly forgotten about her experience with the prince in Pine Town, but it was clear he had not. "You save me, Malinda," he whispered. "And you still question your parents' love. How can you think yourself unworthy of affection when you do such honorable things?"

She remained silent, giving him a weak smirk. If she answered him honestly, she would be informing him of her true origin. Malinda now wished she could forget; she remembered why in fact she was able to cure Gabriel. The proof was in his recollection of the day the Ice Queen had cursed him, and her words of warning: _'But nothing except me can stop the curse I have put on you.'_ Malinda, having been spawned from the cruel ruler, was only able to heal him because she was herself part of the Ice Queen.

**xxxxxxx**

Back in the 4th Kingdom, the area was busy and filled with movement. The dreariness of the castle had seemed to disappear in the course of a day as preparations for Gabriel's belated birthday celebration were being conducted. No longer plagued by thoughts of unhappy children and even sadder parents, numerous servants transported goods and decorations to all corners of the palace.

Heading the hectic atmosphere was Lord Rupert; he was wandering around, frantically organizing the social gathering. In his hands were a couple of invitations, all of which confirmed attendance to the festivities. At this he huffed, gaining the attention of Virginia. As she walked closer to him, holding an array of ribbons and rapping paper, she could hear his jumbled complaints. "I cannot believe this," he stated in a frisky voice. "Only two! This is going to be the party to end all parties, and only two?"

"Two confirmations is actually a good thing," she said, starling him. "It's weeks away. We have plenty of time."

"When you're as busy as I am, weeks are like mere seconds!" he retorted, his pitch high. "Uh, I feel faint." Virginia rolled her eyes, an action that remained unseen by Lord Rupert. He appointed himself as chief planner, but was in over his head. She always found he exaggerated his circumstances to a great extent and created the drama in his own life. Still, it was better than worrying about other things.

"That's why Wendell started the preparations now. He gave everyone plenty of time," she repeated, setting down the multiple items in her hands. As Lord Rupert distanced himself from Virginia, she could tell he absorbed her reminder but was too bothered to admit it. She laughed at the sight and leaned against a nearby wall. She took in the scene of maids hanging up trimmings and dusting the chandeliers, butlers sweeping the floors and rearranging furniture. It was custom behavior whenever the castle hosted a party, but it was been so long since such a routine took place. The acts that once annoyed Virginia now made her feel content. _Things are finally getting back to the way they were._

And she had Wendell to thank for it. Seeing the gloominess that had guzzled the kingdom, he decided to resurrect the prince's birthday celebration. He knew his castle was in dire need of some livening up The invitations had been sent out again days ago, but Virginia couldn't blame the delay in their return. After all, it had been canceled before, and if could very well be called off if the Ice Queen came back.

Virginia's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the king by the door post, several feet away, conversing with an undecipherable man. It was Sam, one of the many guards who were stationed outside the castle.

"So you have no idea where he is?" Wendell questioned, running his fingers through his blond hair.

"No sir, I have not," Sam replied, hiding something from the ruler. "But isn't it a good thing he's not around? Wouldn't want him to see all this, right?"

"You make an interesting point," the king admitted. "However, not even having a clue of where Gabriel could be isn't exactly most favorable either." He shifted his glance away from the boy, looking around the mansion, expecting something to inspire him.

"Well," Sam confessed, "I did see him last night. H-he, um, was on his horse." This information caught Wendell's undeviating attention. His master's stare encouraged Sam to divulge more. "I told him not to leave the castle grounds, but, as he pointed out, I didn't have the authority to stop him."

"And you decided to tell me about this now?"

"Well, yes, sir. It's very early in the morning. This only happened hours ago." Wendell's face became enraged, but the anger was directed at himself. How could his son depart without him being aware? Wendell permitted the guard to abscond, remaining alone in the crowded hallway. Just as he was about to go upstairs to rally a search party, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

Virginia stood behind him, a rare grin on her lips. "Is everything okay?" she asked, already knowing the response.

"Not really, no. I just found out Gabriel left to… who knows where," he groaned. "I have to gather my men to go looking for him. I have to—"

"Relax," Virginia interrupted. "You have to relax. Give the kid some freedom. He's been very selfless lately," she stated, igniting a light bulb the king's head. "Maybe he just needed some time to himself."

"Or he could be in danger."

"Yes, he could be. But…" she paused, giving her recommendation some time to fully develop. "If he doesn't show up in a day or two, then you can send your army to search for him." They were silent, pondering on the idea. But they both knew doing so would make a rescue even harder to accomplish. "Or maybe you can send a few men to find him. And if they do, then tell them just to watch him and not interfere."

That solution seemed optimal to the both of them. "You always were wise beyond your years, Virginia. I'm sure you'll be sharing such wisdom with your children one day." Wendell returned her gesture, rubbing her back in support. Then he went to complete the task Virginia had recommended.

**xxxxxxx**

The sky was cloudy, a combination of pale gray and dark blue. Along the undisclosed path, Malinda and Gabriel kept walking. The day was coming to a close and the two of them had no secure place to stay. But the worry of not having a roof over their heads was subdued by the soothing of the hunger that had beleaguered them for hours. They ate food that Malinda had prepared and taken with her, but even that was in limited supply.

The duo had taken pleasure in the quietness of their surroundings, only disrupted by the occasional bird call and windy grass. Malinda chewed on her apple while Gabriel munched on a loaf of bread. They sporadically glimpsed at one another, flashing week leers. And it was nice. Malinda saw this as an opportunity to better to know the prince.

"So," she began. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

Gabriel nearly choked on his roll, swallowing the uncrushed remnants down this throat. "None," he curtly replied, which was met with a skeptical look on his companion's face. She cocked an eyebrow and slowed her pace, not letting him get away with that answer. "What? It's the truth."

"You honestly expect– fine, you don't have to tell me. It's too personal of a question I guess," she said, backing off. "Sorry I asked."

But Gabriel realized that by not responding more precisely, he permitted Malinda's mind to run wild with ridiculous numbers and estimations as to how many women he had been with. It was the last impression he wanted to bestow. "Yes, I've flirted with many girls," he said, getting Malinda's notice. "But I've never had a successful serious relationship with anyone. Hard to believe," he smiled, "but true. In fact the only long-term female in my life, aside from your mother, is Princess Gretchen, but she's a childhood friend."

"Thank you for sharing," Malinda laughed, knowing he didn't have to reward her inapt inquiry. "Though I have to admit, I'm surprised. It seems a guy like you would have a bit more… experience in that area."

"Oh I have experience," he countered. "Just not the kind I would prefer to have." At that, Malinda was undisturbed and satisfied, returning to her red and juicy fruit. "How about you – what's your love life like?"

The statement caught her a bit off guard, but she knew she deserved it. She knew a part of him was only teasing, but Malinda felt a need to comply. It took her several seconds to formulate her response. "Well… it's kinda hard to explain."

"That complicated?"

"No, just similar to your situation, and yet the exact opposite," she elucidated, seeing the perplexed expression in the prince's eyes. But they were void of judgment and superiority. She felt like Princess Gretchen; as if she had known Gabriel for years, fully able to tell him intimate aspects of her life. "I've never had a boyfriend. I mean, sure I've liked a lot of guys and interacted with them just fine." She took a moment, moving her gaze from the soil to him. "It's just… I've either really liked a guy and he treated me like crap, or I've had obsessive classmates that had 'unhealthy infatuations' with me."

"I see… like stalkers," the prince offered, knowing to what she was referring.

"Yeah, but I'd wager you've had it worse than me." They both laughed, reveling in their mutual bad luck socially. As the merriment died down, Gabriel chose to change the topic of discussion to something lighter.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked, biting down on his last piece of bread.

"Now that's a tough one." Malinda put her fingers on her chin in a playful manner, already knowing her absolute favorite meal. "Hands down, it would have to be pizza."

"Oh," Gabriel said in mild acceptance. "What… what exactly is pizza?"

She giggled at the thought, not believing he was actually serious. But after many moments passed in silence, with Gabriel still puzzled, Malinda viewed his difficulty more legitimately. "Well, it's a mix of dough, tomato sauce, and cheese, but that's just to start with. You can put all sorts of toppings on it." The prince wasn't any more entitled than when he initially posed his query. "First they mold the dough into a flat circle," she continued, thinking that perhaps an explanation of how the food item was created would produce more clarity. "And then they put the sauce on, followed by the shredded cheese. Then they heat it up and cut it into slices. And there you have it."

"Sounds fascinating," he replied, letting the issue go.

"I would ask what your favorite food is, but I already know thanks to Gwen," she stated gleefully, attempting to mess with the prince. She chortled whenever she envisioned Gabriel slurping on his childish breakfast back in the 2nd Kingdom, while the rest of them ate more solid dishes.

"Oatmeal is _not_ my favorite food. I have no idea where that lady got that notion," he snapped, elevating his volume somewhat.

"Sure."

"Wait," Gabriel stopped walking for a moment, putting their trek on hold. "You'd believe a crazy woman, who tried to kill her own grandchild, over me?"

**x**

Almost an hour had passed. The group had diverted from the distinct path into the forest without giving the change in direction much consideration. Malinda and Gabriel continued with their candid conversation characterized by series of questionnaires. The topics ranged from serious to more light-hearted, like the discussion that was taking place currently. It was a refreshing change of pace for the two of them, having been overwhelmed by sorrowfulness and surprises.

The clouds were increasing in number, signaling bad weather ahead. But neither of them took notice. They were preoccupied by their mutual laughter, finally acting like their teenage selves; the problem of finding shelter was moved to the back of their minds.

"What's your favorite color?" he solicited, running out of information he didn't know about his friend.

"Purple," she answered simply. "What's yours?"

"Currently, it's gold," Gabriel said, his tone more robotic and distracted than previously. Malinda, a tad flustered by his response, followed his stare to a thick patch of wood, which failed to completely conceal a cozy cabin. It belonged to the fabled Goldilocks, and seemed heaven sent. They both looked at each other, giddy grins on their faces. With Lucy's ropes in hand, Gabriel and Malinda sprinted toward the lodge just as it started to rain heavily upon them.


	29. TwentyNine: Bad Goldilocks

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bad Goldilocks**

Behind the walls of the colorless castle in the 8th Kingdom, six burly men scampered in the same direction. These wicked soldiers were reduced to cowardly children at the thought of keeping their queen waiting. Only one man lagged behind. His arm was in an aged cast and had become permanently discolored due to a peculiar case of frostbite. The soldier, Derek, prayed for the chance to get revenge on the girl who had disabled him; a girl the gossiping maids called Malinda.

The leader of the pack shoved the heavy wooden doors to the meeting room the Ice Queen has designated. The blow almost caused the doors to hit the walls behind them. The men's enthusiasm was sharply contrasted by their ruler's poised demeanor. It was eerie how a woman with so much fury and strength could ever appear so calm. She turned away from the window to see what was source of the commotion, her forehead wrinkled in slight aggravation. "That was fast," the Ice Queen said as an afterthought, having requested their audience only minutes ago.

As she walked closer, all six of them bowed in unison, veering their heads down to the floor in reverence. She rolled her eyes and played with the bird-shaped pendant that hung loosely around her neck. It was an auburn color, unlike the white of her elaborate and constricting gown. Her composure and benevolent attitude could be blamed on the Ice Queen's adoration for any item that resembled sacred animals. While caressing the necklace with her right hand, she repeated the action on the head of a soldier with her left. He enjoyed the sensation, but dreaded his queen's capacity to decapitate him. It was a combination that acted like a drug to the militant man.

"I have no more need for her," she began, talking in a deep voice that commanded her servant's attention. They arose reluctantly, with Derek wincing in the background. "Violet has served her purpose and still serves me now," the Ice Queen continued in reflection, pacing in front of line of boys. "Would you ever betray me?"

Each soldier's glance darted between comrades, uncertain for who was supposed to answer her question. The Ice Queen laughed, letting the rhetorical inquiry be forgotten. "No," one brave soul said, several seconds too late. "What is it you want us to do?"

It was a rare occasion for the queen to ignore and permit such a response. While his words were not disrespectful, his tone was filled with impatience. She despised being rushed. Her delicate mental state required that she take her time and explain her demands thoroughly. However, she was having a good day thus far and was evidently intoxicated by her religious piece of jewelry. "I want you to murder her," she stated bluntly. "Do you want to know why?"

"Of course, my lady," the leader replied speedily.

"I had a dream last night. A dark figure walked up behind me and stabbed me in the center on my spine," the Ice Queen recalled matter-of-factly, twirling the necklace with her long finger. "But it felt too real to be a dream. I could taste the air and clearly see my daughter standing beside me. It was a premonition. Someone is going to betray me." Her voice was filled with sadness and she let out sigh after many moments of pause. "So I have to get rid of certain people. And Violet has been avoiding me. She is too close to my enemy. She cannot be trusted."

"Understood," said the brave soldier.

"I hope you do a better job at this task than your previous one," the Ice Queen said, clutching her pendant in sour memory. The last assignment she had given these six men was to ransack and ruthlessly injure two of the three passengers in a royal carriage. But as far as she knew, the prince Gabriel and her daughter's brother had remained in stable condition. In addition, they were chased away by Malinda's emerging power. The Ice Queen looked at the back row of the crowd and saw the hindered man who received Malinda's wrath. "Is your arm feeling better?"

"Yes, my queen," he lied. She knew he was deceiving her out of courtesy.

"You can stay here. You are of no use to me with that disability," she concluded as she sent the soldiers away.

Derek scowled at the fact that he had become useless to her and had no purpose in her service. He exited the room with the rest of his team, diverging from them in the hallway since he was not included in their mission. Derek would get his revenge on Malinda, despite her importance to the Ice Queen. _When Malinda arrives_, he plotted, _she will pay_.

**xxxxxxx**

The doorpost to the cottage was like a cave behind a waterfall. The rain was pouring and danced on the house's roof, creating miniature rivers that flowed all around it. Gabriel and Malinda could not escape the storm in time and were caught in it long enough to be drenched. But the observant prince had found famed Goldilocks' cabin, which was old and fragile. He remembered being taught the tale in school, even having to right a paper on it.

They were both out of breathe from the impromptu sprint. They were further away from the shelter than initially conceived. Lucy let out odd noises as well, having been pulled against her will by her owner. Now she stood in the massive living room which was big enough to contain a bear family. The humans in her company were just as cold and exhausted, though they concealed it with occasionally laughter.

Malinda and Gabriel futilely rinsed their clothes, which had become nearly see-through. The heavy wrinkles on their shirts seemed to provide the only cover. Standing in the puddles at their feet, they glanced at one another, avoiding true eye contact out of bashfulness. Luckily, Malinda's questions about their surroundings would provide the perfect distraction.

"Is this place what I think it is?"

"It's the Three Bears' House, otherwise known as Goldilocks' cottage," he answered fully. "I'm surprised it's still around, actually. It's very old."

"I can see that," Malinda remarked, following the now moving prince up the stairs. "So her name was really Goldilocks?"

"Yes," he said with an elevating voice to punctuate the obviousness of it. "I thought you knew this story."

"I do," she responded bluntly. "But I just figured her real name would be something else... you know, like 'Goldilocks' was her nickname or something."

"Afraid not." Gabriel paid little attention to Malinda's words, trying to navigate the old estate. "Believe or not, this place is strange," he replied, evidently smiling. They made it past the brittle and over-sized steps. The space was truly made for much larger creatures. Malinda could see what attracted the blond girl to it so many years ago.

Malinda could hear the sloshing of her jeans and the squeaks from her wet sneakers. White light from the gray sky filtered into the hallway, allowing the two to see and signaling the presence of rooms. As they walked, Gabriel and Malinda kept an eye out for potential resting places and supply closets. Her gaze wandered from side to side, taking in this preserved piece of history.

She peeked into the first room, which was enormous. The bed was wide and ample; at least, that's what Malinda assumed based on the ripped mattress and broken frame. Other items that belonged on night stands and dressers were scattered on the floor and ruined. _It looks like a bear went lose in here_, she punned. Of course she knew that this destruction could not be caused by the owner and suspected Goldilocks as the culprit. Overall, the room would not do.

Gabriel was far ahead of her and ever silent. Malinda quickened her pace but stopped when she reached the second room. It was medium-sized according the general scale of the house. It was likely suited for the mother of the family. She could see traces of pink on the walls and knew this quarter once belonged to a female. The bed Malinda saw was somewhat smaller and significantly softer than the previous one. The damage to the mattress was the same as in the father's room, but seemed to take a heavier toll on it.

"I wonder why they slept in different rooms," she whispered to herself, pondering about the social lives of the anthropomorphic inhabitants. "Maybe they were having martial problems? Were they even married?"

"Malinda?" she heard echoed from the walls, breaking her concentration. Gabriel was looking back at his companion, whose neck was arched and peering into a bedroom. In his hands was an assortment of fabrics and he stood next to a glowing opening.

"Coming!" she shouted, jogging to where he was. "What's all that?" she asked, referring to the items in his arms.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think they're the bears' clothes." He gestured his head to permit Malinda to walk into the room first. It wasn't as spacious as the other rooms, likely belonging to the child of the family. But it was suitable for them and their smaller proportions. And it was the only one left in good condition. Malinda halted at the rim of the mattress and sat on its edge.

"Did they ever catch her?" asked Malinda.

"What do you mean?" he inquired through chattering teeth.

"Well after the bears found her, they scared her away."

"If by 'scare' you mean 'kill', then yes, the bears scared her badly. And she was never found," he concluded, hoping this would bring an end to Malinda's queries. Gabriel's intention was not to be frank, but he could tell she wasn't wholly invested in his reply. The both of them were more concerned with rest and warmth.

"I can't say I blame them. She treated their house like a hotel," she mocked, scanning the area. The curtains and paint were indigo and made everything else within it a sapphire tint. Malinda observed how beautiful things appeared when in blue. "But I'm amazed she was able to make such a mess in one day."

"Oh, she stayed here for longer than that. Apparently the bears were on vacation and didn't invest in home security." Gabriel caught Malinda's brow movement and felt she deemed his explanation silly. "Trust me; I took a whole course on these types of tales."

The prince stood adjacent to Malinda with his array of materials. He began to separate each object onto the bed, excited by the prospect of changing out of his soaked garments. Among the clothing were pants and some oversized shirts. Gabriel stopped his impulse to alter his wardrobe when he realized he would have to share a room with Malinda. Typically the prospect of sharing sleeping quarters with a woman was welcomed by the former flirt. But he had a respect for Malinda that was only rivaled by the reverence he possessed for his mother.

"Uh," he stammered, unsure of how to raise his suggestion to leave. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Gabriel's assumption that Malinda's questionnaires would stop was too premature.

"To find a bathroom to change in. I won't be long. Try not to miss me too much," he teased.

"Are you gonna sleep in there too?" He could feel her glare upon him. Gabriel anticipated her contestation of his noble deed. He forgot she was from another time and another place. His acts of courtesy almost insulted her, or mildly irritated her at best. But he was drawn to this practical person and could not argue with her.

"Actually I was going to sleep in the living room with Lucy," he said, rubbing his arms in an attempt to regain some heat and to alleviate his nervousness.

"We've slept near each other before. Stop being weird." With that, Gabriel returned and walked further away from the bed and closer to the closed window, all the while being followed by Malinda's pupils. She was accepting her feelings for him and was touched by his excessive consideration for her privacy and well-being. Her eyes still hooked to his face, she began to pull at the ends of her damp t-shirt.

Gabriel dimly blushed and noticed her maneuver too late; he caught a glimpse of her bare abdomen and rapidly turned in the opposite direction. It seemed Goldilocks' mischievousness had taken over Malinda if only for a moment. But she only sought to test him, which was uncharacteristic of her. Malinda wasn't even sure what she was expecting. She hurriedly grabbed a hefty blouse with some strings attached. She used them as a makeshift belt and fastened them tightly, not intent on letting Gabriel see any more of her. The top came down to her knees and served as a pallid dress.

In the meantime, the prince had begun to unbutton his own shirt whilst staring out the window and stood stiffly. He did not want his peripheral vision is catch anything inappropriate. But then Malinda called out to him, declaring she was finished. In his distracted phase, Malinda's voice caught him off guard. Gabriel turned around immediately, revealing a shivering yet rigid chest.

Malinda let out a muted gasp at the sight and suddenness of it. Nevertheless she enjoyed the view and gave her friend a small smile. But she noticed two scars on his torso and became more intrigued by his appearance. Gabriel caught her glare and knew he had to explain since Malinda's inquisitiveness would not fade, yet her fear to ask about his wounds would prevent her from saying anything. "This one," he started, pointing to the scar closest to his arm, "was from when I fought that witch's brute."

Malinda instantly recalled the moment he obtained the lesion. She was chained up in the witch's cottage and about to be eaten in a similar fashion, like the legend of Hansel and Gretel. Gabriel had fought the grand creature that sought to kill him. She leaned in to get a better look as Gabriel walked nearer, still stroking the mark. "I guess you are always saving me," she murmured, her eyes moving to the prince's face instead.

"And this one," he continued, "is from when I was a boy." Malinda looked once again at his chest and observed the older, larger abrasion. "The Ice Queen was going to hit my mother, so I bit her wrist," he said, chucking at the randomness of his past action. Malinda's brows lowered in sadness. The Ice Queen, her biological mother, had tortured the man she was falling for. "And so she cut me on my stomach with her fingernails."

"I'm so sorry," Malinda replied, not knowing what else could be said. "You must have really loved you mother."

"I did. I still do."

"I wish I could have met her. I've heard nothing but good things about her."

"Well, you already know what she looks like," Gabriel responded, taking a seat on the bed next to Malinda. "She was a very beautiful woman. Like you."

Malinda's eyelids widened. She had never been called beautiful before, despite her prettiness being alluded to vaguely by her brother. She doubted the prince's sincerity. He stopped talking, as did she. Gabriel leaned in closer, part of his shirt falling off his shoulder. Malinda looked at him in the face, remembering the attractiveness of his physique. But Gabriel was fixated on Malinda's pink lips and slightly parted mouth.

She had trouble breathing which she was certain he noticed since they were in such close proximity. She could see his form under his transparent shirt and became red. The magnetism that had been building up between them was about to come to a climax. Gabriel began to shut his eyes with the intention of kissing Malinda, his hand gently touching her arm. She for the most part stood still, not fully believing this romantic scene was happening. It was perfect, except for one thing.

Only inches away from his face, Malinda stopped. She opened her eyes and moved backward, leaning on her left hand. Gabriel felt the movement of the mattress and ceased to act, his posture the same. _I want you_, she thought, _but not until I make things right._

There was silence in the room, only the raindrops and emerging bird chirps could be heard. Malinda stopped mainly because she didn't want to start a relationship with the prince before she defeated the Ice Queen. It was the only way she would feel comfortable with him knowing her true identity. Gabriel would hate her for being the spawn of a most hated adversary. "I'm...," she started, unsure of how to explain herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his palm still resting on her limb.

"I'm not ready for this," she stated softly. Her words were not that of inexperience or fear of mature interaction. "I'm… there's still something I need to do. I'm sorry." She slowly lifted her eyeballs to meet Gabriel's look. He laxly let out a sigh. All the sexual tension that was brewing had to be restrained once again. He wanted nothing more than to share an intimate moment with the young lady who had captured his heart since the first time they met. He feared she did not feel the same way or that he waited to long to make a move.

"No need to apologize," he grinned, arising from his seat. He finished removing his soaked clothes and speedily changed into a larger shirt. "We should go to sleep," Gabriel suggested. "It wouldn't be wise to stay here for more than one night."

Malinda was glad he was not offended by her unintentional rejection. She positioned herself flatly on the mattress, the prince walking around to the other side. She stared at the ceiling, her body under the covers. Malinda felt when Gabriel joined her and turned to face him, smirking.

"Good night."

**xxxxxxx**

The sun was beginning to set, but was concealed by the thick and pale clouds that engulfed the sky. Benjamin was walking in the garden with a small pebble in his hand. His joints rolled the piece of stone around hypnotically, his mind somewhere else. In another section of the garden, Tony and Wolf chatted as they usually did, before the arrival of the siblings. It was a drastic change in their relationship but one that came with being fathers.

Benjamin had drifted from the group, dealing with the separation from his sister. He understood her need for privacy. He hadn't realized to what extent not having parents around affected Malinda. And he had been exceedingly sensitive to her emotions, but now she was getting carried away. The last time he had spoken to her was after their meeting with King Wendell; the last image of Malinda was of her being escorted by Wendell to an unknown and remote location.

Now the most Benjamin ever saw of his sister was a mere glance that lasted a few seconds as she would pass him in the hallway or go up the stairs. She never said a word and only grinned when spotted. Malinda was acting suspiciously which prompted Benjamin to keep a watchful eye on her.

It was that which compelled him to come to the garden. It was a coincidence to have met up with his father and grandpa. Benjamin had been following Malinda but lost her in the large backyard. He stared into the cloudy sky, waiting for her to appear through the only pathway.

Malinda's impersonator had gone into the garden with the intention of communicating with her queen. It has been nearly a week since she last updated her ruler on the activities of the 4th Kingdom inhabitants. Violet found that, once she had become Malinda, no one would leave her alone. The only place of solitude in the palace was her room, but its spacious walls echoed even the softest whisper. It was an aspect of the room that made secretive chats with villainous dictators hard to accomplish.

And Violet sensed a manifesting paranoia within the Ice Queen. Trepidation had been creeping into Violet's mind and she knew, despite the carelessness her eagerness would bring, she had to speak with her queen. Nevertheless, Violet was reluctant to take out the thin sliver of stone from her pocket. She could hear the rustling of ferns and pounding on the soil that was indicative of walking. Violet was not alone.

Benjamin could see Malinda's odd behavior. She constantly looked over her shoulder, surveying the garden area. She wanted privacy, but it was more complex than that. She was hiding something and didn't want to be discovered. _Too bad I'm a nosy brother._

But before Violet could reveal her icy communication device, looming figures appeared on the horizon. Violet panted, unable to recognize the men with dark intentions in their eyes. They did not wear masks, which was atypical of any soldiers associated with the 8th Kingdom. The Ice Queen had an affinity for masks, as was apparent by the fact that she always wore one. Her explanation for concealing her face had been so that the rejuvenation process would go more smoothly. But, as Violet had observed, the mask gave the ruler a more menacing property – since one could not see her expression, one was always guessing what the queen felt.

And even more peculiar, there was no evident leader in the group. Violet was able to count five men all together, each trying to form a circle around her, the garden's landscape making their plan rather impossible. She considered herself lucky, until she remembered the person she looked like. Violet assumed they wanted to capture or severely injure Malinda, which was not in accordance with the Ice Queen's big picture. But perhaps her plot had changed, a scenario made plausible in Violet's mind since she had not kept in touch with the sovereign.

Benjamin hid behind some thick foliage, his vision and hearing impaired by the leaves and distance. He peeked through the holes in the bush, alarmed by the sight of his sister being approached by anonymous and robust individuals. He could count three or four, shifting his head upward to get a better look. His instincts told him to lunge at the punks, but he knew Malinda could handle herself for the moment. And Benjamin's curiosity was paramount.

"Hello Violet," one soldier said, taking a confident step forward. Violet's original theory involving mistaken identity was thrown away. They wanted _her_ and knew she was impersonating Malinda, a piece of information only the Ice Queen had. She had sent them and debriefed them. "Long time no see." Benjamin only heard mumbling.

"How may I help you, boys?" She offered boldly, knowing she meant more to her ruler than these hooligans did. They were a dime a dozen; she was one of a kind. "Came to check up on me?"

"Not really," said someone new, walking ahead of the previous speaker in the assembly. "Your job here is done," he declared, a line obviously originating from his master.

Violet gasped when she saw him take out a dagger from his back. The others followed suit, each person's weapon different and more frightening than the last. They intended to do some meat work. _So_, she thought mournfully, _she's getting rid of me_.

Despite not being able to hear their conversation, the emergence of sharp armaments was something that could be understood from miles away. Benjamin didn't know if he was more surprised the by sudden violent act or by Malinda's reaction to the situation. She just stood there, as if she knew this was coming. He was reminded of their experience in the witch's eatable cottage and how she fought back. _This can't be my sister_.

"Don't lay a finger on her," Benjamin asserted, coming out from the brush. "Malinda, get behind me." Violet hesitated, overlooking that the gentleman in front of her thought she was someone else. Without a word, she did as she was told. "What's up?" he gestured aggressively to the group of men, ready to brawl.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," warned one fighter. "She told us to kill that bitch behind you. But I don't think she'll mind if we kill you, too." With that, Benjamin seemed to lose control. The language, the cockiness – he had enough. He could feel his teeth enlarge and his nails grow. His eyes turned a sinister yellow: he was becoming an animal that would surely devour his opponents. Benjamin's transformation would have been complete if it was night time and a full moon. _These bastards are gonna pay._

The band of soldiers was stricken with fear. It was a physical change they had only seen happen to the Ice Queen, with some differences of course. The Ice Queen's mistake was sending such under-disciplined men to do the dirty work. They weren't above running away, especially when presented with a real threat. And so, they scurried back into the woodlands that surrounded the back of the palace.

"We'll be back," said the tough guy of the cluster. He seemed to run the fastest.

Benjamin's testosterone leveled out once they were completely out of sight. He took in deep breaths, not looking forward to the next time he morphed into a wolf. And, he sighed, there would be a next time. Malinda, he noticed, did what he said without protest. And he didn't sense her near him. The old Malinda would have been right by his side, showing concern and anger towards his reckless deeds.

But this Malinda was resting against the castle wall, far away from Benjamin. It was as if she didn't care if he had been hurt, or worse. This Malinda was a coward at best, he thought. _What did Wendell say to you?_

"You okay?" he asked with a genuine worry she lacked. Violet was motionless like the stone she was leaning against. She nodded flippantly, her thoughts focused on something else. "Who were those guys?" he inquired further, pacing closer to his alienated sibling. But she remained silent, knowing that one word from her would reveal her secret. "Say something, damn it!" he yelled, fiercely grabbing her covered arm.

"I…," she mumbled, her unique tone concealed by the whispery delivery. She hadn't expected him to get so frustrated with his sister. But then again, perhaps he knew she wasn't his sister. Ironically, neither was Malinda. Benjamin's hold loosened when he heard multiple footsteps coming towards them. They belonged to Tony and Wolf, he was sure. Violet knew the steps' origin as well, and fled. Benjamin would have gone after her, but he needed to calm down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tony said, clearly out of breath. "We heard you yelling. Where's she going?" He saw his granddaughter jogging to another part of the garden. "Benjamin?"

"I don't know and I don't care," he retorted coldly, staring that the wall with his right hand pressed against it.

"Oh come on, Benjamin. It's your sister we're talking about," Wolf replied.

"No, she's not." His words pierced his companions. While the words weren't intended to be taken literally, Wolf and Anthony were quick to assume that maybe Benjamin knew the truth and that Malinda's departure was her response to Benjamin's rejection. "When she looked at me, it's like I was a stranger," Benjamin clarified. "And she's not acting like herself. She's different. She's not my sister. She's somebody else." Water welled up in his eyes, missing the days in Manhattan when life was simple and it was just the two of them against the world. "I want her back."


	30. Thirty: The Morning After

**Chapter Thirty: The Morning After**

Gabriel walked down the hallway in a haze. Minutes ago, he had woken up to a nearly empty bed; the side that was supposed to have Malinda on it was vacant and tousled. Gabriel wondered how she could have left without waking him but couldn't blame her for doing it. They had many things to do that day and the sight of him might have been too much for her to take. He imagined that she felt embarrassed and awkward. Gabriel could hardly remember the events of the previous night except for certain important events. And he doubted Malinda's memory would be so foggy.

Now he strolled down the old wooden floors of Goldilocks' cabin, wiping the metaphorical sand from his eyes, still wearing a large white shirt and pants that belonged to a bear. He reached the staircase and descended in a lazy fashion. The creaking of the aged stairs would not allow Gabriel to move silently. He was sure Malinda became aware of his presence and he was quickly gaining full consciousness. Gabriel waved to Lucy as he passed her in the living room; she was chewing on some grass and leaves.

He made his way to what he assumed was the kitchen area. Malinda could hear his footsteps and unintentionally held her breathe in anticipation. She tried to look busy for when he came in, trying to act as normal as possible. But when he greeted her with a low "good morning," Malinda's head spun like an eager kid, obviously awaiting his arrival.

Due to her sudden inhalation of air, all she could muster was a squeaky, "hi." As he casually took a seat on the huge island in the middle of the kitchen, Malinda set a plate of cooling food in front of him. It had been ready for him for nearly a half hour, which typically would have warranted a scolding from Malinda. But she knew she was in no position to be condescending, least of all to him. "Sorry it's not a three course meal, like your used to," she joked nervously, "but it's the best I could do given our, um, limited resources."

Without lifting his face, Gabriel mumbled and nodded as he picked up the oversized fork and began eating. Her obsessive-compulsiveness always came out when she was most anxious. With the stillness in the kitchen and her ruined moment with Gabriel fresh in her mind, Malinda couldn't help but arrange the forks and plates on the table until they were in her unconventional order. But Gabriel only observed the neurotic side of Malinda and shook his head in surrender.

Malinda plopped into the seat across from him, already having eaten her breakfast. Although not actually hungry, Malinda couldn't withstand the silence of the room. Eating something seemed like a good excuse to remain quiet, like her comrade. In front of her were three glasses of liquid. She picked up the first drink, which was apple juice. Upon swallowing some, she rejected it since the contents were too cold. The second glass contained milk; but as soon as Malinda lifted the cup, her fingertips told her it was too hot. The last item was a glass of water, which was just right.

Sipping her satisfying water, she glanced at Gabriel who was gobbling up the eggs. He appeared engrossed in his meal that she made. She was abnormally content, watching him take delight in something she had prepared. But she knew something was bothering him. Malinda never wanted to be worthy of being called a tease, and she knew the prince must have been confused about her feelings for him. Malinda had to make them known.

"Gabriel," she started, her voice crackling.

"Yeah?" he said with his mouth full of food.

"I do…"

"You do what?"

"Like you."

"Yes, yes, I like you too," he answered, still staring as his plate. Truth was he didn't want to talk about. This had never happened to him before. The prince had never been romantically rejected. It hurt, but if Malinda needed more time…

"No, I mean," she explained, her arm extending to his across the flimsy surface. His eggs shook and his eyes shot up. "I like you in the same you like me." Her eyes had a wanting look in them, as if she regretted her behavior. But it was more complex than that, he sensed. Her task was so important that she couldn't let herself have what she wanted. Gabriel suddenly realized she indeed liked him. "It's just..." she continued, her hands like helicopter blades, "bad timing." She looked at him to check for even the slightest muscle movement. But his face was motionless and contemplative, and for once Malinda could not read him.

"Ever the perfectionist," he said finally, traces of a grin forming on the edges of his mouth. "It was only a kiss. Or at least it would have been."

"Better luck next time," she stated quickly, jumping off her chair and toward the door, leaving Gabriel alone with his half-eaten meal and cocked eyebrow.

"Next time?"

**xxxxxxx**

Violet slowly walked in the halls of the 4th Kingdom castle, her pace rivaling that of a snail. All she had been able to think about since the previous evening was her encounter with the 8th Kingdom henchmen and her subsequent meeting with Benjamin. The latter, surprisingly, left a greater impact on her. The look in his eyes when he spoke to her was unforgettable. It was passionate and remorseful; something told Violet that he knew she was an imposter.

But she was disheartened not only by the disappointment of Benjamin, but also by her queen's opinion of her. When had she become so expendable? Violet knew that her job had been completed when she helped Malinda leave the castle, and even more so Violet knew that, according to the Ice Queen, her job was her purpose in life. Nevertheless, the betrayal still stung. Violet was ready to accept that she would no longer be needed, but even she knew that murder was a bit excessive. Ironically, it appeared as though the 4th Kingdom palace was her only home.

Perhaps that was why Violet, still in her true form, was making her way to the king's bedroom, where he now spent most of time. Her experience in the garden encouraged her to come forward as a spy for the Ice Queen. Superficially, Violet told herself that making King Wendell aware of her circumstances might ensure her protection from other 8th Kingdom soldiers. But she sensed that another factor was compelling her honesty. She acknowledged the level of danger she put Malinda in and almost felt sorry for the child. If they knew Malinda was not actually present, the king and his men might find her in time.

Violet's benevolent train of thought was disrupted by the light clicking of shoes on the marble floor. The distinct sound of the footsteps told her that they likely belonged to a maid. Despite her indifference in being discovered, Violet was not yet ready to reveal herself. She flexed her hand and summoned a dim light in her hand. She moved her palm across her body, slowly moving upward. She had reached her face when she saw Jane emerge from the corner.

Violet passed the servant girl with ease, not even giving her a second glance. Jane, however, had a different reaction. She was eager to see who she thought was Malinda. Benjamin had told her about his latest meeting with his sister and Jane sympathized with her crush's situation. It pained her to see Benjamin in such a pessimistic mood.

Jane turned to face the quickly moving Malinda and produced a faint grin. Jane was disheartened by Malinda's cold demeanor, but could not keep her eyes off the girl. As Malinda walked away, Jane caught a glimpse of her hair, which had hints of bright red in them. The highlights, however, disappeared soon after. "Malinda?" Jane verbalized, perplexed and shocked by what she had seen. Violet paused, aware that her transformation might not have occurred as rapidly as she would have liked.

Jane's mind raced, recalling the first time she had formally met Malinda. She was sent to help her find a dress for dinner but found a messy room instead. Malinda at the time was confused and mortified since she was under the assumption that another maid was going to take care of it. Malinda described a scarlet-haired woman with a cryptic personality. Jane dismissed the comment but was now piecing everything together. No staff member possessed such colored hair except for the woman that had just passed her by.

Since her revelation, Violet was far ahead of her. Jane was wanted to pursue her but wisely chose to address the king about the issue. As for Violet, her paranoia made her feet stride with the speed of an animal being chased by a predator. She fervently walked to Malinda's room to formulate a solution for her slip.

**x**

Virginia and Wolf, meanwhile, were also wandering the hallway with the intent of finding Malinda. Even though they both felt their daughter's conduct was strange, it wasn't until Benjamin's encounter with her that sprung the couple into action. They were slowly coming to an understanding of Malinda's opinion of them. She had wanted nothing to do with them, or so it seemed. And with Wendell's confession about Malinda's adoption, Wolf and Virginia knew her disposition would not improve. But now it became apparent that Malinda's life could be in danger and their silence would only do her further harm.

"There were five of them?" Virginia exclaimed, her voice echoing. Her pace quickened so she could catch up to her husband, who was on the verge of running.

"That's what Benjamin told me. But huff puff, for her to send that many guys after Malinda–" he stopped himself, knowing the distress of his impending comment would cause Virginia. "The sooner we find her, the sooner we can fix this."

"That's assuming we can actually talk to her. She's probably still hiding in her room." Virginia disliked her feeling of frustration toward Malinda, but the girl's sullen demeanor was getting to be excessive. From Benjamin's extensive descriptions of his sister, being so closed off was unlike Malinda. Virginia only wanted her family's depression to cease and recently Malinda had been the cause.

As the couple turned the corner, they saw Malinda's bedroom door ajar and assumed she was not inside. And further off in the distance was Malinda herself, whose head was constantly turning around as if she was being followed. Wolf sped up, waving his hand to get the girl's attention. "Malinda!" he called out, his wife closely behind him.

Violet's pupils expanded at the sound of Wolf's declaration. She could see him rushing toward her with Virginia following. Although she had been in Wolf's presence before, it had only been for a few seconds. And Violet's disguise was only visual; Wolf's keen sense of smell would eventually detect her if she was in contact with him for too long. This discrepancy was the reason Violet has asked Malinda for her bracelet before her departure. With it, Violet was able to make a revision on her spell, but – as the spell was weakening – even that would do her no good.

But she knew that the three of them would meet her halfway. As Violet's hand touched the door, Wolf was right in front of her. If she scurried into her room, suspicions about her odd behavior would only escalate. Hopefully her old magic was stronger than she assumed.

"Malinda," Wolf let out, somewhat out of breath. "Thank goodness we caught you," he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation after observing the fearful look in Malinda's eyes. As always, she said not a word and only bobbed her head. "There's something we need to talk to you about."

"Jane?" Virginia inquired, seeing her jogging at the back of Malinda. Virginia stepped aside from Wolf to attend to the troubled Jane. "What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with her," Jane said in an attempt to divulge information about Malinda. But as she saw Wolf's nose twitch and his face contort, she realized her words where unnecessary and directed Virginia's gaze to her spouse.

Wolf's eyes began to glow a bright yellow and he was on the brink of turning into a beast. He opened his mouth and revealed fangs, his growling becoming more menacing. Violet gasped, suddenly conscious of the fact that her life was in danger. He had been exposed to her scent long enough; that was not his step-daughter. "Liar!" he roared, pinning Violet to the stone floor, producing a loud thud.

"Jane, get Wendell," Virginia ordered as she darted to Wolf's side, doing her best to keep him off the imposter.

**x**

Jane tugged at the king's jacket, further bewildering Wendell. All Jane had told him was that Wolf was attacking Malinda, a scenario he deemed unlikely. But the urgency in Jane's plea and her lack of doubt compelled the ruler to let himself be dragged by the young lady. Once they arrived at the location of the frenzy, Wendell saw for himself that Jane was not exaggerating. Wolf was keeping Malinda on the floor with one hand, Virginia holding his other one back. Malinda all the while was screaming in a tone that was unlike her natural accent.

"What's all this?!" Wendell asked, his inflection powerful and authoritative. Wolf loosened his grip on the girl, still maintaining his feral appearance. Virginia gently stroked his bare shoulder; her touch had healing properties. Virginia and Wolf moved away from Violet, letting Wendell handle the situation.

"That's not Malinda," offered Jane, alleviating some of the king's confusion. "She's a fake. I saw her hair color change from red. That's not her." Wendell got down on one knee to better communicate with Violet, who was still lying on the floor. Her façade was still up, which made his interrogation harder to conduct; he refused to yell at the woman who looked like Malinda.

"Who are you?"

"No, you wouldn't recognize me, would you. I've only been a maid here for 16 years," she retorted bitterly, changing into her original form. However, her transformation did not answer Wendell's question and he was growing impatient.

"I won't ask again," the king stated, the unspoken threat of letting Wolf loose behind his words.

"I'm Violet."

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda and Gabriel rode together on Lucy, Malinda's arms around Gabriel's stomach. She held onto to him loosely, despite his encouragements to tighten her grasp. He claimed to be concerned for her protection, but Malinda knew he was only exhibiting typical male behavior. She could not fault him for it, but still found his persistence annoying.

And now her irritation would only increase, as Gabriel tugged at her hand again in an attempt to stiffen her grip. "Malinda, it's for your own safety," he said, eyes on the road ahead.

"I'm fine, for the billionth time."

"Alright," he consented, letting go of her hand, "but if Lucy all of a sudden decides to go faster, don't say I didn't worn you."

"Unless we're going into battle, your highness, I don't see why that would happen."

Lucy let out a huff, apparently having a clairvoyant connection to her master. But Gabriel's confidence had been boosted since Malinda's reassurance in regards to her feelings for him, and his previously gracious approaches to her were retired in favor of a more forwardly flirtatious interaction. Gabriel could feel Malinda's head occasionally lean on him and then instantaneously lift back up, making him laugh at the fact that she was still so shy around him and unwilling to let her affection show.

And in spite of the tough front Malinda was displaying, she was grateful to the prince and his horse. She imagined the map of the 9 Kingdoms in her head and knew that her journey would have taken much longer without Gabriel's assistance. As the temperature was dropping, Malinda knew she was closer to her destination. The 7th Kingdom, which was where she told Gabriel she was going, had been covered in snow just as cold as the 8th Kingdom. The frigidness was a key indicator that she was getting closer to the Ice Queen and, more importantly, that she needed to figure out a way of getting rid of Gabriel.

But an abrupt shift in the wind's direction seemed to guide Malinda's view. The air movement went unnoticed by her companions and Malinda felt as if the signal was just for her to notice, which meant only one person could be responsible for it. _Mother_, she thought angrily and sarcastically.

Malinda let go of Gabriel and placed her arms at her side, her hands firmly planted on Lucy in order to maintain balance. She stretched out her neck and searched her surroundings for anything related to the Ice Queen, who was surely beckoning her. _I am getting close_, she reflected in surprise. And the prince, ever aware of the actions of his comrade, gradually forced his stead to come to a halt.

"Malinda, what's the matter?"

She continued scanning the area like nothing had been said. She didn't have time to answer Gabriel's inquiry and, quite honestly, didn't know how to. Malinda disliked being mysterious; she recalled the pretentiously dramatic girls in her school and cringed at the thought of emanating their behavior. But Malinda wanted the best of both worlds: she wanted to defeat the Ice Queen and have Gabriel completely oblivious to her connection with the wicked ruler.

Malinda swiftly jumped off the horse, ignoring Gabriel's requests for an answer. She trekked in a straight line that diverted from the main road and into the woodlands nearing the 7th Kingdom. With each step, the atmosphere got cooler. Malinda felt as if she was being led somewhere menacing, but her curiosity and determination to defeat her biological parent compelled her to keep moving forward, despite the appeals of Gabriel in the background.

The prince was getting restless, hardly able to keep up with her while pulling on Lucy's reigns. Ever intuitive, his stallion pulled against her master, fully conscious of the foreboding location they were about to discover. "Malinda? Where are you going?!"

He anticipated that Malinda was attempting her escape from him, but the manner she chose was laughable. She wasn't running away from him, but rather walking towards something else. Gabriel himself had never experienced such a cold since he was 7 years old, locked away by the Ice Queen. And he was clever enough to figure out that her presence was near - or at least, it would be if she was still alive.

Suddenly, after futilely tugging at Lucy, she stopped in her tracks, refusing to tread any further. "Honestly, Lucy," he complained, sucking his teeth. "She's getting away. Come on now." She did not budge. "Fine. Just… stay here. And don't move," he ordered, pointing an assertive finger at her. Gabriel knew, however, that he was acting silly. He had full confidence in his horse and trusted she would stay in place. Now, he had to catch up with the disappearing Malinda.

At this point, she was far ahead of him, never looking back to see if he was following her or how close behind he was. She didn't care; it didn't matter. Her thoughts were engrossed by something more sinister. Malinda, having studied the map she tore out from a heavy book in her room, knew she had already reached the 7th Kingdom.

And aside from recalling Violet's advice about traveling through there, Malinda remembered some of this kingdom's history. It was the first place to be taken over by the Ice Queen, and was completely engulfed in ice and snow. It was only after the ruler's defeat that the kingdom regained its status as an independent nation, but the damage her domination caused was irreversible.

Having scurried through tress and plants, Malinda felt relief when she reached an open field reminiscent of the ice-skating rink in Rockefeller Center. She had only been there once – when Amanda Gale has a lapse of generosity at Christmas – nevertheless, the image was imbedded into her memory. But the ground was not the slippery consistency of ice. It was more like tons of snow compounded in a wide space. Still, it was a beautiful sight.

"You really need to stop doing that." The abrupt comment made Malinda jump, turning around to see Gabriel at her side.

"Doing what?"

"Leaving me behind like that. If you wanted to take a sharp turn, all you had to do was say so."

"Sorry," she mumbled, not really invested in that conversation. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's something," he replied flippantly, still perturbed at his female companion.

"But I thought something more would be here, you know?" Malinda was being called by an unknown force and it led her to an empty plain. She was tired of solving mysteries and grunted at the prospect of having to delve into the meaning of the impulse to walk here.

"Like what? Nothing's here." As Malinda paced a few steps in front of him, his own mind started questioning the existence of the open white field. In the 7th Kingdom, there were never voids in the middle of forests. The surviving fairies and elves would have rebuilt something in its place. Or perhaps they had...

"It just doesn't make any sense," she asserted, not exactly sure what she was talking about. Malinda took a few more steps forward, her eyes examining the region for clues. Her gaze went to the ground when she discovered a hollowness; a dip in the mostly rigid surface. "Hey, what's–"

Placing a foot over the cavity, Malinda fell downward into a pre-existing hole in the snow. And she kept falling, the hole deeper than she conceived; whenever she thought she should have hit something, her body would betray her by continuing to plummet. All Malinda could see were walls of ivory, rapidly moving past her.

"Malinda!" Gabriel yelled, seeing his friend vanish beneath seemingly solid ground. Tripping over the mounds of hardened snow, he sprinted to the trap hole. Its diameter seemed to be made just to size; it was barely large enough to fit a slender teenaged girl. Someone set up this ensnare. "Talk to me!" he bellowed.

When Malinda finally reached the bottom of the opening, she found the space was more ample than the slim tunnel she had just passed through. She touched the pale wall but felt no frigidness, although she could only imagine how cold it must have actually been. And from far above her, Malinda could hear the faint cries of the prince.

"I'm okay!" she reassured, her pitch not as loud as it could be. Malinda feared that any loud sound would cause of a cave-in, but she had fallen so deeply that in order for Gabriel to hear her, she had to speaking loudly. Malinda set her worries about a possible avalanche aside when she saw an archway peripherally. She glanced upward and saw Gabriel's head peaking through. "I'm going in. Wait for me up there," she stated, subsequently walking through the entryway.

Gabriel had heard Malinda, but had no intention of listening to her. _I am not staying here by myself. I thought she'd learned that by now_, he thought, tapping into his spoiled demeanor. He planned on scaling down the frozen gap, but as soon as his foot slipped when simply testing out its texture, he abandoned his idea. _No time to be_ _subtle_, he told himself. The prince took in a loaded breath and jumped, eyes slammed shut, waiting for ground to come under his feet. To his surprise, Gabriel was alive when he landed.

Malinda took notice of the strident thud behind her and knew Gabriel disobeyed her command, just like she knew he would. She smiled and pretended to be unaware of his presence as she continued to pace through the white cave. Her senses went wild: her skin was tingling, her stomach knotted, her ears were keen to the whispers Malinda knew only she could hear.

Then, she found it: a door that was painted over, likely for concealment purposes. Malinda's heart was racing and she pushed against the wooden entrance with her lungs full. Gabriel was tense, as well, despite his distance for his friend.

As she passed through it, she realized she was in yet another cabin. However, this particular cottage was not a home for its inhabitants. The place had been ransacked, or rather purposely damaged. _What were they hiding?_ Malinda had entered the Ice Queen's abandoned lodge; unlike the previous residence, Malinda needed no encyclopedic introduction or description.

Now more than ever she wished Gabriel was not with her to experience this. Even without Malinda's extra-sensory perception to her mother's aura, she was able to decipher that this location formerly belonged to the cruel sovereign. And Gabriel, who had known the Ice Queen since birth, would surely be alert to the cabin's identity.

But Malinda kept moving forward. _The less time I spend here, the less time he does_, she reasoned. When she reached a pair of giant, rusted doors that were left ajar, she knew the Ice Queen had wanted Malinda to enter this specific space. Gabriel followed Malinda idly, keeping his view on his boots. He could touch his breath; his lips were beginning to numb. He wished he had listened to her.

Malinda walked into what seemed to be a war room. There was a wide yet flat table that was toppled over in the corner, stools were scattered about the quarters, and, most notably, was a large throne. On it were multiple inscribed drawings of birds and vines with thorns. By the time Malinda had become close enough to touch the royal seat, her sight was foggy and her feet were heavy. Gabriel saw her posture wavering as she approached it and sped up to be nearer to her.

Upon finally touching the throne, Malinda's fingers were zapped and she collapsed onto the miniature steps that the chair's base. The prince, ready to come to her aid, caught Malinda before her head could slam against the ice floor. His eyes dashed to different parts of her body, attempting to figure out what was wrong with her.

She opened her eyes and saw her knight in shining armor, outlined in a white halo. In spite of the pleased smirk on her mouth, the rest of Malinda was shivering and convulsing, mimicking a seizure. Aside from the pain of having been blasted by the Ice Queen's power, Malinda was experiencing something new. "I'm…," she began through speedily chattering teeth.

"Yes, Malinda, what is it?" solicited Gabriel, patting her cheek lightly in order to keep her alert and awake.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold."

**Note: I am very sorry for the delay in updating. I've been busier that expected, and I will be updating more frequently in the future. Thank you.**


	31. ThirtyOne: Mother's Message Received

**Chapter Thirty-One: Mother's Message Received**

He scanned the area for an exit and found one in the corner of the room, hidden beneath chunks of ice and white-painted furniture. He wrapped Malinda's inert arm around his shoulder, pulling her along with him as he walked toward the gap in the wall. It was likely an escape route for the constructors of the cabin, and now served as their only hope of survival. Gabriel's body was quickly loosing its heat and the shock Malinda received after her first encounter with cold left her motionless. But caring for Malinda distracted him from his environment; for that he was grateful.

Sauntering down the glassy cave, the prince heard Malinda give out a moan as he readjusted her. He placed is left arm around her back, and this right arm underneath her knees, lifting her. He imagined he looked like a newlywed husband with his bride, walking to their bedroom. Of course, in such a scenario Gabriel would hope his wife would be conscious.

And that image of a man taking his beloved in his arms and carrying her away was an image his mother had instilled in him with her stories about her own wedding. Malinda's head was leaning against his chest and he noticed that her once blue skin and purple lips were starting to regain their fleshy colors. In the faint light, she resembled his mother, more so in spirit than in actual appearance. Malinda never gave up, stubborn until the very end. It was a quality he admired even if it didn't always work in his favor.

It was his mother's stubbornness that made her death so tragic. She never gave up hope, even in the most dire of situations. Gabriel recalled the last moments of his mother's life. They had been locked in the 8th Kingdom castle's highest tower. It contained only one small window, one bed, and nothing else. It was place where Gabriel was born; it was the only place he had known.

_Queen Cecile was huddled with her son, Gabriel, by the lonely bed in the castle's tower. It was the only room which had a darkly-colored design to it. The wood was not painted over, it was not polished. It only had engravings of animals, particularly birds. Splinters could be seen sticking out of the floor and walls, especially close to the bed. But, being the sole fixture in the space, it was the only means with which Cecile and her child could effectively protect themselves from the daily cold. The room only contained one poorly fashioned window that was covered apathetically by a loose cloth. _

_They rapped themselves in the petite wool blanket, one of the few items the Ice Queen allowed them to have. Most of it was draped around the 6-year-old Gabriel. This position had become routine for mother and son. Cecile's storytelling was also commonplace. Some tales she would fabricate; others were based on fact. But she never revealed which ones were which. She felt it gave Gabriel something to think about. _

_This time, they sat in silence. Gabriel would occasionally look into his mother's eyes, seeing a glimmer of hope in them. And she was smiling brightly, concealing profound anguish and anger. Gabriel had witnessed his mother being beaten and harassed by the Ice Queen, whose own face was permanently concealed by a silver mask, but knew nothing else of the mean woman. _

_He grinned back at his mother, nestling up to her like a puppy. Her arm tightened around him and concluded the story she had been telling him moments before. "You father will come rescue us." Gabriel did not contest the statement this time. Cecile never disclosed any additional information about his dad, in part because Gabriel never explicitly asked. His only inquiries were about when and how he would come rescue them. Gabriel was unaware that his father was King Wendell._

_Without warning, the door burst opened, sending both captives into an upright sitting position. The Ice Queen, her mask slanted and hair disheveled, pounded her heels against the already weak wood. She entered the tower, not saying a word, uncommon for the ruler. Her movements were quick, prompting paralyzing fear within Gabriel. The Ice Queen effortlessly grabbed Cecile by the shoulder, her talons piercing the mother's skin. _

_She screamed out in pain despite not wanting to further frighten her son, who looked on in horror. Like a rapid dog, the Ice Queen tugged at Cecile, who refused to let go of the thin mattress. Blood dripped down Cecile's back. Enraged by the ferocity of the queen, Gabriel lunged forward in an attempt to save his endangered mother. He only managed to reach his mother's leg, and tried to pull his mom to safety, pleading with the Ice Queen to release her._

"_Let mommy go," rang from the boy's mouth repeatedly. Unbeknownst to him, the pulling on his mother's calf was causing an excruciating tug of way against Cecile's body. _Gabriel realized then, in retrospect, that his efforts to rescue his mother only increased her pain. And he recognized the strength his mother must have possessed to endure such trauma.

_Gabriel had lost his hold on his mother and Cecile herself was too weak to put up a fight. Once the Ice Queen passed the door of the tower, Gabriel let go of the tethered__fabric to which he had been futilely grabbing on to. The door was slammed, causing the frame to shack and the dust to fall. Gabriel darted to the misshapen window, the only place where he could see outside the tower's confinement. _

_He waited there anxiously for several minutes, his youthful and tired eyes scanning through the storm. Then, down below on the castle's courtyard, he saw two figures against the white background, preceding a dark red line. _Thinking back, Gabriel knew that the Ice Queen had walked out precisely where that tiny window was, where Gabriel could surely see.

_The swirling snow made the two figures below difficult to track. Out in the yard, the Ice Queen dragged the bleeding and limp body of Cecile to a prepared location. A metal pole and lengths of rope were ready for use. Throwing Cecile against the ground, Gabriel gasping with each new development, the Ice Queen growled while tying Cecile's hands to the frigid rod. Cecile groaned as the rope was wrapped tighter around her wrists. _

_And then, flipping back her wild black hair, the Ice Queen left the area. Cecile tried to get on her knees but found it impossible to do on the slippery surface. The wicked queen had simply left her there to freeze to death, burdened with the agony of her injuries and the knowledge that her son was watching from afar. All Cecile wore was a ragged lavender nightgown – the one she wore when she was kidnapped. It blew savagely in the brutal snowstorm; the blizzard was beginning to worsen._

_Cecile looked around, managing to spot the tower's window. She saw a small semicircle peering through; it was Gabriel's head, peeking in terror as his mother was dying a slow death. The tears streamed down his face, and his cries were only muted by the wind's roar. _

_Gabriel motioned his head upward one last time, summoning the courage to look upon his mother in her dreadful state. After staring at her for many minutes, he could make out her expression. Her last act was staring at her son with a smile on her face; a bittersweet memory for the young prince. _

**xxxxxxx**

In the 4th Kingdom castle, Malinda's room had been transformed into a makeshift location for an interrogation. Wolf had since calmed down and was sitting on the bed, his eyes burning holes through Violet. Virginia stroked his hair as if she was petting a dog; it was a gesture she reserved for when her husband was most tense. In the beginning of the session, Virginia had spoken on her and Wolf's behalf. She asked Violet about Malinda's whereabouts and any plans the Ice Queen might have set forward. But Violet would not utter a word.

Now it was Wendell and Tony's turn it seemed. The King had unbuttoned his vest and rolled up his sleeves, having pulled up a chair adjacent to the one Violet was forced to sit in. Benjamin stood at the corner of the bed with Jane behind him, patting his back for support. Like his father, Benjamin's anger had subsided, partly because he had already known that Malinda was being impersonated; he could feel it. But he hesitated to bring his concerns to anyone else, doubting that Malinda would never behave so reclusively or rudely. The regret was consuming him.

"So where is she?" Wendell asked strictly, insinuating that she did in fact know Malinda's exact location. "The sooner you let me know, the sooner you're allowed to get up. And who knows, maybe you'll only do ten years in my prison instead of twenty."

"You don't scare me," she said, her first words in nearly an hour. But she quickly reverted to silence, a smug look painted on her face. The irreverence she displayed sent Anthony over the edge.

"Why are you wearing Malinda's bracelet then? Answer me!" he yelled, pushing Wendell out of the way so as to have Violet's full attention. And she was caught off guard by the old man's volume and hostility. Violet lifted her wrist, showing the bracelet in question, marveling at its beauty. Yet she would not reply.

"That's Malinda's?" Benjamin implored, stepping forward. He was convinced he was familiar with every piece of jewelry his sister owned. Her collection was by no means extensive, which caused her to repeat items that had become imbedded into his memory. The bracelet, thus, was foreign to him.

Anthony covered his mouth at the realization that he let such an important secret slip. Everyone with the exception of Benjamin and Jane knew that the metal band held with it Malinda's true origin. He hoped Benjamin would not catch on and shifted his attention back to Violet, who had since removed the bracelet and placed it in her pocket.

"You won't get an answer from me," Violet stated confidently, ever loyal to her queen.

The entire group was mystified by her statement, Benjamin in particular. He remembered the event in the garden and could not understand why she remained so faithful. He suddenly came to a conclusion. "Those men, in the garden – they were looking for you, not Malinda, right?"

He was catching on. Violet stayed silent, her eyes no longer laced with a superior quality but now filled with apprehension that indicated to Benjamin that he was uncovering something significant.

"That Ice Queen lady – she was gonna hurt you, wasn't she?" Still, only subtle eye movements from Violet. Her change in posture and behavior was noticed by everyone in the room; they let Benjamin do all the talking. "Why would you go through so much trouble to protect a woman who was going to kill you?"

"It's something you_ idealists _wouldn't understand. I don't care what you do to me. You'll get no information from me," she spat, water forming on her lids.

Virginia ceased caressing Wolf's hair abruptly, coming to her own conclusion: they weren't getting anywhere with Violet. She was pathetic, and frankly Virginia was sick of looking at her. Wolf, with his enhanced senses, knew his wife's fury was brewing. But he knew where such a feeling was coming from for he felt it, too. More than anything else, Virginia was riled by the fact that Malinda was being misrepresented. Malinda was not as indifferent and spoiled as she was being perceived. And her step-daughter was missing, truly alone.

She got off the bed and walked toward the rising King. "This is enough," she remarked softly, hiding great frustration.

"My thoughts exactly. We don't need her. She knows just as much as we do." He opened the door and signaled for the two lingering soldiers posted there to take Violet away, to a small room in an isolated corner of the palace. The group dispatched. As Wendell walked away from the pack, Anthony approached him exasperatedly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" asked the King, unfurling his sleeves and avoiding eye contact with Tony.

"Aren't you going to send people to go looking for them?" he inquired, by now having deduced that the prince had gone missing as well.

"I've already sent a team to find Gabriel," he said automatically, still deep in thought. "And I can't afford to expend anymore soldiers." Wendell presumed their conversation concluded and proceeded to walk ahead.

"Wendell?" Anthony took hold of his friend's limb, concerned about the King's flippant tone.

"Earlier this morning, I sent aid to the 2nd Kingdom. Their princess was kidnapped and Queen Gretel III was severely wounded. They're waging war against the 8th Kingdom before the Ice Queen can regain anymore of her strength. And as of today, so are we."

"But what about Malinda and Gabriel? They need our help. I can't believe you're being so casual about this!"

"I'm not," Wendell replied, jerking his arm free of Tony's hold. "Knowing my son, he's wherever she is. Gabriel will be found and I know where Malinda went." Tony's eyelids broadened at Wendell's claim, beckoning an explanation. "She went to see her mother, I'm sure of it."

**x**

Hours had passed since Violet's questioning and once again Malinda's room was ominously empty. Only Benjamin had been in there, by himself in the night. While everyone dispersed with important tasks to complete, Benjamin was depressingly available. He didn't know what needed to be done to get his sister back. He offered his assistance throughout the castle, but felt useless. So he wandered back to his little sister's room, rummaging through things he knew she had looked through.

He noticed jokingly that he'd never had such an opportunity, to roam freely through her sacred space. He had seen dresses in the closet, making mental notes of items she would and wouldn't wear if she was ever found. Currently, Benjamin was immersed in her hefty book collection, most of which was piled on the floor. One book in particular stuck out to him. It was large and opened to a section where a page had been ripped out.

Benjamin bent down to read its contents. The page next to the missing one read, "The 9 Kingdoms." He touched it nostalgically, as if it was part of his own personal history. And he knew he was born there, where his finger was pointing, yet he felt no real connection to it. As he kept staring at the map, Benjamin observed that the 8th Kingdom was circled in pencil. He held his breath, scanning the rest of the page for more clues. _Did she… no she couldn't have… did she really go all the way there?_

The 8th Kingdom, he recalled, was where the Ice Queen resided, confirming his fears. Benjamin had overheard conversations about the dreaded ruler a million times by then; despite not having a solid picture of the woman, he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. But then again, so was his sister. _Does she think she can stop that lady all by herself?_

After a long pause, Benjamin knelt completely on the ground, his body almost collapsing. He moved away from the book and toward the middle of the room, stretching his face with his hands. Then, Benjamin began to weep, unable to deal with all that was happening. He felt so disconnected from his sister and her circumstances; worst of all, Benjamin felt powerless to stop any of it.

"Oh Malinda," he whispered, "what's happened to us?"

**xxxxxxx**

She awoke to the feeling of a concentrated heat near her back. Malinda turned on her side and saw a small fire burning, seemingly at the center of a makeshift camp site Gabriel had created. Her eyes were fully open and her slight body movement caught the attention of the prince who had presumably been keeping a close eye on her since she lost consciousness. It was an action Malinda was repeating: fainting when confronted with something beyond her control. This habit began when she arrived in the 9 Kingdoms and made Malinda feel so inferior. Still, it was nice to wake up to someone watching over you.

"That must have been hard to make," Malinda commented, referring to the fire, in a raspy but coherent voice.

"You have no idea," Gabriel responded, speaking rather truthfully. He had learned the skill on his many camping trips with his father. However, he was never good at it; Wendell was always the one to actually make the gathered wood ignite while Gabriel watched in awe. But his father wasn't around and Malinda depended on his being able to finally succeed.

When she tried to readjust herself, Gabriel nearly lunged from the log to offer up any assistance and to potentially dissuade Malinda from moving. She chuckled at his anxiousness and became all the more curious as to how they escaped the icy cabin. He let out a laugh, too, and slowly sat back down on the sturdy piece of wood. Leaning against her left elbow, she faced her rescuer.

"So," Malinda began, clearing her throat, "how exactly did we get outta there?"

"It was an epic tale," he said, instantly drawing out a smirk from his companion. Gabriel told her about the exit he found and the lengthy tunnel he passed through, neglecting to mention the position in which he carried her out. He described to her how he found the path they had walked to get to the cabin and how he found Lucy waiting devotedly by frosting trees. The prince concluded by telling her how he found the camp site, an area with only a thin layer of snow that a simple fire could defrost. Throughout his drawn out story, he had her undivided attention.

Nevertheless, Gabriel finished his account prematurely, not finding it necessary to reveal to Malinda that he had been observing her for roughly an hour. At seeing Malinda's improved health, it was as if Gabriel's mind gave his body permission to be at ease. He gave out a crude yawn, his jaw almost unhinging like that of a snake. He covered his mouth with a fist and blinked his eyes vehemently to prevent the dropping of tears.

Malinda's budding guilt manifested into appreciation for the effort the prince had given to ensure her safety. The gothic, pale chamber that they had escaped from, however, served as a reminder of the destiny Malinda was trying so hard to avoid. A plan was formulating in her head for her impending getaway.

"Goodnight," Gabriel whispered, aligning himself with the somewhat moist ground. The blanket that rested beneath Lucy's saddle provided an adequate bed for him. Placing his palm under his cheek, Gabriel closed his eyes and shifted his torso until he was comfortable. Malinda copied his actions until her comrade was fast asleep, his body steadily rising and falling with each intake and outtake of air. Then, she made her move.

**x**

The sun was starting to seep through the trees; it was nearly morning. Since Gabriel had fallen to sleep hours prior, Malinda had been packing. She had only feigned slumber when she had actually been preparing to leave her friend behind in favor of a more personal and private journey. She wished she could be honest with him; he deserved more from her. But Malinda felt the truth would harm him more than her abandonment.

Despite her body being fairly tired, her mind was wide awake. Malinda knew they were in the 7th Kingdom, so her traveling would not be extensive. She planned on following the path for awhile and then traversing through the woods to confuse the prince. A cruel trick, she knew. Malinda wrapped her crimson hooded cape around her shoulders, bag slung over her torso, map of the kingdoms folded in her jean pocket.

Before leaving the site, she looked at Gabriel, who was still napping. His defined facial features were relaxed and the sunlight enhanced his handsomeness. As she stared at him, Malinda was beginning to have second thoughts. Maybe he could see past her family tree – an unlikely occurrence – and perhaps Malinda and the residents of the 4th Kingdom castle could be one big family. Except, Malinda remembered, she could never approach Virginia or Wolf without being compelled to harm them. And the Ice Queen would still be at large if Malinda turned back now.

Lucy let out a muted huff, disrupting Malinda's thoughts. She knew the horse could have produced a much louder noise, but she liked to think that Lucy had warmed up to her and that, like her owner, was interested in Malinda's well-being.

It was the sound created from Malinda stepping on a tree branch, however, that woke Gabriel up. His eyes slowly fluttering open made Malinda's heart skip a beat. She fought against her desire to dash into the forest and opted to stick around for a little longer. At first, the prince was jubilant to see his friend on her feet, until he noticed she was ready to leave and nowhere near Lucy. Malinda observed this emotional change.

Gabriel stood up, irately, and knew that Malinda had intended to depart on her own once again. Not only that, but she seemed content parting from him without a word. "You could have at least told me you were deserting me."

"I'm still here aren't I? I was going to tell you," she said, assuring him that she would not behave to discourteously.

"Where are you off to?" he asked as Malinda stepped away from him. She ignored his question and kept moving further away, forcing Gabriel to pursue her. "Malinda, where are you going?" he asked again, more strictly.

Malinda rolled her eyes at his tone. "For the love of God. You said you weren't going to do this."

"Do what, care about you?"

"No, ask questions," she corrected sharply. "You said you were just gonna take me to where I needed to go and that was it. Well, we're here."

"You knew I was lying," said Gabriel, in a higher pitch. "You know I can't do that."

"That's why I ran away from away you before. But I thought you would actually do what you said – my fault." Malinda accommodated her bag, placing it closer to her neck. She sighed. "Why can't you just—"

"Just what? Just leave you and not think about you? Do you have any idea how hard that is for me?"

"Oh please," she blurted out in manufactured disbelief.

"Don't believe me? Even after I dragged you to safety? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I might _genuinely _like you?"

Silence.

"No, you're too caught up in the drama you create for yourself."

"Stop right there," she demanded sternly, her firm and straightened palm flying into the air. "You have no idea what kind of drama is in my life right now."

"Only because you never told me," he said gently, now only feet away from Malinda's face. "And you're wrong. I've been where you've been: not knowing who your parents are and then suddenly finding out. I probably know better than anyone how you feel."

"That's not the problem I'm talking about."

"Alright, I give up," he sighed, combing his hair with his fingers. "You're never going to open up to me or anyone. That's your real problem. And I can't help you."

"Look, I know I'm being difficult. There's something I need to do," she said, feeling as if that phrase had become her slogan. She knew her words had no effect as she saw Gabriel gradually moving away from her. She decided not to put up a fight this time. "Fine!" she yelled, going in her own direction. His arguments were solid and justified; she was confident that Gabriel cared deeply for her, but she felt undeserving of such affection. _Good, Malinda._ _Push him away. It's for the best._

She saw him gather up Lucy from the corner of her eye and started to walk away, quickly disappearing beneath the horizon, wiping away some idle tears. _I'd rather he hate me for this than for the truth_, she reasoned.

A little more than a minute had passed and, to her surprise, Malinda had covered much distance. Aware of the long voyage ahead of her, Malinda wished she had her ipod with her – something to listen to in order to replace the silence.

But the quiet made her senses keener, able to hear the faint chirping of birds and wispy rusting of the leaves. Her eyes to the heavens, Malinda almost fell, tripping on the flat dirt. One of her shoelaces had come undone, soliciting a chuckle from Malinda. She bent down to tie it, setting down the map she had pulled out of her pocket. Suddenly, Malinda heard an unnatural noise coming from the bushes.

She jerked up before completing the lace's bow. Her bewilderment was put to rest as she saw people emerging from the greenery, unfamiliar and menacing. She clenched her hands into fists and resisted the urge to scream, lest Gabriel come to her rescue_. I can handle this myself. I don't need him to save me._

Malinda's shaking stopped when she saw an acquaintance from the past: Henry Rivers. Coming to the front of the crowd, dressed in black, he let a grin slip when he saw Malinda. _She hasn't changed a bit_.But his expression rapidly returned to a solemn and serious one. This was the moment he had been dreading and anticipating for weeks. He could see the fear in her gaze, mixed with an eagerness to speak with him.

She uncurled her hands and put them at her side. "What's all this?" she asked naively. Henry refused to talk, gesturing with his finger for the men behind him to approach. Malinda became frantic, her chest heaving. He was cold and distant, unlike the man she got to know in the 1st Kingdom; not the man she hugged when she left the town; not the man she was, for a moment, so elated to have met again.

Henry took out a glass orb from a compartment in his bulky belt; it contained a silver liquid. She was surrounded by soldiers, powerless. Henry grabbed Malinda's left forearm, causing her to gasp. His hold was intense, nearly bruising the skin underneath. He was nervous, she could tell, but then why was he doing this? Henry drank the liquid, hastily throwing the glass sphere to the ground, shattering it. He drank but did not swallow, his cheeks expanding slightly.

Malinda leaned her head away from him as he came closer, gripping her other arm with his now free hand. Forcefully he kissed her, prying her mouth open and draining the contents of his mouth into hers. Malinda's pupils widened at the shear shock of his actions; this was her first real kiss. Once his mouth was empty, Henry tickled her throat to make her swallow the juice. _This is the only way I won't hurt her_, he thought, abiding by the queen's instructions.

Rather than being unconscious, she began to lose sensation in her legs. She deflated into Henry's arms; she was paralyzed. The soldiers closed in, three of them assisting Henry in lifting her. More men appeared, pulling a large wagon.

"I'm sorry, Malinda," Henry said, unsure if she could hear him. "Don't take this personally." They placed her in the center of the cart and drove off toward the 8th Kingdom as the soldiers jumped in around her, filling the space.

In the process, Malinda had dropped her right sneaker at the scene of the kidnapping, along with the updated map of the 9 Kingdoms and broken glass.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all the support. I hope you continue to read my story as it nears its conclusion.


	32. ThirtyTwo: A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**Chapter Thirty-Two: A Kiss is Just a Kiss**

"97... 98... 99...100." Gabriel stopped in his tracks, his hearing clouded by the loud rustling of leaves in the breeze. He stood there, alone. Lucy was not beside him; she was still tied to the tree adjacent to the crude camp site. The prince had taken a hundred steps and successfully tricked Malinda into thinking he was on his way home. A cruel trick, he knew, but one he deemed necessary. Gabriel correctly assumed Malinda would not have progressed on her actual path if he had accompanied her; to get to the truth, he had to deceive.

The prince turned around, in the direction of the wind; it was as if the air was telling him where he needed to be. He patted Lucy softly on her flank when he passed her, inspecting the area in hopes that Malinda would be significantly ahead of him. As the prince strolled down the trail, however, he saw absolutely no sign of her. It was then that Gabriel grew gravely concerned. _Don't tell me I've lost her_.

He dashed back to Lucy's side, untying her reigns from the branch with great haste. He felt as if his lungs were shrinking; every moment that passed only heightened his anxiety. Gabriel's plan was backfiring. Lucy, in her own frightened state, would not cooperate with her master. He tugged blindly at the rope, his eyes preoccupied with scanning the woods. He eventually surrendered, gave his horse a casual command to stay put, and sprinted along the isolated dirt path. He was so focused that he could not hear Lucy's cries or the idle chatter coming from the bushes.

Gabriel ran gracelessly, as if he had never been taught how to do it properly. His arms were flailing about and his legs would not propel him in a straight line. The prince was totally helpless. The recklessness of his jogging made him tired faster. After only traveling a few yards, he stopped, heaving. Gabriel didn't even bother wiping off drops of sweat on his forehead and upper lip.

The wind felt cold against his moistened face. Gabriel hoped that Malinda had regained her superhuman attributes; then maybe he wouldn't feel so horrible about letting her believe she was alone and about losing her…

Lowering his head in defeat, Gabriel saw some odd objects on the side of the road. He snapped out of his self-deprecating depression to investigate. Gabriel saw a folded sheet of paper and shards of glass that were sullied by the dirt. The third object was more of a mystery to him. Gabriel lifted it up, rotating it in every direction. He had seen this sort of item before, but he lacked the 10th Kingdom vocabulary to correctly name the thing. Gabriel could, however, recognize it as a piece of clothing that Malinda had been wearing. It was in actuality her red Converse sneaker; it was a shoe, he knew, that should be accompanied by another but wasn't.

The laces were untied and it was originally on its side, which indicated to the novice detective that it was not her intention to leave the shoe that way. His apprehensions were shelved as he continued to examine the area. The paper was crisp on all sides except for one – its left side – and it had been creased with care. He unwrapped it slowly, afraid of what it would contain. It was the worst possible image: a map of the newer 9 Kingdoms, with the 8th Kingdom circled darkly in pencil.

_This is where she went._ _This can't be happening… _

"Malinda!" he screamed, clutching the paper and ruining its smooth surface. "_Malinda!_" His heart poured out with every holler, and his heart broke with every silent moment that followed.

Preparing his body for another howl, someone abruptly grabbed the prince's arm with an authoritative and solid motion. Gabriel jumped, removing his arm from the stranger's hold. Now more than ever Gabriel had little tolerance for unknown aggressive persons. He had crushed a witchy brute once, he recalled; surely he could beat this tactless entity.

"Prince Gabriel," said another man who appeared at the rear of the pair, Lucy at his side. "Do not be alarmed. We were sent by your father." Gabriel looked at them quizzically with annoyance behind his eyes, beckoning them to elaborate. "We've been following you—"

"For how long?" he interrupted.

"For about a day now. King Wendell had sent us to find some time ago, but you were a hard man to find," said the first soldier, trying to be humorous and failing miserably.

"So you've been spying on us all this time. Then you must have seen where Malinda went." The soldiers were quiet, unsure if the prince was addressing them or rambling to himself. "The girl I was with, where did she go?"

"We… we do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Gabriel shouted, moving toward them in a threatening manner. "My father gave you _one_ task and you couldn't do it?" he said, with blame in his tone that mirrored the disappointment he felt at his own inability to protect Malinda.

"_Your father_ only instructed us to follow _you_, not her," the second soldier explained sternly. "We had not even been informed you were with someone else, so I am certain the king was unaware as well," he said, coming to his lord's defense. But his father's involvement in all this was irrelevant to Gabriel. "We walked where you walked, prince; did as you did."

And there it was: even more reason for Gabriel to scorn his actions. If he had stayed with Malinda – or if he had even followed her in secrecy – then the two soldiers could have come to her aid. He yelled in frustration towards the heavens.

"Please calm yourself," said a soldier.

"Don't!" Gabriel snapped. "I do _not_ take orders from you."

"Then what would you have us do, your highness?"

A decision had to be made quickly; Gabriel could feel time slipping away. He had learned his lesson. Instead of going after her on his own like he did on that thunderous night in the stables, Gabriel would seek help. "We're going home," he said, already approaching Lucy.

He could hear Benjamin's voice in his head, telling him that the best way to help Malinda was not to baby her or indulge, but rather to be persistent and direct. He was projecting his narrow-minded opinions onto Malinda's unique situation – the prince had used the aggravation he experienced as a child to dictate his doings. Gabriel regretted treating Malinda like a mission instead of the woman with whom he was in love.

**[ 48 Hours Later ]**

In a room during the night, she laid on a bed in an unfurnished place. The space was a solid color; it made her feel like she was in a mental institution – and perhaps she was. For the past day, Malinda had been prodded and poked with needles and other instruments that seemed to be created specifically for torture. But the anonymous men around her kept saying they were simply running tests; as if Malinda was that stupid.

The bed – or the sliver of stone that they had the audacity to call a bed – was in the middle of the room. Light only came from the moonlight that seeped through a high window, letting Malinda know she was in a fairly large quarter. She could see her breath and had been making abstract designs with the self-made fog for hours. She had to keep herself occupied to distract herself from the aching her body felt. It was a poor solution, but Malinda was convinced it was keeping her from going insane.

The needles had hurt worse than when Malinda went to the doctor for the first time as a child. The doctor told her that if she looked away, the needle couldn't hurt her. Even at the age of six, Malinda knew his claim was ridiculous: the sense of sight had nothing to do with the sense of touch. She had shrieked in discomfort and she could remember Amanda Gale's embarrassment. Malinda had felt betrayed by the doctor, just as she felt betrayed by Henry.

They assumed that just because she couldn't move that she couldn't experience pain. But for several hours that spanned an eternity, Malinda endured the sting and the hurting, unable to even lift a finger in protest. But now the drug that Henry had made her swallow was wearing off. When she was strong enough, she would escape. _It was a mistake coming here. _

And she couldn't comprehend how she had been so easily kidnapped; it was pathetic. Malinda was so shocked by Henry's deed that she didn't put up a decent fight. She was glad Gabriel wasn't there to see that. And she couldn't believe that Henry Rivers had been her first real kiss; that he shared such a momentous occasion with her. He was old enough to be her father, and she had been saving herself for—

Malinda's musings were disrupted by the sudden lack of light in the room. A cloud had passed over the moon and Malinda considered herself well enough to make her move. Unless the 8th Kingdom was inhabited by vampires, the entire castle should be asleep, she reasoned. She could not spend another day in that palace of horrors. While being brought in the castle, Malinda had kept her eyes peeled; she memorized the passage ways and exits. She was ready.

She got on her feet and stumbled, having to take hold on the bed to prevent herself from falling. Malinda felt like she had been in gym class all day; she was sore all over. But she had no one to blame but herself.

Her feet were still rather numbed and due to the darkness she had to wander around and tap the walls. She assumed they would feel cold, but it seemed her invulnerability to the temperature had returned. It made her feel like she belonged in a comic book… or in a science lab.

The door was easy enough to get open. The Ice Queen must have presumed Malinda would be too weak to attempt to leave. _She needs to learn to not underestimate me_. Her frail state, however, made pulling the door and exiting through it quite the challenge. And Malinda had to be aware of any sound she made; no grunting or panting or whining was allowed.

The hallways looked like they belonged in medieval times – not at all like in the 4th Kingdom – and were reminiscent of The Cloisters museum she had visited on a fieldtrip once. The dim blue light provided a sufficient view of the ominous corridor. The walls, she could tell, were thick and level. The columns were fluted and had intricate capitals – Malinda was able to distinguish the shape of a bird on one of them. The tapered arches above resembled stringy webs, and were all unified by a ribbed vault.

Minutes had passed, and Malinda was nearly halfway out of the palace. Her memory served her well. Then, she heard thuds off in the distance. But the maze-like quality of the Ice Queen's home made locating the source of the noise impossible. Malinda affixed herself to a pole, her breathing becoming unsteady. She prayed that the puffs of smoke that emanated from her mouth could not be seen.

A guard was making her rounds along that floor, wearing hefty armor and wielding a long spear in her hand. She was advancing to where Malinda was hiding; if Malinda didn't change her location, she would be discovered. Time was running out. Malinda saw another passageway in the corner of her eye: it was fairly simple to get to and extended beyond the viewpoint of the guard.

The passage, however, was unfamiliar to Malinda. _It's ok_, she thought. _I'll just find my way back._ But her troubles never seemed to end. Just as she reached what she gathered was an isolated spot, she could hear more footsteps. Malinda didn't know if the serum was causing her to have delusions; nevertheless, she'd prefer to be safe than sorry.

At the end of her evasion, Malinda collected herself and took several moments to lower her heart rate. She had gotten herself lost and apparently at an entirely different story. She had gone lower, and considered her operation a failure. Without contemplation, she picked a direction in which to start walking: down some stairs. Now the castle gave Malinda the impression she was in a catacomb. She could hear the dripping of water echoing through the hollow hall.

And she heard faint moaning. At that instant she truly thought she was in an asylum. The sound was singular and Malinda was able to pinpoint its origin. Concealed in a cell carved into of the wall was a girl. Malinda peeked through the barred rectangle on the door and saw that the prisoner had her arms and legs chained. She was only lit up by the dying candles on a rusty chandelier overhead. She looked filthy and tired. Her head was down, and moaning seemed all she was capable of.

Malinda, with memory that never failed her, guessed who the girl was: it was Princess Gretchen, imprisoned after being kidnapped by the Ice Queen. Her red, curly hair and build matched Gabriel's description of his long-time friend. _Maybe we can escape together_.

"Hey," Malinda whispered in a raspy voice. She saw Gretchen's head twitch, which told her that the young woman was not only alive but could hear her. "Hey," she repeated, knocking lightly on the metal access.

The princess mumbled and faced the unknown individual that was disturbing her. Now seeing her entire face, Malinda's brows lowered in pity and empathy. _How long has she been in here?_

"What's your name?" Malinda asked, making sure she had not mistaken her identity.

"Gretchen," she confirmed. She coughed roughly, as if speaking that one word took all the air from her trachea. Nonetheless, the princess had every intention of continuing their conversation. This was the first interaction she has had since… she couldn't even remember.

But there was something familiar in the lady's voice which Gretchen couldn't classify. This person's tone, vocal pattern, inflection—

"You– you're her, aren't you?" she inquired, her enunciation shaky. Malinda leaned away from the door nervously. "You're her daughter!" Gretchen roared. Malinda's silence only triggered a crazed panic within the captured princess. Her arms swayed fervently above her head, as if such intense movement would release her from the chains. "_You animal!_"

"No, no—" Malinda futilely tried to pacify Gretchen, but knew not where to begin. No simple question regarding her health or asking about her family would calm the enraged girl. And she was right – perhaps Malinda was an animal, but the stubborn spirit that had attached itself to Malinda's being demanded that she defend herself against Gretchen's generalizations. "No, that's not me," she said, still talking at a muffled volume. "Princess, please…"

"How did you know I was a royalty?" she retorted swiftly, regaining some control and sanity.

"Because Gabriel told me—"

"You _monster_! Don't you _dare_ speak his name!" Gretchen's words reverberated in her cell and out into the hallway. Malinda's breathing quickened, afraid that someone would hear Gretchen's cries.

Malinda's instincts told her to flea immediately, but she went against them. If she ran, she'd be, in a way, solidifying the princess' words.

Then, she heard a clicking sound, like that of someone walking in implausibly steep heels. Malinda saw a tall figure coming toward her. The form's silhouette was enough to make Malinda's hairs stand on end: she saw pointed shoulder pads, sharp and lengthy fingernails, and a voluminous shirt. As the figure came closer, Malinda could see it was wearing a white mask that stood out in the blackened space.

It was the Ice Queen. Malinda, somewhat hidden in the shadow, stood static, hoping she would not be noticed. But the Ice Queen did not need eyes to know her daughter was present.

The Ice Queen sucked her teeth like a disappointed mother disciplining a naughty child. Malinda still refrained from speaking, unable to pick out a single sentence from the many stored in her brain which to say. The displeased sovereign, as if answering her daughter's ultimate question, gradually removed her mask. Malinda's breathing hitched; the Ice Queen's face was exactly like hers. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing herself five years in the future.

_It can't be. She can't be me. _

Gretchen stopped her blaring, leaving the area with a creepy tranquility. Mother and daughter stared at one another until the Ice Queen seized Malinda's arm, drawing blood. She dragged her child away, kicking and screaming, without a qualm.

**xxxxxxx**

The occupants of the 4th Kingdom castle were mostly asleep, except for a select few. Benjamin was among them, as he had been for many days – unable to sleep or think of anything else but the fate of his sister. He had become like Malinda: to himself and reclusive. Benjamin even avoided his closest companion in the estate, Jane. A sizeable portion of him felt guilty for having spent so much time with Jane instead of Malinda. _Maybe then I could have…_

As if the very thought beckoned her, Jane appeared at the doorpost of Malinda's room, where Benjamin now seemed to live. She held no resentment or judgment towards Benjamin. Jane knew he was grieving, and that it was something he needed to get through on his own. But she missed him, and was compelled to comfort him.

Jane situated herself beside him on the bed, not saying a word. Benjamin copied her actions with a colder attitude; he didn't even face or greet her when she walked in. But Jane didn't go there to sit in silence.

"I missed you," she said tenderly.

"I've had other things on my mind," he replied. It was not his intention to come off so emotionless; in truth, he was happy to see her. But Benjamin could not alleviate himself of his worries. He likened the sensation to waiting up for one's teenage kid at 1:00 in the morning and not having even received a single phone call. And he knew it was amiss for him to impose his negativity on Jane.

"Perhaps you'd feel better if you knew everything," she said coyly. _Now he has to talk to me._

"Wh–what do you mean?" he stammered, finally making eye contact with Jane.

"I've seen the way they act around you," she muttered. Although she wasn't aware of exactly what his family was keeping from him, she knew that they were. The gossiping maids had taught her a thing or two. The nervous looks; the stuttering; the vague dialogue all pointed to a secret. "I think you should speak with them."

At that, Benjamin was left speechless. His suspicions led him to a similar conclusion, but the thought of his mother and father and grandfather hiding something from him hurt him too much to consider. Nevertheless, Jane was right. Moping around wasn't going to solve anything.

"Well, stranger," she started, "here's something to remember me by." Jane turned his head fully and pulled him toward her, planting a kiss on his unprepared lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but her hand lingered on his cheek moments after. She had been waiting to do that since first talking to him in the kitchen, so eager to express her feelings; now at last she had. Contented with their meeting, Jane arose from the mattress and left the chamber.

**x**

Virginia and her father sat in the main living room, sharing a rare laugh while reminiscing about their first visit to the 9 Kingdoms. Their latest memory involved their improvised concert in Little Lamb Village, in where Virginia proved to be more resourceful than Tony had ever imagined. He still couldn't figure out how she made that baby blue and white dress so quickly. That was one secret Virginia refused to divulge.

Originally accompanied by Wolf and Wendell, the two of them seemed to be the only ones who could withstand staying indoors. Wolf had opted for a moonlight walk in the garden, as he often did when he was stressed. It was only natural. And Wendell, for all they knew, was most likely on the balcony that was connected to his son's room – as he had been doing since becoming conscious of his son's disappearance – staring off into the night.

But it was nice, refreshing, to have privacy between the two of them. It's how it all began, and since Virginia started a family and Anthony pursued his dreams, they seldom had moments like these. They enjoyed it, sipping their drinks and chuckling at joyful segments of the past, until—

Benjamin came thundering down the staircase, alerting Tony and Virginia to not only his presence but his temperament as well. Within seconds, he was in front of them, standing firmly in the ample room. Yet his expression was not that of anger or agenda, like Malinda's might have been; it was that of confusion and disillusionment. Before even saying a word, they knew something grave had occurred.

"I want to know everything," he stated in a more dramatic fashion than he was accustomed. He hadn't thought out what he would say to whomever he found, and his vague declaration was the best he could come up with.

"Well son I'd hardly know where to begin," said Tony, putting down his tea and placing a hand on his knee. Such directness was not something he expected from his grandson. While trying not to sound patronizing, he could recognize that Benjamin's level of exasperation was unhealthy; they couldn't possibly have an effective conversation if he was this riled up.

"I want to know the truth," Benjamin said. That concluded his prepared statements. Based on Jane's suggestion, this was the most assertive he could be. But he kept what he thought was a stern look on his face, to some extent emulating Malinda. _Hey, if it worked for her…_

"About…" Virginia solicited.

"Mom," he said warmly – in a tone that was so casual, as if he had uttered that word a million times before. "About anything that I don't know." And then his disposition changed. He let go of the bitter façade and tried a different approach. If Malinda had been wrong about them, they'd have nothing to say. But deep down he knew she was on to something. _But surely they're not as bad as she thought. _

"Ok," Virginia surrendered, causing Tony to pivot his head rapidly in her direction. "How can we be a real family," she said to her father, "if we're not wholly honest with one another." She got up from the futon, walked up to Benjamin and placed her palms on his shoulders. "I'm going to do what I should have done from the start."

And so their discussion began, akin to the way Wendell had started his in the attic. She started with the bigger picture – her and Wolf's involvement in the Ice War – and slowly progressed from there, with Anthony's help, to how Malinda came into their possession. This was always the tricky part.

"So you see… what happened," Virginia stumbled, regurgitating filler phrases to procrastinate the inevitable. "We… well, we decided to adopt Malinda," she said, the word 'adopt' falling out of her mouth like an anvil.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Benjamin requested, convinced he had plugs in his ears. _She couldn't have said what I thought she said._

"Wolf and I found Malinda. She's our step-daughter… your step—"

"No way," he interjected, not letting Virginia utter the words he was surely never going to accept. "No, that's… that's not… that can't be right. We've been together all our lives. We finish each others' sentences; we share the same bathroom; she knows me better than anyone else." Benjamin's knees began to buckle, visualizing the anguish Malinda must have felt when she had learned the truth. _It's why she was so sad…_ "She's my sister," he stated defiantly, almost yelling.

"Nobody's saying she's not," said Tony, joining Virginia. "She'll always be your sister… Virginia's daughter… my granddaughter." He smirked at the concept of being one big happy family, as he had seen on television commercials and movies. For the longest time, it had only been him and his little girl. And then, for a time, it seemed their family would never stop growing. But like Christine before her, the Ice Queen had taken that away from him – which reminded him of an equally important fact he needed to verbalize…

"So that's why she left?" he asked, steadily putting the pieces to a puzzle he wasn't even aware existed together. It certainly did explain a lot of meandering questions inside Benjamin's head. At least now he knew why she was behaving so solemnly.

"Yes…" Virginia answered incompletely. Anthony took hold of her hand, telling her with his eyes that this next unveiling would be done by him. He saw the relief in her face as she took a step back, allowing her dad to make physical contact with Benjamin.

"We – Wendell, your parents, myself – have reason to believe Malinda left because of something else." Gripping Benjamin by the bicep – as if the blow of his proceeding statement would knock his grandson off his feet – Tony inhaled deeply and watched Benjamin do the same.

"Well, what is it?"

"Malinda went after her real mother: the Ice Queen."

Benjamin spilled the air out of his lungs, causing his lips to flap. To him, the Ice Queen was this symbol of evil and hatred and villainy that belonged in a fantasy novel. She had no redeeming qualities, unlike the Evil Queen he had heard about. The Ice Queen was never human; she lacked a compassionate history. _How could Malinda come from that fiend?_

Suddenly, Virginia gasped with a force that made her cover her mouth. Her eyes were locked on something beyond Benjamin; behind him, closer to the entrance of the living room. Benjamin followed his mother's gaze and Tony followed his grandson's.

Standing by the wooden frame was Gabriel, with two men at the back of him. His jaw was low and his pupils were wide. He had heard Tony's last bits of dialogue. The horror-struck prince had nothing to say except:

"Malinda is gone."

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. There are only a few chapters left, and I do intend to finish this story.**


	33. ThirtyThree: It's All a Dream

**Chapter Thirty-Three: It's All a Dream**

"Malinda is gone."

The words left his mouth quickly and simply. The information possessed more magnitude, Gabriel knew, but he had a suspicion that this was old news. More critically, the prince had yet to process Anthony's statement, which was clearly not something he was supposed to hear, he was sure.

Virginia had since moved her hand from her mouth to her earlobe, which she clung to whenever she was especially anxious; a habit she had developed in her later years. Tony, palms still on Benjamin, lacked the capacity to move, cringing at his own stupidity and tactlessness.

Benjamin was in his own state of shock. His sister – who wasn't actually his sister – was the daughter of a wretched woman who was the source of his family's current turmoil. And what seemed to bother him more was Malinda's willingness to see this queen without so much as a word.

Gabriel stood with his mouth ajar, his two soldier companions having departed to report to the king. "I...," he started, fluttering his eyes and shaking his head as if such a motion would erase the knowledge he had just been bestowed. "I should go... see my father," he concluded, turning away from the group before his comment was completed.

"Gabriel, wait," Virginia blurted out. She had no consoling words prepared or any clearer explanation to provide him. But to see him leave in that manner was a sight Virginia could not bear.

"I should tell my father I'm safe," he repeated, trying to politely refuse her request. "And I should tell him about... her." Gabriel was surprised by how difficult it was to mention Malinda. His tone, dry and cold, was not intentional. But he suddenly knew how Malinda must have felt when the whole world was trying to console her when all she wanted was some time to herself.

They all noticed Gabriel's omission of Malinda's name, Benjamin in particular. He was willing to overlook Malinda's past, and was oblivious to Gabriel's; thus, he couldn't fathom a reasonable justification for Gabriel's choice of words. The prince's indifferent pitch irked Benjamin. He walked away from his grandfather and toward Gabriel with squinted eyes and lowered brows.

"Malinda," he corrected. "You mean you'll tell your father about _Malinda_."

Gabriel had encountered Benjamin's attitude before and was in no mood for it now. He could read Benjamin's mind: it was riddled with assumptions about the prince's feelings in regards to his sister, and prejudgments which told Benjamin that Gabriel did not care enough about Malinda.

"Why don't you tell me what you're _really_ thinking, Benjamin," Gabriel retorted, his body language becoming more confrontational.

"Where should I begin," Benjamin asked rhetorically, rubbing his chin mockingly. "Where's Malinda?"

"I don't know," Gabriel admitted. "That would be why I have to talk to my father."

"About _her_, right?"

Gabriel's nostrils flared at Benjamin's childishness. Her brother was so sensitive and easily offended. Or perhaps it could all be attributed to Benjamin's over-protectiveness towards his sister, and the fact that he was unable to keep her safe when it counted most. "Right," he responded curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Their argument was put on hold when both participants looked in the direction of the commotion on the stairs. It was King Wendell, having an argument of his own with a servant. The man followed Wendell down the staircase, trying to keep up with his lord. But Wendell was stern in his position. "Release her," he said in a way which indicated that specific command had been repeated many times before.

"But she is unstable, sir," the servant contested weakly.

"I need to speak with her. Now." The king seemed on the brink of yelling until the unexpected sight of his son calmed him down. "Gabriel?" he asked in euphoric disbelief. The prince merely smiled to the best he could considering his now foul temperament.

Wendell quickened his pace, and extended his arms once he reached the first floor. Father and son embraced, and neither expected the moment to feel so good. Wendell had been concealing the level of his concern over his son's whereabouts for the sake of his people. And Gabriel had missed his father and needed his help; neither of these facts was something to which he was willing to admit.

"Father," he said, releasing himself gradually from Wendell's hug. "I must speak with you," he trailed, "about many things."

"Certainly," said Wendell, patting Gabriel on the back and still adorned with a boyish grin. "Come, let us talk in my study." He walked back to the stairs, expecting Gabriel to arrive at the designated location on his own time. But the prince did not mind walking directly behind his father like an eager child.

"Hold on," Benjamin demanded in stark contrast to his mother's previous request for Gabriel to stay.

"We're finished here," Gabriel replied.

As if welcoming his animalistic predilection, Benjamin grabbed Gabriel by the arm and pulled the prince to him, causing Gabriel to swiftly turn about face. The looks of shock and agitation on his face were enough to compel Benjamin to release his captive. Despite the slight embarrassment he felt for his conduct, he refused to apologize for it.

"You are keeping me from meeting with my father, the _king_," he emphasized, trying to appeal to Benjamin's respect for his superiors.

"She's my sister. I think I have precedence over the king."

"Then what is it, _precisely_, that would like to know?"

"You two were traveling together, right?" Gabriel's terse nod gave Benjamin his answer. "So how did you get separated from her?" he asked, on the verge of screaming. Virginia came behind her son, placing her hand on his forearm as a means of relaxing him. It was a technique she had used on Wolf many a time in the past, and inwardly beamed at his resemblance to her husband.

"We had an argument," he confessed hesitantly. "Malinda wanted to go her own way and I let her." Gabriel had a better summary of the events in his mind, but sought to retell the incident as simply as possible. And Gabriel did not want to entertain thoughts of where he went wrong; of what he should have done.

"And you did that _before_ you knew she was the Ice Queen's kid?"

"Benjamin!" Tony protested, unfamiliar with his grandson's blunt approach to things. Benjamin did not know that, for the prince, the Ice Queen was a delicate subject, but the quality of his voice still surprised Anthony.

"I pretended to let her go," he clarified. "I made her think I was going to leave her. I wanted to know what she was up to and knew she wouldn't tell me."

"Here we go again." Benjamin threw up his arms in frustration. "You should have listened to me when I told you the first time: just be straight with her! Don't maneuver around her like she's some problem you have to solve!"

"And this coming from _you_? You, who criticized and scolded her all because she needed a little time to think?"

"What're you getting at?"

"I think it says something that Malinda confided in me instead of you. She trusted me," he said in between sighs, "because I listened to her."

"She came to you because she knew you'd cater to her."

"Are you saying she used me?" Gabriel asked heatedly. "Are you implying that she's that sort of person?"

"Obviously _not_," he said, almost roaring at the annoying prince. "But it's like I've told you before: you enable her; you encourage her destructive behavior," he said, elevating his pitch and gesturing aggressively with his hands. "I mean it's like... it's like you don't even care about her."

"Don't tell me I don't care about her," Gabriel defended rapidly and strictly. "I love—"

Benjamin stepped back, astounded by the prince's would-be exclamation. He could hardly believe the relationship between Gabriel and Malinda had escalated to that point. "You..."

"... Have to speak with my father," he finished, face red and heart-rate up. Without another word, he marched to the steps and proceeded to meet with his father in the study.

**xxxxxxx**

In the 8th Kingdom palace, Malinda sat on her bed – an actual bed – curled up into a little ball with her knees beneath her chin and arms wrapped tightly around her legs. It was a position that implied fear and weakness, she knew. And were she not alone in the monochrome room, she would not have arranged herself in such a manner. It was draining: keeping up her façade of strength and bravery.

In truth Malinda was frightened and unsure of how to accomplish her goal of overcoming the Ice Queen. The ferocity with which she hauled Malinda the previous night away from Princess Gretchen's cell was nerve-wrecking. The Ice Queen possessed superhuman strength and a merciless demeanor; a deadly combination that Malinda doubted she could evade, let alone defeat. Nevertheless, Malinda needed to feel the fear; she needed to embrace it instead of denying it. The fear made her smart.

It was the middle of the afternoon, yet Malinda was greatly fatigued. She was allowed only a couple of hours of sleep, and couldn't even take advantage of that time because of the intense pain in her bicep. And for the duration of the morning, Malinda had undergone what the queen referred to as "training." She had been forced to engage in combat – which only worsened her already bruised body – and to withstand many creative forms of a torture as a means to build endurance. The electrocution, Malinda noted, was her least favorite of the tests.

_All for what?_ She wondered. _It's not as if the Ice Queen has ever had to fight her own battles._

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said hesitantly. Malinda hadn't bothered locking the door. It was a pointless tool for privacy. The Ice Queen, or one of her henchmen, would undoubtedly break down the door if ever it were locked. Thus, she would only be delaying the inevitable for a few mere seconds.

Emerging from the door was Henry Rivers, slowly making his entrance. His shyness only infuriated Malinda. How could a man who was willing to kidnap her now be wary of entering her room unannounced?

"Go away," Malinda demanded, turning back around to face the empty wall she had spent hours staring at. But Henry only walked nearer to her, with his hands behind his back and his chest firmly out. He was clearly not threatened by her voice.

"I can only imagine what you're feeling right now," he began, coming even closer to her bed. "Disappointment, anger, sadness..." he listed off.

"Hatred," she added. "For the Ice Queen, and for you."

"You despise the Ice Queen, that is no secret," he chuckled, seeing that they hadn't completely broken her fiery spirit. "But I know you do not hate me as mush as you do her."

"And what makes you come to that bold conclusion?"

"Because you won't even utter a single word to her, and yet here _we_ are talking."

"You're the lesser of two evils," she offered, still not looking at the man who had betrayed her.

"Thank you."

"Don't flatter yourself. The lesser of two evils is still evil." Her comment stung him, but why he was not entirely sure. Henry knew he deserved coldness from her, yet he was still caught off guard by it. Perhaps, he deduced, it was a combination of the lack of eye contact and the malevolence in her tone that resembled the Ice Queen's to a chilling degree.

"Do you want to know why I started working for her?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"I was too ambitious," he said vaguely, the conclusion to his story out in the open so as to provide Malinda with an explanation. "I was a soldier for the 1st Kingdom, and I wanted to be...," he paused, searching for the words, "the hero." The word came out with a sorrow that she could not ignore. She faced him, her legs still tucked under her arms. "So when my squad arrived at this castle before the rest of the battalion, I figured I could beat the Ice Queen on my own. I breached the palace walls and ran up the staircase, and there she was... waiting for me. She was only a few feet away. It was obviously a trap, but I was too foolish, too stupid to use my head. I lunged at her chest with a pathetic dagger. The next thing I knew, I was in a prison cell with Amy, my wife, being held at knifepoint just beyond the bars. The Ice Queen slit her throat with my own pathetic dagger. She threatened to kill my daughters next if I didn't work for her."

Malinda felt pity for Mr. Rivers. His tale was too tragic for her to fully take in at once. The rage that was within her – that rage which connected her to her mother –toward Henry melted away; not because she felt sorry for him, but because she no longer viewed him as a machine. He was human, bound to make mistakes and seek forgiveness.

Henry looked away from Malinda, her expression resembling that of is late bride. He chortled somewhat, breaking the tension. "You know, you look just like–"

"Please, don't," she interrupted. "I remind everyone of someone they once loved. It's exhausting."

"I suppose you just have one of those faces." He grinned at her for a millisecond as a courtesy, and then arose from his seat. Their talk was pleasant enough for his liking. He feared more time with her would only ruin their special moment. But he should have known that Malinda did not refrain from making brazen statements in the interest of maintaining a special moment.

"How could you _still _work for someone so heartless?"

"People think she doesn't have a heart. She does, it's just frozen."

**xxxxxxx**

Gabriel stood in the corner of his father's study, tracing over the wood of the bookshelf and the fabric on the novels' spines. He had communicated to his father the details of his journey with Malinda. And now the pair existed in silence. Gabriel had nothing further he wished to disclose, and Wendell could sense that his son had more news to divulge.

"So that's when you got separated from her?"

"Yes."

"Well you did the right thing," Wendell said, reassuring Gabriel. "You knew when you needed help. And that is always a good lesson to learn." He approached his son in the corner, whose eyes were fixed to the floor. Wendell couldn't tell if it was his remorse over Malinda's disappearance or his efforts in concealing something that kept them there. "We'll find her, Gabriel. You can trust me."

"My lord!" exclaimed a messenger as he burst through the door. He quieted himself upon realizing he had interrupted the king. "Violet is ready for questioning. She's in the room."

"Good," said Wendell, leaving the prince's side. Gabriel was more alert now, not having expected further clamor. While he neglected to alert his father about his recent knowledge concerning Malinda's connection to the Ice Queen, it wasn't due to the fact that he intended on keeping this truth from him. Gabriel had been summoning up the courage to tell him; and he needed courage, not because he felt his father could not handle the news, but because of how emotional he knew they both would get.

"Fath—"

"Gabriel, we can continue our discussion later," Wendell said, patting his son nimbly before heading for the door, the messenger already at the other end of the corridor.

"But what about Malinda?"

"Helping Malinda is precisely what I'm trying to do. Violet may have some vital information," Wendell explained by putting on the rest of his formal attire, walking all the while. Gabriel followed closely behind him tentatively. But the king noticed his son's behavior; he could not allow Gabriel to watch the interrogation. "Please, son, stay here and wait for me. I promise I'll be back soon," he fibbed. The perpetually mute Violet would not be easy to examine. It could take hours, but Wendell told Gabriel the white lie in favor of a greater good he still thought subsisted. Gabriel relieved these false assumptions.

"No," he stated austerely, beckoning his father to stop. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to protect me." Wendell faced the prince, apprehension pouring from his expression. "It's too late. I already know. Everything."

Both men ceased to move, static in the hallway. Gabriel had expected his father to weep and console him for having heard the terrible news; such a reaction was not what he wanted, but rather what he anticipated. But to his surprise, Wendell treated his son as an equal, fully capable of handling the truth about Malinda on his own.

"I suggest you stay in the back of the group," Wendell suggested. "The further away from Violet you are, the better."

**x**

A half-hour had passed since the questioning started, and each person acted accordingly. King Wendell was in the front of the cluster, who all managed to fit into the limited space. Virginia stood nearest to the king, interjecting her own inquiries when Wendell lost his composure. Anthony and Benjamin were behind them, both too livid to attempt any communication with Violet. New to the crowd was Gabriel, far behind the rest but still attentive to the proceedings.

And instead of issuing declarations of loyalty to her queen and oaths of secrecy, Violet sat with wrists cuffed, blankly. Wendell even thought he saw a glimmer of shame in her eyes for a fleeting moment; but the sudden manifestation of emotion would not quell his intensity. _Perhaps I was mistaken_, the king thought, _perhaps she is too unstable to interrogate_.

"I think even your master would be taken aback by your silence," said Wendell, preferring she say anything, even if she only spoke stubborn words. "You should take advantage of this opportunity, Violet," he suggested, uncrossing his arms. "For you shall never get another quite like it again, I can assure you."

"That won't work," the king heard from behind him, turning his head slowly around. The assembly parted, presenting a mobile Gabriel, coming to the where his father stood. For Gabriel, while the spectacle was insightful, it was just that: a spectacle. They had made no progress with Violet and he doubted anyone could reason with her. He was familiar with interrogation techniques, especially with the one just utilized: make the captive believe they were on his or her side; appeal to their instinct of self-preservation. Conversely, Violet was abnormal in this respect, and the prince was tired of her.

"You won't say a word," he continued, peering at Violet with disgusted eyes. "That's why _she_ picked you," Gabriel hissed, the pronoun referring to his most hated adversary emitting like fire from his mouth. "Because you are a pathetic creature whose only value lies in what she gives you. And you must have been the most pathetic of all since she trusted you to live here for so long, ever faithful. And it's people like you – people who refuse to take a stand against her to help those most in need," he trailed, glimpses of his suffering mother flashing uncontrollably before him. "People like you should not ever be spoken to, let alone negotiated with."

"Let's go Gabriel," Virginia recommended, pulling on his arm steadily while the rest of the group walked toward the door. "Wendell, I think we're done here."

"I can help," Violet blurted.

"How?" Gabriel snapped, sleeves flapping in the wind his swift movement created.

"I can get you inside the castle grounds," she said, dangling this fact in front of the group as if they were hungry dogs being tempted by a tasty treat. It was a tactic she was saving as a last resort; it was time to use it.

"No, you can't," Benjamin corrected, finally looking at the traitor. "Why would the people that wanted to you dead allow you into the castle?"

"Because they don't know that I'm useless yet. My lady is a very private woman."

"Then why?" asked Virginia, massaging her own arm. "Why would you help us?"

"Maybe I want a little payback," Violet stated, lying through her teeth. Their willingness to visit the 8th Kingdom presented a great opportunity: she would be able to bring them to her queen without any hassle. _She'll finally love me_, Violet thought while keeping her expression solid.

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda stared out one of the many windows in her room. There are enclosed by fencing and metal pipes; it not only felt like a prison but looked like one as well. She clung to the white curtain which had the texture of fur. The Ice Queen was clearly obsessed with animals. Malinda could hear her stomach growling, almost talking to her, beckoning to be fed. She had not eaten since breakfast, and it was already sunset.

And Malinda only knew it was sunset because the pale, blurry sky was turning a darker shade of gray. She no longer speculated why the inhabitants of the 8th Kingdom were so unhappy – or at least unhappy enough to blindly follow such a ruthless ruler. They received no sunlight, forever in melancholy weather. A few days there and even Malinda, ever incensed and persevering Malinda, was beginning to fall into a deep depression.

Then the door creaked open.

Her eyes dashed to the noise, her body frozen in its place. It was not Henry back for another chat. The room was filling up with fog that signified the decrease in temperature. She knew who it was.

"Turn around," the Ice Queen instructed, shutting the door vigorously. But Malinda rebuffed her parent. "Face me, Malinda. This instant."

"Or you'll what," she let slip. "Imprison me? Yell at me? Injure me? Gee, I wonder what that's like." The sarcasm in Malinda's intonation offended the Ice Queen. No one had ever addressed her so audaciously before. And Malinda wondered why the Ice Queen even bothered talking to her. It became clear that Henry had reported their conversation to the Ice Queen. It was a form of betrayal that, despite their supposed reconciliation, she had expected. She could not discredit his sincerity, however, and prevented bitterness from entering her heart.

Several silent moments passed, the tension between the two women escalating until one of them had to breach it.

"Join me for dinner," the Ice Queen stated curtly.

"I'll pass," Malinda retorted just as the queen placed her frigid hand on the doorknob.

"The request was a courtesy," she responded sternly, giving no room for contestation. "Join me or starve. It is that simple."

"If you had wanted me to die, you wouldn't have made such a big deal about finding me," she said, almost laughing at her captor's empty threat.

"Silly little thing," the Ice Queen giggled, turning herself fully towards her daughter. "Starvation does not mean death; it means torture. You'd be surprised by how much the human body can endure." The queen proceeded to walk out the already opened door, a creepy grin painted on her face.

"You would do that to your own child?" Malinda asked in utter revulsion.

"Yes," was her singular answer. "You are a weapon, a tool – the key to my scheme of domination. You do not deserve better treatment, so do not expect it. Good night."

Malinda was terribly shaken by the Ice Queen's cool rejoinder. She had witnessed a mother's indifference many times in the past, but she still couldn't fathom her own mother's cruelty. Of all the questions running through her head, one was suddenly pushed to the forefront.

"So you just gave me up?" Malinda blurted out angrily.

"That's right," the Ice Queen replied plainly.

"But how cou—"

"It was easier than you think. I learned it from the gypsies," the queen began, taking a less formal tone. "Did you know that gypsies use their children as a way of robbing travelers?" She could see that Malinda was intrigued, and continued. "One would approach, say, a man with several bags in his possession, and hold out an infant. They would push themselves against their prey and drop the baby. The man would make his hands available in order to save the child, all the while ignoring his bags. And then, just like that, the gypsy takes his things and runs off."

Malinda was revolted by the story, and even more put off by the connection it had to her. "So what happens to the baby?" she asked, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh who knows," replied the Ice Queen, legitimately surprised by Malinda's question. "I never cared enough to find out."

The queen left the quarters promptly. Malinda slumped on her bed. She was a monster. Malinda let her body fall completely on the mattress, huffing but refusing to cry. There was no competing with her; no chance of defeating her. Malinda was on the brink of giving up.

Without warning, she heard the door open once more and assumed it was the Ice Queen, back with more heartbreaking statements and stories that affirmed her utter apathy toward her daughter. Malinda peeked through the fabric of the chiffon canopy that adorned the bed, seeing a figure all dressed in black. It was not the Ice Queen.

As the figure came closer, Malinda shot up from her the bed, eyes wide.

"Remember me?" the figure eerily solicited. Malinda recognized the voice. It belonged to a man she had only encountered once before and thought she would never see again.

The man approached Malinda, now only inches away from her. He revealed his blackened, scarred arm, confirming Malinda's suspicion: he was one of the men she fought while on her way to the 2nd Kingdom a while back. He had ransacked their carriage and beaten Benjamin. She recalled freezing his arm; that arm which was now right in front of her. It was Derek, finally able to get revenge on the girl.

Malinda screamed for help as Derek grabbed her and thrust her on the bed. She only ceased her yelping when she realized no one in the castle would save her. She was on her own, just like she thought she wanted. As she scratched him, digging her nails into his flesh, he grew more violent and punched her arbitrarily in her face.

He lunged at her, landing on top of her, his hands around her throat. Derek began to squeeze harder and harder, Malinda's index and middle fingers the only things protecting her. His use of physical violence told Malinda that the Ice Queen ordered the attack. Her mother's brutality knew no bounds.

She could feel consciousness slipping away. In her final moments, Malinda reflected on her time in the 9 Kingdoms. She sorely noted that her life here, in this world of magic and enchantment, had been measured by how often she was awake and how often she was not. It made her wonder: was this all a dream?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. I will updating more regularly in the future.**


	34. ThirtyFour: A Wish For Something More

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Wish For Something More**

Her eyes thrust open with the force of an airborne parachute. A sharp intake of air immediately followed as she found herself unable to breathe at full capacity. She felt as though she was being crushed; her only reassurance was seeing the ceiling of her bedroom, still engulfed in the evening's shadow.

Malinda's torso was being squeezed, as if giant hands were clutching her with all their might. Any movement that she made only tightened the hold and intensified the throbbing. Malinda had never felt physical pain like this before. She was in agony.

She was blind in the dark, unable to see the cause of her anguish. So she groped around frantically, lacking the sufficient breath to formulate coherent thoughts. And then she felt it: a stiff item of clothing wrapped around her waist; a corset.

Whimpers and moans escaped her mouth, and she clenched her jaw to suppress the pain, sweating profusely. Malinda felt entirely helpless, but still tugged at the corset, refusing to give up. All questions were pushed aside: how long she had been unconscious, if Derek had undressed her, how she would escape now that the Ice Queen wanted her dead.

The item of clothing was unfamiliar to her. She had never worn such constricting things, with the exception of her bra. Her experience in removing her bra in the darkness of her room before she went to bed each night provided Malinda with essential knowledge. There had to be a hook – or in this case, a ribbon – that would undo the whole contraption.

Malinda was becoming numb as a result of the lack of proper blood flow, doubting if she still had fingertips or toes. The veins in her head felt on the verge of explosion. Malinda's room was fogging up slightly, indicating to her that it was getting colder; that she was making it colder. The stress from her current predicament seemed to unleash her powers.

After nearly a minute of groping, Malinda grew more exasperated. She was almost at the point of screaming, but had some sense to not be so loud and obvious.

She could feel the front of the corset, where the ribbon lacing was located. But the ribbons were impossibly tangled, and could not be undone fast enough. Malinda grabbed each end of the corset and motioned to rip the ends apart, tearing the strong ribbon. It was a long shot, she knew, but it was her last option.

And suddenly, Malinda discovered a new power: super-strength. She could feel her pupils changing, a tingling sensation like getting toothpaste near one's eyes. She could feel her muscles tense and expand. Malinda grit her teeth, holding in a yelp.

In one swift act, she tore the ribbons and released herself from her confinement.

Malinda let out a long breath, her eyes watering. Her body returned to normal, collapsing on the mattress. She threw the corset arbitrarily in the distance, promising to never see it again. Malinda rested there for several minutes, no particular thought occupying her mind. But then she felt the tears welling up. And she wept; she cried because she had been afraid of how powerful Derek was, disgusted by the Ice Queen's cruelty, and shocked by her own helplessness.

_How am I alive?_ she wondered. Never an overly religious person, she hesitated to give a divine force credit for her salvation. No, it was something more basic than that. The Ice Queen had underestimated her. And Malinda had misjudged her own willingness to survive. _I'm alive because I chose to be. Because I wished to be._

She wiped away the excess liquid from her cheeks and chin. The room's fog had dissipated. Malinda arose from the bed, her joints aching. She went to the window, which, despite the perpetual cloudiness of the sky, managed to emanate some light. For the first time, Malinda saw what she was currently wearing, and she was startled.

The corset appeared to be the most conservative part of her outfit. Her dress of sorts was constructed with smooth chiffon of a pale yellow color. Malinda was bare-breasted for the time being; the corset was the only thing covering her chest. The layering of the transparent fabric concealed her pelvic area, producing a makeshift mini-skirt. A single sheet of chiffon covered her shoulders, like a cape. Rectangular bits of cloth constructed her train, which stopped slightly below her ankles.

Malinda marveled at the light that came upon her; she was always intrigued by the moonlight's rays, however faded they were. Moonlight. Evening. It was still nighttime. But how?

She knew she must have been unconscious for hours, but by then it would have been morning. Malinda deduced that a full 24 hours – if not more – had passed since her attack. And during all that time she had not been checked on or bothered, which indicated to Malinda that an inspection was nearing.

Malinda had to make her escape now or the queen would surely finish her off. She ripped parts of her bed's white canopy, made of a similar translucent material. She wrapped it around her bust, securing the ends of the cloth at the back of her neck. In such scant clothing, Malinda was happy she couldn't experience the cold.

**x**

It was the same dilemma Malinda had experienced when she first tried to escape the 8th Kingdom castle. The darkness made any movement difficult. Malinda had to trust her memory of the hallway's construction to guide her. The ridges in the columns made gripping them uncomfortable; her fingers were still tender from the lack of blood circulation. But this would be the last time Malinda attempted this escape. _This time,_ she thought,_ I will succeed._

She was alert to any footsteps other than her own, or any echoes in the distance. She didn't panic when unfamiliar voices engulfed the corridors, bouncing from wall to wall. Malinda remained calm and focused, her eyes becoming accustomed to the shadows.

It only took Malinda a few minutes to locate the spiral staircase – the place she had bypassed during her first getaway – that led to the first floor and brought her that much closer to freedom. Her memory was serving her well. But the staircase was even less illuminated than the hallway. Measuring with the heel of her bare foot, Malinda determined the steps were steep and jagged. This particular exit had not been used regularly, she figured, judging by the vast amount of dust she inhaled. The urge to cough was tempting, but she held it in like a laugh in church.

Several minutes later, she reached the landing. The uneven corbel stones made balance a difficult task. Malinda gathered herself, adjusting her breasts' position and pulling her skirt down to cover as much of her body as possible. She sighed, inhaling one last bit of dusty air for courage. As Malinda looked up, she saw the rounded wooden door outlined with light.

The castle was still active and not at rest as Malinda had assumed. This new fact made running away even less feasible. Malinda's resolve wavered; she was as paralyzed as the stone on which she stood. A part of her – the scared inner child who detested any degree of confrontation – yearned to return to her room and await her heartless mother's punishment. Her plan seemed to be falling apart. But Malinda shook away any doubts; any negative thoughts from her mind. _Either way,_ she reasoned, _I risk being killed. I'd rather die doing something brave than being afraid._

She tentatively motioned to open the door, her hand caressing the rusted metal of the handle, lingering there. Malinda analyzed the best way to tackle a newly discovered issue: the aged stairwell's door would undoubtedly make a creaking noise when opened. She paused for a moment, listening in on the other side. She could pick up some idle chatter. People were close by. So Malinda inhaled sharply again and abruptly pulled on the door, avoiding the sound she dreaded.

And there it was: the semi-illuminated hallway straight ahead. She wasn't on the first floor as she had hoped, but rather the mezzanine. The doorway in where she currently stood was adjacent to a balcony that overlooked another hall. Malinda peaked over it, her hands still glued to the doorpost. Two guards loitered by the tall frosted windows below. Their casualness was deceptive for at a moment's notice they could easily bring about her death. In that respect, the Ice Queen had trained them well.

Malinda glanced back and forth between the soldiers and the open space of the corridor right in front of her. Her head moved side to side, producing a ticking sound in her mind, counting down to the second when she would make her move; her mad dash to freedom.

Malinda hurriedly leapt from the doorway, optimizing on an instant when both guards' backs were turned. And she ran, her bare feet lightly touching the marble floor, sprinting along so as to be as silent as possible. Her heart was booming and her body was shaking; she was horrified by the thought of being caught, but exhilarated by the idea of escaping.

Her arms swayed and the chiffon of her gown flowed in the self-propelled wind. The bits of fabric threatened to give her away as they cascaded at Malinda's back. A smile was creeping up on Malinda's face as images of Benjamin and Virginia and Wolf – and Gabriel – flashed before her.

She turned the corner, the train of her dress trailing her like a lazy shadow. Malinda recalled the passageways from when she was first brought into the castle, and retraced them seamlessly. She ran for several minutes without interruption, only slowing down when her panting became too loud for her to ignore. Malinda turned another corner, jogging now. She kept her head down her as she ran, readjusting her clothes while on the move.

"Hello Malinda."

A gasp left her mouth, her hand rapidly lifting to cover the sound. Her pupils shrunk and eyes widened, her body quivering. Henry Rivers was situated inches away from her. The hall was dimly lit and Malinda could only make out the contours of his face, his expression cryptically hidden by the shade. She questioned whether he had been waiting for her, aware of her plan all this time.

The usually verbose and sharp-tongued girl was silenced by fear and disbelief. She was so close, and now…

Henry awaited a response, but the look in Malinda's eyes seemed to crush him. His face contorted, brows furrowed and lips frowning. What was it about her that made him so yielding? He forcefully clutched at her arm, dragging her further along down the hallway, deeper into the darkness. Malinda followed under the guise of submission. Her mind was a mess, but it couldn't end this way. It couldn't.

Henry stopped when the two reached a window, much like the one Malinda marveled at earlier. The clouded light of the dawn provided a spotlight for the couple; private yet theatrical. He let go of her frail arm, almost throwing Malinda against the floor, her legs producing a thudding sound. Henry's mouth opened, but Malinda spoke first.

"Please," she said, a tear leaving her eyelid. She made eye contact with Mr. Rivers, on her knees and supporting her frame with her palms. He was the only inhabitant of the 8th Kingdom palace with any semblance of a soul. Malinda appealed to his humanity. "Leave me my life, Henry. Please."

"No, I can't—"

"I will run away into the wild forest and never come here again." Henry scoffed. He saw her in the pale light. She was so beautiful and at his mercy. He had been sent by the Ice Queen to capture her. She sensed Malinda's departure from her room, and, ever the cruel woman, sent Henry to chase the girl. She was forever testing him; waiting for the moment when he would fail her. _This,_ Henry thought, _would be that moment._

He took pity on her and said, "Run away, then, you poor child." His pitch was low and gentle, surprising Malinda. She slowly arose from the ground, brushing off her kneecaps, her eyes fixed on the man's face.

Henry looked around for a bit, and Malinda made no contestations or remarks. He took hold of the curtains that adorned the window, pulling pieces of it off. He continued this course of action until enough strips of cloth were on the floor. And in one agile motion, he pushed the glass open, a gust of air bringing Malinda's dress to life. The material flew around her, giving Malinda an otherworldly quality that Henry was sure she was oblivious to. How could he not save her?

"Go," was his simple command, as he gave Malinda the now joined sheets of curtain. It was a long rope of sorts. She realized that she would have to climb out the window and onto the ground. A difficult task, but a chance to escape nonetheless.

She took the rope and positioned herself on the edge. She looked back once, mouthing a "thank you" to Henry before beginning her leave, the rope securely tied to a post. The unforgivable terrain of the woods that surrounded the kingdom was a death sentence in itself. He could not say for sure whether she would survive it. Still, Henry smirked and it was as if a stone had been rolled from his heart since it was no longer needful for him to kill her.

He was at peace. And she was finally free.

**xxxxxxx**

It was sunrise. King Wendell rode on his horse in silence, as did the rest of his troupe. Prince Gabriel rode slightly ahead, guiding them and going over his steps. The breeze was light and chilled, which refreshed them. The once cloudless sky was now trickled with occasional fluffs of white. The scenery was breathtaking. But, on some level it pained Gabriel to return to these spots, each place holding its own memory; a mixture of happy and distressing moments between him and Malinda.

They had started traveling the night prior. Almost an entire day had past since then; since Violet agreed to aid them. She was seated alongside Wolf, the only member of the team who seemed to utterly scare Violet into compliance. The initial feral groans Wolf had produced in protestation were now reduced to annoyed grunts. They were all tired, in every sense of the word.

But they were getting closer. The green pastures and brown dirt roads of the 4th Kingdom were gradually transforming into the arctic and pallid terrain of the Ice Queen's domain. Wendell assumed they were currently in the 7th Kingdom, along a shortcut that both Violet and Gabriel insisted existed.

And despite never having taken this exact route, Wendell could recall his own journey into the 8th Kingdom many years ago, and for a similar reason. On both occasions a woman was involved. Ironically, this time, instead of saving a woman who was been taken against her will, they were rescuing a young lady who had left voluntarily.

But the king could not blame Malinda or feel any enmity towards her. She ran away because she felt hurt, he assumed, and because she needed to know more than his knowledge could offer. The images of his first trip to confront the Ice Queen's realm were still fresh in his mind.

_He arrived at the Ice Queen's palace out of breath and frenzied. The soldiers that had accompanied him were far behind but steadily catching up as Wendell paused to inspect the area. Just like everything else, the estate was blanketed in snow; everything around it was dead. No plants, no animals no servants tending to the castle. It was as if the palace had been abandoned, but Wendell suspected otherwise._

_He walked closer to the frozen fortress, now joined by his men. Wendell noticed the lack of fencing or walls around it. The Ice Queen was more concerned with keeping people in than out, he deduced. And perhaps the queen's reputation alone was enough to keep her palace guarded. The cruel dictator had been defeated by a coalition of several kingdoms' armies in her own home, yet later assessment found no remains of the Ice Queen._

_And there was still at least one person inside the castle: Wendell's wife, Cecile._

_Upon entering the palace, his men were split up into teams of three. Wendell insisted on surveying the place by himself since this mission promised to be an emotional one for the young king. But at the insistence of his comrades, two soldiers followed him. After nearly an hour of carefully searching, Wendell finally reached a small tower, the entrance to which seemed tucked away purposefully._

_Reaching the top of the winding and steep staircase, Wendell could hear whimpers. He presumed they belonged to his beloved wife – whom else could they belong to? – but the intonation and pitch of the voice was foreign. He had seen Cecile in pain before; this was not she._

_With two men at his back, Wendell paused when he arrived at the door, the white paint chipping off and splinters everywhere. The space was cramped and the king's pulsating heart made his whole body shake. He prayed his wife was inside, and feared what he knew was actually behind the dilapidated door. In one swift motion he opened it, his eyes closed all the while. His companion's reaction was what compelled the king to look._

_"Sir," one of them said loudly, stepping ahead of the immobile king to attend to the prisoner. It was a little boy, huddled at the edge of the tower's room. He held his skinny knees to his chest, trapped by his feeble and shivering arms. His clothes were dirty, with specks of frost scattered all over them. The boy lifted his head when the door was forced open, but now he leaned his chin against his wrist with squinted eyes._

_Wendell extended his arm to prevent the soldier from moving nearer to the child, his eyes fixated on the young boy. "It's alright," he muttered, bending down to the boy's level. But the child did not respond, only a defeated and weary expression on his face. "We've come to rescue you."_

_Those simple words seemed to ignite a hope within the boy. His face changed; he grinned and opened his body, no longer in a fetal position. Wendell was able to get a better look at the kid. He had light brown hair, somewhat tan skin, and dark brown eyes. Cecile possessed those features, Wendell thought, but the boy's facial structure made the king feel as if he was looking into a mirror, or a time machine. And the king became nauseous, his stomach twisting and his lungs decreasing in size._

_"Daddy?" asked the boy in a raspy voice. A single word was all he could muster. And suddenly Wendell could not breathe. He got on his feet, requesting assistance from one of the soldiers._

_"Was there anyone else with you?" one of the men inquired._

_"Mom," the child let out, lifting his finger to point to the room's minuscule window._

_Wendell picked up the boy and escorted him out of the castle and into the warmth of a carriage belonging to the 4th Kingdom, the boy's new home. Wendell opted to ride with the newly freed boy. Prior to leaving the 8th Kingdom, a team of soldiers had found the frozen cadaver of a woman in the courtyard. She had been identified as Queen Cecile._

_It didn't take long for Wendell to realize that the boy was the son of his wife; that the boy was his son. He stared at the child in the seat across from him, tightly wrapped in a wool blanket. It was a bittersweet moment. Wendell had lost his wife, but retained a part of her through their child. He smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"Gabriel."_

**x**

The group paused for a few moments, making a stop along the now mostly frozen surroundings. With a little more than a full day's travel ahead of them, Gabriel was eager to get back on the road, feeling the seconds slipping by. Still, he tried to conceal his fretfulness. The prince leaned on a leafless tree, alone with arms folded and body leaning to the north. His shoulder kept slipping, sliding down the tree trunk, the rough bark scratching the skin under his shirt. He flicked his fingernails blindly, his eyes hooked to the path.

Wolf had taken notice of Gabriel's state. He had not been there when the prince had received the news of Malinda's origin and hadn't had significant contact with the boy to get a good reading on his condition. And he knew Gabriel: unlike him – ever overflowing with emotion – Gabriel viewed displays of sentimental feelings as weakness, even if he would never say such things to Wolf's face.

He had been in charge of keeping the traitor Violet in line. _"She has no loyalty to any of us," _Wendell had explained, _"but you scare her enough for obedience." _Wolf at the time had taken it as a compliment, but now he saw it as an extreme favor to Wendell. And in these few minutes of respite, the soldiers among them watched over Violet for him. He wanted to be distanced from her, and closer to Gabriel.

The prince's head shifted to the left, aware of Wolf walking towards him. No words were necessary. They had never truly spoken to one another on an intimate level; this fact was not intentional, it merely was. But their interactions were not awkward, but rather built on mutual respect. Gabriel always appreciated Wolf's avoidance of indirect comments or meaningless words of comfort.

Wolf offered Gabriel a hefty wooden flask which was about half filled with water. The prince silently refused by shaking his head, and he adjusted his pose so that now his back was leaning on the tree. He put his arms to his sides, letting his guard down. Wolf's mind shuffled through the many icebreakers he had learned about from reading a self-help book about handling teenagers, but none seemed appropriate. To remark on the scenery or the temperature was not in his nature.

"So they've told you," he said softly. Gabriel shifted his body in uneasiness. The fact that Wolf knew about Malinda's secret, however, was of no real surprise to him. Malinda was his stepdaughter, and Gabriel, at this point, assumed that even the insects in the grass knew about it before he did.

He nodded, folding his arms. But Gabriel's body language did not dissuade Wolf. He tussled his own jet-black hair, getting closer to the young man. "But it doesn't change anything, right?"

"No," he sighed, "I suppose it shouldn't." And he was being honest, even though he was greatly troubled about what it meant for Malinda. Her genetics predisposed her to be like the most evil and vile woman he had ever encountered. Gabriel had thought himself rid of the Ice Queen and yet there he was, fighting to take her down once again. And perhaps cruelest of all was how the Ice Queen managed to taint his romance with Malinda. "She has taken everything from me," he stated through a cracked voice.

"I know," said Wolf, patting the prince on the shoulder. "But, huff puff… she gave us Malinda." Gabriel was startled at the optimistic statement. He almost felt bad to have neglected everyone else's reaction to the news. Wolf must have been in a similar depression.

"That is a…" he paused, searching for the words, "unique way of looking at it." He smiled, fully facing Wolf now. "Thank you."

"Do you love her?"

Gabriel hadn't been asked so straightforwardly before in regards to any relationship. He assumed his father knew of his feelings for Malinda, but these suppositions were never verbalized, just intuition. He hardly knew how to respond. He wanted to be as candid as possible with Wolf. It took him a few moments to respond. "I think so. I've never felt this way about anyone. I _care_ about her," he said passionately, moving his hand to his chest as if to grasp his heart. "I was broken before I met her; selfish, immature. She makes me want to fight. She makes my life fun. She's exciting and interesting and… perfect for me."

"I know what you mean," Wolf smiled. Malinda was a clone of Virginia in that respect. "Trust me, you're in love." He parted with those words, returning to the rest of the group as they prepared to continue their journey.

Gabriel looked on as Wolf joined his father, certain that their conversation would remain in confidence. He was as loyal as his canine namesake. The prince's eyes wandered to Wendell, and he saw him in a new light. The king had calmly spoken to Gabriel before their departure, explaining Malinda's origins more thoroughly. Gabriel valued Wendell's candor. And Gabriel had almost hated his father for not having rescued his mother sooner. A life of fortune and safety was delayed because of his father's inability to act.

But now, seeking to save the woman he loved, Gabriel felt a connection to his dad.

And he realized what Malinda was doing: trying to save them by putting herself at risk. It was stupid yet heroic in the purest sense. She was ashamed of her lineage and sought to conceal her altruism. The childishness and pride that Gabriel once exuded had dissolved. Malinda's only flaw – her crippling, tragic flaw – was the sadness she surrounded herself with. This feeling that she was not good enough or worth affection. Gabriel swore to correct this issue.

**xxxxxxxx**

The sky was white, like Malinda and the road and the trees were all drawn on a sheet of paper. She was hesitant to call it beautiful. The sight was odd, interesting, unique, and yet plain. The trees were all aligned creating a perfect hallway along the road. It was the sky's lack of color and the landscape's rigidness that made it distinctive. Perhaps she could not see any beauty because she knew she was still in the 8th Kingdom.

She had been walking for an incalculable amount of time. Malinda knew it was morning because the clouds became lighter shades of gray as she progressed. She felt like she was going in circles, no one tree or patch of ice looking any different that the ones she had seen before. It was discouraging to say the least. Malinda was hungry, tired, and was gradually experiencing symptoms of hypothermia, which was most nerve wrecking of all.

Malinda couldn't decipher if it was the 8th Kingdom's naturally unforgiving weather or her own budding powers that was the source of the snowstorm.

Not only had Malinda never experienced the cold, but also never encountered any physical consequences of it. She was entirely immune, but now she feared her natural powers were fading on the account of the Ice Queen's interference. Maybe the strength training was something else, Malinda thought. The Ice Queen seemed to have everything figured out. It was even possible that she knew of Malinda's escape plan and aided in it, knowing full well that she wouldn't last a day in the frozen woods.

Each step she took produced a crunching sound that calmed Malinda. It reminded her of playing in the snow as a child, a pastime she alone enjoyed so ecstatically. Benjamin would join her for only minutes at a time since – she recently realized – he could not stand the cold of New York winters, which was a normal response.

The thoughts of returning to the 4th Kingdom had once compelled her to keep going. But with each passing second, Malinda doubted their willingness to forgive her and see past her pedigree. She had made such a mess of things.

Malinda's foot suddenly skidded on bare ice, causing her whole body to elevate from the ground and collide with the frozen earth. Flakes of snow jumped up, fluttering down on her as she winced in pain. She slid her right elbow up so are to raise her torso, but Malinda could not balance herself long enough to stay upright. And so she rested there, ceasing to move or think.

She could see puffs of her breath materialize above her. She attempted to make shapes with the balls of smoke, just as she had while in the Ice Queen's custody; however, this time, Malinda was too cheerless to engage in such a game wholeheartedly. Her back was chilling, which was more troubling than hurting. She still hadn't reached the level of pain she felt when in the Ice Queen's cottage, but Malinda dreaded she would get there eventually. And this time, Gabriel wouldn't be there to help her.

Facing directly upwards, Malinda gazed at the atmosphere. It resembled the many posters in her classrooms at school; the kinds of posters that promoted the religious heavens, with the faded blue canvas and the glowing orange sun. As if heaven needed promotion.

Malinda began to reminisce about her life back home, back in Manhattan in her small apartment and mundane but safe life. She felt like a patient on her deathbed, looking back at the years gone by. But Malinda didn't have to look that far back. It was only a couple of months ago that her life radically changed. She thought about the sadness she had experienced here, in the 9 Kingdoms; the anger, the regret… and the joy and excitement.

If given the chance to go back home permanently, Malinda found herself doubting she would take that opportunity. She recalled when all she wanted was to find a way to get back home. "But," she said lowly, "that's not my home anymore."

The blizzard was slowing, the wind's howl reduced to a sporadic bark. Malinda had made a wish that day – the morning her brother came back from college – as she sat on her bed with her music blasting. Now she realized that her wish had been granted: a wish for something more.

That inner voice inside her – inside everyone – that gave her the drive to progress. She thought she had lost it, but was relieved to find, through all her adventures and trials in the 9 Kingdoms, that inner voice had not been silenced. Rather, it had only diminished to a faint whisper that there, lying in the snow in her tethered dress, she could hear loud and clear.

Malinda arose from the ice purposefully, the strips of cloth from her gown almost whipping against her legs. She looked in the direction of the 8th Kingdom, narrowing her eyes. It seemed like a waste to return: a waste of time, a waste of energy, a waste of planning.

But she had an idea.

* * *

**So sorry for the extreme delay. I've been very busy, but I finally finished this chapter. Thank you to all my readers.** **There are more chapters to come.**  
**Thanks.**


	35. ThirtyFive: Prodigal

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Prodigal  
**

The marble cracked as a servant crashed against the floor, propelled by the barbaric force of the Ice Queen's hit. Bits of stone and dust fluttered around, resembling the storm outside. It was by sheer supernatural intervention that the man was still alive, let alone conscious.

The Ice Queen grit her teeth, feral growls emanating from her clenched mouth. Her nails dug into her flesh as her fists became tenser, but she was immune to the self-afflicted pain. The queen appeared on the verge of combustion, as if she would explode at any second and kill everyone within range. The surrounding soldiers and maids quivered in fear, as was a typical reaction whenever the Ice Queen was nearby.

"She _what_?" said the queen finally, gradually composing herself. The servant moved whatever limb was strong enough and wiped away the excess blood from his lips.

"Es—esc—," he coughed, trying to lift himself off the cold, jagged floor. "Escaped." He collapsed. The staff didn't know if he was still alive, and the Ice Queen didn't care.

"You," she pointed arbitrarily, her eyes fixed to the lifeless man before her. "Bring _him_ here," she commanded, emphasizing the pronoun as if it hurt her to say it. One servant scurried off, knowing full well about whom the queen was speaking. The Ice Queen could hear the quick footsteps, and gestured for the rest of the lingering people to scatter, but not before saying another demand. "Someone clean this up. I will not have my home looking disheveled."

**x**

He saw her there, almost pacing. The Ice Queen was massaging her hands in an attempt to seem useful as she waited, abnormally nervous. Henry had never seen the impious woman express anything except anger and sadistic contentment. But she was worried, unconfident, vulnerable. She had called for him several minutes ago, but Henry took his time, already knowing the reason he was being summoned. Yet she appeared to have forgotten his expected company, her mind controlled by other thoughts. He was enjoying this too much. _Serves her right_, he thought. _This moment almost makes it all worth it. _

Henry inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for her lecture and punishment. He placed one foot in front of the other methodically, aware that these steps may be his last. If she nearly killed a man for simply relaying the message concerning Malinda's disappearance, he shuddered to think what she would do to the man who was actually responsible for it. _I'm ready. My work here is done._

"You're late," was what she began with. The softer intonation in her voice conveyed her rush and stress, like time was of the utmost essence. "I am amusing you know why you are here," she said, her back still to Henry. But her sound was stronger now as she reverted to her former, merciless self.

"You assume correctly," he said slowly, walking closer. He stopped. She turned, her gown following her motion seconds later. Their locked eyes, dueling for dominance; the queen stared him down through her white mask. Despite the weaker condition he witnessed, the Ice Queen gave no indication of distress. Her jaw was tight, hands on her side. She was back, but Henry no longer feared her same. Malinda was gone, and safe, and on the road to defeating this revolting woman. The queen could do nothing.

"Well?" she spat, almost screaming. She began moving, circling him, the clicking of her hard shoes against the floor being the only sound, but his face stayed where it was. He could now see the spot where the servant had been injured, traces of blood still on the edges of the fractured marble. "What explanation will you give me this time?"

"None," he replied, now turning his face to where the Ice Queen has stopped, looking over his left shoulder. "No more games. You've already constructed a reason behind my actions. You wanting to speak to me is just for show; a habit. I'm not going to stop, and neither are you."

The Ice Queen was taken aback by Henry's bluntness, but it was expected. Ever defiant, ever foolish. Henry Rivers was searching for death, but he would not find it so soon. But he _would_ find it, she thought. "Would you like me to kill you, Mr. Rivers?" she asked coldly, relaying her thoughts to him. "I've never met a man so eager to meet his end."

"If you want to kill me," he said, returning his face forward, "You should do so now, before I cause any more trouble." His heart was racing, his muscles tense. He was testing her, half-expecting her to let him go like she always did. But the fear of no longer living chilled him more than the ice on which this castle was built. He wanted to see a land free of the Ice Queen's tyranny; he wanted to live more so than ever. Still, his place was with his wife, his life here like that of a ghost with unfinished business. Henry wished the queen would just decide, instead of torturing him with the unknown.

"When I kill you," she said lowly, "it will not be like this. We will not be alone; you will not be expecting it, begging for it." She continued to circle him, like a vulture, until coming back to her original position. "And you forget, Mr. Rivers: Malinda in my daughter. She is drawn to me. You think you have bested me by enabling her escape?" she asked, almost laughing. "She will return. I will ask her to pledge her allegiance to me. If she does so, my plan is complete. If she does not, then I will kill her. For, as I have said, I cannot allow one as powerful as she to live."

"It isn't that simple—"

"You can leave now," the queen interrupted, flicking her wrist to illustrate her desire for him to be gone. Henry walked backwards, his eyes still on the Ice Queen, until enough distance was between them that he felt safe turning his back to her. "Oh, and Henry, tell me: did that man who cracked my floor survive?"

"No," he responded curtly, his hand on the archway leading to the hallway. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"Well you needn't worry. He is dead, I can assure you," Henry said, bowing mockingly. "I wouldn't want you to start pacing again."

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda stood there, in front of the castle grounds, stoically. Even her muscles feared the prospect of being enclosed in that 8th Kingdom fortress. She yelled at herself, in her mind, shouting profanities that pleaded with her to reconsider her plan_. Plan?_ Malinda scolded. _You don't have a plan, you idiot._ **  
**  
All she had to do was take a few steps away from the piled rocks that lay beside one of many dead trees – more of a hiding place than a place of tactical value – in order to be discovered. Malinda was afraid, she could admit that. It was her fear – rather, her awareness of the danger she was in – that promised to aid her when dealing with the Ice Queen. There were guards roaming around, alert yet purposeless. Malinda thought the queen would have sent out at least a dozen men to search for her, but instead the courtyard seemed an eerie calm.

She inhaled sharply; quiet enough so as not to be noticed prematurely by the soldiers but loud enough to wake her from her flustered thoughts. _Here goes nothing_, she thought, hearing the crunching snow beneath her wary footsteps. And as predicted, one guard stopped in his tracks and alerted the others of a foreign presence.

"You there!" he bellowed, almost growling. "Don't move," said the soldier, pointing the old rifle at Malinda while his comrades joined him from all sides of the yard. She simply lifted her arms gradually in surrender, watching as they moved closer to her, rifles and swords still raised. _What am I doing?  
_

**x**

The castle was abuzz with news of the princess' return. The liveliness of the staff, and even the Ice Queen's own animation, appeared to bring some life to the frozen palace. The queen strolled to the main hall, concealing any anticipation she was feeling with shuddersome composure. The train of her textured white dress trailed behind her at a sluggish pace and was followed by three servant girls, their heads bowing down in reverence.

The queen parted the door steadily, revealing a sight she had expected to see, though not so soon. It was her daughter, surrounded by armored men and maids. Her posture was stern, but her face held a sadness that the Ice Queen had not seen before on Malinda. The queen came closer to her, glancing to her left to observe the look of anger and disbelief on Henry's face. It gave her pleasure to see him so aggravated.

"You have returned," she stated, virtually hovering over Malinda. The Ice Queen, in this light, looked younger than before. Malinda had only seen her face once, but her figure and countenance seemed like that of a more youthful person. The queen's hair was tied more loosely than usually, tendrils of hair falling in front on her pale mask. Malinda took this to mean that she was regaining her power; a fact that only made Malinda's goal even less feasible. "But you do not look happy about it."

The question, obscured in the form of a statement, caught her by surprise. She had expected to be punished for her escape and interrogated about the reasons for it, not as to why she appeared cheerless. But Malinda was prepared, regardless. She elevated her head dramatically, playing up the melancholy manner she was unaware she exuded. She itched her arm in pretend shame, and began to explain.

"They d-didn't want me," she stammered, making a mental note to tone down the melodrama.

"They?" she asked, a hint of concern in her pitch.

"I had left to find them – my family. In the forest, I met up with King Wendell and his men. They were coming to rescue me…" she trailed, quickly trying to change the mood of her speech. "I- I asked what would happen to me, and the king told me once I was safely returned to the 4th kingdom, I would be forced to leave the palace because of how disgraced my family was with me." Malinda made herself cry, a tactic she learned from her adolescence that was now proving essential. Her tears seemed to make the queen uncomfortable, so she took a few steps back, away from Malinda.

"Is that so?" the Ice Queen said, more as an afterthought than a challenge.

"They didn't want me. You were right," she sniffled, wiping away the fake streams of liquid from her cheeks. When she turned her head, she saw Henry for a second. To say he was dismayed was an understatement, and Malinda felt somewhat guilty for leading him on. She sought to give him a sign; a signal that this was all a ruse. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

The word "heart" was used sparsely in the 8th Kingdom, and rang loudly in Henry's ears. It ignited a mild hope that there was something more to her return; that Malinda wasn't giving in to the Ice Queen's plot for domination. But the Ice Queen could not be so effortlessly fooled; it was more than likely, he decided, that Malinda was telling the truth.

"My trust is not a thing easily earned," the queen replied. "You have seen the error in your ways, but that lone will not put you in my favor." Her voice resonated throughout the hall, made all the more massive by its reverberation against the stone walls.

"What must I do?"

"Pledge yourself to me. Tomorrow night," she answered, now motioning around the room like an actress on the stage. "Do that and all will be forgiven."

Malinda nodded enthusiastically, made giddy by the idea of making her mother happy – at least, that's what she hoped she was conveying. The Ice Queen shooed all the other members of the castle away, even the horrified Henry. Before they themselves departed, the Ice Queen summoned a lingering servant who held a large coat. She delicately placed it over her daughter's shoulders, done more for modesty than cold prevention.

They walked back down the hall, past the large doors, and to the stairs. Malinda was right behind her, picking up pieces of her torn gown from off the floor and constantly readjusting the over-sized coat. She hated being in that outfit, gawked at by all those people in such unflattering light. But Malinda no longer felt the cold; her powers were coming back – a fact that replenished her dying optimism.

Once they reached the top of the staircase, a servant girl, brown-haired and stout, was summoned from a corner. Malinda had thought the girl was a statue, so monotone and immobile. "She will escort you to your room. In the morning, we will begin preparations for the ceremony." With that, the queen left, her robotic words still echoing through the hall. _A ceremony?_ Malinda wondered. The purpose of her peculiar gown was suddenly revealed.

Despite her worry, Malinda let a grin escape her lips. She marveled at her ability to deceive, and felt all the more capable of making her trip back worth something.

**x**

The dawn brought promises of a more productive date. After a day full of unpleasant surprises, the Ice Queen had one more matter to take care of. She walked along the narrow corridor of the castle's lowest level – a place where prisoners had once been kept years before the kingdom's prison had been erected, but where a certain royal hostage still called home for weeks now. At the furthest end of the hallway was the palace's blacksmith. A once toned and physically fit man, the blacksmith, not having much work to be done since his last job – the creation of a bracelet for the queen's daughter – was an obese, balding, dark-toothed man who was all too happy to receive another task from his queen.

The Ice Queen arrived at the blacksmith's door, which was left slightly opened as he expected her majesty's company. She pushed the wooden door forward with her fingernail, the digit alone possessing enough strength to open it fully.

She saw bits of sparks and fire erupting from behind the portly man, pleased by the fervor of his labor. "It is good to see you so passionate," she said, somewhat startling him. "It is pleasing to know some people are still loyal to their leader."

"You ne'er have to worry 'bout me, your highness," he responded, bowing and wiping his sweaty brow in the same motion.

"How is it coming along?" she asked, approaching his working station. On it were the beginnings of a petite dagger, already starting to display adornments on its blade and handle. It was for the ceremony that would take place that night, in where Malinda would pledge her allegiance to the queen. Just the thought of a decade's worth of planning becoming so tangible elicited a smile from the queen.

"Oh v'ry well. It'll be done in time," the blacksmith reassured.

"That's what I like to hear. Carry on." With that, she sauntered out of the nearly lightless area. Her plan was almost complete. _At last_.

**xxxxxxx**

Malinda sat on her bed's edge, rubbing her sore neck from a practically sleepless night. Visions of Derek – or another henchman for that matter – storming into her room and beating her senseless still haunted her, making it impossible for her to shut her eyes for longer than 5 minutes. The mattress itself, like everything else in the castle, was stiff and uncomfortable; it was meant more for fashion than function.

So for the past hour, Malinda had watched her shadow change position along the cold floor with the dull light of the sunrise. Her thoughts were still on the task at hand, and her mind ran rampant with schemes to avoid the ceremony and defeat her mother in due time.

She was dressed in a white robe, contently throwing away the ruined dress she had worn for too long. The robe was warm, but made of a thick material that restricted Malinda's movements. She recalled her behavior when being taken to her room the night before, replaying the moments in her head to check for any inconsistencies in her performance. When she and the servant girl had reached her room's door, Malinda has casually slithered past the ajar door. She had wanted to emanate an air of arrogance and superiority with her rudeness. Even though the queen was not around, Malinda knew, based on past experiences, that the Ice Queen had spies everywhere, whose eyes were pealed at all times. Malinda had hoped her aberrant discourtesy would further prove to her wicked mother that she had changed.

The room, from what Malinda had remembered, was not as she left it. The bed had been made, the canopy's torn fabric repaired, the pieces of furniture had been moved to their correct places. It had seemed like all evidence of Derek's attack, and the mess it caused, was erased, all except for in Malinda's mind.

This room had been a prison for her. When the maid had shut the door, Malinda felt like she was once again trapped. When she had sat on the bed for the first time since her departure, she took off the thick coat the Ice Queen had given her, disregarding it on the floor. She wanted to burn the coat and scrub the skin that had touched it. But the idea was tossed aside after Malinda realized that she would have to wear more of her mother's clothing. _I had better get used to it_, she had thought.

Malinda paused her memories, planting her bare feet on the marble, trying to get her legs to wake up. She walked towards the closet – a part of the room she had never searched. Upon opening it, Malinda saw rows of white dresses. The lack of color in the entire castle would have been enough to drive her insane. She picked an arbitrary item from the rack: a long, silky dress with a built-in corset in the back. Malinda dropped the gown instantaneously. For the rest of her life, she swore she would never wear a corset again.

Then, she heard the door creak. The shock of the new presence made Malinda gasp quietly, her body shaking with nerves. Slowly, a hand emerged on the side of the door, followed by the rest of the person's body. It was Henry Rivers. And at seeing his face, Malinda calmed down. Of all the people in the 8th Kingdom, he was the only one whose appearance she could tolerate.

"You scared me," she admitted, her hand demonstratively on her chest. He completely entered the room, steadily closing the door behind him. "I don't think you're supposed to be in here," Malinda warned, making her way back to the bed. "My mother will think we're plotting my escape… again," she joked, a prissy grin distorting her features. Malinda had to laugh, she thought, in order to portray herself as a composed person who was not at all troubled by the circumstances around her. Still, hearing the word "mother" in reference to the Ice Queen, said aloud, made Malinda's skin crawl.

"Now why would she think that," Henry said, his voice not mimicking the lightness of Malinda's tone, "when, in the end, you came back." The last portion of his statement was meant to sting, she could tell, but it did not have such an effect. He was angry, she knew, but Malinda could not ease his worries. She had to keep acting.

"Why are you here?" she inquired, trying to change the subject.

"Because I could not sleep, and I feel you are to blame for that."

"Oh I'm sure," she laughed, brushing aside his comment.

"You see," he started, getting closer to Malinda, "I was very confused by the events of yesterday. In the morning, I was reproached by the queen for aiding your escape, and then in the afternoon I was forced to witness your return to this monstrous place... and promising to bind yourself to that same horrid woman whom you were so desperate to get away from."

Malinda grew nervous as Henry's frustration came to the surface; he was starting to take the form of a disgruntled parent reprimanding his child. She leaned away from him, clutching the sheets as he came nearer and nearer to her, aggressively questioning her without actually asking her anything. "I don't see what you're so confused about," she spat back, fighting for control over the conversation. "It's like I said: King Wendell rejected me, and I had no one else to turn to."

"So he went through all that trouble of sending men to rescue you only to banish you from his home?"

"Look, I don't know how his mind works, but that's how it happened. I had to ask the Ice Queen's forgiveness. I had no choice. I mean, what else was I supposed to—"

"You lied to her," he interjected. "And while I have no objection to that, I am still at a loss as to _why_ you lied."

"And what makes you so sure that I'm lying?" she asked smugly, continuing her performance.

"Because it doesn't make any sense," he replied, on the verge of yelling. He took a deep breath, creating some space between the two of them. "And because, despite my limited knowledge of them, I know your family would not reject you in such a way, if even at all." Henry would see Malinda's face twitch, as if she was still unsure if what he claimed was true. Still, the fact that she doubted it – unsure of either possibility – insured him that she was lying. "The Ice Queen may be eager to believe in their uncharacteristic cruelty," he continued, "But I am not."

"Why?" she asked, almost angrily. Malinda could easily dismiss him – and such an act would probably further demonstrate to the Ice Queen of Malinda's alteration in personality – but Malinda felt it comforting to have him nearby. He had betrayed her once, but helped her as well. She could not bring herself to make him leave.

"They want you, Malinda," Henry said, forcing her to look at him by the tenor in his voice. "They adopted you, even though they knew you were the Ice Queen's daughter. That has to stand for something." He took a seat beside her on the mattress, alleviating his pitch. "You're the one who left them Malinda, not the other way around. I'm convinced of it."

She had no rebuttal. She was touched by Henry's words, but looked away from him. "Why does it matter why I came back?" she said softly. "I'm here, I'm going to pledge my loyalty to the queen, and I'm going to fight alongside her. That's all there is to it."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't need you to believe me. I just need her to."

Malinda made eye contact with Henry, an honest smile on her mouth. It was a telling smile, like that a wink or nudge. She let him see what was behind her façade for a tiny moment, wanting to relieve his anxiety. He had helped her; made himself an accomplice in her actions. He deserved to at least know that she had something up her sleeve; that what he was seeing was not truly as it appeared. He smiled back, arising from the bed.

As he walked to the door, it was thrust open by a servant – blonde this time – shoving past Henry and heading straight for Malinda. The maid grabbed Malinda's arm, dragging her to the already opened closet. "What the hell?" Malinda blurted, reclaiming her arm with a solid tug.

"You've been summoned," the woman replied, probing the closet for appropriate attire.

"For what?" Henry asked.

"We have unexpected guests," the maid huffed, tearing herself away from her duties. Malinda stared at the woman intensely, clearly unsatisfied with the answer. "From the 4th Kingdom," she finished in a matter-of-factly way, resuming her search for the perfect dress.

At that, both Henry and Malinda's jaws dropped. Her lie was about to be discovered. Her plan was falling apart.

_Damn it._

* * *

**It's been an embarrassing long time since I've updated this story. I've been very busy, and unfortunately I was unable to keep up with the story. I still have every intention of finishing it, and I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks to those who have kept reading this story. I really do appreciate it.  
**


	36. ThirtySix: Queen Takes Pawn

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Queen Takes Pawn**

They had arrived at the 8th Kingdom palace, strategically scattering themselves around the estate. King Wendell had sent separate squads to complete specific tasks: one to fend off the Ice Queen's soldiers, one to search for Princess Gretchen, one to provide security for the main group, and so on. Wendell and Tony were at the front, walking along the dead yard to the castle itself. Wolf held Virginia's hand tightly through her thick gloves. Her breaths were short and hot, her vision slightly impaired by the fog she was making. "We're almost there," Wolf whispered, kissing her gloved hand.

Benjamin and Gabriel, although both in the back, were disconnected from each other. Benjamin's gaze remained fixed on the castle, looking at the windows and towers above in an attempt to locate Malinda telepathically. The prince, on the other hand, was instantly reminded of his childhood; his captivity and torturous experience. He never thought he'd be back in the 8th Kingdom, and the idea of loosing Malinda just like he had lost his mother sent him into an internal panic. Gabriel collected himself, however, resorting to calming techniques his therapist taught him as a young boy. He needed to talk, say something to distract himself.

"This is where I grew up," he joked to Benjamin. The rest of the group was too far ahead to hear him, and he felt that Benjamin alone lacked the sentimentality that made talking about his past uncomfortable. He felt he could talk to Benjamin plainly, without any excess sympathy or pity.

"What?" Benjamin asked in a mixture of acknowledgement of the prince's desire to speak and his own confusion about Gabriel's statement.

"I was born here, Benjamin. Right…" Gabriel paused, squinting his eyes to locate the tower where he and his mother lived, "there."

"That's not funny," he said, his tone emotionless.

"Well that's a little obvious," Gabriel replied, almost chuckling. "My father rescued me from here when I was seven. This place hasn't changed a bit since I was here." He looked at Benjamin with a half-smile, brushing his hair with his fingers before sprinting to catch up with the rest of the group. Benjamin stayed back for a few minutes, absorbing the prince's story. It seemed to explain much about Gabriel, but Benjamin pushed aside the thought to focus on the matter at hand.

Tony and Wendell had stopped, a barrier forming before them. Within seconds, it became a solid ice structure, too tall to climb and too thick to break through. "She knows we're here," the king proclaimed, lightly touching the wall.

"Look," Wolf blurted, jogging over to a crumbling section of the ice. It formed a makeshift doorway that led to an ample walkway. He hesitated to go inside; suspicious of the Ice Queen's game, but he entered a few feet at a time, surveying the path and noticing that it appeared to twist and turn frequently. Wolf stepped back to reach the others. "It's a maze."

"She wants to take us somewhere," Virginia said. "She's going to lead us right into a trap." She became angry at this point, gritting her teeth and slamming her fist against the arctic wall. "What should we do?" she asked, looking to the king for an answer.

"We have no choice but to play along for now."

"But that's exactly what she wants. We can't—"

"If you have another solution for this problem, I'd love to hear it," Wendell interrupted Tony. "It is a trap, but not one we can't handle. The Ice Queen wouldn't kill us like this," he said lowly, trying to restrain the morbid yet substantiated fact. The Ice Queen, he knew, was more theatrical than that. She despised him and would not make his defeat so subtle. "Come on."

**x**

The Ice Queen sat on her thrown, eyes closed in concentration. Constructing the maze was tricky, but making sure it was constantly changing required her full attention. She felt like a cat playing with her food before devouring it; King Wendell and his troupe were like mice, so weak and easily manipulated. They came to kill her; to flaunt her defeat on their list of accomplishments. But she had her secret weapon, and when the time was right, she would unleash it.

Her eyes opened and her body relaxed. The Ice Queen had given up on altering the maze's path, finding the trick boring and dull at this point. Thoughts of the king's blood on her floor sent thrills through her body. She felt like a human child, giddy and excited over something so simple and distinct. She would not be made to wait any longer. The Ice Queen secured her pale mask for the last time, her face having been fully transformed to the pinnacle of youthful beauty.

"It's time."

**x**

Sebastian and his men walked through the catacombs beneath the palace. It was a peculiar section of the castle, its increased temperature alone making it stand out. Sebastian was sweating underneath his layers of clothes, wanting desperately to remove them. But such a display was unmanly, and it gave him some pleasure in knowing he was suffering through something while conducting such an inane task. The area was dark and tinted in green; the soldiers were at least grateful there was some bit of color to keep them sane.

The king had charged his faction with locating Princess Gretchen. Sebastian almost laughed at the idea of having to save another kingdom's princess, his opinion of the supposedly strong 2nd Kingdom army only decreasing. Before Wendell decided to take action, the 2nd Kingdom sought to wage war once again on the Ice Queen, and once again failed to successfully do so without help. While Queen Gretel's men fought battles in the other parts of the frozen land, Sebastian was fighting where it counted the most. Or at least, his kingdom was.

Sebastian blamed the king's lack of kinship with him for his designated mission. He and Wendell rarely agreed and their personalities were so dissimilar. Sebastian would have greatly preferred to be fighting the queen herself, his combat skills unparalleled. He seemed unfit to head a rescue mission like some romantic hero he knew he was not. When they write about this day, he thought, this part of it would not be retold or praised; a paragraph in a history book was all Sebastian expected.

"Over here!" one of his men shouted, his voice reverberating through the tunnel. Sebastian was at the decaying door within seconds, giving his mission some sense of urgency. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. If he hurried, he might actually be able to fight someone.

The door was jammed, so he ordered his men to stand back as he charged the door. It only took him one overly forceful push to send the door practically flying across the cell. While the dust was clearing, he heard a faint gasp. It was the princess, he assumed, though nothing about her said royalty. She was decrepit, slouched over, her arms held high against their will, her feet skidding on the wet and grimy floor. Her hair covered her face, the ends dripping in sweat and tears and melted ice. But through the mess, Sebastian could see her large eyes and wide smile. He wondered how she could still be alive, let alone happy.

"Princess?" he asked for formality's sake. She nodded as fervently as she could, her neck threatening to snap from her movement. "My name is Sebastian," he said strongly, though the hardly knew why he felt compelled to introduce himself. It was something he had seen the king do: introducing himself as a means of consoling the person he was rescuing_. It makes them calmer_, the king had said. _They'll trust you more if you know your name._

"Sebastian," she murmured as she fought back some tears.

"I'm here— _we're_ here to save you," said Sebastian, kneeling down before her, making eye contact. "I just need you to relax." With his eyes still on hers, he motioned for his men to help him break the chains that held her. When her left hand was released, Gretchen began to sob, lightly at first, then more fiercely as they came closer to freeing her completely. And Sebastian felt proud of what he was doing. Here he was, rescuing a princess from a wicked queen; just like in the stories he was read as a child. He was the knight in shining armor, and, to his surprise, it made him feel good.

**x**

Wolf was kicking an ice wall at the end of the maze. It was much thinner then the walls beside him, but was still challenging to break. His eyes were turning golden, his fangs becoming more pronounced. The others offered to help, but Wolf reasoned that one exhausted member was detrimental enough. With one final jerk, the wall came crashing down. Beyond it was the castle's main hall, they assumed, spacious and empty.

The group stood there, all facing the staircase all the way at the other end of the hall. The ceiling was remarkably high, some intricate design carved at the top. It was all colored in white, with traces of silver on the columns and window frames. Pale light came in from the dozens of windows that lined the sides. It reminded Virginia of when she met Snow White, except this time the whiteness of the area had an ominous atmosphere to it.

"Now why would she lead us to an empty room?" inquired Tony, shaking his head.

"It's not." They all heard the echo of the Ice Queen's voice, filling up the space. She was everywhere. Gabriel's heart stopped, memories of her sound flooding his mind. But the prince still clung to some sense of denial, shutting his eyes in an attempt to forget where he was_._

Wendell saw something in the distance descending the stairs, and everyone heard the clicking of shoes coming from the same direction that the king was watching. The Ice Queen wore a pallid gown, blending in with her surroundings. The group closed the distance between themselves and the wicked queen, all except Gabriel who lagged behind, eyes remaining half-closed. She wore her mask and her extravagant crown that she reserved for special occasions. Almost every inch of her skin was covered, giving her a ghost-like appearance. It helped Gabriel deceive himself into thinking it wasn't actually her.

"We meet again," she commented, her voice slightly muffled by her disguise. "Alas, this shall be the last time we ever meet." She moved closer, her foot landing on each step deliberately until stopping mid-staircase, leaving a substantial height difference between her and her guests.

"I'd have to agree with you," said King Wendell. "This will be the last time." He squared his shoulders, facing her fully. This cordial greeting was a façade. She was a monster, and he would not be taken off-guard by her civility. His first order of business was making sure Malinda was safe. "Where is she?"

"The princess? She's… around," the Ice Queen replied cryptically, anticipating the king's query. "But you're not really here for her. That's the 2nd Kingdom's problem, and I know your kingdom's needs supersede theirs."

"No, that's not—"

"No sense in pretending, your highness," she said, the term of reverence dripping in sarcasm. Wendell was puzzled by their repartee. He thought her mind would first go to Malinda, her daughter, instead of presuming he was talking about Gretchen. Was this another one of her games? Why was she refusing to acknowledge Malinda?

"What are you playing at?" he asked, more in bewilderment than frustration.

"Why don't I show you." The Ice Queen looked to the side, giving a knowing glance to her servant located at the top of the steps. The servant opened a door as commanded, scurrying out of the way. The sudden flash of light almost blinded the girl who stood behind the door, waiting to make her entrance. There was absolute silence as she started walking, her footsteps made all the more evident. She reached the start of the staircase, adjusting her own white mask. The girl walked down, more slowly than the queen had, but for different reasons: the girl, rather than wanting to give a dramatic effect, was hesitant about her next steps, despite never showing her conflicting emotions.

She could see the faces of the people at the base of the stairs, their faces contorting in bafflement and apprehension. It was only when she felt the queen's arm against her stomach that she stopped walking.

"Take it off and reveal yourself," the queen said loudly, gesturing with her hand in maleficent pride. And the girl did as she was told. She untied the ribbons at the back of her head, carefully removing the weighty mask and letting it fall to the ground. They saw that it was Malinda, the mirror image of her mother. She wore a white gown, her silver shoulder straps and shorter train the only thing distinguishing her dress from the queen's.

The Ice Queen was close to taking off her own mask, but stopped when she heard Virginia say, "Malinda! Thank goodness you're alright." It was not so much the comment but the relief with which it was said that perplexed the queen. If they had seen Malinda less than a day ago, would she not know that Malinda was safe? Still, the queen refused to believe that her own daughter was capable of fooling her for even a second. Her pride urged her to test Malinda.

Malinda froze when she heard Virginia's words. She was startled by her stepmother's joy, but knew that her reaction contradicted with the lie she had told the queen. Malinda remained stone-faced, only her eyes twitching slightly, which the Ice Queen had not noticed since she was watching at the group beneath her.

They stood in silence for a few moments, which gave Malinda the chance to observe her friends and family. _That is what they are_, she thought, finally accepting them in her life. _And I have to protect them._ She saw Virginia and Wolf clinging to each other, both staring at her. The king seemed relieved as well, but retained his stern composure. In the back, she could see Gabriel breathing heavily but quietly, being soothed by Anthony. It killed her to see him this way. And making his way to the front was Benjamin, his mouth opened and eyes wide. He was on the verge of smiling, but the longer he looked at her, the more it resembled a frown. He was disappointed in her, she could tell. _If only he knew…_

"Here before you is the heir to my kingdom," said the Ice Queen, her arms elevated and chin up. "She has chosen to join me," she proclaimed louder, before taking another step and addressing Wendell. "And there is nothing you can do."

They were all shocked by the Ice Queen's claim, and stunned that Malinda appeared to comply with her. She stood as stoically as her mother was infamously known to. Malinda was not the same. Nevertheless, Wolf, at least, failed to believe it. He knew this trick: being on the villain's side as a means of defeating her. Wolf nudged his wife's shoulder, making her look at him. Instantly, she knew what he was thinking and her features filled with hope.

"You're full of it," Benjamin said angrily, finally in front of the group. He walked closer despite the protest of his parents. Benjamin looked directly into the slots on the queen's mask where her soulless eyes would be. "We came here to save her. You can't honestly expect me to believe she would join _you_." He spit out "you" with disgust; his rage was rising. Benjamin was almost growling, his eyes already changing to a wolfish hazel.

Malinda became increasingly nervous. Her story was being punctured with holes. She only needed a few more minutes…

"I expect nothing," the queen yelled, descending one more step. But Benjamin was not intimidated. He looked over at his sister, who appeared as though she was in a trance, trapped between wanting to act and standing still. He assumed the Ice Queen must have put a spell on her – an option he never would have considered weeks ago, but since coming to the 9 Kingdoms, anything was possible. "I'll show you," said the Ice Queen in a low voice.

She looked upward to where Malinda was and handed her the dagger she had crafted especially for a moment such as this. Malinda grasped the stiff weapon, so small that it fit perfectly in her palm. She took it without hesitation. Time was moving slowly for her. She shuddered to think at what she had to do with the sharp item. "Prove your allegiance to me," she commanded, "and kill him."

"K-kill who, your majesty?" Malinda murmured, playing awkwardly with the metal in her hands. The Ice Queen laughed, finding her daughter's attempts to stall amusing. She knew Malinda still had links to the people below them, but once she committed this act, her will would belong to the queen. Her plan would be complete.

"Him." The Ice Queen pointed at Benjamin, who gasped when she addressed him. Virginia was on the brink of running to her son, but was stopped by Wendell. He shook his head at her lightly, wordlessly communicating to her the need to trust Benjamin and Malinda.

"Yes, mother." Saying the words made Malinda nauseous. She wished she still had the mask on so she could express some sort of emotion; send a message to herself that all this was fake. Time was running out. Malinda walked down the staircase, her eyes never leaving Benjamin's face.

"It's me," he said, his expression softening. Benjamin hadn't seen his sister in so long, and their relationship had become strained. He just wanted to wake her up.

But she kept walking closer and closer to him, the dagger firmly gripped in her hand.

"Malinda, please, it's me, your brother," he continued, pleading with her. He felt guilty for not being there for Malinda when she needed him. He could only imagine how finding out you're adopted must feel. The more he looked at his sister, the more he noticed her eyes were not changed. He had seen people in trances before, both magically and psychologically. Something was off.

She reached the last step; the dagger still had her side.

Benjamin remembered Gwen's eyes when she confessed, glazed over and empty. He recalled the witch's monster's eyes; her creation that was under her complete control. The brute's pupils were mystically colored, glowing even. Malinda's eyes were her own, so why was she doing this? Why was she still walking to him?

Malinda was now only a few feet away from him, nearly as tall as him on account of the heels she was told to wear, hidden under the flowing dress. The Ice Queen was growing impatient. Aside from testing her ability to kill her stepbrother, the queen also sought to measure her daughter's willingness to do it. So far, she was failing.

"Malinda," she said, the sound of her name on the Ice Queen's lips sending chills through her. It was almost a whisper, but in the grand foyer with the ice walls, her voice was enhanced significantly. Malinda needed no instruction; she knew what the queen expected her to do: she would pierce Benjamin's heart.

As she lifted her fisted hand, aiming the knife at Benjamin, Malinda saw something in the corner of her eye: someone coming into the main hall. She knew it was Henry Rivers, hiding in the shadows and right on time. Malinda let a tiny smirk escape, one that only Benjamin could see and definitely noticed. He would have smiled back if she hadn't turned around so quickly, her gown repeating the motion seconds later.

"No," said Malinda, throwing the dagger across the hall, in the direction of her partner in crime. "He's not worth it. None of them are."

"I am the judge of that," the Ice Queen replied, her teeth crunched together. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to see them bled dry."

"Send them home," Malinda ordered the idle soldiers that stood at the corners of the space, ignoring her mother's words. They did as instructed and started to move the group towards the exit, far away from the queen and princess.

"Stop!" she roared to her men, commanding them to disregard her child. "Do not move them any further!" The Ice Queen marched down the steps, away from the staircase, nearing the disobedient girl. "You dare make demands in _my_ castle? I am the _queen_!" She let her fury reach the surface, her nails growing, her eyes beginning to gain a red tint. She vigorously removed her mask in one swift movement, the object breaking into innumerable pieces upon meeting the floor.

The Ice Queen faced a scenario she had predicted but failed to prepare for: her daughter's rejection. She saw the facts before her that she had been blind to. Malinda's story was flawed, illogical. Why would the people who had forsaken her now fight to have her returned? It dawned on the queen that Malinda had never met with Wendell and his men; she had never fully chosen her side. She had been fooled by a simple girl, and yet the Ice Queen let herself be tricked, too eager to make her dreams of dominance a reality.

"You have deceived me, but you have been caught," she said lowly, calming down momentarily. "You must do as I say."

"Or what?" Malinda responded, as defiantly as when she first spoke to the queen day ago. Her plan was working. She might actually succeed. The thought alone made her confident in the face of her evil mother.

"I cannot let you live." Her words echoed despite the faint tone of her voice. She was moving to strike Malinda, her face serene yet determined. Malinda could see the muscles on the Ice Queen's arm, bracing herself for the massively painful hit she was neither fast nor strong enough to avoid.

But then she heard someone shout; a manly voice, screeching in a battle cry. The Ice Queen shrieked as well, stopped in her tracks. Henry had stabbed the queen at the right corner of her back, sliding the blade down with as much force as he could muster. Malinda lit up with relief, trying to run towards Henry. She could not get close, however; the two were in a heated struggle.

Henry struck the queen at several points, but she deflected most of his attacks. Henry had learned from his previous confrontation with her; he was more cautious, more aware of the grander scheme. When the servant had come into Malinda's room to announce the king's arrival, both of them had been dumbfounded. They had formulated a plan to defeat the queen together, and the longer Henry lasted in battle with the monster, the more hopeful he became that his seemingly eternal vendetta would be satisfied.

Malinda went on to instruct the soldiers to remove her family from the grounds, but they stayed in place, their fear of the Ice Queen far too great a force to overcome. But their stillness provided a makeshift fence that kept the group at bay and safe from the violence. All she could do was look at them from afar, happy to reveal her hoax to them yet as afraid for their lives as ever.

Henry made closer advances to her, able to slash her forearm. But his proximity made it all too easy for the Ice Queen to grab his wrist, cracking his bones into submission. He dropped the dagger and fell to his knees in pain. Malinda heard his cry and went to him, prying herself away from the stares of her friends and family.

He was bleeding, holding on to his wrist. Henry looked up at the queen, whose features were now truly monstrous. She grinned wide, bearing her teeth. "_This_ is how it happens." In a single fleeting motion, her nails fully extended and sharp, the Ice Queen severed Henry's head, and he felt a cool draft between his neck and shoulders.

Malinda's eyes were shot, her mouth gaping. She let out a heart-shattering scream. "_Henry!_" she called out, the veins in her head becoming more prominent. She too fell to the ground, her hair disheveled. Her sobs were uncontrollable and for some time she forgot where she was. She imagined herself back in her room in the small New York apartment that only she and Benjamin and Amanda shared. Life was simpler then. And Malinda lacked the will to continue. She could hear the frantic chattering of her parents, her grandfather, her brother, the king and the prince. They tried to get to her, but the soldiers did their job well.

She opened her eyes and saw Henry's head concealed in the darkness, his body being frozen by the queen in her rage. Malinda had to defeat her on her own, as she had originally intended. She would not let anyone else die. Still on her knees, Malinda raised her hand in their direction. She concentrated on using her powers, trying to invoke them purposely for the first time. Her eyes felt cold, fizzing, and her blood seemed to flow faster through her. She managed to create a thick ice wall, like the queen had done early that day, which blocked off the king and his company. They were safe now.

The soldiers fled the scene, too cowardly to witness the clash between the two most powerful individuals in the 9 Kingdoms.

They rioted behind the cold barricade, Wolf and Wendell pounding the ice vehemently. Gabriel had been on the verge of hyperventilating, but the knowledge that Malinda was isolated with the Ice Queen propelled him into action. Benjamin stood by Virginia, who had teared up at the sight of Henry being killed and hearing her daughter's subsequent bellows. "Weapons. Do we have any weapons?" Wendell asked frantically as he watched Malinda get up from the marble and walk towards the queen.

"Here," spotted Gabriel. Some soldiers had dropped their swords in the midst of fleeing the area, but two weapons were not enough to break through Malinda's barrier in time. Gabriel and Anthony picked up the swords and began bashing the ice. Benjamin then saw some axes against the wall. He was hesitant to use them since he figured they were only props.

"Good thinking, Benjamin," said Wolf, following his son's eyes. They both took the axes while Virginia grabbed the shield; they used whatever they could find, Wendell settling on utilizing a metallic pole meant for propping up the kingdom's flag.

The Ice Queen's appearance had returned to normal, once again resembling something close to human. Henry's death was enough to appease her for the time being. She was omnipotent, unstoppable. All she had left was to kill the girl.

"I'm sad it has to end this way," she said, wiping the blood off her fingernails. Malinda knew the queen was incapable of feeling emotion, and the disregard she had for Henry's life made Malinda furious beyond measure. The Ice Queen was creating a storm, one that Malinda could only conjure in heated moments. Although Malinda was infuriated, it was more of an ache than a sharp pain. Her sadness dulled the effects of her anger.

The queen had such control, and control was the only thing that pleasured her. Malinda realized that the Ice Queen's need for perfection – a need that she too sometimes shared – was at the core of everything she did. And again, the queen underestimated her. Malinda didn't need a blizzard or magic tricks; she was built to withstand the blistering cold. The Ice Queen could not defeat her so effortlessly.

They walked closer to each other, calculatingly. Malinda could hardly see the creature before her, the heavy snowfall and hair in her face obstructing her vision. The Ice Queen mistook her daughter's slow progression for an apprehensive approach. She laughed, rejoicing in the moment.

The woman's cackling increased Malinda's fervor, her thoughts again going to Henry. How could she defeat someone so… _heartless_?

And then it hit her, Henry's words replaying in her head. The queen was not in fact heartless, he had told her. Malinda didn't understand his statement at the time, but now it rang clear in her mind. His final gift to her, she thought. In the end, he did defeat her just as he always wished.

Malinda waited for the right time, when the queen's sight was just as hindered. She ran to Ice Queen with a speed she had never achieved before; another one of her unlocked powers finally emerging. The queen was caught off guard, and within seconds Malinda was right in front of her, staring at the core of her eyes – staring at herself. She balled her hand into a fist and with her superhuman strength, punched a hole through the Ice Queen's chest.

She wheezed as she felt Malinda cupping her heart; a frozen item tucked away in her body and the source of her power. She was reminded of Henry Rivers' attempt at killing her years ago; he aimed for her heart as well but was never able to get at it. Malinda squeezed the solid organ, frigid and stiff. She wailed in fury, stories of all the Ice Queen's wicked deeds flooding her thoughts. At last, she finally crushed the queen's heart, a flash of light emanating from the crumbling flesh.

Malinda pulled her arm away, a pale liquid replacing the red blood she was expecting. She looked up to see the Ice Queen covering the opening above her breast, stumbling backwards in confusion and resentment and horror. She witnessed the queen experiencing fear, and she only wished he were alive to see it with her. The queen started to fall, her skin becoming like rock. Bits of her flew off, turning into snow as she disintegrated. She never struck the ground; only her crown remained, clinking against the stone floor. Her body had evaporated and died away along with the storm she had made.

The castle was silent, only the lingering gusts of wind making any sound. She had done it, but the aftermath felt different that what Malinda was anticipated. She was happy – a bittersweet sort of joy – but greatly fatigued. It was over and yet she felt a soreness on her chest and a lightheadedness she was attributing to relief.

The group had paused in their efforts to get through the ice wall, astounded by Malinda's brave act. The barrier itself was starting to melt away on its own. Benjamin watched Malinda as she stood there in the same spot, her body wavering slightly. She must have been exhausted, but he sensed there was something more to it. Malinda grunted as the tenderness transformed into acute pain. She clutched at her chest and felt something wet and thick. She looked at her palm and it was painted scarlet. Malinda was bleeding through her dress, the blood cascading down her form and onto the floor. They all saw as she collapsed, losing consciousness from the blood loss.

"Malinda!" Benjamin yelled, crashing through the thinning arctic wall. He ran over to his sister, with the entire group behind him. Benjamin skidded across the floor, bent down beside Malinda, placing her head in his lap. His pants were soaked in her blood and he put his hand over her heart, applying pressure on the wound.

Gabriel was on the other side, holding her hand. Virginia and Wolf began to panic, becoming inconsolable. Anthony hugged them both, rubbing his hands against their arms, tears forming in his eyes as well. King Wendell shouted for his men, leaving the hall in search of an entry point for his soldiers.

"Please don't die, Malinda," Benjamin beseeched. His face was engulfed with tears as he held his dying baby sister in his arms. Her breaths were shorter and shorter with each passing minute, and Benjamin slipped his head into Malinda's hair, more distressed than he had ever been. "_Please_…"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating. There are only a couple more chapters left. ****Thanks for all the support. It really means a lot to me. **


	37. ThirtySeven: Aftermath

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Aftermath  
**

The day was partly cloudy; not an ominous coverage of gray clouds, but not the sunny day that would be inappropriate for an event such as this. On the lush pastures of the 4th Kingdom, rows and rows of people dressed in black were assembled. The ceremony had just begun. A priest with a sacred book clutched to his chest was in the middle of a speech, but Benjamin couldn't pay attention. His head was consumed with sadness. The occasional observation about life in the 9 Kingdoms provided some distraction. The book the priest was holding, for instance, made Benjamin wonder about what the 9 Kingdom equivalent to the Bible was. He knew that would make Malinda laugh a little.

_Malinda…_

Benjamin and his family were placed on the right side of the casket, front row, and their feet just inches away from the floral decorations and miniature torches. Standing right beside him was Jane, who held his hand loosely. He needed her support more than ever during such difficult times. To his left were Wolf, Virginia, and Anthony, who looked on solemnly as well. The king and the prince were seated at the end, a place of reverence, Benjamin assumed. Their faces were poised and serious, and he wondered if he was the only one hurting this badly.

Once the holy man finished his dialogue, he instructed everyone to sit. And they all did as they were told; hundreds of people following the same motion. It was a bit creepy, Benjamin noted, and unexpected. This was a hero's funeral, but most of the people in attendance didn't know the person being laid to rest. They were paying their respects, fine, but it was likely by order of the king. A bitter train of thought, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. Benjamin was all negativity today.

Nearly an hour into the ceremony, the priest called on someone to say a few words on behalf of the deceased. King Wendell stood up and went to the podium. A peculiar choice of speakers, but of all his friends, Wendell was the only one emotionally capable of talking judiciously.

He cleared his throat and began. "Today we honor a fallen hero; an unlikely but ever-willing champion of the people, who fought fearlessly against a great evil." Wendell paused for a moment, a gust of wind causing pieces of his hair to cover his eyes. He hated speaking at funerals, but his duty as king required him to do this often. He remembered having to make a speech like this one when his wife was buried; same phrases – "Ice Queen", "8th Kingdom", "gone too soon" – and the same large congregation.

"Henry Rivers died so that we could have peace in the kingdoms once again," he continued, "and his selfless deed will not be forgotten by the people he saved."

Benjamin focused on the king's words for as long as he could, but his mind went back to Malinda, like it had for the past week. He knew Malinda would have wanted to be there for Henry's funeral, but it had been ten days since his death and it would be disrespectful to leave his body unattended to. Benjamin advocated for waiting until Malinda woke up, but even he didn't know when that would be. He knew his sister would understand, if she ever decided to regain consciousness. _When she wakes up_, Benjamin reminded himself. _When, not if._

Right after their battle with the Ice Queen, Malinda had been taken back to the 4th Kingdom at a speed Benjamin didn't think was possible. Still, if they were in Manhattan, helicopters or ambulance sirens would have insured faster medical attention. _But this isn't New York._

Benjamin had been inconsolable and completely unaware of any other procedures that had taken place. He had been told that Henry's remains had been recovered and preserved. The castle had been closed off and its inhabitants detained at Snow White Memorial Prison for questioning. Half of the 2nd Kingdom's army stayed behind to police the hostile people of the 8th Kingdom until the area was deemed safe. It was good to know steps were being taken to fix matters, but the only thing Benjamin cared about was Malinda's health.

She had been moved to her room at the 4th Kingdom palace, doctors living in the rooms adjacent to hers. Doctors had managed to stop the bleeding in the chest – although the emergence of the wound was still unexplained. But she failed to wake up for days. Benjamin deduced that she was in a coma, orwhat the people of the 9 Kingdoms called a "deep sleep."Her breathing stayed at a practically non-existent level; Benjamin feared that it would stop completely at any second. So he stayed by her for most of the day, forsaking sleep and eating unless it was absolutely necessary.

It took a lot of convincing to get him to the ceremony and away from Malinda. But as Wolf had phrased it, Malinda would have wanted to be there so Benjamin would be going on her behalf. And Henry Rivers deserved to have the people who knew him there, as few as they may be. While Benjamin was glad to pay his respects, he wanted to check on Malinda with an obsessive-compulsiveness that she was known for.

She had never been critically injured before. It had always been Benjamin in the hospital, with a fractured leg or dislocated shoulder. Years of playing school sports made Amanda Gale annoyed and Malinda constantly worried. But now it was his turn to be concerned for her, and he would be there for her every minute.

The ceremony was coming to a close. People placed flowers and precious trinkets on the wooden coffin, shined to perfection. Wendell was grateful for the turn out considering Henry wasn't from the 4th Kingdom. His body would be moved to his native 1st Kingdom if requested, but Wendell doubted such a request would be made. From what he was told by Benjamin, Henry's current familial life was lacking in affection, like most second marriages in the 1st Kingdom tended to be. No one would care to make such a fuss for him, except maybe Malinda, and she had yet to wake up.

Benjamin stared at the casket as it was being lowered. He imagined his little sister inside, and the thought sent chills through him. He needed to get back to the castle, back to Malinda to make sure she was alright.

**x**

He ran up the stairs intensely, each step a loud thud against the marble. The rest of the family hadn't even fully entered the castle grounds when Benjamin made a mad-dash for his sister's room. No one had ever seen him like this; Benjamin himself had never felt this way before. It was a perfect storm of guilt and anxiety and melancholy that made him feel so desperate. And he saw no point in hiding these emotions; in being polite and proper.

Gabriel wanted to run right beside him, equally as worried for Malinda. But Benjamin took precedence over him, he presumed.

The last time the prince and Malinda interacted, they were arguing, and he had led her to believe he had left her there, in the middle of the road. She had probably thought he had given up on her. Gabriel had been so frustrated then, unaware of Malinda's true purpose. Now, he knew she simply didn't want to endanger anyone. As the Ice Queen's child, she had felt a personal responsibility in stopping her. And she had, but at what cost?

Gabriel would steal away some solitary moments with Malinda since she was brought to his home. They were on the few occasions that Benjamin left her room to either eat or sleep in a bed, at his family and Jane's insistence. Truthfully, Gabriel was reluctant to visit her while her brother was there. The two of them had never really gotten along, both now only united in their love for Malinda.

When he was alone with her, he would seldom say anything. For one, he knew she couldn't hear him. Secondly, he didn't know what could be said. At first, he rambled on about why he left her and how sorry he was for assuming the worst in her. They were all accountable for that. They gave Malinda "space," which essentially was just their way of coping with her consistently bad mood. He hoped she knew that he cared greatly for her; that they all did.

As Benjamin disappeared to the second floor, Gabriel walked with the rest of the group, knowing he would not see Malinda for hours. It had become a routine: Gabriel would wait until late into the night just to watch Malinda sleep. This had been going on for the past several days, and he hoped it wouldn't go on for another week.

"How are you doing?" Gabriel came back to the present, feeling Tony's hand on his tense shoulder. Tony had a faint smile on his mouth, which was contagious. The prince smirked in return, walking alongside him as they all went to the dining hall.

"I'm fine, considering," he answered honestly. "You know me. I've never been keen on funerals."

"I know," Anthony patted his back comfortingly. "Hey, for what it's worth, I'm proud of the way you're handling all this. You're really coming into your own." Gabriel appreciated the remark. The snobbish demeanor of his adolescence was fading. Everyone in the palace seemed to notice, which made Gabriel finally feel be belonged there; like he was worthy of his title.

"Thank you, Tony." Gabriel looked down at his feet, somewhat bashful of the compliment. If Anthony knew how he truly felt, he might not be so quick to praise him on his composure. "I think Benjamin's expressing enough worry for the both of us." Tony chuckled a little, thumping his hand on the prince's back once more before joining the rest of the group, who were being seated in the dining area. Gabriel lagged behind; content with just observing them behaving like a family. They had much to be grateful for with the Ice Queen's demise, and so did he.

"You coming?" Tony asked from across the room. Gabriel shook his head, nervously running his fingers through his hair and shaking it back to life.

"No, no," he started, his thoughts jumbled. He hadn't expected to be so effected by the funeral, but somehow the idea of eating anything made him nauseas. "I think I'll just… take a walk around the garden for a bit. Enjoy your meals." With a faint smile, he left before any of them could respond.

"Is he ok?" Virginia asked, holding the back of her chair firmly in her hands.

"He will be," Wendell interjected, gesturing for Virginia to take a seat.

And they talked about pleasant things while they ate, recalling happier memories. Wendell would occasionally update them on the 2nd Kingdom's progress in resolving matters in the 8th Kingdom, but the topics were in general more neutral than that. They didn't talk about the serious issues. Not yet, not now while they were enjoying their lunch.

**xxxxxxx**

Princess Gretchen limped down the hallway, a brightly colored cane in her hand and two guards at her back. She insisted to walk a few paces behind her to give her some semblance of privacy. She was walking more briskly than before, enlivened but the news of her mother's improving condition. Gretchen had just visited her mother's room, which was crowded with doctors and officials and servants. The queen's room would likely look like that from now on since Gretal III was paralyzed from the waist down.

When she first found out of her mother's disability, it crushed her, but at least she was alive. The princess would have to assume more responsibilities, which was more of a gift and a curse. It gave her the freedom she had always craved, and the authority to make important decisions she wasn't sure she was capable of making.

Gretchen herself was physically healing, slowly but surely. She regained the full use of her arms and most of the use of her legs; she resolved to be able to walk again normally and not become another burden on her kingdom. _And it is my kingdom now_, she thought, the fact making her excited and uneasy.

Only a few steps from her room, a messenger came to her. "My lady, there is someone here to see you."

She was led to a meeting room designated for diplomats and business meetings; it was a place that was the sole property of the queen, which would now become Gretchen's own personal space. She wondered why she was being taken there. Was there something her mother could not manage? Gretchen stood outside the door, waiting for the messenger to open it for her. Once inside, she was greeted with a marvelous surprise: it was her hero, Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" she cried out, inching across the room as quickly as she could. He was leaning against the desk, situated between two chairs. She would have run to him, swinging her arms around his neck, but in her state she was unable to accurately convey her strong emotions.

"Hello princess," he said, bowing his head in reverence. She sucked her teeth and laughed, signaling for him to stop.

"It is me who should be bowing to you," she giggled. She turned her head to where the guards and messenger were, flicking her head to them so she could be left alone. But she knew the guards would be right outside, able to hear their every word. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" he hesitated, carving his nail lightly into the wood of the desk, "came to see you… see how you were doing."

"Well as you can see I'm doing much better than when you found me," she smiled, unable to keep her eyes away from his face. He had some scruff around his jaw line – something he was becoming self-conscious about the longer she stared at him. She liked his rough appearance and demeanor; it was so different to what she was used to.

The last time she had seen him his face was covered in sweat, yet dry from the extreme cold he must have endured to get to her. Still, he looked like the pinnacle of cleanliness compared to her. After he saved her, he went with the rest of the 4th Kingdom soldiers, but not before engaging her in some short conversation. Even in those few minutes of interaction, Sebastian had made quite the impression on her.

"And how are you?" she asked, wanting to prolong his visit for as long as she could.

"Fine," was all he said, bobbing his head. "Just helping the king get everything settled," he exaggerated. In fact, he hadn't even really spoken with Wendell since the Ice Queen's defeat. But he wanted to sound important in front of her. Although he didn't understand it, he could see that Gretchen admired him. And to his astonishment, Sebastian liked the attention the girl gave him; he didn't want his perfect image in her mind to fade away.

A silence settled between them, the princess in awe of his presence and Sebastian slowly letting a grin emerge.

"Well now that I see you're alright, I'll be going," he said, getting up off the desk, glancing at the slight damage he had caused to it. Gretchen was startled by his statement. She wanted to stop him, but he was much quicker than she was, both in mind and body.

"Wait," she let out just for the sake of keeping him around her longer. He was at the door, turning around to see her leaning on her cane with a greater pressure than before. "I," she began, realizing that now was the time to ask him something that had been on her mind for days. "I was wondering if…"

"Yes?" he posed, walking closer to her until she had to tilt her head upward just to see his face.

"Would you escort me to Prince Gabriel's celebration?" she said faster than she wanted to. It made her sound too eager, but the sentence was out. Now she had to wait for a response.

Sebastian paused, not really thinking of an answer to her request, but more about why she would ask. "I'm honored you would ask," he said, having trouble finding the right words. "But I'm surprised you don't already have someone."

"I did, but, well, since his party has been rescheduled so many times, dates are hard to maintain," she said candidly. According to her mother, she should be escorted by someone of privilege and importance; it couldn't be just _anybody_. She had cared little of what Gretchen might think of her date, but now the princess could decide for herself. And what better choice than…"Sebastian?" she asked, trying to get his attention again.

"But why me?"

"Because… I feel safest when I'm with you." Her feelings came out as if they were written for a grand fairytale. He couldn't fathom it, but decided not to question it further.

"Then my answer would have to be yes, your highness." With that, Gretchen let out a giddy shriek while throwing her hands in the air. She hardly knew him, but she was indeed smitten. He had rescued her, and for that she would be eternally grateful. It wasn't the healthiest basis for a relationship – to be so taken by someone based on one heroic deed. But she was a princess; this is the way things are supposed to happen to her.

**xxxxxxx**

Deep into the night, Gabriel quietly made his way through the hallways of the 4th Kingdom castle, past the patches of moonlight on the floor when he passed by an open bedroom door and cool shadows cast by the walls. He took no candle; he needed no light source but the pale natural shine of the sky. He had made this trip so many times, but this time would be different.

He entered Malinda's room sheepishly, scoping out the space. Benjamin was nowhere to be found – likely pulled from his sister's side by Jane. The doctors were all in the rooms he had passed by. It was just he and she, alone. And again, the prince could say nothing. For several minutes, he just looked at her, still breathing and still asleep.

But he didn't view her in the same manner as on his previous visits. Henry's funeral had a sobering effect on him, making him grasp the shortness of life and recognize the reality of Malinda's situation. Instead of just looking, he would inspect her, much like she had when his curse was activated in Pine Town. She had looked as his legs and his arms; he felt her fingers on his skin. It had annoyed his at first, her intrusiveness and forwardness. But now it became something he missed, rather longed for. Gabriel walked closer to her, marveling at how gorgeous she was in the nightlight (though, even when awake, she was oblivious to her own beauty).

His hands cascaded along the back of the mahogany chair that he would typically occupy and went past it. Gabriel let his fingers run along the bed sheets, millimeters away from where her thigh was hidden. When he reached her arm, he went slower, moving gently across her bare skin. He hoped his touch would wake her, but it did not. She didn't even flinch.

The prince sighed, his hand still on her. He hadn't liked doing this while she was so vulnerable. It made him feel like a creep, like the shock of an unwanted stroke would scare her and damage her heart. He had these embellished thoughts frequently, afraid to cause her any harm. But a thought occurred to him, as if Malinda was telling him something. _She's not a delicate flower_, he heard himself say internally. _She can handle this. _

Gabriel became bolder with his attempts to bring her back to life. He pulled the blanket that covered her chest further down, right at her waist. She was dressed in a white gown, wide straps almost covering her collarbone. He moved her hair away from her body, watching it fall against the fluffed pillow. Gabriel glided his hand along Malinda's right shoulder, to her neck. It drew his eyes to her face, more precisely her lips. They were dry, a cut on the left side of her bottom lip slowly healing. Her cheeks were colorless and her eyes had dark circles beneath them. She was asleep and yet appeared exhausted.

He lifted his hand up and away from her, an idea entering his mind. It would require more prying, which seemed to make him irrationally nervous. He had gone much further with women in the past without giving it a second thought, let alone any shame. Then again, none of those women were unconscious when he did such things. And none of them were Malinda.

"I love you," he said aloud to her as a way of justifying his next course of action. He had hoped the words alone would wake her, but they didn't. Gabriel felt a sense of relief in being able to confess his feelings; to actually verbalize them instead of imprisoning them in his mind.

He pushed aside the top of her dress to expose her wound. No longer wrapped in gauze and bandages, the skin had eroded over the opening. He touched the scar above her breast, amazed by its similarity to his own. Keeping his right hand on her chest, he rested his left hand on the scar of his stomach; the one he obtained as a boy. The Ice Queen had been the cause of both lesions.

Gabriel recalled the first time he showed his scar to Malinda. They had stayed at the Three Bear's House after getting caught in a rainstorm. While changing into dryer clothes, an awkward moment between the two transformed into an intimate admission of how he got his marks. Physically and emotionally, it was the closest they been until now. He remembered how close he had been to kissing her, and then she had stopped them from going further. She had told him that there was something she needed to do. Now Gabriel realized she was referring to killing the Ice Queen.

His hand ran from her chest, to the left side of her neck, to her jaw and ear. His thumb caressed her cheek, his heart racing as he leaned forward. His nose lightly touched the top of hers; being this close to her felt wonderful. He came in closer, shutting his eyelids and holding her head. Gabriel placed his lips on hers and kissed them, still lifeless and unresponsive. It was a quick peck, Gabriel retracting his head from hers to see if she had come back. She hadn't.

He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed tight in disappointment_. I don't know what I thought this would achieve. _

And then, he felt her head shift and her chin against his. Before he knew it, her mouth was on his, kissing him. He kissed back fiercely, feeling sparks throughout his body. He put his left hand on the mattress to hold himself up, his right hand still cupping her face. He could feel her palm on his neck, and he reached for it with his right hand, his fingers tracing the curves of her forearm. Gabriel could hear her breathing and moving against him. _This can't be real_, he thought. _It's all in your mind.  
_  
Gabriel broke the kiss, his eyes gradually opening. He saw her eyes gleaming back at him, half-opened and slowly blinking. His pupils darted back and forth, examining each spot on her face. She was awake. He wasn't imagining it. She was awake.

"You're back," he gasped, donning a boyish smile. He held her head with both hands, his fingers tucking into her hair. She smiled in return, trying to elevate herself.

"Yeah," Malinda whispered, her throat arid and limbs aching. "What… how did you…?"

"I guess," he considered, thinking of how any of this was possible. A theory entered his brain, drawing a connection between Malinda and the tale of Sleeping Beauty. "I guess because you love me back."

Malinda's eyes widened at the idea, still clinging to the word "back." It was something she had denied in herself for years: her capacity to fall in love. And after the way she had left things with the prince, she had convinced herself he felt nothing akin to romantic fondness. But she was wrong. They loved each other. That's what woke her up.

"I'll go get Benjamin," Gabriel said, swiftly straightening his posture, leaving Malinda's side. She tugged on his shirt, wanting him to stay a few moments more. "He'll kill me if I don't," he explained, interpreting her actions. He couldn't stop smiling, something Malinda hadn't seen in awhile.

She stretched her arms and legs, and once he was gone, she felt a few tears stream down her face. Malinda didn't feel compelled to sob heavily, though she knew she would in the near future. But for now, these were tears of joy. She had succeeded. She was back with her family and friends. She was, above all things, happy.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who've kept reading this story. I'm making progress in updating sooner, so the next couple of chapters should be up fairly soon. Thanks again to all the reviewers. I really appreciate it.**


	38. ThirtyEight: The Celebration, part 1

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Celebration, part 1  
**

"Malinda?"

She jumped at the louder volume with which Benjamin said her name. Malinda had heard it being echoed, but it was only now that his voice finally reached her. She shook her head, unstitching her hand from the red spot on her chin. Malinda had been looking out the window of the carriage, her elbow propped up against the armrest, distracted. But now she looked at Benjamin, who sat across from her, and knew she would have to explain herself.

"You ok?" he asked, less worried and more teasingly.

"Yeah," she breathed, letting all the air out of her lungs. "I just feel a little weird coming back here," Malinda confessed, digging her nails into her knees. The two of them – accompanied by some 4th Kingdom soldiers who rode on horseback behind them – had decided to return to the 8th Kingdom. Malinda was obliged to go on business; an odd situation for her, but one that someone in her position would have to grow accustomed to. There had been talks regarding who would rule the arctic land now that its former queen was permanently removed. She was being considered, and chose to resolve the issue in person. Benjamin came along for moral support.

"I bet this beats walking all the way there," he joked, looking out his window. "I can't believe you walked all this."

"I didn't. I rode with Gabriel most of the way," she corrected matter-of-factly. While she missed the prince, she understood why he had opted out of joining them. He had visited the 8th Kingdom enough to last him a lifetime. With his celebration to plan, it was best he stayed behind. And it gave Malinda and Benjamin quality time alone; just like it had been in the beginning.

"So…" he started, fiddling with his thumbs and tapping his feet against the carpeted carriage floor. "Have you decided yet?"

It was something Malinda couldn't erase from her mind for longer than five minutes: the question of whether or not she would take the leadership role if it were offered. She was the rightful heir, however convoluted the idea sounded in her mind. But Malinda was never one to believe that simply being someone's child entitled you to rule over an entire nation. In her world – her old world – they had elections and voting for things like this. And who would ever vote for the person who killed their sovereign?

"Honestly, I don't know." She looked at him directly, almost pleading with him for an answer to what she should do. "I might've made up my mind if you hadn't interrupted me," she playfully scolded, her face not revealing the humor in her words. Benjamin simply rolled his eyes, waving his hand for her to finish her daydreaming. But the calm didn't last long.

"So…" he began again, this time scratching the top of his head – a habit he had picked up from his father – and avoiding eye contact with Malinda. "What's going on with you and Gabriel?" The pitch in his voice signaled annoyance and minor disapproval, but it stemmed from a standard over-protectiveness he had over her. Malinda knew he would speak in that manner about any guy she was romantically involved with; it actually had nothing to do with Gabriel.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," he huffed. "Don't make me describe it to you. You know what I mean."

Benjamin was getting somewhat embarrassed, and Malinda enjoyed this moment; it reminded her of when they were younger. "Well I don't know what they call it here, but if we were in New York, me and him would be dating I guess."

"I think they call it _'courting'_," he offered, twitching his face at the oddity of the phrase. It sounded so traditional and old-fashioned, and deceptively innocent.

"Well then that's what we're doing," she shrugged, keeping her responses irritatingly concise. Benjamin knew there was more to their relationship. Once he had gotten over the shock of the news that Malinda had woken up, he started observing the closeness that Malinda and Gabriel shared. Four days had passed and, although Malinda seemed in perfect health, Gabriel insisted on being near her. And most surprisingly, Malinda didn't object to it.

"You two are always together. I mean, you couldn't even stand the guy when we first met him. And now you can't be separated." Benjamin tried to suppress the jealousy he was feeling. He knew his relationship with Jane must have had a similar effect on Malinda, but Gabriel was different. Benjamin had asked Jane once what the prince was actually like, and Jane, among other things, expressed his "familiarity with women," as she had so graciously put it.

"I love him," Malinda said straightforwardly, looking out the window again, her finger pushing aside the miniature curtain. "He loves me. That's all there is to it." Benjamin noticed the smile that Malinda couldn't conceal without much effort, her lips becoming tauter as she thought about it. Benjamin stopped asking about it, letting the topic go indefinitely, minutes passing by in silence.

"So…"

Malinda grunted, shaking her head as it made its way to her palm.

**x**

They arrived during the middle of the day, but Benjamin had to be woken up before he was escorted out of the carriage. Malinda herself couldn't sleep, and didn't want to after having spent a week in an unconscious state. She poked and shoved Benjamin when the coach had stopped, only to be met with groans and wandering saliva.

"Get up!" she finally said, smacking him across the arm. It was a customary back-and-forth between the two of them back in New York. Malinda wouldn't be able to leave for school without him, and she had refused to be late. The same predilection for timeliness in her was only heightened now. Malinda wanted to make a strong impression on the officials of the 8th Kingdom, if only to be able to successfully fake confidence.

They walked behind the group of soldiers, Benjamin still rubbing his arm and Malinda walking with squared shoulders and an elevated jaw. She maintained the uncomfortable posture until they reached a grand hall – a temporary, makeshift meeting place for the 8th Kingdom bureaucrats while the palace was still closed off. The grandeur of the place withdrew a natural reaction from Malinda, that of awe and uneasiness. Benjamin reminded her to keep calm.

The hall was different from the castle in its more flexible color scheme and functionality. People could actually exist here, she observed, as the temperature was better suited for human habitation. It was still cold, however, a tactile sense Malinda was getting used to. Since she awoke from her sleep, she had found herself lacking in the powers she had inherited from the Ice Queen, the most noticeable of which was her resistance to the cold. This new vulnerability only made Malinda feel even less adequate to rule over the kingdom.

"Is this the princess?" she heard a tall, lanky man ask one of the soldiers ahead. Benjamin instinctively patted her shoulder, whispering words of encouragement. Malinda's body was immobile, her breathing uneven.

The soldier simply gestured to where she was standing, the group parting as the skeletal gentleman walked toward her. Once in front of her, he simply placed out his hand, palm facing upward, waiting for something. Malinda could only give him a look of confusion masked as repulsion. "Yes?" she said, her voice lingering haughtily on the word.

"Your hand, your highness," said the man in a tone more polite than she had expected. Malinda lifted her hand and placed it in his, and watched as he brought his lips to it, giving it a dry kiss. His eyes never left hers, which disturbed Malinda. "It is the customary greeting here," he explained. "Weren't you aware?"

"Of course," she replied quickly, jerking her hand out of the man's grasp. "And you are…?"

"Mr. Irving." He stepped back from her when he caught her wiping the back of her hand against her modest dress. He could tell she was dismayed by him – as the Ice Queen herself often was – but even the former queen had enough decency to conceal it better than the girl before him. And the fact that she was dressed so conservatively gave her little power over the opposite sex; perhaps, he assumed, she was overcompensating for an imperfect figure by exuding such a callous air. "Shall we?" he said, pointing to a room at the end of the walkway.

Malinda nodded and started to walk with Mr. Irving, her brother close behind. The man caught sight of this and stopped. "Is there a problem?" Malinda inquired.

"This meeting is only between you and I, princess."

She looked up at Benjamin, who looked away from Mr. Irving, likely feeling out of place. "He's coming with us," she declared, her neck arching. "I _insist_."

"Insist all you like," he responded, bowing slightly. "But this is an _important_ matter, and _he's_ not allowed any further than this." Benjamin bobbed his head in consent, giving Malinda a cheerful look. She took a deep breath, the notion of dealing with this on her own suddenly hitting her.

Benjamin stayed behind as Malinda and Mr. Irving began walking again. She would occasionally look back at the group, their figures becoming smaller and smaller as she moved closer to their destination. Once inside the meeting room, Mr. Irving gingerly closed the door and offered Malinda a seat, which she refused. Mr. Irving, a fast learner by nature, knew not to argue with her, and went on with the purpose of their conference.

"As you know, our—this Kingdom, rather, is in need of a ruler," he said, sitting down at the other end of the room, a significant amount of space between the two. Malinda felt like she was being questioned for a crime, within an interrogation room minus the table and two-way mirror (at least, that she was aware of). But she did not let her trepidation show. "You, Ms. Malinda, are the being considered for the crown."

"Yes," she let out, clearing her throat. "That part was already explained to me. But… who else is up for the position?"

"Are you saying you're interested?" Mr. Irving perked up at the implication that she would accept the title.

"No, no… I don't know…" she stammered, rubbing her head as a means of concealing her eyes from the man. "I just… Usually it would just be given to the next in line, right?"

"That is correct, but this particular situation is different. There's never been a…" he paused, his hands making circles in the air as he searched for the right term, "_clone_ before. Some officials here are arguing that making you the queen would be like reinstating the former queen. But there is no law that necessarily forbids it, it's simply frowned upon. And in the interest of peace, we're seeking out the most _popular _solution… one that would appease the people," he rambled on, once again slouching in his chair.

"So why offer it to me at all? I mean, if it's going to make the people upset."

"It is more complicated than that, your highness. There are just as many people who want you as queen as there are that don't. Something about _following tradition_."

"What do you think?" she asked demurely, picking at her nails.

"It doesn't matter what I think. I only speak on behalf of the masses." He was a middleman, a job not nearly as intimidating as Malinda had thought. He was likely assigned to speak with her because no one else wanted to deal with her, be it out of fear or annoyance. Mr. Irving was a messenger of sorts, having no real influence in the ways things would pan out. Malinda relaxed her attitude towards him, no longer needing to fake confidence, and reverted to a gentler version of herself, finally taking a seat. "We've come to the conclusion that the only fair way to resolve this is to let you decide. You will only receive the title if you want it."

That statement made Malinda feel even more pressure. There was no incentive to decline or accept the offer from the 8th Kingdom's perspective. If she refused, they would merely look for someone else; someone just as wicked as the Ice Queen, she imagined; or maybe someone far better suited to reign – someone who wouldn't make as many mistakes as Malinda probably would. She had no way of knowing. It was all up to her; she was alone.

"So," Mr. Irving said, arising from his seat and making his way toward the door. "Have you decided?"

**x**

The next day, Malinda and Benjamin were only a couple of miles away from the 4th Kingdom castle. The journey was made shorter by a new path that had emerged as a result of the gargantuan blocks of ice melting away. It seemed the Ice Queen's defeat had effects that Malinda hadn't considered; the whole landscape of the 9 Kingdoms had changed, or rather, reverted back to the way it was before the war.

Benjamin was smirking, the air from the window hitting his face hard. He looked like a dog driving in a car, just content letting the wind blow through his hair. Malinda couldn't pretend to be so happy. She had made a decision about her involvement with the 8th Kingdom, but she struggled with determining if it was the right one. Both Mr. Irving and Benjamin appeared satisfied with her choice, but that gave Malinda no comfort. Mr. Irving would have expressed the same feelings regardless of what she chose – he was impartial, or at least he was supposed to carry himself that way. She couldn't read what he was really thinking.

And as for Benjamin, he would have been pleased with what she decided. _"I trust your judgment,"_ he had said. _"Whatever you want, I'm behind you all the way."_ It was a sweet thing to say, and made all the more pleasant by the fact that she knew he was being sincere. Still, Malinda needed someone to tell her that her precise resolution was the correct one. But she knew no such declaration would be given.

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time they arrived at the palace; still bright outside, but the sun threatened to leave the sky at any moment. "I never thought I'd be so glad to be back," Benjamin exclaimed, unable to stay still. This was his home now; it was the place he would long to return to wherever he went.

"It looks like we'll have to wait in line," said Malinda, squinting her eyes to more clearly see into the distance. There was a row of carriages ahead of them, built differently than the one they were sitting in. Those coaches weren't made for holding people. Either way, Malinda assumed they would be allowed in first; she didn't understand why they were made to wait. The carriage progressively slowed down until coming to a complete stop.

"My apologies," said the driver of their carriage, reading Malinda's mind. "They're taking food and supplies into the castle. There's nothing I can do."

"It's alright," Benjamin replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He leaned back into the velvet cushions, placing a tiny pillow under his arm. "Wait," he jumped, throwing the pillow aside. "Supplies for what?" Malinda had wondered the same thing, but could see the question slowly formulating in her brother's mind. She let him ask it out loud instead of verbalizing it herself.

"For the party, your grace," the driver answered without turning around, arching his head to see above the other carriages in front of him.

"Party? You mean _the_ party?" Benjamin solicited, Malinda giggling at the emotionality of his face. This was the Benjamin she was used to; the one that disappeared once he had left for college and had to deal with a world he never truly belonged in. Now she could witness him again, childlike exuberance and all.

The driver gave an affirmative nod.

"But we've only just got here…"

"That wasn't very smart," Malinda added. "How'd they know we would get here on time?"

"Call it clairvoyance," said Gabriel, appearing at the side of the coach. His sudden presence startled Malinda, causing her to gasp. He laughed at her reaction, finding amusement in the fact that even after all they had seen, he was still capable of surprising her. The prince opened the door, taking Malinda's hand into his and holding on to it for longer than necessary. Benjamin received no such help as he squeezed his way past the couple and onto the dirt path.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Benjamin inquired, placing himself between Malinda and Gabriel. "I mean, this is your celebration. Wouldn't want you to get your clothes dirty."

"I can make time to see my friends," Gabriel responded, his eyes finally leaving Malinda's face. "Sorry for this traffic. Lord Rupert went a bit overboard." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of Lord Rupert's preparation. This celebration had been planned for months, constantly delayed due to extenuating circumstances. Finally, he would get to unleash his vision to the royals of the 9 Kingdoms, and nothing was denied him, to the prince's horror.

Gabriel escorted them past the carts filled with pastries and ribbons and flowers. More wagons were seen just across the horizon. Benjamin walked ahead, insisting that he knew his way around. Malinda and Gabriel casually strolled behind him, their hands so loosely intertwined that they hardly noticed they were making contact; it had become so commonplace now. Occasionally Malinda would look at him when she wasn't marveling at the beauty of the small road; she had never taken the time to truly admire it. He was almost completely dressed in the outfit she was sure was picked out for him. All he seemed to be missing was a jacket and more formal shoes.

"You got lucky," she said, leaning into him to get his attention. "I'm surprised you let them start making arrangements, considering our history with getting sidetracked," laughed Malinda, reminding the prince of their inability to ever get anywhere without becoming preoccupied with another matter.

"I just had a feeling this time would be different," he calmly countered, giving her a quick smirk before looking ahead at the doors that Benjamin was just now opening. Things would be different, she thought. Malinda felt compelled to tell Gabriel what she decided while on her trip. She opened her mouth to speak, the words suddenly caught in her throat.

"Gabriel, I—"

Malinda was interrupted by the loud sighs of relief and chuckles of joy that emanated from her family. They had greeted Benjamin and now moved their attention to Malinda. Virginia and Wolf surrounded her, each engulfing either side of her. They embraced tightly, Malinda surprised at how good it felt. She recalled the first time she had seen them. She had felt sharp pains in her fingertips that coursed through her entire body; it had been the Ice Queen's way of making sure Malinda would complete her intended purpose: to kill her step-parents. Malinda had been compelled to cause them harm because of the curse placed upon her, but it had been erased, along with all other remnants of the Ice Queen's influence. Malinda had been cured, now fully able to relish in the company of her true parents.

"Thank god you guys are safe," Virginia let out as she stepped away from Malinda.

"Alright alright alright," Wolf said hurriedly. "They have to get ready. Go, go!" He pushed Benjamin and Malinda lightly toward the direction of the staircase, where they were met with servants who would escort them to their rooms.

"You didn't have to do that," Virginia whined when her children were out of earshot. "I just wanted a few more seconds with them."

Wolf cupped his wife's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "We're going to see them again. This isn't like before." He grinned wide, showing his teeth.

"My, what big teeth you have," she joked, giving in to his playfulness.

"All the better to eat you up with, my dear," he replied, almost snarling. And when Virginia sprinted away down the hall, he was only too happy to follow her.

Gabriel looked on, shaking his head at their silliness. After all these years, they still behaved as though they had just met. He recalled the day when Wolf had spoken candidly with him about Malinda, and his feelings for her. The prince wondered if love alone was enough to maintain a relationship, and he feared that someone else would get in the way of a happy future with Malinda. But he could hear the joyful yelps from Virginia as Wolf caught up with her, and Gabriel's hope was renewed.

Still, he wondered what Malinda had decided, and whether he could handle either decision. In both instances, he thought, she would leave his side: either to the 8th Kingdom, or back to New York. _How can I make her stay?_

_

* * *

_

**I broke up this chapter into 2 parts. It's taken me longer that I thought to finish it, so instead of delaying the update, I decided to post this piece. I have 2 more updates planned. Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. **


	39. ThirtyNine: The Celebration, part 2

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Celebration, part 2**

Malinda clasped a bracelet around her wrist, in awe of its simplistic beauty. It was so unlike the bracelet of her infancy; this one was a gift. Malinda chose to wear it, as opposed to having it left on her as a message for her step-family. It was the final piece of her outfit. She looked at herself once more in the mirror of her dresser, fixing her hair. It was pinned up loosely with an embroidered headband keeping the hairs in place.

Her dress was a strapless, rich purple gown that flowed from the waist. It was simple and comfortable, and more in tune with her personal taste. It was an extreme departure from anything the Ice Queen had forced her to wear, which added to its appeal. She accessorized with diamond stud earrings, and the bracelet she had just put on. By all appearances she was ready, but inside she had butterflies: pleasant but nagging butterflies that she could not get rid of.

She glanced at the clock and knew it was time to head for the main staircase, where she was expected.

Once she arrived there, she could hear the bustling and chatter of the numerous guests on the floor below. While the festivities had technically begun, Lord Rupert constructed a grand entrance for the kingdom's heroes: Benjamin and Malinda. The prince would make his appearance afterward. Then, and only then, would his vision be complete. Wendell happily complied with the idea. And so, there they were. Benjamin, Malinda, Virginia, and Wolf awaited the signal to begin their descendent down the stairs and into the lit room.

"You look… wow," Benjamin said, coming up to his sister. He had never seen Malinda so elegantly dressed and happy. His compliment alerted the others of her arrival, and she was showered with praise.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, dusting off the shoulders of Benjamin's tuxedo jacket. Before they could converse further, a bell rang. Benjamin walked to his mother, who proceeded to walk down the steps when both their names were read aloud. Malinda knew she and Wolf were next, and like with any introduction, Malinda became nervous.

She lined herself up with Wolf, who looked onward. He had a content smirk on his face, relaxed yet excited. She hadn't noticed before, but she was sure now that he did that often. Malinda recalled her first night in the castle. She had stayed up late into the night, looking out her over-sized window, the garden and surrounding forest in full view. She had heard a howling, and when Virginia had entered her room she implied that it was her step-father, Wolf, who was the source of the sound. Malinda was implanted with the idea of Wolf as some uncontrollable monster; a wolf in sheep's clothing.

But since then, like with so many things, Malinda realized she had been wrong. Wolf had been the father she had imagined as a child; both caring and stern. It sounded too good to be true to her, but in this place – this land of fairytale – Malinda was allowed to believe that such good things were possible.

The bell rang again. It was their turn. Malinda inhaled deeply, pressing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. Wolf simply extended his arm so she could link hers with his. Malinda smiled in return, holding on tightly to his forearm. Their names were called, with the adjective "heroic" before them. Neither knew how equally odd the word sounded to the other. Wolf had been a pariah of society, and Malinda had been the child of an evil woman. But they had defied their negative labels, and it felt incredible.

The light of the ballroom was almost blinding. Malinda's eyes required a few seconds to adjust. In spite of her discomfort, she grinned all the while. They reached the bottom of the staircase faster than she had expected – or wanted – and she was joined again with her brother and mother.

"You know, now that I see you in the light, you do look a little messy," Benjamin joked, contorting his face in mock disgust. Malinda smacked his arm with a force that made him believe she had regained her super-human strength. He cringed, rubbing the soon-to-be bruised flesh.

"I am not above beating you up in front of all these people," she said. "I'm a _hero_ now," Malinda emphasized. "I can do whatever I want." Their repartee was interrupted with the announcement of the prince. Malinda paid particular attention. She wanted to be the first person in the room he saw, and as soon as he appeared through the velvet curtain, her wish was granted.

Gabriel could hardly focus when he saw her, wrapped in a gown that was custom made. Luckily, Lord Rupert's lengthy speech about the prince's coming of age and exemplary bravery gave Gabriel enough time to recuperate. Gabriel thanked his guests, and once again mentioned his friend's courageous deeds whilst defeating the Ice Queen. The words felt good in his mouth; to be able to declare the queen's demise with complete certainty. "And now," he concluded. "Let the party begin!"

**x**

It had been nearly an hour since the official commencement of the celebration, everyone scattered about, eating the hors d'oeuvres and drinking the small portions of wine. There was a distinct buzzing in the room that Malinda likened to being inside a bee hive. It felt odd to her, to be surrounded by this many people, especially under such pleasant circumstances. She was among a circle of dukes and earls and captains, engrossed in their own stories and histories that Malinda knew nothing about.

And while the atmosphere was nice, Malinda still had a concern that was pressuring against her brain. She had to tell Gabriel about her decision; about what she would do when this night was over. For most of the evening she played scenarios in her mind of how their conversation would go; her thoughts mostly seemed to gravitate to negative outcomes.

Then, in the crowd, Malinda saw a familiar face approaching her. It was Benjamin, walking to her with two glasses of wine in his hand, nearly spilling the contents onto those who bumped into him along the way. Despite her underline mood, Malinda greeted him with a wide smile that convinced Benjamin she was in complete bliss.

"I haven't seen you like this since… well, ever," he joked, handing her the flute then quickly jerking it away upon realizing that she was still technically underage.

"What?" she asked, her face contorting in annoyance.

"I'm not sure I should be giving this to you. I mean, you're still only 17."

She rolled her eyes, snatching the glass from him. "Please, as if I've never had wine before. And you're not legal either."

"True, but I'm in college," Benjamin said, wavering in his argument. "That kind of thing is normal for me." Both laughed, taking small sips from the cups. "So who were you talking to?" Benjamin inquired, pacing the hall floor with Malinda.

"Oh, you know, just my loyal subjects," she mocked, waving her hand like a beauty queen. She expected to get a chuckle out of her brother, but when she looked at him, he was distracted. His eyes were searching for something in the distance; trying to get a better view. "What is it?"

"I don't believe it," Benjamin whispered to himself. "Look," he pointed out. It was Claudia and her two daughters, Emily and April. Benjamin hadn't seen them since they were transported from New York in the 1st Kingdom. He hadn't even thought of them since Malinda managed to negotiate their release from servitude. He couldn't think of a good explanation as to why they were present, and his confusion showed on his face.

But Malinda was neither confused nor surprised. When Benjamin noticed she did not express the same frustration as he did, he suspected that she already knew they were coming to the party. "Do you know why they're here?" he asked in vain, already knowing what her response would be. Hopefully she would enlighten him on how she found out.

"Yes," she confessed, consuming that last bit of wine in her glass. "I invited them."

"You _invited_ them?" That was an answer Benjamin had not been expecting. While his opinion of the trio was poor, he knew Malinda's was even worse. She experienced their rudeness and disregard firsthand, yet still she made them a part of such a special night. He wanted to believe that Malinda's intentions were purely benevolent, but he assumed otherwise. "Why?"

"Because they just needed to be here." The look in Malinda's eyes confirmed Benjamin suspicions. She got a pleasure out of seeing them here; the kind of pleasure one gets while listing off their successes at a high school reunion. He couldn't blame her for wanting to show them who she had become since their last encounter. Finally, Malinda got her chuckle from him.

Malinda had hand-written the invitation to the Rivers household, her name small yet apparent at the bottom of her request. When Wendell asked why she wanted them at the festivities, Malinda plainly explained that she wanted someone there to represent Henry. But in truth, Malinda had more selfish reasons. Claudia had treated her terribly, and was no kinder to her deceased husband. The girls fared no better in Malinda's mind. She wanted them to hear Henry's name said with honor and praise – and that moment occurred earlier in the evening. She wanted April and Emily to see her dancing with the prince – a moment which had not yet happened, but surely would as the night went on. And despite never intending on actually speaking with them, Malinda knew her message would be received.

Caught in a staring match with Claudia, Malinda hadn't noticed Benjamin's departure and the prince's arrival at her side. She was startled by his hand on her forearm, letting out a faint gasp. But she smirked when she saw him, an equally jovial look on his face. "At last, we meet," he said dramatically.

"What can I say; I'm a very popular person." Malinda leaned in closer to him for a kiss, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek instead. The idea of publicly displayed affection was still unappealing to her. Gabriel lingered by her cheek even as she flattened her feet from their tip-toed arch; he noticed how good her hair smelled and he liked how her earrings tickled the bottom on his jaw. Malinda laughed, and the prince stepped back finally, wanting to see her face.

"You missed me?" Malinda asked teasingly, more to fill the silence. They had only been separated for a few hours; surely he didn't miss her.

"You have no idea," he replied, surprising her with the depth and sincerity of his voice. He was so unlike the brat she met that day on the dirt road, with his carriage and sour disposition. Gabriel took her hand while she remained quiet, letting him lead her wherever he pleased.

They arrived at the exterior balcony, which despite its size and decoration was mostly empty. Remnants of past visitors could be seen; half full wine glasses, discarded cloth napkins. Malinda had the compulsive need to clean things up, but she found a calm in the fact that even in such lush surroundings, the people still behaved like they would in her old world.

_New York. _The thought reminded Malinda that she had yet to tell Gabriel her decision. They were alone now; only the muffled prattling of the crowd behind the glass doors could be heard. The sky was clear. The stars were bright and glimmering; the quality was reflected on Gabriel's suit which had hints of gold on it. The air was fresh. The moonlight made the prince even more handsome in his formal wear. It was the perfect moment. Why would she ruin it by talking about such serious things?

_Because Malinda_, she said internally, _you would not be who you are if you didn't speak up._ Malinda gripped the stone banister, looking downward at the dark shapes that constructed the garden below. Although his face was obscured by the shadows, Malinda still found it difficult to look at Gabriel, especially when all he did was stare at her. He didn't say a word, knowing that Malinda was building up to something.

"I—I've decided to—" Malinda stammered, wanting to inform the prince of her decision as strategically as possible. Her brother's words from their childhood rang in her ears; his constant mantra of "_it's not what you say; its how you say it_." It had come to be essential advice for Malinda, as her frank words and dry humor often gave the impression of meanness. And she never wanted Gabriel to think she was mean.

"Are you staying?" he offered, making it easier for her to reveal her choice to him. 'Yes' or 'No' questions appeared an ideal solution for Malinda's inability to articulate her feelings.

While it took only seconds for her to respond, it felt like hours to Gabriel. The question that had been pressing against his mind for the past few days was finally let out, at Malinda's mercy. He knew of her life back in Manhattan, and how the 17 years spent there likely meant more to her than the 2 months spent here. Even Virginia and Wolf went back to New York at the end of their journey. It seemed only natural that Benjamin and Malinda would do the same.

"Yes," she replied, erasing pounds of worry off Gabriel's shoulders. He could finally breathe. But if her answer was so positive, then why was she having so much trouble telling him about it?

"And you're staying here, with me?" he asked, a new concern emerging.

"No," she said in a daze, looking off into the forest. When Malinda heard Gabriel scoff in disappointment, she focused her attention back on him, to explain further. "I mean, not exactly," she reassured.

"Then—?"

"I've decided to become the new queen of the 8th Kingdom," she said in a single, rapid breath.

"Oh," Gabriel said in relief. "_Oh_," he repeated, the information sinking in. He looked away from her, towards the granite floor, scrapping at the rock with his foot. Malinda too faced away from him, gazing into the wild distance. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Gabriel slowly accepted the implications of Malinda's decision, and she marveled at the resolute quality of hearing her choice out loud. "Are you sure?" he said finally, his eyes remaining downward.

"Yes," Malinda whispered. "I know it doesn't seem like the right thing to do, especially to you, but I really feel like—"

"When do you leave?" he interrupted her rambling. Gabriel leaned his lower back against the banister, turning his head to look at Malinda. "I assume you're going to be living there, and that they'll want you there as soon as—"

"Tomorrow," she replied curtly. "They asked me to stay when I visited, but I wanted to be here for tonight." Malinda closed the distance between them, her hand cascading along the stone as she moved. She wanted to say more; to rant about how she came to her decision and how she struggled to make up her mind. But there was no need for explanations between them; she sensed that he understood her conflict and that he agreed with her choice. "So what do you think?" Malinda asked with a smile, needing that last bit of confirmation.

"Honestly, it's not a big deal," he shrugged. "You would have been a queen either way, eventually." They both grinned, finally breaking the tension. It was what seemed to be a proposal; a promise of marriage. And it was many years away, they knew; but knowing that the other had faith in such an outcome meant everything.

Their moment was disrupted by the strict and distinct sound of clinking glasses. Inside, Lord Rupert was making an announcement and judging by the movements of the crowd, it was time for dancing. Malinda sighed, not wanting their intimate time to end. And she lacked a talent for dancing, making this part of the evening particularly frustrating. Gabriel extended his open palm to her, wordlessly asking her to dance with him. She consented.

The two servants stationed at the doors opened them for the couple, and their entrance produced stares from the rest of the attendants, heightening Malinda uneasiness. Gabriel noticed her tension and breathed in her ear, "You're going to have to get used to this, _your highness_."

She laughed and, upon arriving at the center of the ballroom floor, the dancing commenced. It was a simple waltz, something even Malinda knew how to fake. She let Gabriel lead and smirked as he made mistakes along the way. "When was the last time you danced with a girl?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit," he said, ending the train of thought.

"Just don't step on my feet," she joked, straightening her back and strengthening her arms' frame.

"I ask the same of you," replied Gabriel, his nose meeting hers.

They danced this way – or rather swayed from side to side – for the remainder of the festivities. Malinda's body remained close to Gabriel's, her eyes occasionally wandering off to marvel at the drapery of the curtains or the sparkling quality of the chandeliers. She noticed the lack of green in the hall's decorations, which she found herself missing. It was one of the first things she noticed about the castle upon arriving there weeks ago: the deep green hue of the velvet curtains in her room. It appeared she wasn't the only one who went through a change.

**x**

The morning arrived to Malinda's dismay. She had insisted on staying in the ballroom for as long as possible. It was only until the prince and her brother had begged her to go to bed that she left. But even then, Malinda could hardly sleep. Just like the night before going off to summer camp, she felt a tightening in her chest. Malinda didn't want to leave home; ironically, it was at the moment that she accepted the 4th Kingdom as her home that she had to leave it.

The 8th Kingdom would be her new permanent residence. She accepted the position as queen; having to leave her friends and family was just one of the many sacrifices she would have to make for her people. _My people_, she thought bitterly. _I don't even know them. And I'm sure most of them still want me dead._

Having only gotten a couple of hours of sleep, Malinda was languidly packing a small bag with a few necessities. It was unlike her to pack so few things, but it was the only practical thing to do. She had no clothing in this world or any other material items that would not be provided to her in her new home. She wore modest, common clothing – which to Malinda made her feel like she was in a Renaissance fair – folding her t-shirt and jeans into the satchel.

Malinda glanced over at the clock on her soon-to-be former nightstand. It was almost 11:30 in the morning. Her carriage would be arriving at noon. This hardly gave Malinda time to say her goodbyes, but then again that was her intention. She hated emotional scenes because of their awkwardness and melancholia. Malinda wanted to leave on a positive note, but the possibility of the goal was diminishing by the minute.

The only thought that brought a weak yet present smile to her face was the idea of being a queen. Most little girls dream about becoming princesses, but Malinda found her own fate more suitable for her character. She would become a queen – a royal with responsibility and a voice – and because of who _she_ was, not the status of the person she married.

Malinda looked back at her room from the doorway, exhaling roughly then quickly darting across the hallway and down the stairs. She wanted to pain to be quick; she didn't want to drag the experience out. _I can always visit,_ Malinda consoled herself as she left the castle. Wendell, Virginia, Wolf and Anthony surprised her at the gates, sad expressions on their faces.

Her parents hugged her simultaneously, burying their faces in the bases of her neck. Malinda closed her eyes, wanting to remember the feeling until the next time she saw them. "I'm going to miss you," was all she could muster. She could see the tears welling up in Virginia's eyes, and she could hear soft cries emanating from Wolf. Malinda was then embraced by Tony, who made her promise to come back soon. Wendell simply placed his arms on her shoulders and said, "You will be a great queen." That was all she needed to hear.

The coach pulled up in the distance. It was large and its design was more complicated that she was use to. It seemed the kingdom would spare no expense for their queen. It made her feel safer, but isolated. The chauffer did not come out to greet her; she would be traveling alone.

As she made her way to the carriage, her hand firmly gripped on her bag, Malinda soaked in the scenery. The day was cloudy; a slight breeze would periodically make her dress dance and hair fly. The trees would move slightly, leaves blowing everywhere. She could hear the familiar whooshing sound and the comforting clicking on her shoes against the pebbles of the road. It was quiet, peaceful. After weeks of chaos and action, Malinda thought she would welcome the tranquility, but it only served to remind her how different things would be now.

Malinda placed her hand on the door of the coach, her foot hesitantly landing on the carpeted floor of the vehicle. "Hey!" she heard faintly. Malinda ignored the call, thinking it a figment of her imagination. "Hey!" she heard a second time, stronger and more insistent. Malinda stopped moving into the carriage and backed out of it, surveying the area. The voice was male, she could tell, but she couldn't recognize who it belonged to.

"Hello?" another voice shouted; it was distinct from the first one, and resembled her own accent. It was Benjamin's voice, surely; no one else had as thick of a New York enunciation as they did.

Malinda's eyes darted in every direction, still unable to see the people who were calling out to her. She walked away from the carriage, not caring if she had to make her driver wait. Walking turned into jogging turned into sprinting. It was only until she turned the corner of the property's grounds that she saw them: Benjamin and Gabriel residing within a coach of their own. It was simpler, smaller than the one offered to her by the 8th Kingdom. But Malinda liked this one far better.

"What're you, deaf?" Benjamin complained, sitting where the chauffer would normally be spotted. He held the horses' reigns loosely, unconfidently. It was a funny sight. The two horses made minor noises of impatience, making Malinda laugh. She stood by them, not fully approaching the vehicle. From the doors, she saw Gabriel exit it clumsily.

"What are you guys doing?" Malinda asked between chuckles. Gabriel neared her, taking the bag off her hands. He took her hand and guided her to the entrance of the carriage, opening the door. But she stiffened up, unsure of what was going on. Gabriel knew she would go no further unless he explained.

"We're _borrowing_ this," said the prince, tapping the side of the wagon. "And the horses… and the equipment. We're taking a little trip, the three of us."

Her face lit up at the prospect, but her sense of duty brought her back down. "That sounds awesome, but…" she paused, walking back to Benjamin. "I—I can't. I have to go the 8th Kingdom," she protested. "I have to be there by—"

"So we're taking a little detour," interjected Benjamin, bending down to more closely level to her face. "You'll get there eventually."

"From a political perspective," Gabriel added, coming up behind her and rubbing her back for assurance, "you need to see as much of the 9 Kingdoms as possible to better serve your nation." The excuse made sense to Malinda; it was something she would repeat if her late arrival ever came into question. She could hardly believe they were doing this for her; rescuing her from her loneliness. It was enough to make her want to cry. She didn't.

"Wha—when did you learn how to drive one of these things?" Malinda inquired while petting one of the horses.

"I didn't," Benjamin replied, "but how hard can it be?" She gave him a look that was only reserved for him on the occasions when he said something really ridiculous, forcing Benjamin to explicate. "I took a couple of lessons while you were… away. Look, you comin' or not?"

Malinda grinned, showing her teeth. She marched to the carriage, not waiting for Gabriel to help her get inside of it. The prince entered from the other side after checking the functionality of the coach for the last time. She sat eagerly while she waited for Benjamin to get the carriage moving. She looked out the windows, flashbacks of the first time the three of them rode together. This was a new adventure, and Malinda could hardly wait.

As Gabriel took a seat beside her, Malinda closed the carriage door.

* * *

**This is the technical end of the story. I have a small update planned. Thank you so much to all my readers for your comments and patience. I can't express how much I appreciate it. **


	40. Forty: Epilogue

***IMPORTANT: Please read the A/N at the bottom.***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty: Epilogue**

**[6 Months Later]**

Benjamin walked slowly down the New York City street, his learned quickness being disregarded. He used to hate the sluggish tourists of the city who took twice as long to get somewhere all in favor of "taking in the sights." Benjamin, at the time, couldn't understand their interest in buildings and lights that he had known all his life. Now, having been gone for most of the year, everything about Manhattan was new to him.

He could feel the pushes of the people behind him; their grunts as they passed by at the speed of light. Malinda used to be one of them; she was fast even by Benjamin's standards. Yet there she was, walking only a few steps ahead of him. Instead of looking up and around, her gaze was focused straight ahead. She was nervous, but not crippling so. Malinda was absorbing the feel of the wind that's only created between allies and skyscrapers; she was marveling at the chaotic sounds that used to soothe her.

They had been waiting for this moment: their arrival in New York. But this was only a temporary visit as opposed to the triumphant return home they had envisioned.

In the wake of King Wendell's decision to fortify the Traveling Mirror behind a heavily guarded cellar, Benjamin and Malinda had felt a certain anxiety that came with the notion of not being able to return to the place they had been raised. While they would still be able to travel to Manhattan, the frequency of the option was greatly limited. Before the mirror was put away, the siblings decided to make a visit to their former apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment building, they paused. Benjamin stood, gaping at the tall structure. He was accustomed, now, to being able to see remnants of landscape and sky when he looked up. New York blocked out the view, perpetually surrounded by buildings. He still loved that aspect of the city – the way it was a world of its own – but was now more intimidated by it.

Malinda, on the other hand, was looking through the pockets of her jeans and the small bag she brought with her. Benjamin noticed her struggle and the oddity of its context.

"What're you doing?"

"The keys," Malinda replied, her face still buried in the bag. "I know they're in here somewhere."

"Keys?" asked Benjamin, surprised at the idea. He hadn't needed keys in months; the concept was becoming foreign to him. But true to her nature, Malinda always came prepared.

As she continued her search – ignoring Benjamin's remark – the brilliance of her memory and planning dawned on him. Benjamin was accustomed to buzzing himself in; there was always someone home, usually Malinda. But in this case, they would have had to depend on Amanda Gale being inside. And given his general mistrust of her, Benjamin chided himself on not thinking to bring keys. _How else would we have gotten inside?_

"You're a genius," he said, wordlessly retracting the shock of his last statement. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Malinda turned her head up, picking up on the hint of sadness in his delivery. Whereas Malinda would have previously chastised him for his inadequate memory, she rejected that predilection. "It's just a habit," she downplayed. "I'm used to having my keys on me. Not a big deal." She produced a jovial gasp when her hands wrapped around the recognizable metal. She jerked the keys out of the bag, a wide smile on her face. "Found them!"

"Ladies first," Benjamin said, gesturing for Malinda to enter the complex first. Malinda bowed mockingly and proceeded to go inside.

Memories came rushing back – memories that were made only months ago – as they walked down the familiar hallway that led to the elevator. Benjamin was right behind his sister, suddenly in a hurry. His musings about the apartment reminded him of Amanda Gale's presence within it. As they got into the elevator, Malinda noticed the swiftness with which her brother pushed the buttons. Benjamin replayed past interactions with Amanda, realizing that most of them consisted of arguments and periods of silence. He wasn't sure, even after all he had seen in the 9 Kingdoms, if he would still react to Amanda in the same way.

The tapping of his foot against the elevator floor alerted Malinda to the type of apprehension he was experiencing: it was a more aggressive worry, the kind she had only seen after he and Amanda had fought. "I'll do all the talking," she reassured, placing a hand on Benjamin's folded arms. "You just get your stuff and go. The last thing we need is a big fight."

He nodded in compliance, the tapping becoming less frequent and erratic. When they reached their floor, it had completely stopped. He was relaxed, poised on not confronting Amanda. Malinda pulled out a second key to open the door to their apartment, looking back at Benjamin before pushing the door open. "Here we go."

When they entered, it was quiet. Malinda was used to that; she was typically the first person to get there. The darkness from the night concealed the floating dust particles, but they could both feel the density of it as they walked further inside. It seemed Amanda still disliked cleaning, a task usually reserved for Malinda. _Not anymore_, she thought.

After a few minutes of wandering in silence, the siblings went into action. Their intention was to go back to this apartment to take back some old, precious items. Benjamin walked directly into his room, fearing it had been tampered with. Malinda had the same concern, but both were surprised and relieved to find that nothing had been touched. It was an eerie sight. Benjamin's gym bag filled with clothes from his dorm room was still on the bed, his socks and sneakers scattered on the ground. Malinda's bed was still disheveled from the last time she slept there, her CDs and notebooks crowding her desk. It was like a frozen moment in time.

They were shaken out of their nostalgic trance by the sound of footsteps: the clinking of heels against the hardwood floor. Malinda immediately left her room, wanting to be the first – and only – person that Amanda Gale interacted with that evening. When they saw each other in the living room, Malinda was shocked to see a grin on Amanda's face.

"You left the door open," she scolded gently, putting her handbag and coat on the coach. "You wouldn't want someone to just come in here and steal all your stuff, would you?"

Malinda laughed nervously, relaxing her frame somewhat. Amanda appeared different, or at the very least in a better mood that she was used to. Maybe it was a good day at work. Maybe she had met someone special. _She deserves to_, Malinda thought. After numerous conversations with Wendell and his officials, Malinda had pieced together what had happened to Amanda and her late husband, Frederick, before they came to Manhattan. She had a renewed sympathy for Amanda.

"Where have _you two_ been?" Amanda inquired, already knowing the answer. She could hear Benjamin rummaging through the contents of his drawers, which stopped as soon as she said "you two." She assumed that he didn't want to come out to greet her. Their relationship was always strained, and both the time and distance that had accumulated between them only made the strain worse.

"The 9 Kingdoms," she responded plainly, her arm hitting her thigh as it swung out. "I'm the queen of the 8th Kingdom now." Malinda immediately regretted both the statement and the tone in which she said it. She still had this yearning to please Amanda; to make her proud. She spoke like a child who had just aced a test or received praise from a teacher. And then it occurred to Malinda that Amanda didn't know the whole story; she didn't know the Ice Queen was dead.

"Oh? How did you manage that?"

"I killed the Ice Queen first," Malinda explained clumsily. "And it turns out I was her daughter, so… so they made me… queen." She resolved to stop speaking on the topic, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"I'm glad," Amanda said in a daze, taking time to let the information sink in. They had done a lot in the 9 Kingdoms; things Amanda didn't even think possible. She almost wanted to run across the hall and hug Malinda for destroying the woman responsible for killing her husband. But she didn't. "That's amazing."

"We just came back to pick up a few things. We might not be able to come back for a while," said Malinda as she made her way back to her room. "We'll be gone before you know it."

"That's alright," Amanda said, her voice elevated to signal to Malinda that she wanted her to stay in the living room a bit longer. "I wouldn't mind it if you stayed. Stay as long as you like." Amanda had been lonely in the recent months, like a robot going through a lonely routine. She had no children to care for; no husband to attend to. All she had were her jobs and her television shows. It was sad life in theory, but Amanda had managed to find some enjoyment in its freedom. She could just focus on herself, which was liberating. Still, she welcomed the company.

Malinda smiled and went back into her room, collecting an assortment of items. The idea of staying there was tempting. But Malinda was settled in her kingdom, despite requesting this excursion. Her family and boyfriend – or boyfriend equivalent – were in the 9 Kingdoms. She had no business in New York except to revisit places from her past. She packed some old shirts and CDs in her bag, in spite of knowing she couldn't play them in the 8th Kingdom (but she hoped that one day the technology to do so would exist). She sat down on her bed, her hand caressing the familiar fabric of the sheets, giving her room a final glance before walking back out into the hallway.

She saw Amanda sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. The television was muted, which meant Amanda wasn't fully engrossed. An idea entered Malinda's mind.

"Hey," she spoke softly. It instantly caught Amanda's attention. Malinda went to the coach, taking a distant seat next to her. "Do you… do you wanna come back with us?" Amanda was taken aback the by suggestion. The concept of going back to her native 9 Kingdoms was appealing, she could admit, but Amanda felt she wasn't ready to return.

"No," she shook her head zealously. "No, I don't. But thank you."

"But… why?" she asked, confused by Amanda's absolute answer.

"Because," Amanda stopped, searching for the words. "That place isn't any more _my_ home and this place is _yours_."

Malinda stared at Amanda's face, the blue and white light emanating from the television screen painting her body. Malinda knew that look, that feeling. Amanda couldn't let go of the bitterness she had for the 4th Kingdom; for any part of the life that existed beyond the Traveling Mirror. It was akin to the kind of resentment Malinda held toward her parents and general situation; but she had overcome that. Malinda didn't blame her, but rather felt sorry for her. Amanda needed an adventure of her own to come to terms with her past tragedy.

However, Malinda didn't press the issue. She simply stood from the couch, weakly smirking. Benjamin exited his room, his gym bag crossed over his torso, meeting Malinda at the front door. He looked over at Amanda and for a moment the two locked eyes. Their expressions were blank; they acknowledged each other, at peace with the silence.

"Bye," Malinda said, almost whispering, heading out of the apartment and closing the door on her way out. Amanda raised the volume on the television set, letting out the pent up air in her lungs. She could finally let them go.

**x**

As they reached the park, Benjamin was starting to lag behind. Malinda observed the heavy appearance his bag, and ceased walking. Benjamin stopped as well, grateful for the few minutes' rest. Malinda began unzipping his bag from behind, drawing noises of protest from her brother. She looked inside, seeing an array of sports equipment and team jerseys. _Of all the things he could have taken with him…  
_  
"What?"

"You couldn't have packed a little lighter?"

"Let _me _deal with this," Benjamin replied, readjusting his bag and shaking his body so as to distance his sister. She didn't start walking and made her way to his front side. "Look, while you were chatting with Amanda, I just kept seeing things in my room that I wanted to have."

"It's not like we're never coming back, or like Amanda would throw anything away. You saw how our rooms were." Benjamin gave a look of agreement, but Malinda understood the hoarder-esque mentality. And they lived in castles now; surely there was enough space for all these objects.

They continued walking until they saw the watery illusion in the middle of the path. Benjamin sighed heavily, and Malinda's heart was racing; it was a combination of not knowing when they'd return – or if they even wanted to – and a fear of going through the violent rollercoaster that was the Traveling Mirror. They joined hands, facing one another.

"1… 2… 3," they mouthed in unison as they jumped through, not looking back at their former home. Within a few minutes, the translucent rectangle disappeared, sealing off the portal indefinitely.

.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU so much to everyone who read my story during its long completion. I can't say how much I appreciate it. So, in order to help you better understand the story, I've made some guides.**

#1: 10th Kingdom Map – Character Paths  
In the beginning of the story, Gabriel, Malinda and Benjamin take complicated routes to Pine Town, the 1st Kingdom village, and the 4th Kingdom castle. To help illustrate the roads they took, and how they met, I've made this map with a key.

Here's the link to the image [remove the spaces]:  
_http:/ i234. photobucket. com/ albums/ ee265/ rubyblue42 /10thKingdomMapREVISED. jpg_

#2: Story Timeline  
This basically just outlines the series of events leading up to the beginning of the story. It mentions the Ice War, Queen's Cecile's death, Benjamin & Malinda's departure as infants, etc. It's more a frame of reference so avoid confusion over details that may not have been explicitly mentioned in the story but still had an effect.

Here's the link to the timeline [remove the spaces]:  
_http:/ i234. photobucket. com/ albums/ ee265/ rubyblue42/ t10kff-TimelineREVISED. jpg_

**Again, THANK YOU so much for reading and reviewing my story. Your support really means a lot to me. I might be starting a new story about Queen Cecile and how she meets Wendell and everyone else from the miniseries. I still have to flesh out the idea, but I'd love feedback about how the story should go and if I should even write it. **


End file.
